


The Inside Story of the World - Project 8

by theretardedrabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Commentary, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Displaced Characters, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Overpowered characters, Screenplay/Script Format, Script Fic, Self-aware characters, The Author Regrets Nothing, mega crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 98
Words: 83,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretardedrabbit/pseuds/theretardedrabbit
Summary: ISW is a Mega Crossover Fanfic/Original Fic hybrid in dialogue format written as a lighthearted comedy. The series' backstory goes like this: The OCs of the Original Fic, gods of the world they created (called 'Administrators'), were bored one day and decided to have their world undergo crossovers from other fictional worlds to create the ultimate crossover world and make the whole world more interesting. This was fun for a while, until there were too many incompatibilities and time paradoxes and such that everything went crazy and the universe blew up.In examining the consequences of their actions the Admins realized it caused a lot of canon divergence, destroyed a lot of other fictions entirely, and ruined a lot of main characters' lives. Thus the Admins attempt to restore the fictions they messed up back to their original canon and formed an organization called the "Administrators' Alliance" with the aim to do so.But where are all these new characters suddenly coming from? In Project 8, crossovers have recently started to appear all over again. Also unbeknownst to AA, villains from the affected crossovers have begun to cooperate, forming an eminent organization that's building power behind the scenes...
Kudos: 5





	1. CONTEXT

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS
> 
> \- [SCRIPT FIC] Almost everything is dialogue  
\- [CRACK FIC] This is technically a sequel to what was originally (a fanfic I wrote when I was a kid that was so bad it may as well have been) a crack fic  
\- [4TH WALL BREAKING] Characters referencing the story as if they know they are fictional characters. Characters referencing the story as if they know that this is a fanfic that might be read by other people.  
\- [MEGA CROSSOVER] I didn't bother with the fandom tags  
\- [OVERPOWERED CHARACTERS] The OCs created the universe and are literally gods  
\- [NO PLANNING] Blatantly written by the seat of my pants. Anything can happen. Plans can change at any time. Ending is not confirmed.  
\- [META WARNING] Story references itself and its past books. Story references things happening in the real world and things happening to the author.  
\- [CHAPTER 21?] Story starts at Chapter 21  
\- [RANDOMNESS WARNING] ...???

CONTEXT

I'm stuck with the ever present problem of how to describe this fanfic when people ask me 'wtf is my story about'.

It all started when I was a primary schooler watching cartoons, playing videogames, and being bad at writing. I wrote my first fanfic on the computer, which was pretty much me throwing all my favourite characters on the same page and putting all their universes together in a blender. Call this 'Project 1'. Project 1 was lost due to a computer failure, and then we didn't have a computer for a while.

I wanted to keep writing and I started to draw stickmen comics in a 1B5 school exercise book. Call this 'Project 2'. I wrote more comics 'Project 3' and 'Project 4' throughout my intermediate school years (which were not related to ISW and were never finished and I've lost them all due to negligence and being a kid).

The stuff I liked the most growing up was fourth wall-ish themes present in works such as 'The Stinky Cheese Man and other Fairly Stupid Tales', The Sims 2 PSP, The Truman Show, heck I admit I even liked Dora the Explorer; as well as crossover themes from reading the Kingdom Hearts manga, then Tsubasa/XxxHolic. All of that invariably led me to experiment with fourthwall self-aware themes when I wrote my own stories... Even if they all descended into sheer randomness and were always destined to be cringy. Nevertheless I guess ISW was my contribution to the genre, and in no way am I suggesting that this puny script fic written by me can be compared in any way to the masterpieces listed above. Including Dora the Explorer.

Project 5 is when this ISW series took off. This was written in a 2B5 hardcover exercise book during my first year in highschool. I didn't have any idea what I was writing when I started it, but at the end it turned into a spiritual successor to Project 1 out of the same sheer randomness. As you can guess I also wrote a Project 6 and Project 7, also done on exercise books. This right now is Project 8 which I started in an exercise book 20 chapters in before continuing to do the rest of it on the computer (hence the 'Chapter 21' warning).

I also should at least say something about how random this fic is in general. Because never have I ever thought this would be read by other people for public consumption since I only write for fun and only into these exercise books anyway, all I ever did was I kept mindlessly writing whatever was appealing to my own sense of humor and stupidity. The running gag counter for the number of explosions and the [inside joke] system are among those traditions that persisted through the ISW series. I had one friend in intermediate school who was the only person ever to read my exercise books.

In fact for the chapters written before all this went online and before I made it to AO3 (I was on deviantart before this), have fun reading your way up through that, through all the random crap before I took a good hard look at myself and decided 'oh snap Im on AO3 now', and the quality increased to something like Chapter 90 quality or so. By then its gotten better, I hope.

**TL;DR I've been writing with pen and paper but now that I'm writing with a computer I'm posting this because I can, despite this being one book in a bigger series that doesn't exist on the internet. Also this story is random as all hell**

I think that's it for context

Maybe you can read on and see how random the story is for yourself. If you've finished reading the summary, the warning notes, got down this far, and you're still here, Wow... That makes me happy enough. I'm not even going to feel bad if everyone turns away after that because writing this is fun and I regret nothing. Dare I say if you do actually decide to read on from this point - THANK YOU - because I've done everything I can to dissuade you.


	2. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let this be a milestone for THE AUTHOR: Chapter 90 is where I wrote up to when I decided to give this a go and post my fic here on AO3. My characters here depict my thought process of it all in this chapter.

Ruchille: LOOK! Look at this, Nai-chan! I got accepted into AO3!!  
Nathan: After being in the queue for a day… You’ve been so jittery ever since you saw there was a ‘Screenplay/Script Format’ tag

Ruchille: I know right!? Fanfiction.net doesn’t allow script fics. And I didn’t see any script fics so I didn’t think script fics were allowed anywhere until I saw this…  
THAT MEANS script fics are allowed on AO3, and I can post this here! Isn’t this amazing!?!? I feel like a real author now!!

Nathan: …Why is your name ‘theretardedrabbit’  
Ruchille: It’s complicated don’t think about it

Nathan: So what then, are you going to start with a whole dump of useless exposition or are you planning to let them down gently  
Ruchille: C-Calm down! There’s no need to get meta right away…

Nathan: Anything has got to be better than doing nothing and having everyone drop this after they see that this book’s author is somehow incarnated as character in their own fanfic, among all the overpowered characters and other aspects of craziness this book features  
Ruchille: That’s called a ‘self-insert fic’. There are lots of them around! Even if my character was that there’s nothing inherently wrong with writing a self-insert for your own amusement…  
Nathan: I sense your guilt lol  
Ruchille: Shut up, baka Nai-chan… *pout*…  
…I don’t care… I don’t care if nobody reads this! I’m just posting it somewhere so I don’t lose everything if my computer breaks or does a hard drive failure

Nathan: Is that really the best thing to say in a chapter that might be read by somebody if you get what you wish for…  
Ruchille: Shutup! Don’t get meta!

Nathan: I mean, oh yeah, you’re just ‘posting it somewhere’. You keep saying that… But our circumstances of transitioning from physically written work with a pen and pencil to full digital really doesn’t lend itself well to being introduced to being read by people. Just give it up. Put these pdfs on google drive and be done with it already  
Ruchille: I can tell them at the beginning that this is kind of a really long thing that has been going on…  
Nathan: “Since the author was 13 years old”! Who hasn’t heard that already?

Ruchille: I already have the blurb and background description of the project written on deviantart, what else do you want! I’m going to do this; I really am!!

Nathan: *sigh* Although I don’t necessarily agree with your ‘posting this’ you’re “THE AUTHOR” in-all-caps, and I’m just your editor. Remind me what I’m doing here again? Why did you bring me into the story all of a sudden  
Ruchille: BECAUSE I’m posting this fanfic and you’re “THE PRODUCER” in-all-caps! I need your help

Nathan: What

Ruchille: *sits infront of computer staring at the post page*  
…  
…What ‘fandoms’ is this entire story comprised of?

Nathan: Too many to count.

Ruchille: Does that mean I tag them all in?

Nathan: What are you doing? Move aside *takes Ruchille’s seat in front of the computer*  
Let me look at this…  
hmmhmm…  
…  
*mumbles under his breath*  
…

Ruchille: …

Nathan: Let’s see how does this work…  
…  
How does all this get sorted…

Ruchille: …

Nathan: Oh I get it  
…  
This is really awkward for us…

Ruchille: What

Nathan: First of all, no one said this was going to be easy

Ruchille: What?

Nathan: Put ‘original fic’ as the only fandom tag.  
Ruchille: Why  
Nathan: Just do it. You don’t want to get people’s hopes up reading all those tags thinking their favourite anime is a main character in this mega crossover only to have them rate this story no better than the worst transplanted character fic. We’re also going to put ‘Mega Crossover’ and ‘Transplanted Character Fic’ in the additional tags

Ruchille: WHAT!? This isn’t a transplanted character fic with copypaste names in the system text!  
Nathan: You don’t think so, but we have to assume the worst

Ruchille: …So what’s next?

Nathan: I’m going to ask you a few simple yes or no questions  
Ruchille: Okay…

Nathan: Does this story include…  
• …Graphic depictions of violence?  
Ruchille: No  
Nathan:  
• Major Character Death?  
Ruchille: Of course not! Nobody dies, I love all my characters!  
Nathan:  
• Non-Con?  
Ruchille: What does that mean?  
Nathan: Nevermind…  
• Underage?

Ruchille: Who’s underage?? I’m over twenty-thousand five hundred in terms of in-universe years of existence if that’s the question; The Administrator of Time is over 5500 years old, The Administrator of Space is over 4500 years old, The Administrator of Chaos is over five thousand f-  
Nathan: Let’s move on. Is there any romance in this story?

Ruchille: No

Nathan: …Are you sure? *looking over the script*

Ruchille: W-Well, there’s not supposed to be  
Nathan: Yeah, but… *reading Chapter 80* …Look, she just kissed him.

Ruchille: That’s normal. People kiss and hug each other all the time in everyday life  
Nathan: Here *points to Chapter [REDACTED]* it’s implied that they slept in the same bed together  
Ruchille: Huh? Where does it say… … *narrows eyes*  
…Oh  
That part’s fine as long as you don’t call any attention to it. Make the identifying chapter of your above line redacted and leave it in

Nathan: Are you sure…?

Ruchille: It’s that all the characters know this book is a comedy and not a romance, so you can hug your friends if you want to without anyone feeling weird about it or having it be perceived as anything ‘romantic’ *hugs Nathan from behind*

Nathan: Is that the explanation you want to use?

Ruchille: See? I’m hugging you and it’s fine ^-^  
Nathan: Stop hugging me  
Ruchille: Awww…

Nathan: “relationships which are not the main focus of the work”, is that what you’re saying?

Ruchille: Pretty much

Nathan: Moving on…  
For characters, I’ll have to at least put in a few for the ‘mega crossover’ element to sink in…  
Ruchille: Mhmm…

Nathan: For the summary I can write something or you can copypaste your ‘blurb’ from deviantart  
Ruchille: Okie

Nathan: Now what is this story called?

Ruchille: ‘Project 8’

Nathan: I mean the whole thing

Ruchille: The entire ISW? It’s called “The Inside Story of the World”.  
Nathan: …ARE YOU KIDDING? IS THAT WHAT ‘ISW’ STANDS FOR?

Ruchille: Yup

Nathan: *imagining the readers reading ‘ISW’ ‘ISW’ ‘ISW’ all the time and just now learning that ‘ISW’ stands for-*  
Damn, I don’t need the system text to write this for me, just imagine the people reading this from deviantart for the longest time and the big secret is that ‘ISW’ stands for “The Inside Story of the World”  
Ruchille: I thought you already knew that

Nathan: I KNOW but that’s what you’re going to name this story? Hadn’t you thought of a better, more badass name like, “the-mega-crossover-of-many-characters-and-worlds-into-a-crossover-original-world-into-infinity-times-the-existence-of-timelines-with-time-travelling-and-overpowered-characters and generally a more badass if not confusing name” in the meantime? Think up a better name!  
Ruchille: Maybe. But it’s not so easy to ctrl+f and replace every occurrence of ‘ISW’ with that more-confusing-than-badass name you came up with on the spot  
Nathan: You’re just lazy. I came up with that name on the spot and it’s STILL better than “The Inside Story of the World”! What was the author thinking?  
Ruchille: Me too. I wonder what 13 year old me was thinking when I started writing ‘The Inside Story of the World’ *clueless expression on her face*

Nathan: Do you mind about the privacy section at all

Ruchille: No, who’s going to comment on this anyway  
Nathan: Yep. Your usual self-deprecating attitude…  
…Aaand I believe that’s all. Now all we need is Chapter 1.

Ruchille: Umm… Chapter 1?...

Nathan: The first chapter.

Ruchille: …I don’t have Chapter 1

Nathan: How can you not have Chapter 1? Do you have the book?  
Ruchille: Yes- I mean, I have Chapter 1, but I don’t have it in digital text on my computer  
Nathan: *reads the script* You started the whole thing off on Chapter 21 when you initially posted this on deviantart?!?!?

Ruchille: Yeah…  
Nathan: You can’t do that…!! WHERE’S CHAPTER 1??  
Ruchille: …I just wanted to post it…

Nathan: You can’t do that. How can you do that? Okay- Look- It’s not too late to call this whole thing off and leave everything in google drive where nobody will ever stumble upon this ineffable, incongruous piece of fanfiction if you can even call it one  
Ruchille: But we’ve come so far together ;-;

Nathan: *looking at the script* You wrote these first 20 chapters on a physical book then you suddenly transferred to doing the rest of this all on a digital document on your computer?  
Ruchille: Mhmm…

Nathan: Then you ‘just uploaded it’ on deviantart beginning at chapter 21 because you wanted to?  
Ruchille: …Mmmhmmm…

Nathan: Have you no shame???  
Ruchille: N…No… Because you get to feel bad about it so I don’t have to…

Nathan: *facepalm* I always wonder why ISW went with writing THE AUTHOR into multiple personalities like this  
Ruchille: Do we have to tag ‘self-insert’ after all…  
Nathan: No that’s not what I’m saying. I wouldn’t do that, it’s not trying to blatantly self-insert; but say that was the intent it’s as if THE AUTHOR split themselves up into different entities and made those all into their own individual original characters anyway, in a way that’s so incredibly vacuous and not at all relevant to satisfy that intent in the end.  
Ruchille: But I am that ‘AUTHOR’ you’re talking about. Y’know what I’ve learnt as a character? Don’t think about it too much or we’ll only end up confusing ourselves. If there’s something you wanted to ask me you can just ask me and I’ll straight up give you the answer if there is one. The more I get meta about myself and talk about ‘myself’ instead of ‘Ruchille’ the more detached I get from my identity being THE AUTHOR. That’s what it feels like. Don’t get confused.

Nathan: Cut me some slack! This is my first time appearing inside the story and the ONLY time I have to appear at all, all because you’re too incompetent to fill out an online form on a fanfiction site without my help…  
The only ones in danger of getting confused are your prospective readers who are reading this for the first time after we’re finished posting this junk  
Ruchille: Shutup shutup!! Don’t get meta! Baka Nai-chan that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!  
Nathan: I think it’s too late… We already screwed up this chapter. I say we pull it  
Ruchille: STOP META STOP

Nathan: *ahem* Okay then. What do we do about Chapter 1? Are you seriously thinking of posting this starting at Chapter 21?

Ruchille: …Yeeeeahh, I’ll probably do that…

Nathan: Listen, you may not care, but I do. You can’t start off Project 8 on Chapter 21. Get your book, get the script and type it out so we can start with Chapter 1

Ruchille: WHAT? You’re making me type the entire thing? That’s so much work…  
Nathan: You’re just too lazy!!  
Ruchille: Why don’t we start with this chapter, this chapter we’re in now? This is the chapter that we decide to post it to be official after all

Nathan: This chapter.  
THIS CHAPTER is CHAPTER 90. You don’t want to start on chapter 1, but you’re not going to start on chapter 21, you’re starting with CHAPTER 90.

Ruchille: And then we can go from this chapter back to Chapter 21 and go onwards from there.  
Nathan: This chapter alone CANNOT substitute for the first 20 chapters of this book!  
Ruchille: But I love Chapter 90 it’s my favourite chapter so far *^*  
Nathan: I’m not publishing this.  
Ruchille: WHY NOT

Nathan: We don’t have Chapter 1. If we started this book on Chapter 1 and explained “THE AUTHOR had 3 more books (physical books written with pen and paper) prior to this book so don’t worry if you don’t understand what’s going on”, just *MAYBE* that would’ve been fine. But no. No one’s going to understand what’s going on already on top of no one understanding what’s going on. No one’s going to read this. Absolutely no one.

Ruchille: Or we can say that there’s no plot and not worry about that aspect of things

Nathan: That makes it even MORE confusing the more plot points start to come up!

Ruchille: Waaaa… B-But I want to post it… *cries*  
Nathan: You want to post it for people to read then?

Ruchille: WAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Nathan: There’s no use trying to hide from me your true intentions. I’m THE PRODUCER; what do you take me for?

Ruchille: I-… No! I mean, …  
Ngghhh… *grits her teeth* What if I make a deal with you. After I finish writing this book I’ll type up the first 20 chapters, into a second edition even, then we’ll have the whole book… In google drive. You can post Chapter 21 onwards in the meantime.  
Nathan: Give me the script

Ruchille: … *gives Nathan the script*

Nathan: *reads* …  
…  
…Oh god it’s so cringy… *cringes*  
…  
Okay, we’ll need that second edition after all…

Ruchille: Right!? That’s what I thought!

Nathan: So what do you want to do in the meantime? Post Chapter 90 followed by Chapter 21 onwards?  
Ruchille: …Yeah. Sounds good.

Nathan: No one’s going to understand what’s going on.  
Ruchille: To be honest I don’t even understand what’s going on either, I’m just writing this whole thing by the seat of my pants! It’s a comedy!

Nathan: This isn’t going to create yet another ‘time paradox’ is there? When Chapter 21 eventually reaches Chapter 90, it’s not going to go back to ‘Chapter 21’ again?  
Ruchille: NO! You’re in charge of what’s getting published, so all you have to do is post Chapter 91 then!  
Nathan: I’m just making sure…  
Ruchile: NO META

Nathan: Alright. We’re almost done. This is going to be posted now…

Ruchille: *^*

Nathan: This is your last chance to make me throw this chapter into Potential Scenes and forget this ever happened.  
Ruchille: …You can post it *^*

Nathan: No, this is too far over the line for ‘Potential Scenes’. If I toss out this chapter then this chapter will be a REAL, first ever DELETED SCENE  
Ruchille: If you really wanted to delete this scene you would’ve done it before this chapter reached 2000+ words…  
Nathan: And ‘It’s just too bad the readers are going to be disappointed because chapters are usually much more shorter than this’ is what you’re thinking?  
Ruchille: NO META!

Nathan: Any last words before I post this and you inevitably regret this decision?

Ruchille: Uh! Uhhh… HI EVERYONE!!  
This is a Disclaimer: Please don’t read this fanfic, it has no plot and it’s very very bad!!!

Nathan: …I don’t understand you at all Ruchille…


	3. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 to 33 makes up the first digital issue of ISW Project 8.
> 
> The 'digital issue' is the pdf of the raw document I use to write that includes all the original formatting. I use font size, font colour, margins, boxes for when the characters engage in online chat, and might include more format features in the future if I decide to do them
> 
> Please read the pdf that includes my formatting for a better experience:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KgEJI2kHA62CRpUJvnyMdWk5KACV6w7B
> 
> I will henceforth give links to every digital issue at the last cutoff chapter of an issue (from Chapter 90 onwards).

Scott: Welp, orders from HQ. Looks like I gotta split  
Dialga: Safe travels young padawan.

Scott: Yeah, yeah…  
See ya round

*goes to leave*

Dialga: BAM SURPRISE EXPLOSION!! *EXPLOSION* [Explosion Counter: 10]

Scott: WHAT THE **** WHAT WAS THAT FOR  
Dialga: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE  
Scott: WHAT!???

Dialga: Remember to stay alert my friend  
Scott: Oh you little…  
Dialga: *smug face*

Scott: alright *walks away*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott: (*walking*) …

[ ??? ]: You there!

Scott: huh? Are you talking to me?

Laharl: I am the DEMON KING, LAHARL and I come to you seeking directions!  
Scott: Eh? La-what now?

Laharl: LAHARL! THAT IS MY NAME  
Scott: err… Okay…

Laharl: I have travelled across distant lands on my search to reclaim my Prinnies. Do you have knowledge of the location of ‘Nodens Plaza’?

Scott: I… haven’t heard of that place before and don’t know where that is  
Laharl: Very well then! You may continue *walks past*

Scott: huh… *shrugs*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott: (*walking*) …

[ ??? ]: Hey you, hello there  
Scott: huh??

Fang: My name is Fang. Do you have directions to a place called ‘Station Square’?

Scott: Station Square!... I’ve been there before but I’m not sure on the directions anymore, sorry

Fang: Oh. Darn it.  
Scott: What do you need to get there for?

Fang: To buy some food

Scott: Some food eh.  
Fang: Yeah. A fairy recommended it to me, said it had all sorts of food from different dimensions. I wanna try food from different dimensions!

Scott: …A fairy eh.

Fang: Yeah.

Scott: Well. Good luck with that

Fang: Onwards to a full stomach.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott: (*walking*)

[ ??? ]: Excuse me, but you look like a person of great importance  
Scott: huh????

[ ??? ]: Do you have directions to a certain building known as the ‘Administration Hotel’?  
Scott: Administration Hotel!??

[ ??? ]: Hehe, so you do know of it. Please tell.  
Scott: I just came from there – …Wait who are you? How do you know about the Administration Hotel? What business do you have there?

Kurumi: Well now, My name is Kurumi Tokisaki and I seek an acquaintance of mine who I believe resides there at the moment  
Scott: An acquaintance? I know everybody there, how come I’ve never heard of you?

Kurumi: But of course. You wouldn’t have since me and my friend arrived here from an alternate dimension some time go – Will that be a problem?

Scott: ‘Problem’…?... We’ve never had such thing as ‘alternate dimensions’ before! Why don’t you start by explaining to me who you are and how you know of my building which I recently acquired as the new secret base of my super secret organization?!?

Kurumi: Ahh… Of course you wouldn’t let me in so easy now~  
Angel Prosperity’s breaking dimensions only happened quite recently after all  
Scott: What are you talking about

Kurumi: Okaay how about this… Take out your ‘dimensional communicator’ that’s actually a tracking device and let me speak to your ‘commander’, she should know who I am.

Scott: Oh you’re friends with Kotori? Wait, how did you know I had a – *the dimensional communicator on Scott activates*  
Kotori: (*through device*) …Tokisaki? Is that you?

Scott: HEY! Damnit! I thought this thing was turned off!?!  
Kurumi: Hello Itsuka~  
Can you hear me?

Kotori: (*through device*) Loud and clear. Actually, I could hear you speaking the whole time. You’re cleared for entrance.  
Scott: YOU MEAN THIS TRACKING DEVICE ON ME WAS STILL ACTIVATED THE WHOLE TIME!??  
Tails: (*from device as a slightly quieter voice in the background*) Yup! Hi again, Scott!  
Scott: F*****CK! THIS ISN’T ACTUALLY A ‘DIMENSIONAL COMMUNICATOR’ AT ALL, IS IT!!

Kotori: Please ignore my rather stubborn subordinate. How have you been? I never thought I would see you again in a place like this and, exactly because you’re in this place, before I escort you any further I have to ask – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???

Kurumi: Unfortunately I bear bad news. I’m coming to see you personally to discuss the matter.  
Kotori: Tokisaki. Stop fooling around. Tell me what you’re doing and how you got here.  
Kurumi: I would like to, as the only reason I’m stopping by is to warn you about something that needs our urgent attention. But I don’t believe this is the time nor place to conduct such a sensitive operation over the newly established and unstable ‘ISNetwork’ with that maniac on the moon tapping into the whole network’s communications right now. Did you know that?

Kotori: I-… What??  
Kurumi: That… Person living up there… Ummm, what was their name again… ‘Freaky Jack’-something?  
Kotori: Handsome Jack is up there and you’re telling me he’s already hacked our comms?  
Kurumi: You didn’t give away too much did you~?  
Kotori: Only that Scott is currently on his way to Eientei in order to get to the moon to take him down!!

Kurumi: Oh my. Then it seems that is one more problem we have on our hands…


	4. Chapter 22

Handsome Jack: HAHAHAHA HAAA! Oh my god! Those idiots! You just can’t get any DUMBER than that! So they weren’t faking their calls, they really were just planning to get themselves on the moon to eliminate me – Hahahaha! What a pain in the ass.  
You there, locate where the whatever place called ‘Eientei’ is, get down to earth, and Fuck ‘em up!

[Badass Hyperion Loader]: ORDERS RECEIVED

Handsome Jack: And that makes my job so much easier.


	5. Chapter 23

Azel: *BAM!* *bursts through the door* [Explosion Counter: 11]  
Ah!...  
…I found you…

Remilia: *jumps in surprise* Jeez would it not trouble you to knock before entering??

Skye: Azel! You’re okay

Azel: *notices Remilia*  
Remilia: *notices Azel*

Azel: *stares*  
Remilia: *stares*

Skye: …huh, do you two know each other?

Remilia: Strange I’ve never met you but I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere before  
Azel: For some reason it feels like we met before a long time ago… Who are you?

Remilia: Remilia Scarlet – Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Skye: *looks at Azel* It is strange. I’ve never seen this person before

*Azel is about to introduce himself when Remilia interjects:*

Remilia: Aha! I remember now – We’ve met before, but in the future. I remember you now.  
Azel: Huh?  
Skye: In the future?

Remilia: We met before, in a spin-off series that whoever wrote this novel made, which took place in the future. It’s best to not talk about it.

Skye: I-Is that true?  
Azel: …That’s right. We met in the future somewhere in the Sinnoh Region.

Skye: So it’s like that…

Remilia: Hey. The last thing I want to do is get messed up in a time paradox or something, so don’t talk about it. I’m serious.  
Azel: Oh.. Sorry.

Remilia: So then, madam who won’t tell me her name because of a lack of trust – I’m sure that your friend Azel can assure you that I’m not your enemy or otherwise anyone with ill intent. Did I get your name right?

Azel: um.. Yes.  
Senpai, this Remilia person is my friend

Skye: Really?? From the future?  
Azel: Hai. We can trust Rem.

Remilia: Oh how nice that fate brought us all together~ [inside joke]  
(Everything is going according to plan.)  
I’m sure there won’t be any problems from now on, miss…?

Skye: Skye.  
Remilia: …Miss Skye. What a beautiful name.


	6. Chapter 24

Kotori: Scott. Give this tracking dev- err, this dimensional communicator that I’m speaking out of to Kurumi.  
Scott: YOU’RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO HIDE THIS NOW ARE YOU

Kotori: Alright, I lied. It’s obviously a tracking device. But it’s ALSO a dimensional communicator that lets us call each other from across dimensions.  
Scott: DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS DON’T EXIST IN THIS DIMENSION

Kotori: Yes they do. There’s the dimension where me and Tokisaki came from. You know, only where I lived my whole life before that Red Dragon offered me this job that I have right now, which includes being able to install tracking devices on you and boss you around for the time being  
Scott: I HATE YOU

Kotori: Duly noted. Now please hand over the device.  
Scott: ARGHHH

Kotori: What’s wrong now? You didn’t like having this ‘dimensional communicator and positional transmitter device’ on you and now I’m giving you the opportunity to get rid of it  
Scott: NOTHING’S WRONG

Kotori: Then why are you still screaming in agony and humiliation  
Scott: I’M FINE

Kotori: Give the dimensional communicator to Kurumi  
Scott: FINE!!

Kurumi: (*standing somewhere nearby wondering what’s going on*) ???  
Scott: HERE!! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT *gives the dimensional communicator*

Kotori: Hello? Tokisaki?  
Kurumi: It’s about time…  
Kotori: Yeah, sorry about that. He gets a bit edgy sometimes.


	7. Chapter 25

*BOOM* *CRASH* *BURN* [Explosion Counter: 14]

Skye: What was that?  
Azel: An earthquake?

Remilia: Oh no… More of those robots again (*mumbling*) (Damned things… why did they have to land here too…)  
Stay here, I’ll sort this out

Skye: What’s going on out there

Remilia: Haven’t you seen all the robots falling out of the sky causing explosions and wrecking things wherever they go?? You have no idea how many of those things I had to crack on my way here

Skye: …Is this normal for it to be raining robots in this dimension?  
Remilia: *sigh* This has been happening for the longest time and it’s driving everyone in Gensokyo insane *walks out and shuts the door*

Remilia: Alright how many of you are going to the scrap heap this time

[Robot #1]: BEEP  
[Robot #2]: BOOP  
[Robot #3]: BEEP BOOP  
[Robot #4]: BEEP BOOP BOP  
[Robot #5]: BEEP BEEP BOOP… BEEP BOP? [inside joke]  
[Robot #6]: BOP BOP BEEP BOOP  
[Robot #7]: BEEP BEEP BOOP BEEP  
[Robot #8]: BOOP BOOP BEEP  
[Robot #9]: BOOP BOOP BEEP BEEP  
[Robot #10]: BOP BOP BOOP BOOP BOP BOOP BEEP BOP BOP BOOP BOOP BOP BOOP BEEP BOP  
[Robot #11]: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP  
[Robot #12]: Hi I’m Fred  
[Robot #13]: What the hell, Fred? We’re not supposed to talk remember? BEEP BOOP  
[Robot #12]: But it’s good manners to introduce yourself  
[Robot #14]: Shut up Fred nobody likes you

Remilia: …I can see why THE AUTHOR finds it much easier to write this using a computer now… [4D joke]

(*some time later*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*CRASH* *BASH* *BLAST* [Explosion Counter: 17]

Skye: It’s so noisy…  
Azel: …She’s still fighting them

Skye: *goes to the window and looks out*

*CRASH* *BLAST* *CLANG* [Explosion Counter: 20]  
*more robots land*

Skye: Huh so there really are robots falling from the sky

*a flying robot arm crashes through the window and into the room*  
Skye: WOAH *ducks* [Explosion Counter: 21]

[Robot Arm]: *crawls* BEEP BOOP… DESTROY…  
Skye: *steps on and crushes the robot arm*  
[Robot Arm]: *Explodes* [Explosion Counter: 22]  
Skye: Ow!

*BASH* *CLANG* *SMASH* [Explosion Counter: 25]

Azel: They’re still fighting outside .-.  
Skye: Argh… Wake me up when it’s over *falls on the bed and buries head under a pillow*


	8. Chapter 26

Marik: (*casually walking while humming to himself*) Hm hm hmhmhm hmm hmmm~  
What a great day to be taking a peaceful stroll outside

*BOOM* *BLAST* *SLAM*  
*robots land from the sky* [Explosion Counter: 28]

Marik: Who dares interrupt my peaceful stroll

[Robot #1]: BEEP  
[Robot #2]: BOOP  
[Robot #3]: BEEP BOOP

Marik: Why hello gentlemen nice day we’re having

[Robot #1]: Haha! See!!? I told you guys we would fit right in if we came in wearing disguises  
[Robot #2]: Wow I can’t believe this actually worked you’re a genius Dave  
[Robot #3]: BEEP BOOP?

Marik: That’s a nice moustache you’ve got there I applaud you sir

[Robot #2]: U-Uhhhh, I’m glad you noticed, because yes this is a real 100% authentic naturally occurring moustache  
Marik: Yes I concur

[Robot #1]: So waddaya think now? I bet you the other squad is already getting beat up by a bunch of girls or something XD  
[Robot #2]: Wearing these disguises were a total success  
[Robot #3]: BEEP BOOP I AGREE

Marik: What are you folks up to on this fine afternoon

[Robot #1]: Now that you mention it our orders were to grab as much Eridium as we can and destroy everyone who gets in our way  
[Robot #2]: Aww so we have to kill him now? But he complimented my moustache…  
[Robot #3]: ANNIHILATE ANNIHILATE

Zorc: Hey, hey Marik  
Marik: What

Zorc: It sounds to me like those robots over there are plotting to try and kill you  
Marik: How do you figure that? They are perfectly sensible and ethical men

Zorc: Weell I don’t know, maybe not because of the fact that they just said they were going to destroy everyone…  
Marik: Does that include me?  
Zorc: I would think that it does  
Marik: And how are they going to do that

[Robot #1]: (*addresses Marik*) Nice to meet you, friend! Will you accept my friendly handshake of DOOOOM!?  
[Robot #2]: Dave I don’t think it was necessary to add the “of DOOOOM!” part at the end

Marik: You need to calm down Zorc the fellow only wants a friendly handshake what could go wrong *goes to accept the robot’s handshake of DOOOOM*

[Robot #1]: *shakes Marik’s hand*  
Marik: *gets electrocuted* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
[Robot #3]: Wait a hand buzzer? Seriously?

Zorc: LOL MARIK get punk’d

Marik: YOU BASTARDS WILL PAY FOR THAT

[Robot #1]: WHAT!?? You’re still alive!  
[Robot #3]: Of course he’s still alive you dolt  
[Robot #1]: But how?!?? No robot has ever survived my ‘friendly handshake of DOOOOM’ attack!  
[Robot #3]: We kept trying to tell you that trick wouldn’t work out here! Humans don’t ‘short circuit’ like robots do don’t you understand?  
[Robot #2]: Oh hey number 3! So you could talk all along! Whaddaya think of my moustache?

Marik: GET READY FOR MY ULTIMATE ATTACK [inside joke]

*the robots’ attention turns back to Marik*  
[Robot #1]: Uh oh

Marik: BY THE POWER OF THE MILLENNIUM ROD, I BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM! [inside joke]

*nothing happens*

[Robot #1]: …  
[Robot #2]: …  
[Robot #3]: …

Marik: …

*all three robots stand there unimpressed*

[Robot #2]: …Is it my turn to attack now? [inside joke]

Zorc: (*pulls Marik aside*) Listen Marik. They’re ROBOTS. They don’t have souls like humans do.  
Marik: WHAT? But they look exactly like us!  
Zorc: For god’s sake Marik couldn’t you see through their crappy disguises? All they’ve got on is a brown coat, a bowler hat and a fake moustache  
Marik: BUT MY MOUSTACHE IS NOT A FAKE MOUSTACHE  
Zorc: Yeah yeah stop messing around and deal with them will you

Marik: (*turns his attention back to the robots*) SINCE MY PREVIOUS ATTACK MALFUNCTIONED YOU GIVE ME NO CHOICE BUT TO SUMMON MY ULTIMATE BEAST TO WREAK HAVOC UPON YOU ALL

[Robot #1]: Oh no!!

Marik: I SUMMON “ZORC, THE DARK ONE”  
*gesturing with his arms to point at Zorc who is standing beside him*

Zorc: …  
Hello gentlemen

[Robot #1]: …Hello  
[Robot #2]: Hey  
[Robot #3]: Hi there

Marik: ZORC ATTACK  
Zorc: What?

Marik: I SAID ATTACK  
Zorc: What do you mean attack? 

Marik: I mean ATTACK them!! GO!!!  
Zorc: What can I do about it? I’m just a picture on a piece of cardboard [inside joke]

Marik: *turns to the robots* Entering the battle step. Do you activate any trap cards? [inside joke]  
[Robot #1]: Uhhhh…  
*panics* …WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO *gets kicked by Robot #3* OOF  
[Robot #3]: He means no

Marik: THEN I WILL ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY  
Zorc: *snort*

Marik: Zorc what are you doing I told you to attack them

Zorc: You’re not the boss of me Marik

Marik: I SAID ATTACK THEM

Zorc: You can’t make me

Marik: I’ll buy you another evil teddy bear if you do  
Zorc: Alright it’s a deal

*Zorc attacks the robots*  
*WHAP* *CLANG* *BLAT* [Explosion Counter: 31]

[Robot #1]: fds;knqeou3bk *dies*  
[Robot #2]: 01101010111111010001111 *dies*  
[Robot #3]: ARRGGGHHhhhh… Tell my wife… I love her…*dies*

Zorc: You owe me a teddy bear

Marik: …

Zorc: What

Marik: You killed them all just like that?

Zorc: Why yes. Yes I did.

Marik: You made it look so easy  
Zorc: I have an unlimited amount attack points in the anime after all [inside joke]

Marik: Was it really this easy? All we needed to do was push them over like dominoes why didn’t you just do this from the start  
Zorc: Because you hadn’t yet provided me with an incentive to do so

Marik: Jesus Zorc I swear to the Egyptian Gods all you ever want is evil teddy bears [ISW joke]

Zorc: I also accept VISA, Dogecoin and UltimatePay. [inside joke]


	9. Chapter 27

Iku: I’m back with a report.

Kotori: Yes?

Iku: Giratina is AWOL, Zoroark is MIA. They’ve gone to pursue a structural artefact which they believe is from… *gets out a piece of paper and reads from it* ‘another dimension due to the result of map mixing with merging timelines’.

Kotori: What? Let me see that *takes the piece of paper*  
Iku: Yeah they um, left me that note and told me to report it to you

Kotori: This is…  
…

…I’ve seen this building before

Iku: What is it?

Kotori: I’ve had the pleasure of working there on one occasion  
That, is the headquarters of Angels’ Prosperity

Iku: Oh! Hmm, wasn’t that organization famous for something?

Kotori: …!!!  
Nagae. What do you know of Angels’ Prosperity?  
Iku: OHH! You pronounced my last name correctly!  
Kotori: Answer the question.

Iku: I’ve only heard about it from a mentor of mine. He was friends with the leader of that organization

Kotori: Impossible. APR wasn’t in this dimension until now. And Sec-… err, nevermind…  
Iku: Who said I was from this dimension?

Kotori: …You can’t be serious.  
Iku: And I already figured out you’re from the original timeline so you don’t have to explain anything to me~  
Kotori: Really???

Iku: After all, nobody from this dimension pronounces my full name correctly [ISW joke]  
Kotori: ‘Iku Nagae’…   
HAHAHAHA you have it so much worse than me [inside joke]  
What do people here call you anyway??  
Iku: Trust me I’ve heard it all…  
Scott has already given up long ago and since then he’s been calling me ‘Naga’ to refer to my last name. Like the mythical half human half snake monster

Kotori: Oh. That’s not too bad.

Iku: Ahh I almost forgot, I didn’t come here to gossip! If it’s not too much trouble may I ask - if we may be issued guns?

Kotori: Guns?

Iku: We need guns. Lots of guns.

Kotori: What for?  
Iku: MORE GUN! *ahem*  
The issue is, everyone in Sanctuary has been eying us ever since we joined their resistance. I don’t think those er, muggles, for lack of a better term, bode well with our flashy magical style of combat if you get what I mean.

Kotori: So?

Iku: We need guns to blend in with the locals.

Kotori: I’m not sure if we have any guns…  
But they have guns, don’t they? Why don’t you get supplied from them?

Iku: Yes that’s what we did at first but their equipment is not quite up to the standard…   
Their guns are too ineffective in terms of rarity. They only sell whites, and greens, and blues on some occasion. We need some orange equipment

Kotori: If it’s a hardware issue you should talk to Tails. He deals with all the techy stuff [inside joke]  
Heyyyyyy Taaaillls!~

Tails: *arrives* Yes Maam!

Kotori: All yours.

Iku: Great! Now Tails, I have a job for you…


	10. Chapter 28

You thought I wasn’t doing intermissions anymore! 

But I am!

Why don’t we take a nice relaxing break

Sit back and relax

Have a cup of tea

Take breaks from reading every now and then

…Ok I’m done let’s get back to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an actual chapter.
> 
> But now after Ive posted my fic and I know people look forward to seeing authors post new chapters, I promise I'm not going to do any more stupid intermissions like these (there wont be any dumb intermissions from Chapter 90 onwards).
> 
> (I mean as in there still might be intermissions, but not these kinds of dumb ones.)


	11. Chapter 29

*WHAM* *POOT* *BING* [Explosion Counter: 31]

Skye: Aaaaaa…  
It’s SOOO loud…

Azel: x_x”

Skye: *sigh* I’m going out there   
Azel: N-No, please let me!

*SLAM* *BOOM* *BASH* [Explosion Counter: 34]

Skye: Oh my god this fight alone is driving up the explosion counter like nothing else I’m going to do something about it  
I’ll be fine

Azel: Are you sure? I can-  
*POUND* *WHACK* *BANG* [Explosion Counter: 34]

Skye: *siiigh* If I don’t do anything THE AUTHOR is going to run out of onomatopoeia at this rate [4D joke] *exits the room to go outside*

Azel: Okay…

(*outside*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye: Have you solved the problem yet?

Remilia: (*while destroying the robots*) Hey! What are you doing here, aren’t you hurt? Get some rest it’s dangerous outside! [Explosion Counter: 35]

Skye: It’s also so obnoxiously loud outside that I can’t sleep at all

Remilia: (*while destroying robots*) Oh… Sorry. I keep destroying them all, but then there’s more being shot down from the sky, they just keep coming [Explosion Counter: 36]

Skye: What have you been doing all this time!?... Nothing other than… killing the robots that keep coming?  
Remilia: (*while destroying more robots*) Pretty much~ [Explosion Counter: 37]

Skye: …Do you know what time it is?  
Remilia: (*still destroying the robots*) Umm, it’s been… Several minutes I’m sure, but I’ve got this under control don’t worry [Explosion Counter: 38]

Skye: It’s been a few hours  
Remilia: WHAT?

Skye: Haven’t you noticed it’s already dark

Remilia: *notices the sky* HUH? Oh!  
W-Weelll, that seems to explain why I haven’t been getting tired  
… *notices everything*  
Ohhhh, it seems that I’ve really gone and lost track of time there… I’m sorry x.x

Skye: *Looks around at the robot wasteland* These… ‘robot things’ are endlessly coming back aren’t they.

Remilia: (*while still effortlessly destroying the robots that keep coming down from the sky*) That’s no problem at all I can handle this o-o  
Skye: It does look like you’re having fun but I need to wrap this up so I can get some peace and quiet…  
*mutters a spell under her breath*

*FLASH* *a wide dome-shaped barrier envelops the surrounding area*

Remilia: What was that!?  
Skye: There.  
*snaps fingers*

*WHOOSH* *a shockwave pulses through the air and destroys the remaining robots who all explode* [Explosion Counter: 39]

Remilia: ??!?  
Skye: (*walking back to the room leaving Remilia a little dumbfounded*)  
…  
H-Hey don’t touch that!

Remilia: What? You mean this? *places a hand on the barrier* *CRASH* *gets sent flying backwards and crashes into Skye* [Explosion Counter: 40]

Skye: Ugh…  
Remilia: AAAH  
Skye: G…Get off me…  
Remilia: M-My bad!  
Skye: I told you not to touch my barrier >_>  
Remilia: THAT was a barrier?

Skye: Yes I created a barrier which repels everything that comes into contact with it so any more of those robots dropping from above won’t be able to annoy us anymore

Remilia: Hmm. Very nice.

Azel: (*shouting from afar*) Skye!? Remilia?? Where are you?!?

Skye: AZY!! Over here!

Azel: Is everything okay? It all went quiet all of a sudden

Skye: Huh? Yeah.  
Remilia: *holds up the V sign and smiles* :)  
Skye: Don’t tell me you thought we both died or something x-x”

Azel: …That’s not it at all *.*  
I’m glad nothing bad happened

Remilia: Looks like we’re done here

Skye: WAIT AZY DON’T TOUCH THAT-  
Azel: Huh? This? *touches the barrier and gets sent flying backwards crashing into Skye and Remilia* [Explosion Counter: 41]

Remilia: Oof..!  
Skye: Owwwwww…!  
Azel: Wahhh!!  
Remilia: (*buried under Azel and Skye*) *cough* Good to know that your barrier is in working condition!  
Skye: *groan* Ngh… Should’ve… Seen that one coming…


	12. Chapter 30

Kotori: *Pulls out her black hair ribbons*  
Come in.

Kurumi: *enters*

Kotori: It’s been a while.

Kurumi: …Thank you for your hospitality.

Kotori: Don’t sweat it. We’re friends now.  
Kurumi: W-What?

Kotori: Look, I know we’ve fought over plenty of times and we haven’t exactly seen eye to eye in the past, but things are different now. Times have changed. I’m sure you’ve noticed.

Kurumi: Yes… Our world is changing in mysterious ways and we are facing some unusual circumstances…  
Kotori: *pours two cups of tea*  
What had you been doing before you met Scott? Walking around asking for directions all day?  
Kurumi: I’ve recently been on the move most of the time *sips tea*

Kotori: You must be tired. I know I am

Kurumi: Ahaha. Who’s not tired after stepping through a broken wormhole through the 4th dimension.

Kotori: Was that what it was? A wormhole?  
Kurumi: I don’t know. Call it whatever you want. With all that supernatural dimension manipulation going on…

Kotori: …Anyway. It’s already late now. After the tea I’ll show you a room, get some sleep if you need to. We can talk business in the morning.

Kurumi: You’re not… going to interrogate me? That’s suspiciously uncharacteristic of you!

Kotori: Not today. I’m tried.

Kurumi: Aren’t you busy?

Kotori: I’m going to take it easy for the rest of the night.

Tails: (*walks by*) *phew* That’s the last of the upgrades, all done! Also I finished a prototype of a gun that Iku wanted me to make…  
Kotori: Good work today Tails. You’re dismissed.

Tails: Huh? Not yet! There’s still so much to be done on the ISNetwork code…

Kotori: *sigh* Take a break will you?? If you’re not heading to bed, come and join us for some tea!

Tails: If you say so… *takes a cup and sits down*

Kurumi: (*notices Tails and stares wide-eyed*) What a cute little animal o.o  
What’s your name?

Tails: Umm, I’m Tails  
Kurumi: That’s so cute o_o  
*turns to Kotori* CAN I HUG IT?

Kotori: Well… Err…  
Tails: Ummmmm x-x  
Kurumi: (*already hugging Tails tightly*) Aww it’s so fluffy x)  
Tails: *-*

Kotori: Anyywayy…  
…  
Tokisaki?

Kurumi: *hugging Tails*  
Tails: *mmf*.

Kotori: Tokisaki.  
Kurumi: *notices Kotori* Eh? Hmm? o-o

Kotori: So as I was saying, we have a lot to catch up on.

Kurumi: Y-Yes *ahem*. I just remembered. Now that I’m here I don’t need this tracking device on me anymore, do I?

Kotori: Feel free to discard it or put it on someone else if you get the chance.


	13. Chapter 31

Remilia: So, have you two already sorted out a place to stay yet?

Azel: Uhhh…  
Skye: Um… Not really…

Remilia: Heh. Then it’s settled. You can crash here in my room for the night ^^

Azel: Huh?  
Skye: W-What? Stay here?

Remilia: Yeah. Get down and get comfortable. There’s a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

Skye: But Miss… Scarlet, shouldn’t you get to sleep here? I don’t want to impose - I couldn’t possibly…  
Azel: And there’s only one bed x.x

Remilia: Oh no, not at all!! Today’s been amazing! Just call me Rem.

Skye: This is an inn isn’t it? I can rent my own room for tonight

Remilia: Great, but… It’s not like you have interdimensional cash or anything? It costed me a chunk just to get this room yknow!  
Skye: …Oh…! Demn… You’re right, we don’t have any money here…

Remilia: Hey, I admit I wasn’t expecting two more people in the party, but my days haven’t been this action packed since when I was at Station Square fighting Dr Eggman!

Skye: Then… I’m sleeping on the floor.

Remilia: No, no, no! Please! You belong on the queen sized bed. Come on there’s no way you can properly rest and recoup your full power by lying dead on the floor like that.

Skye: …  
Azel: B-B-But…  
Remilia: Hahahaha, I know what you’re thinking! As for me, I’ll morph into my bat form and hang upside down from the ceiling ^^

Skye: You can do that??

Remilia: *morphs into a bat, pulls the bed open and flies up to the ceiling hanging upside down*

Skye: *sigh* I guess there’s nothing else I can say.  
Okay Azy. We’ll stay here tonight.

Azel: T-Thank you Remilia…  
Skye: I really appreciate it.

Remilia: *morphs back into human form* Don’t worry. It’s quite alright x)

Skye: Though… Why are you helping us? I can’t help but be the least bit curious; what’s in it for you?

Remilia: See I have a keen intuition on these types of situations. I’m getting the sort of vibe that you’re someone very important and that great things will happen if we stick together! I’ll help you out in any way I can. So for now just have a good sleep and rest up.  
Skye: …Okay. Thank you very much.

~~~~~

Remilia: You know I’m surprised at how fast your friend is recovering… When I rescued her from that dragon she could barely walk, but now she seems to look normal…   
Then she even managed to put up such a powerful barrier out there *looks out the window* And it’s still working…!

Azel: A-Actually Skye is… Um, she’s very ill and still needs to recover for a while longer.

Remilia: (*staring at Azel as if to ascertain his power*) Now that I look at you, you’re no pushover, either…  
…hahahaha…  
All the atmosphere inside of this small room is insane…

Azel: Ehh?

Remilia: *sigh* Just what am I getting myself into  
I mean… Can’t you feel it? The air is so heavy here  
Azel: I don’t feel anything

Remilia: I’m having trouble concentrating myself

Azel: I’m sorry… I don’t understand…?

Remilia: Heh, you’re too humble to admit it :P  
Azel: o_o  
Remilia: You plus your friend Skye, there’s nothing the both of you can’t do…  
Azel: Wait Rem, are you doing what I think you’re doing…

Remilia: Yes - I’m trying to reach your fates, but I’m feeling so much resistance its so…   
…  
…It seems I’m unable to bend you to my will…

Azel: You probably shouldn’t try that on Skye…  
Remilia: Hmm?  
Azel: Stop. Please don’t.

*the pressure in the room increases*

Remilia: I’m not doing anything harmful I’m just… Wait.. Ach…

Azel: Skye needs to rest.

Remilia: …O…kay…

*the pressure in the room drops*

Azel: Thank you.

Remilia: S-Sorry, I should’ve seen from the red text that you were serious!

Azel: She is a bit weak right now. It took a long time for her to open the connection between the two timelines, and it was very exhausting. She needs to rest to regain her full power.

Remilia: I.. I see..


	14. Chapter 32

Scott: *yawn*  
(What am I to do…)  
(Everyone else is busy while my job is to wander around and find places…)

*gets up and stretches*

I wonder what’ll happen today

~~~~~

Scott: (*walking*)…

Hm…

~~~~~

Scott: (*walking*)

Hrmmm…

~~~~~

Scott: (*still walking*)

HRMMMHMMMHM…

How long have I been walking? It’s getting so awkward to keep track of time…

*WHIRRRRRR*  
*portal opens*  
*CRASH* [Explosion Counter: 41]

*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Appeared!*

Scott: WOAH WHAT IS THAT

Dragonoid: GRAAAAAAHHH

Scott: WOOOOAH

Dragonoid: *notices Scott*  
RAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Scott: OH A ROBOT DRAGON CAME OUT OF NOWHERE

*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Attacks!*  
Dragonoid: *Claw attack*  
Scott: (*screams*) AHHHHHHH  
I am totally NOT prepared for a fight right now!!?!

Dragonoid: (*spawns minions*)  
*Mechspawn A and Mechspawn B Appeared!*

Scott: Ohhhh crap! *Scott summons his scythe in his hand*

MSpawn A: *Slash attack*  
MSpawn B: (*The MechSpawn charges up the MechaDragon!*)

Scott: (*slashes to parry MSpawn A’s attack*)  
Hey! Can you hear me!!? What are you doing?!?

*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Attacks!*  
Dragonoid: *The Dragonoid opens its mouth and attacks with a flamethrower*

Scott: Gahhhh!!

MSpawn A: (*The MechSpawn shields the MechaDragon!*)  
MSpawn B: (*attacks with a wing slash*)

*Scott counters with a slashing scythe and the attacks meet each other*

Scott: Hey, I’m talking to you! Why are you attacking me??

*The Dragonoid seems to ignore Scott and continues attacking*

*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Attacks!*  
Dragonoid: *TARGET LOCKED ON: INITIALIZE SEARCH AND DESTROY.*  
*Claw attack*  
Scott: Ugh… *tries to block and gets knocked over*  
Demn this thing is tough…

Okay I’m not going to the effort of trying to fight this I think I’m just going to run

Kotori: (*through device*) Scott.

Scott: Oh hey Tori. I’m trying to fight a berserk mechanical dragon at the moment. Can you lend a hand?

Kotori: Ah. I was afraid something like this was going to happen.

Scott: WAIT A MINUTE, where are you!? Where are you speaking from…??!?!?

Kotori: From the dimensional communicator and positional transmitter device inside your jacket

Scott: BUT HOW!? I TOOK YOUR TRACKING DEVICE OFF ME AND GAVE IT TO BACK TO YOU

Kotori: On the other side of your jacket you wombat.

Scott: WHAT THE – *checks the other side of his jacket*   
HOOOOLY ****  
Kotori: Shut up and listen to me. You can’t be fighting right now. It’s still too dangerous.

Scott: (*while fighting the Dragonoid*) YOU HAD A SECOND TRACKING DEVICE ON ME THIS WHOLE TIME

Kotori: Hurry up and start running away. No good can come from you fighting at this moment.  
Scott: (*while still fighting the Dragonoid*) I KNOW! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO RUN

Kotori: If you have to defend yourself, use physical attacks. Don’t blow up your dimension, or mine.  
Scott: (*running away from the Dragonoid*) I PREFER PHYSICAL ATTACKS ANYWAY

Kotori: Alright then. Sorry I can’t help you more than this right now. Stay alive.  
Scott: THANKS!

Kotori: We’re figuring this out. It has something to do with portals opening up all over ISW with hostile dragons coming through them. Someone with possibly evil intentions is causing this. I’ll keep you updated.  
Scott: Okay.

Dragonoid: RAAAAARRRR *chases after Scott*

Scott: Wait…  
Someone else is here…

Kotori: What?... Nobody else should be there

Scott: Someone else is definitely here, I can sense it  
Kotori: We aren’t detecting anyone else, it’s just you!

Scott: *dashes and strikes at thin air* (Missed…)

*dashes again and strikes* *CLANG* [Explosion Counter: 42]

[ ??? ]: (*a deep voice sounds*) HAHAHA, You’ve found me!

Scott: Invisibility? That’s a technique I haven’t *seen* in a while *chuckle*  
Kotori: I heard someone else! What’s going on!?  
Scott: The fight just turned into a two-versus-one

[ ??? ]: (*attacks*) I won’t let you run! Muahahahaha!! (*attacks*)

Kotori: Yikes! Who is that??  
Scott: I don’t know! And they’re invisible!!

Kotori: Oh no…  
This… Might be a slight deviation to our plans…

*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Attacks!*  
Dragonoid: *The Dragonoid opens its mouth and attacks with a flamethrower*  
Scott: Owwwww!! That flamethrower attack really hurts…!...

[ ??? ]: SO, you’re not able to fight us after all! Hahahahaha! (*attacks*)

Scott: *grunts* Ugh…   
Okay… I’m outmatched… I might have to let myself be captured here  
Kotori: WHAT? N-No! We can’t afford to let you get captured!

Scott: (*trying to defend*) I’m not prepared to start using my abilities here. And I can’t get away that easily.  
Kotori: What do you mean you can’t get away!?? Just RUN!!  
Scott: The robot dragon is spawning minions! Along with this invisible dude now attacking me there’s too many of them…

Dragonoid: GRAAAAAAARRR

*Scott, Dragonoid, and the unnamed man are fighting*

Scott: It might be easier if I pretend to get knocked out or something and have this guy interrogate me or do whatever he wants to do  
Kotori: NO NO NO! Hang on, I’ll be there soon, give me a few minutes! I’M COMING!! *click*

Scott: Whaaa?? A few minutes? How does that work??  
Hey! Hello!??

Damnit! She’s gone!


	15. Chapter 33

Hello!

I hope you’re enjoying reading Project 8 thus far! Hopefully we will get used to the new digital format.

I think Project 8 is going to end up being very long from the looks of it. It’s already Chapter 33 but I’m feeling that things have only gotten started. There’s a ton of things happening at the same time. Here we have Handsome Jack working at his moonbase while his robots gather Eridium, an unknown character causing dragons to come out of portals attacking everybody, and the old timeline merging with the current timeline.

Nothing is going according to plan. The merging timelines broke AA’s current model of the universe. With so many things happening at once they have never been more disorganised. 

I’m still writing by the seat of my pants here. And boy has writing this been fun!

How are the admins going to clean this one up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. No more intermissions like these.


	16. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 34 to 44 makes up the second digital issue of ISW Project 8.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xhNN58kN2-gVZeVAJ55aT246t77SgW1x

Laharl: (*walking*)…

…

*Giratina and Zoroark are ahead. Laharl walks up to Giratina and Zoroark who are talking to each other*

…

Giratina: Look, there’s nothing more to be done here. I’ve tried everything I can. I don’t think this is a barrier - We’ve reached the end of the map. We literally can’t go further beyond this point.  
Zoroark: The-edge-of-the-what-map?

Giratina: Have you ever played a game where there are maps and you move around in them and you can see on the screen a minimap of everywhere? It’s like that and we’re at the edge of it. We’re at the very edge of our traversable universe.

Laharl: Greetings travellers! Is something the problem? Why can’t you pass this area?

Giratina: Oh? Hello there. I was just trying to explain. It’s not possible to pass beyond this point. This is the extent of what THE AUTHOR has created of the map of the ISWverse so far.

Zoroark: …Say that a second time?

Giratina: I keep telling you, this is the edge of the world as we know it. Try as you might. It’s like trying to write without any paper. You need paper, and there’s not enough paper

Laharl: The edge of the world? Let me see that *goes to examine the ‘barrier’ at the edge of the universe*

Zoroark: That can’t be…? How can that be? I thought it was the other way round - We go places, and then somebody draws up a map of it later  
Giratina: Who knows. Everything’s been changing lately. I thought we were in a book but all of a sudden now we’re in a ‘Word Document’? [inside joke]

Laharl: *punches the air*

Zoroark: eyy! What brings you here this far up north?

Laharl: This seems to be unpassable terrain

Giratina: Indeed

Zoroark: Did you get lost somewhere? Where we are now it’s very far from population

Laharl: I have travelled far and wide across the dimensional lands seeking my prinnies. I’m guessing you haven’t seen any of them either?

Zoroark: …Did you say prinnies?  
Giratina: Prinnies? Hey Zoroark is he talking about those exploding penguins you had when you and Tails were at the office? [inside joke]

Zoroark: I uh… Wait a minute…

Giratina: *turns to Laharl* So you’re Zoroark’s friend! Are you the one who he borrowed all the what-do-you-call ‘Prinnies’ from?   
Zoroark: Wait that’s not-  
Laharl: Hmmmm?  
Giratina: And they kept saying ‘d00d’ all the time? hahahaha *chuckles* Those guys were fun  
What’s your name? I’m Giratina  
Zoroark: *cringes and motions with a hand gesture back and forth across his neck for Giratina to stop talking*

Laharl: I am the DEMON KING, LAHARL!

Zoroark: …UhHHhh huhuhuhuh he means PONIES! Not Prinnies! Did I hear ya right that time Giratina? PONIES!?

Giratina: No I said Prinnies  
Zoroark: (OMFG NO)

Laharl: I am looking for the thief who stole my army of Prinnies, and when I find them, I will teach them a lesson for messing with ME, the DEMON KING LAHARL!!

Zoroark: O-o-o-oh right!! If it’s PRINNIES you’re talkin’ about, we don’t have any!  
Giratina: Yeeah, isn’t it unfortunate we had to release them all out into the wild because apparently someone who wants them is looking for you  
Zoroark: DUDE WTF ARE YOU STUPID DON’T JUST SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THAT GUY WHO’S STARTING TO LOOK AT ME SUSPICIOUSLY

Laharl: *looks suspiciously at Zoroark*

Giratina: Tails told me all about it hahaha what a drama  
Zoroark: *pulls Giratina aside* (WHADDAYA DOING TO ME, MAN!? THAT LAHARL IS REAL HOT ON MY TAIL RIGHT NOW)

Giratina: What’s the matter with you Zoroark  
Zoroark: (HE’S GONNA KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT)  
Giratina: Finds out what  
Zoroark: (THAT I STOLE HIS PRINNIES YOU DUMBO)  
Giratina: What? You stole his Prinnies? Why would you steal his P-

Laharl: SO you borrowed my Prinnies without my permission?

Zoroark: *GULP*

Laharl: And are you aware that borrowing without someone’s permission would be considered STEALING?  
Zoroark: *turns white*

Laharl: That means YOU were the thief who stole my army of Prinnies

Giratina: Come on Zoroark I didn’t know you stole all those Prinnies. You shouldn’t steal people’s Prinnies (or whatever)  
Zoroark: (This ain’t happening right now! Why is Laharl himself even here!?? This was a one shot in the previous book for one or two chapters long for christtsake!!)

Giratina: Get real Zoroark you have to take responsibility for your actions  
We aren’t characters in some book that can do whatever we want you know

Zoroark: But it was all just for fun!! None o’ you told me that whatever I do in one or two chapters would have serious consequences in the future!

Laharl: So then. YOU ADMIT TO STEALING MY ARMY OF PRINNIES

Zoroark: D:

Laharl: For that I will teach you a lesson, NOT TO STEAL MY PRINNIES! PREPARE YOURSELF, BANDIT!

Giratina: *sigh* Here we go…


	17. Chapter 35

Fang: Hahahaha, wow! It’s a giant mecha dragon!  
I bet you don’t get to see something like that every day *elbows Eryn*

Eryn: Faaaang! That’s not just a giant mecha dragon… It’s a giant mecha dragon on a RAMPAGE!!

Fang: Pretty cool right?

Eryn: FANG! Can’t you see that crazy robot dragon is attacking somebody…!? We… We have to go help them!

Fang: Maaaaaaayyyyybee… Later.

Eryn: Argh! You’re so irresponsible! We can’t stand by while that thing kills innocent civilians!!

Fang: I’m hungry.

Eryn: Get up Get up Get uuup!!!

Fang: It’s no use… You know I can’t fight on an empty stomach

Eryn: Arrrgh

Fang: …Gimme some food…


	18. Chapter 36

(*meanwhile at Handsome Jack’s moonbase on the moon*)

Handsome Jack: What’s our daily report? Lay it on me.

Angel: The Vault Key charge is at approximately 50%. The mercenaries have secured some of the known deposits in the desert but they have neglected the eridium mines that have recently been discovered underground.

Handsome Jack: I don’t know what’s going on anymore. They’re not even trying now, are they? 

Angel: We have fully hacked all communication lines from the new mercenary organization. Their concerns are of dragons ‘coming from another world’ threatening their personnel. Their attention is not focused on us.

Handsome Jack: Whatever other crap they got themselves caught into is none of my business. If they want to be obliterated so much I’m not complaining. 

Angel: I strongly suggest to extract the rest of the eridium by invading the underground cities. There are-  
Handsome Jack: You don’t have to tell me what to do. You know what? The resistance has been so dull ever since I killed the original vault hunters. Hahahahaha. *shakes head and laughs to himself* It’s like a story where all the villains are missing!


	19. Chapter 37

Scott: *pant*…  
Aren’t you getting tired? We’ve been at this for a while now. Why not pull up a chair, have some lemonade, and put aside our differences over a game of checkers instead

[ ??? ]: Not when I can easily get rid of you right now!! HAAA! *attacks*

*BOOM* [Explosion Counter: 43] *Scott gets hit and flies backwards*

Scott: arrghh… *groans*

Kotori: Scott!!

Scott: What!? You’re here! About time!  
Kotori: Good, I’m not too late…

Scott: I was just about to give up on this guy. There’s no way to talk him out of this  
Kotori: Him? You said there was a dragon… here *notices the unnamed man* …

[ ??? ]: …

Kotori: Hahaha… Hahahahaha!!

[ ??? ]: What?   
…What’s so funny? Why are you looking at me?

Kotori: Does he expect you to take him seriously with that kind of hairstyle  
Scott: I doubt it

[ ??? ]: Are you mocking my hair style!??

Kotori: Who are you anyway

[ ??? ]: I am someone who is not going to tell you my name!

Scott: Yeah It’s no use I’ve already tried

[ ??? ]: That’s right, I have made a great deal of effort towards protecting my identity. You see? This book still writes my name in question marks and I am not going to let you ruin my plans  
Scott: Actually it’s a “Microsoft Word Document” now. You need to keep up with the times

Kotori: *turns to Scott* Are you alright? How did you let *him* beat you up this much  
Scott: *scoffs* You want to try fighting? Go ahead!!

Dragonoid: WAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

Kotori: Oohhh… So he’s got that on his side.

[ ??? ]: *pulls up a chair and starts to eat popcorn*


	20. Chapter 38

Death: Intriguing.

Skye: …

Death: You must be Seceria from another dimension… Book… Series, perhaps? 

Skye: Where am I…

Death: Welcome. I have never seen you before – You must have a lot of questions to ask.

Skye: .

Death: Oh don’t be alarmed. You haven’t actually died…

Skye: What?? Is this an intermission? What’s going on?? Where did you come from!??

Death: I am Death. Death is my name. Or I used to be known as MegaDeath in the older series.

Skye: Do you have any idea why that doesn’t reassure me at all

Death: Let me keep this brief. You brought me here. It has been a long time since my services were last required.  
Skye: What?? Whaaaaat……

Death: I gather you have only arrived here very recently. You must be aware of certain godlike existences called “Administrators”, one look at you tells me you are one of them.  
Skye: One of what

Death: There is no need to feign ignorance. The Administrators who built this world, each with control over Time, Space, Conflict, and Synergy.  
Skye: Why do you sound like you know what you’re talking about  
Death: It is exactly intriguing you should say that. I no longer hold any doubt that you must be the Administrator of Space.

Skye: You know of me?

Death: I know not. Until now there has never been an Administrator of Space.   
Skye: *narrows eyes* How do you-  
Death: Let me explain a bit about myself. I was once said to be as powerful as the Administrators themselves - If I were one, my equivalent title would be the Administrator of Death. But my role is slightly different. I exist to ensure that nobody ever dies.

Skye: …  
So you’re one of the Admins…?

Death: Now you know why you’re here? Your condition right now is downright pitiful. You made the right choice bringing along one of your friends into this dimension to look after you.

Skye: Oh… 

Death: My job is to stop YOU from dying. Know this, if the Administrator of Space suddenly died, that would be very troublesome.

Skye: (*laughing it off*) Pff hey I know the map mixing I did was extreme but I’m not really going to die am I

Death: As long as you don’t do anything extreme like that ever again. *narrows eyes* *(you cant actually see his eyes because you cant see his face, and even then he has no eyes but let this expression be the equivalent of just any other person with eyes narrowing their eyes).* You’re cocky, just like Neryn. Consider us meeting here as a warning to not overstep your bounds. Now, ask questions.

Skye: Where’s everyone else

Death: Who else  
Skye: Everyone I was with

Death: They’re still there. Right now you’re dreaming.

Skye: How do I get out of here? Did you do this on purpose?  
Death: No, you fainted while out walking with the bunch of them just now. When an Admin randomly pass out on the street, do you know how worried that makes me?  
Skye: Can I go now  
Death: Yes, when you wake up.

Skye: When do I wake up  
Death: …That saddens me. Do you not enjoy my company?

Skye: It’s just this all seems a bit.. out of the blue yknow…?  
Death: Look who’s talking! Let me recap all that has happened so far in ISW Project 8: The Administrator of Space takes their dimension from an ISW side series and smashes it against the dimension of the main series. Meanwhile in the main series the Administrator of Space suddenly pops up out of nowhere. How’s that for “out of the blue”!?? Says you who’s been the driving force of whole plot of the book so far!!

Skye: *as if avoiding the topic* …  
Are you- really Death? Like you collect souls and… stuff?  
Death: If you mean like a grim reaper from legends and folktales well in this series I’m the closest thing to it

Skye: I would’ve imagined the grim reaper to be… well a bit more um…   
Is this really what you do all day?  
Death: Listen here Little Miss, I can start off with the formal and mysterious conduct in the beginning but in the end this fanfic is a comedy so I can also eventually wind up being funny just like the rest of you. Because I can say this: Yes. I hate my job.  
Skye: Sucks to be you

Death: Back to business. Mark my words, don’t you die on me. Here have a coffee to regain your strength faster. And have some chocolate. *holds up a coffee in one hand, chocolate in the other*

Skye: Ehh…  
Death: What else do you want? I’ve got fruit juice, corn chips, caviar, vodka… *rummaging through materials*  
Skye: That escalated quickly…  
…  
Wait a minute. What does it matter? Aren’t I dreaming?  
Death: Anything you do here will carry over with you into the physical realm. I don’t have to explain the concept of that do I

Skye: In that case I’m more of a tea person myself  
Death: I’ll remember that. And because I am so kind, I bestow upon you my own magical wand which you will take with you to use the next time your life is in danger

Skye: It’s a stick  
Death: It’s no ordinary stick. It is a MAGICAL stick.  
Skye: If you say so

Death: …Unless you were thinking of using it as a physical weapon? In that case you would do better with one of my scythes if you consider yourself a more physically inclined attacker  
Skye: N-No you were right, I mainly just use magic

Death: Perfect. Then take this. *gives Skye the Elderwood Wand*  
Channel your energy through that wand when performing magic from now on, and you’ll be able to spare what little energy you have left.

Skye: My condition is only temporary you know…  
Death: AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT SNAP MY WAND IN HALF AND THROW IT OFF A CLIFF [inside joke]

Skye: What time is it  
Shouldn’t I be getting back now? You’re worrying about nothing. You’ve only just met me… Honestly even Ruchille wouldn’t go out of her way to help me this much x_x”  
Death: Do not test me. There is no way an Administrator could have gotten themselves into this sorry state. My guess is that either THE AUTHOR plans to have you killed, or you broke ISW space doing what you did to come here. You’re either on the highway to hell or completely suicidal. Little Miss, you are on my Death-Watch. I AM WATCHING YOU.  
Skye: Call me Skye…

Death: *turns aside* This is so difficult…   
*turns back to Skye* I’m sorry, I have to complain now. I have numerous complaints. How do you do it? This is my first chapter being back and I’m already finding the difficultly in being a character. There’s no narration, no nothing. How do you find enough relevant things to talk about? Furthermore, since all that gets written down is speech we can be talking about some topic that is completely irrelevant or wildly different from what we’re actually doing, or what is currently happening. I could say that I am eating a delicious cupcake right now and have the expression on my skull to show it, but in actuality it could all be a façade, just me acting to deceive whoever is reading. Chapters are a mess! Look at me, transporting you into this dream-like realm and hijaking your chapter while you were only out for a walk this morning. You want to know what happened? I’ll tell you what happened. You were walking with your friends in the land of the living, you had a more than bad headache, then unfortunately you fainted, now here we are, in the midst of your subconscious having a gentlemanly conversation. My apologies for sounding so straightforward or insensitive, but how do you expect the people reading this, if any, to tell that that was what happened using only our dialogue from the above excerpt in this chapter or believe us? I’m sorry for making things happen so unexpectedly and how this chapter appeared due to my visit, I really am. I am facing the same concerns, I mean what if some random drops by and hijacks MY chapter when I get a next one? It is unthinkable that right now or at any minute someone could easily waltz in and totally ruin someone’s monologue by interrupting me-  
Skye: Excuse me but I don’t think there IS anyone reading this  
Death: -Then why are all the characters acting as if this is going to be read? And making comments about it as if there are actually living human beings beyond the wall, willing to sit down and read this crap, let alone humans who enjoy it? OR POSSIBLY EVEN LAUGH AT IT  
Skye: I think that’s the joke…  
Death: I can’t take it anymore. I remember now! All this was the reason why I left for the old timeline the first place. Being in this crappy fanfic almost drove me insane!! *Death is practically shouting in Skye’s face at this point*  
I was perfectly happy living a relaxing rewarding life in the side series we were in before. WHY DID YOU DO THIS?

Skye: You… smell like.. bacon… *backs away slowly* [/inside joke]

Death: *intelligible mumbling* *Death, clearly frustrated, is ranting and cursing intelligibly*

Skye: Sooooooo… I guess you’re um… err… *trying to find something to talk about to break the awkward tension*

Death: Arrrrrgh… No matter what I still have a job to do, making sure YOU stay ALIVE. I’M WATCHING YOU…

Skye: Okaaayy…….


	21. Chapter 39

You still thought I wasn’t doing intermissions anymore!

I know right. I mean how can I do intermissions anymore being in this word document now…

But anyway

As a reward for reading my fanfics even though they make no sense to you please enjoy the upcoming epic fight scene that I’ve been delaying [4D joke] [Reader joke] (is this a tag now?? Yes it is!)


	22. Chapter 40

Scott: *coughs* Got any bright ideas?

Kotori: I’ve figured out its attack pattern. If you’ve been paying any attention at all, you’ll see that one of its minions is increasing its attack damage and the other minion is shielding him. I’m going to take out the minions *kills one of the minions*  
Scott: Uhh, you don’t want to do that

Dragonoid: *WARNING: IMBALANCE DETECTED*

Scott: If you do that he goes berserk and gains a massive increase in damage and proceeds to wreck you

Dragonoid: *ERROR: SYSTEMS OFF BALANCE. OVERCLOCK INITIATED*

Kotori: W-What?? Why didn’t you warn me earlier!?

*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Attacks!*  
Scott: TOO LATE! WATCH OUT *gets hit by the attack as he and Kotori take cover*

Kotori: WOAH, thanks for the save  
Scott: *groan* owwowwow I can’t keep doing this for much longer *lies on the ground*

Kotori: You really don’t look good…  
Scott: You think…?  
Kotori: How did this happen??

Scott: Just.. holding out until you arrived… But its fine! You’re here now, go out there and wreck it! *waves*  
Kotori: Wha…? Then how have you been fighting all this time???

Scott: *coughs* I didn’t kill the minions, I tried to attack it directly, but its got.. that defense boost  
Kotori: Using nothing but your melee weapon? You really didn’t use any of your power at all!!

Scott: I wasn’t going to anyway *cough* Look its such a, What a… A weak enemy, I don’t need to-… *groans*… ugh  
Kotori: Don’t tell me you’re done already!? You did nothing else but waste your hp waiting for me to arrive????

Scott: Yeah! Now you can kill it  
You have a plan, right?

Kotori: I… WHAAT???

Scott: I thought you had a plan, or once you came over you would just defeat it  
Kotori: WAS THAT WHAT YOU WERE THINKING

Scott: …Yeah  
Kotori: I CAME HERE BECAUSE IF YOU COULDN’T FIGHT IT ALONE, THE BOTH OF US COULD CERTAINLY BEAT IT TOGETHER

Scott: Huh?  
Kotori: Look here. I AM NOT SOME SORT OF MAGICAL FAIRY PRINCESS WHO CAN SIMPLY TURN UP, ‘wreck’ EVERYONE AND SOLVE ALL OUR PROBLEMS

Scott: Ehh? I thought-  
Kotori: We’re supposed to do this together!! I can’t solo that monster by myself…!

Scott: But its just a… Uhh…

[ ??? ]: It is the mighty Dragonoid of the Future-Past, a Challenge Boss from the Arena at the Edge of Time! One that you will never hope to defeat, muahahahahahaha *laughs evilly*

Kotori: Me and Tails beat one of the other dragons from the random portals, but that one was already weak when we fought it. After some power gauge analysis we found that me and you together would be enough to beat one if it was at full health.

Scott: woah hey wait a minute, isn’t this just some random monster  
Kotori: All of the invading dragons are RANK S MONSTERS YOU BAKA

Scott: …Oh.

Kotori: I… You…!...  
Scott: Well we’re f***ed aren’t we

Kotori: What’s worse, we’re about to lose to THAT hooligan with such a ridiculous haircut *points to the unnamed man*  
[ ??? ]: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY HAIR ALREADY!?


	23. Chapter 41

Kotori: Okay then. Listen carefully. If we’re to stand a chance we have to work together. Get behind me  
Scott: Ok  
Kotori: It’s about to do that flamethrower attack next. After it comes for me I’m going to do my best to neutralize its attack, while you close in and fire off your best skills.

Dragonoid: WHIIRRRRRR  
*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Attacks!*

Kotori: *pulls out a halberd from hammerspace*   
Burn… CAMAEL!  
Dragonoid: WAAARRARARRRRAR *opens mouth and attacks with a flamethrower*

Kotori: *laughs to herself* You could say I have no choice but to fight fire with fire… [inside joke]

*Kotori and the Dragonoid are launching a continuous stream of fire at each other*

Scott: Woah, that’s impressive!

Kotori: …What are you looking at?? ATTACK IT

Scott: Oh! Right. Hm.  
*Scott stands there and scratches his head for a moment*  
Kotori: HEY!! What are you doing!?!? This is your opportunity to attack!!

Scott: Okay uhh…  
*hits the Dragonoid with his scythe* *CLANG* [Explosion Counter: 44]

*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Attacks!*

Kotori: *dodges the claw attack*

Scott: *hits the Dragonoid with his scythe again* *CLANG* [Explosion Counter: 45]

Kotori: (*bewildered*) What in hell’s inferno are you doing??????

Scott: huh?  
Kotori: (*showing signs of frustration*) Do you think you’re a miner?? Tapping him with your pickaxe! You call that an attack???

Scott: That was my attack

Kotori: Urgh… I mean, don’t you have anything like a skill, or a special move? Anything of that sort?

Scott: What do you mean special move

Kotori: …Are you serious…

Scott: (*thinking*) Weeeell now that you mention it I think I did know some certain techniques; what were they called again, hmm…

Kotori: (*is at a loss at Scott’s behaviour*)

Dragonoid: WRAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!  
*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Attacks!*

Scott: OH! Watch out! *teleports Kotori out of the way of the attack*

Kotori: What!?... You teleported me!  
Scott: Ahh sorry I forgot to ask beforehand, does teleporting make you nauseous? One out of 10 people experience mild discomfort when teleporting-  
Kotori: NO It’s not that at all! It’s the fact that you can teleport me! If you can do something so advanced like teleport people and objects how can you not know any special attacks?

Scott: What do you mean special attack  
Kotori: GET OUT OF THE WAY ALREADY… *pushes Scott over and out of the way*  
Scott: *falls over* Ow what was that for

Kotori: You can’t do anything like this?

*Rings of fire burst forth from Kotori and she transforms into spirit form*

Scott: WOAH! You transformed!! That’s a cute outfit

Kotori: Or this? *pushes Scott over again*  
Scott: Ow!  
Kotori: *raises her halberd*  
CAMAEL, MEGIDDO!  
Scott: You only pushed me over that second time for fun >_>

Kotori: CANNON MODE ACTIVATE *Kotori’s halberd transforms into a cannon and shoots an overwhelming blast of fire at the Dragonoid*

*FWOOOOSH* [Explosion Counter: 46]

Dragonoid: Raaaar…  
*gets hit and falls over*

Kotori: Like that. A special move? A mega attack…? You don’t know any?

Scott: (*looks in awe*) …I dunno. I’ve never had to resort to using any big moves like that in a long time  
Kotori: Honestly it’s a miracle you haven’t been turned into scrap metal at this point

Dragonoid: RRRAAAARRR  
*gets up and resummons Mechspawn A and Mechspawn B*

Kotori: No way?? Just like that it gets up from a direct hit by my cannon blast!?  
Scott: Aaaand now his minions are back


	24. Chapter 42

Kotori: I’ve got another question for you. If you could teleport, not to mention teleport me, why didn’t you do that instead of throwing yourself in front of that dragon’s attacks every time

Scott: Yeeeah haha I only just remembered that teleporting could be useful in fights too

Kotori: (*stares in disbelief*) Whaaaaaaat……?

Scott: To be telling the truth I haven’t fought a real battle in a really really, REALLY long time so I think I have yet to um, get back into shape

Kotori: (*mutters to herself*) …I couldn’t have imagined this is the type of person I have to work with…

Scott: I really thought you had a plan hahahaha… *nervous laughter*

Kotori: Okay then. Let’s switch positions. You keep teleporting us out of the dragon’s attacks and I’ll go on the offensive how about that

Scott: Sounds good  
Kotori: Now go and distract it for me would you, I need to line up a good shot. Make sure it chases after you instead of me

Scott: How do I do that  
Kotori: Take this big red blanket and start waving it around crazily *gives Scott a big red blanket*  
Scott: Then what do I do when it starts to attack me?? *lol he actually forgets for a second that he can -*  
Kotori: (*interrupting the system text*) You can teleport out of the way!  
Scott: Why does it feel like I’m going to be the bait  
Kotori: Because you ARE the bait!! NOW GO *pushes Scott forward in front of the Dragonoid*

Dragonoid: … *looks at Scott* …

Scott: …

Dragonoid: …

Scott: HEY YOU, YOU… DRAGON-PRETENDING-TO-BE-A-ROBOT! Or… are you actually a robot pretending to be a dragon…? WELL I DON’T CARE!! LOOK AT MEEE!!! *waves the red blanket around frantically*

Dragonoid: …?

Scott: Hahahaha! Are you looking at me??! Am I distracting you??

*the Dragonoid stands there, unmoved by Scott’s attempt at being distracting*

Scott: Damnit!... HEY! Am I not being distracting enough for you? Come on and chase me around!! *still waving around the red blanket*

Dragonoid: *stands there, unimpressed by Scott’s efforts*

Scott: …  
YOUR MOTHER WAS A TOASTER

Dragonoid: (*enraged*) ARRRARRRRRRARRARARRRR

Scott: Wow okay that worked

*Dragonoid immediately begins charging at Scott while he teleports out of the way*

*FWOOOOSH* [Explosion Counter: 47]  
*Kotori’s cannon fires, but misses the Dragonoid by a second too late*

Kotori: (*curses at her bad luck*) NO…! It moved at the last second… After I charged up such a powerful shot too!!  
*turns to Scott* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT  
Scott: NOOooooooooo :(  
Kotori: YOU HAD ONE JOB


	25. Chapter 43

*Scott and Kotori are running around and teleporting to avoid the Dragonoid’s attacks, in what looks like a stalemate with neither side making much progress*

Kotori: This isn’t going to work… You can teleport us but that wouldn’t be practical with me on the offense. What would’ve happened if I was charging up a super shot but you teleported me somewhere else right before I fired. Thank the spirits I thought of that before it happened to me…   
Even then this monster has such a high HP. I’m not sure how effective my attacks are against it  
Scott: *listening to Kotori’s analysis and nodding*

Kotori: Us fighting the way we are, trying to wear down its HP over time like this would take way too long  
Scott: Yeah what’s the time does anybody have a watch around here

Kotori: *suddenly turns to Scott as if realizing something and shouts* YOU  
Scott: H-Huh? Me??

Kotori: You have been teleporting the both of us throughout the entire fight and you’re not even tired!  
Scott: Well yeah it’s kinda like a subconscious thing-  
Kotori: I have no doubt in my mind now. I just… … You… *facepalms in disbelief*…

Scott: …Huuuh…?

Kotori: …You’re the god here. YOU are the ADMINISTRATOR of TIME. You’ve demonstrated how you can survive every single attack the boss throws at you over and over again and you “remembered” how to teleport and now you’re doing it to make both of us perfectly avoid the attacks like it’s nothing. According to ISW lore you’re one of the three Admins who created this world! Are you acting dumb on purpose? Have you forgotten how to use your abilities? Do you have amnesia? Did you only just wake up from a coma in the previous book right before I met you?

Scott: …

Kotori: *stops suddenly, afraid that she has accidentally touched on a sensitive subject from the past relating to the Administrator of Time*  
Oh… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to say all of that. I’m not mad at you, it’s just that…  
…I hadn’t expected that you’re…

Scott: (*deeply embarrassed*) Well, you see um… I…  
Kotori: Oh no… I can tell by the look on your face. It really is amnesia isn’t it… *sighs regretfully*

Scott: N-No its not like that! I don’t have amn… …  
Wait…   
Okay. Well there’s this one time I kindof *slightly* had amnesia a few books ago so I guess that wasn’t entirely a wrong assumption  
Kotori: …

Scott: Here’s the deal. I didn’t want to say this but uh the last time I fought was maybe, I dunno, 500 years ago? I haven’t used any sort of battle techniques since forever and I’ve forgotten them all…  
Kotori: Are you serious!?? You’re telling me this now…??  
Scott: Hey it’s… It’s really embarrassing. Don’t tell anyone. If everyone knows I can’t perform in combat then all sorts of evil people will start to come after me  
Kotori: Are you some sort of celebrity, or wanted man in this dimension? [inside joke]  
Scott: Thankfully not  
Almost no one knows I’m the Administrator of Time. Don’t tell anyone that either…  
Hold on  
How did you know I’m the Administrator of Time?

Kotori: It’s a long story  
Scott: That Admin Dragon must have told you…  
Kotori: …Yes

Scott: *takes a deep breath* Then there’s no point wasting any more time. I should try and make up some new techniques  
Kotori: So how are we going to do this  
Scott: The fastest way is. Do you have anything you can teach me?  
Kotori: I don’t know, do I?  
Scott: Of course you do! All you have to do is perform a move and I’ll replicate it and voila  
Kotori: Is it really as simple as you say it is  
Scott: It is simple. I only have to look at you do it to copy you, and then I can do that move. So go ahead and make some explosions or something

Kotori: …Make some explosions… *thinking*…  
Scott: What are your powers by the way? If you don’t mind me asking

Kotori: I can control fire, heal people’s injuries, and… That’s right, I can cause spacequakes! It just occurred to me now  
Scott: There’s still something you haven’t tried?  
Kotori: Spacequakes. I hadn’t done this yet because back in my world spacequakes were dangerous and we worked to prevent them. So I never thought of intentionally using this power of mine until now  
Scott: HA! Now you know. That’s exactly what it’s like for me not remembering how to do anything  
Kotori: Hm?  
Scott: Imagine having the power to control time but each time you do it somebody’s life is ruined  
Kotori: …  
Scott: Back in my world which… Is just this world, I did so many stupid things and after a long time of ignorance and generally being a horrible person, I’ve been trying my hardest to fix everything. AND BOY IS IT HARD. If you ever get blessed with the power to control time I’d advise you to take my word for it: Time control ruins lives and destroys universes. So don’t do it.  
Kotori: Why don’t you apologize AFTER we get out of here…


	26. Chapter 44

Scott: *sighs* speaking of time  
How long have we been doing this. What’s the time…

*Scott notices the unnamed man and that he is wearing a watch*

Scott: *calls over to the unnamed man* Oh hey! Mr No-name there! You have a watch! 

[ ??? ]: (*startled awake*) WAA! Huh? Who??

Scott: What’s the time?

*Scott and Kotori are still teleporting all over the place while having their conversation*  
[ ??? ]: *looks around, realizes Scott and Kotori have been stalling the fight by teleporting, and are now engaged in a casual conversation and otherwise not taking the fight seriously*  
WHAAT???

Kotori: It must have been so long… That he went to sleep…   
You didn’t notice he was over there sleeping all this time…

[ ??? ]: THAT’S IT NO MORE DAWDLING AROUND, I’M GOING TO FINISH YOU MYSELF HERE AND NOW *gets up and pounds his staff on the ground*

Scott: Uh oh

[ ??? ]: I thought I could let my dragon finish you off, but to think you’ve become so irritating!! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH *staff glows and a golem rises from the ground*

Scott: More minions?? Do you really think-   
OOF *instantly gets mauled by the golem and sent flying like a baseball way over the distance*

Kotori: !!!   
SCOTT!

[ ??? ]: *turns to Kotori* Now that he is out of the way, I’m going to make you regret coming here to help your friend! *charges up a beam from his staff and fires it at Kotori*

Kotori: *sends out a wave of fire from her halberd and blocks the beam, then jumps away and starts heading towards Scott’s direction*

[ ??? ]: Where do you think you’re going?

*the Dragonoid leaps in front of Kotori blocking her escape*

Kotori: (damn…!)

*the mystery man and his golem, with Mechspawn A and Mechspawn B go to surround Kotori from all sides*

Kotori: (*tries calling out to Scott now that she can’t get to him*)  
SCOTT! CAN YOU HEAR ME? Are you okay!

Scott: (*from the dimensional transmitter device*) You don’t have to… *cough* shout… I can still… argh… hear you just fine…  
Kotori: (*talking through device*) Oh blaze, this tracking device is still on! Where are you? Are you hurt?  
Scott (*from device*) That golem knocked me right out of the park… I think… I think I broke a bone… or something……  
AHHhhHhhhhhh… *wails in pain in the background*

[ ??? ]: *orders everyone to attack* GET HER!!!  
Dragonoid: WHIRRRRR  
*Dragonoid of the Future-Past Attacks!* [Explosion Counter: 48]  
*Golem attacks!* [Explosion Counter: 49]  
[ ??? ]: *charges another beam and fires* [Explosion Counter: 50]

Kotori: Ngh… *turns and summons a whirlpool of fire around her* [Explosion Counter: 51]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(*Meanwhile where Scott is, Scott is laying incapacitated on the floor*)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott: (*talking to Kotori through device*) Soo, what are you up to…  
Sounds like a battlefield out there…  
(*Explosion sounds coming though the device*) *CLANG* *BOOM* *BAM* [Explosion Counter: 52] [Explosion Counter: 53] [Explosion Counter: 54]

Scott: (*through device*) Go and beat them up good, you hear me…? *cough* Urgh…

Kotori: (*from device*) …I’m sorta busy right now… *pant*…

Scott: (*through device*) I’ll get up in a sec… I’ll come and join you…! *shuffling and trying to get up*   
Gimme a minute…

…

..I… I just need to… *tries to move slightly*

…

OWWWW OHH MY BACK OH GOD

Kotori: *winces* (*from device*) Don’t shout that loud in my ear!…

Scott: I CAN’T… I CAN’T GET UP…  
I CAN’T GET UP AFTER ALL

Didn’t you say you could heal people’s injuries?!? COME HERE AND HEAL MEEE……!

Kotori: (*from device*) Not right now I’m busy! Stop shouting and don’t panic

Scott: MEDIC!! MEEEEDDDIIIIICCC

Kotori: (*from device*) Shut up!!

Scott: NEED A DISPENSER HERE [inside joke]

Kotori: (*from device*) SHUT UP

Scott: POOTIS [inside joke]

Kotori: fml


	27. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 45 to 60 makes up the third digital issue of ISW Project 8.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_K5GRk9nfp1KinMlSXZ4MauCsBMXBQhL

Dialga: *enters the room* Hey Tails! I’m back

Tails: Hihi

Dialga: Finally found the hotel again… All of this time and space phasing and whatnot is making places very hard to navigate

Tails: That reminds me, I have to warn Giratina and Iku about that time/space stuff in the environment as well… Busy busy busy… *typing things and doing things busily on a computer*

Dialga: I feel bad for THE AUTHOR who drew up the entire map of ISW so far only for the environment to become unstable and change so soon…

Tails: *stops typing and pauses* Wait a second…  
How did you get in here?

Dialga: Huh? I came in through the front door

Tails: No um, I mean, how did you get in here…?  
You’re a 17 foot dinosaur how could you have fit through the front door???

Dialga: I don’t know I just do, as always

Tails: That’s… Not good… That’s no good anymore… You know you shouldn’t do that anymore! ISW is starting to adopt the laws of space now

Dialga: Pshh even with ‘laws of space’ in place you can still go through doors and fit in rooms if you don’t think too much or ask too many questions  
Tails: Um, I really reeeally don’t think you should keep ignoring the constraints of time and space… Maybe for you it’s no biggie, but it can be very dangerous and unpredictable to the world around us

Dialga: Really? It’s always been fine  
All this matter about space isn’t in my domain to care anyway.  
Tails: …But…

Dialga: (*But seeing Tails’ uncertainty reminds him of how violating the laws of time/space in the past has ruined lives and destroyed universes*) uh, wait I guess you’re right. I’ll be careful from now on

Tails: … *goes back to typing and using the computer*

Dialga: Yeeeah…  
…

(*is deep in thought*)

Hmmmmmmm……

Hey…! Hey Tails. I think you’re on to something.

Tails: About what?

Dialga: My job is to make sure nobody violates the laws of time so that nobody’s life gets ruined or universes don’t get destroyed. So this is the thought: If my role is to stop people from messing with time. And now that this idea of ‘space’ is becoming a concept and being enforced, doesn’t somebody have to be that guy??

Tails: Be what guy?  
Dialga: Isn’t there someone out there whose job is to make sure nobody breaks space as I do for time

Tails: You mean like, your friend Scott or one of those Administrator concept people?  
Dialga: That too. If I can’t walk through doors, of course there needs to be a character who gets to be in charge of that.  
… *stops and thinks for a bit more*  
That is interesting.  
There has got to be an Administrator for space as well

Tails: You think so?  
Dialga: When is Scott getting back? I’d like to hear what he thinks about this

Tails: Let me check *checking information on the computer*   
On the way he was ambushed by an unidentified individual and forced into a fight

Dialga: What? Really? That’s remarkable. Who or what would be significant enough for Scott to resort to fighting with  
Tails: Dunno. We don’t have any information on this person. The system text writing in this fanfic isn’t even showing his name…

Dialga: Do you think we should be worried

Tails: Hmmm, although, Commander Itsuka went out to help Scott

Dialga: …I guess he’s fine then.


	28. Chapter 46

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kotori: (*from device*) TRY to RELAX. I’m going to be with you soon, you’ll be fine.  
Scott: (*through device*) I AM NOT FINE MY BACK IS BROKEN

Kotori: (*from device*) Could you at least stop shouting at me especially since we’re both talking though your tracking device? Once again I can already hear you clearly. It might’ve been funny in our previous chapter but I’m serious now, you’re starting to hurt my ears  
Scott: ok…

Kotori: (*from device*) I’m outnumbered here and it’s hard to get close to you while trying to fight them off. I regret not being able to reach you sooner…  
Scott: It’s… It’s okay.  
You’re doing quite good as it is

*Explosions and sounds of battle can be heard from the device* [Explosion Counter: 55]

Scott: Are you okay?  
Kotori: (*from device*) Just fine…  
agh…

Scott: Are you hurt?

Kotori: (*from device*) …It’s just a graze  
Scott: (*concerned*) I can hear you clearly too…  
Don’t let the clown guy’s golem hit you. It hits harder than it should… Its strikes are being empowered by something strange  
Kotori: (*from device*) So I’ve noticed. (*having already been hit once or twice by the golem so far*)

Scott: *sighs regretfully* You’re getting hurt because of me…  
Kotori: Don’t patronize me. Who cares about you??

Scott: If I’d been serious about this from the start this wouldn’t be happening right now… In fact it may as well have been over as soon as it started *covers eyes with hand and shakes head in frustration*  
Kotori: Is that a good or a bad thing?

Scott: …Alright. *sigh* I think having this fight been drawn out this long is bad enough.  
Kotori: Wh-What are you doing?

Scott: Heh. You didn’t notice that we aren’t talking using the walkie-talkie anymore or notice me arrive.  
Kotori: How did you…  
Scott: Oh no, THAT wasn’t a joke. The bastard actually did almost break my back >_>

Kotori: You seem completely fine now what happened  
Scott: You know, offscreen teleportation, offscreen pulling random things into existence from hammerspace, offscreen healing… … *trails off*  
Anyway are you ready? Let’s get this over with.

*Suddenly jumps in from nowhere*

Fang: HAA! Take this…!  
SHOOTING SLASH!!!  
*launches an attack at the Dragonoid and unnamed man*

Scott: Huh!? Who’s that?


	29. Chapter 47

Fang: Don’t worry, noble citizens!! I’ll save you from the evil robot dragon! *holding a sword in one hand and a hamburger in the other*

Scott: Have I seen you before? You look familiar

Fang: Oh, its you! We passed each other on the road. What did you say your name was again?  
Kotori: No time to talk, here they come

[ ??? ]: ANOTHER meddler?? You, *points to Fang* stay out of this! I have no business to do with you!

Fang: Aw? *om nom* (*eating a hamburger at the same time*) But that’s not… *nom*  
(*muffled speech with mouth full, eating the burger*) I can’t let you or your dragon kill innocent civilians! *nom*

[ ??? ]: (*Angry from not being able to defeat his opponents yet, and also from Fang casually eating a burger like none of his opponents are taking him seriously*) THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL ALL OF YOU! HAAAAR *proceeds to attack*

Fang: Ready Eryn?  
Eryn: Ready!  
Fang: FAIRIZE!!

*Fang throws his sword and it stabs him, triggering a transformation sequence*

Kotori: Did he just… stab himself with his weapon and transform…? That’s new…  
Scott: Woah-oh, that’s a move I gotta try


	30. Chapter 48

Skye: …  
*wakes up*…

Remilia: Oh thank the devil

Skye: Whaat? …  
I’m in a completely difference place again  
Remilia: This is the second time, Skye. I don’t know what’s up with you

Skye: Where am I now

Remilia: Hah! This!!...  
Take a look around. This, is the Scarlet Devil Mansion. My humble residence. *smiles*  
Skye: *gets out of bed*  
Remilia: …Hey!... Hey. Not so fast now. I should explain some things to you first

Skye: Like where Azel is. Where is he??

Remilia: Hm? You’re always asking where that boy is. You and him must be on very good terms indeed. Let me guess, are you childhood friends? Partners in crime? Or perhaps maybe lovers… *smug face*

Skye: N-No!! I’m just asking where he is that’s all…!

Remilia: Don’t worry. He’s sleeping in his room next door. You seem a little flustered.  
Skye: …I’m fine!

Remilia: You on the other hand, you were sleeping for three whole days.  
Skye: That’s – But how? That didn’t feel like three days?!  
Remilia: Not to worry. Everything is fine now. What happened was we escaped the underground with the help of a person who called themselves ‘Sans the Skeleton’. Quite a peculiar fellow…  
He also wanted to thank you. The barrier you made inadvertently protected the entire city from the robot invasion and he was very grateful about it. So with his help we somehow took through a ‘shortcut’ and got out of the underground area.   
Don’t ask me how he did it…

Skye: …

Remilia: …All that offscreen teleporting space-bending stuff I don’t understand… *notices Skye tuning out*  
Hey! Staring into the abyss? Say something ^^

Skye: O-Oh…

Remilia: Look, I’ll get you something to eat. What’s your favourite meal? You name it we’ve got it here. Fancy anything in particular?  
Skye: Um, do you have ice cream? Just a bowl of ice cream would be fine…


	31. Chapter 49

Papyrus: Hey Sans.

Sans: What’s up, brother?

Papyrus: Do you think the moon has a grudge against us?

Sans: What do you think?

Papyrus: What did we do to make him so angry? No matter how much I try and talk to the moon I can’t seem to persuade him to stop attacking us with his angry moon robot army.

Sans: Maybe he can’t hear you.

Papyrus: He’s right there Sans! I’m looking at him right in the eye, Mr Moon. Why are your robots so angry??

Sans: Hey Papyrus.

Papyrus: Yeah?

Sans: I don’t know if you know, but the distance from the earth to the moon is 384400 kilometres away.

Papyrus: Kilo-what?

Sans: It’s really far away.

Papyrus: Okay. So?

Sans: Then the speed of your voice travels 331 metres every second.

Papyrus: What’s Mr Moon got to do with it?

Sans: Maybe Mr Moon can’t hear you because your voice never gets to him. *winks*

Papyrus: Why not? It will only take… *thinking*  
uhh…  
let me think…

Sans: *stands there and smiles*

Papyrus: …  
…hmm…  
…

Sans: *smiles*

Papyrus: …  
…

Sans: Heh.

Papyrus: …Darnit Sans. You interrupted me and I lost count.

Sans: Did you count up to one million one hundred and sixty one thousand three hundred and twenty nine?

Papyrus: Whatever. I’m not good at math…

Sans: But hey, on the bright side, the town barrier is holding up very well ;)

Papyrus: Yeah! Let’s see you try to invade us now, Mr Moon.

Sans: It was lucky the humans helped us. See, humans aren’t so scary are they.

Papyrus: Well. Those humans were nice. And a lot less angry.


	32. Chapter 50

Sans: Hey Papyrus.

Papyrus: Yeah?

Sans: We’re not done yet *winks*

Papyrus: Done what?

Sans: We’ve been given an extra chapter *smiles*

Papyrus: That explains why I’m still talking.

Sans: It’s Chapter 50!

Papyrus: What happens on chapter 50?

Sans: An intermission usually happens.

Papyrus: That’s weird.

Sans: Heh. I bet you’re thinking, ‘why isn’t there an intermission’, am I right?

Papyrus: Actually I was more wondering why we are still talking.

Sans: That means, THE AUTHOR must’ve put us in charge of celebrating this intermission.

Papyrus: I still have no idea what’s going on.

Sans: Whenever THE AUTHOR reaches chapter 50 a special intermission happens where he thanks a lot of people and talks about random stuff in general.

Papyrus: How did you know that?

Sans: I read his books *winks*

Papyrus: What happens now. Are we supposed to thank people and talk about random stuff for this entire chapter?

Sans: Yup. I hope you have lots of random things to say.

Papyrus: Well…  
…  
Happy 50th Chapter!  
…

Sans: Hooray!

Papyrus: …

Sans: …?

Papyrus: …That’s all I could think of.

Sans: …Me too.

Papyrus: Gee, that made me nervous

Sans: Oh?

Papyrus: Doing a celebratory intermission sounds like such a huge responsibility. I hope what I said was random enough…

Sans: It was very random. *winks*


	33. Chapter 51

Fang: Hey, mister. I know why you’re getting this problem with your attacks being so weak. I was over there on the mountain watching you fight, and the problem is you didn’t have any special attacks at all

Scott: Well.. I know that…

Fang: You’re only attacking normally. That’s what I do too, BUT, you have to attack normally and make it a SPECIAL attack.  
Scott: ??

Fang: To make a normal attack a special attack you have to give it a name and say it every time you do your normal attack

Scott: *scratches head*  
…You mean special attacks are nothing but normal attacks except with you shouting something while attacking?

Fang: Yeah, even if it’s a normal, not-so-special melee attack you have to at least announce it or call it something, otherwise it won’t be as powerful. Everyone knows that!  
Scott: Is that how it works??

Fang: See look at this. I’m going to normally attack that golem over there with my sword 3 times but shout this line while I do it. *shouts and attacks the golem*  
SHOOTING SLASH!!! [Explosion Counter: 55]  
The font size magically increased, and it became a mega attack! Haha!  
[ ??? ]: (*shouting in the background in shock*) IMPOSSIBLE! YOU DESTROYED MY GOLEM!

Scott: Wow was it supposed to be this simple all along  
Fang: If we’re all just characters in a book like you say we are, shouting every single attack is sure to make your attacks more powerful! …Riiight?  
Scott: Oh, I get it…  
…Because this isn’t a movie and the people reading this can’t see any sword clashes or action sequences… Shouting even while you do any sort of random attack at all applies the instant effect of more dramatic impact…  
…Then your opponents might even react to it and say something like ‘Oh no, brace yourselves it’s a special attack!’ At which point enables you to be granted the opportunity to perform a powerful attack!! In a script fic like this what else is dialogue for!?  
Kotori: (*listening with a hint of disbelief*) The battle system in this dimension makes no sense at all…


	34. Chapter 52

Kotori: Then let me test out your theory: (*raises voice and announces to all the fighters*) Brace yourselves! I’m going to spacequake this entire arena and everything will be destroyed!!   
Scott: After you.  
Kotori: You might want to teleport out of the way first

*Scott takes Fang and teleports away*

*BOOOOOM* *SPACEQUAKE* [Explosion Counter: 56]  
*Everything is destroyed leaving a giant crater in the earth*

Dragonoid: RAARR……  
AAAA…  
*dies*

Fang: Victory!  
Scott: Is that it?  
Kotori: Just for this anticlimactic ending?

Scott: Seriously it took us… *counting*  
NINE chapters to finish this fight  
Kotori: Do we use this as a benchmark of sorts?

Scott: That’s no good. Nine chapters might be a problem. Like how many times are we going to have to fight people and then if it takes 9 chapters each time…?  
Fang: I guess you need to shout more and beat them faster

Scott: Oh yeah. Fang was it? Thanks for coming to save us 

Fang: Haha, it’s no big deal. After all you promised you would get me a Burger Prince Tower Burger with 5 extra patties right Eryn? *nudges Eryn*  
Eryn: *siiiiiiiiigh*

Scott: Ah excuse me! I didn’t see you there  
Eryn: Yeah. I’m just glad you two are okay  
Kotori: I appreciate it

Fang: Sooooo, now we’re off to the Burger Prince!

Kotori: (*to Scott*) (Hey. We should recruit him. He’s clearly obsessed with food we can afford to pay him)  
Scott: Good idea  
Hey Fang!! I got an idea. You want to eat lots of good food right?  
Fang: Yeah?

Scott: Why don’t you come with us. I run a hotel where there’s loads of things you can eat and we need warriors like you  
Fang: Aw, but I’m going to Burger Prince…  
Scott: I’ll pay you with food. We have a Burger Prince!  
Fang: …Really?  
Scott: All you can eat!!  
Fang: Hahaha, Awesome!! You can sign me up

*Scott and Kotori begin walking*  
Kotori: Smooth talking ^^ *congratulates Scott*  
Scott: That was easy…


	35. Chapter 53

[ ??? ] (2): So my dragon was defeated. Tell me, how did it happen?

[ ??? ]: *pant* *pant* It was him… The Administrator of Time… *pant*

[ ??? ] (2): How powerful were they?

[ ??? ]: Not very powerful… But his teleporting and stalling was annoying to deal with… *pant*

[ ??? ] (2): Pffffft. It turns out the Administrators aren’t so much gods after all. I was expecting more from the Administrator of Time.

[ ??? ]: He has allies! He leads some sort of secret organization with a secret base I’m still trying to find

[ ??? ] (2): Who was with him?

[ ??? ]: A twintailed red haired girl who manipulates fire and then a mechanical sword wielding boy who gives the impression that he likes to eat a lot

[ ??? ] (2): …  
Hold on a second.  
‘A twintailed red haired girl who manipulates fire’? Did she also demonstrate regeneration or healing abilities at any time during the battle?  
[ ??? ]: Yes!

[ ??? ] (2): So, Kotori Itsuka. I’ve found you again. And once I enter this dimension I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! AHAHAHAHAHA!! (*evil laugh*)

[ ??? ]: *pant*

[ ??? ] (2): What’s the matter with you? Your gasping in the background ruined my maniacal laugh

[ ??? ]: *pant* Have to… Run away more… Before they notice I got away *pant*

[ ??? ] (2): *sigh*   
Yes… That is perhaps a good idea…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kotori: Scott.  
Scott: ?

Kotori: Have you realized something

Scott: What?

Kotori: Where was that other guy we were fighting and where did he go  
Scott: Oh. OH D^MN! HE GOT AWAY!

Kotori: It looked as if you just didn’t care but as I verify whether or not you actually intended for him to get away it turns out you simply weren’t paying attention…  
Scott: Where did he go?? Did you see where he went?

Kotori: He must have slipped away somewhere during the spacequake explosion. Should we chase after him?

Scott: I didn’t see him after that either. Oh well. There’s no telling where he ran away to…  
I wanted to interrogate him that’s all. *shrugs* We’ll have to get him next time!


	36. Chapter 54

Remilia: Yes, over here… *leading Skye around the floor*  
Step into the underground floors, right here. Aaand…!

Skye: *GASP*

Remilia: Tada! *turns the wheel to the vault and unveils a giant, cold room chock full of all kinds of icecream*

Skye: WHAT. IS. THIS O_O

Remilia: This is the icecream vault.   
Skye: DID YOU SAY THE ICECREAM VAULT.  
Remilia: If all you need is icecream you will not be disappointed! You can find all the icecream your heart desires in here. (In fact I get a feeling by looking at your face that I may have done and spoiled you rotten by showing you this room…)

Skye: …I can eat all this…!?!?!?...  
Remilia: Yup ^^  
Skye: N-No way… All this icecream… In a single place…! It’s… ITS!!!  
Remilia: Hehehe. I’m glad you’re impressed.  
Skye: I COULD DIE HERE!! *outbursting with joy*

Remilia: D-Don’t get too carried away now…  
You still need to eat something, right? Our main dining hall is on the first floor-  
Skye: NO! No- I don’t need to eat anything. I- I mean I’m not exactly human. I’m kind of immortal, or kind of like you, or no… A demi-god…? whatever… um… *fumbling around the words*  
Um, don’t worry over the specifics. All you need to know is I don’t starve nor do I need to eat food to stay alive.

Remilia: Huh… You don’t say…  
(I’m getting a déjà vu moment here…) *thinks back to Scott and lemonade during the time he lived at the mansion*

Skye: So don’t worry about me, I can practically live off of eating only this icecream. Or nothing at all. But eating icecream makes me SUPER happy so thank you thank you thank you!!! *hugs Remilia*

Remilia: Ah- S…Skye…  
Skye: OH! I’m sorry! My apologies! *trying her hardest to contain her excitement*  
Remilia: Ahh no it’s not that, you can hug me if you want ><;   
I meant to ask you something.  
Skye: Hm?

Remilia: You seem oddly familiar to someone who’s stayed here before  
Skye: Who might that be?

Remilia: This person, he was much like you. He said he didn’t need to eat food or anything like that either, except his favourite kind of ‘food’ was lemonade. And he spent half the day in the lemonade cellar (we also have a lemonade cellar) getting drunk and being happy. Oh but that’s not the point, I just can’t help but notice the similarities…  
Which beings me to my main concern. I want to ask, if I may, has anyone ever called you an ‘Administrator’?

Skye: … *pauses with a grave look on her face*

Remilia: I- I’m sorry?  
Skye: What do you know about Administrators? *narrows eyes*  
Remilia: Huh??

Skye: Spill it. Now. This is an important plot point

Remilia: W-Well, all I know is from that person I mentioned that stayed here before. He said he wasn’t exactly human, and if I were to classify him as anything, to call him an ‘Administrator’. Whatever that is. He also had insane power unlike anyone I’ve encountered ever before – To put it bluntly - On that kind of power level you can probably count him as a ‘Mary Sue’ if this was all a work of fictional literature to draw a comparison. He operates a super-secret organisation known as ‘AA’, the “Administrators’ Alliance”… *goes on to list a bunch of other things*  
Skye: …  
*takes a scoop of icecream, sits down and begins eating*…

Remilia: Does this have any meaning to you?...  
Skye: How long ago did this happen *eating icecream*

Remilia: I… I don’t know. The time isn’t exact, I don’t know the exact timeframe of when I met this person or when I last saw him. But it all happened over the previous two books.   
I… Don’t know what that means!! That’s what comes out of my mouth when I try to say how long ago it was. That’s about all I know. This is so weird, I’m sorry…

Skye: …Hmmm…

Remilia: Err… I guess I can leave you to your own devices. Enjoy the icecream x_x;  
*is about to leave*  
Skye: Wait.

Remilia: …?

Skye: So think I’m an Administrator too…?

Remilia: …!?

Skye: In my dimension this ‘Administrator’ title you speak of wasn’t so much as relevant to the plot so it wasn’t a thing and I don’t know a lot about it myself… There was only one person who called me an Admin; the person who initially told me I was one. But there’s no denying it now. There must be other people called Admins in this dimension after all…

Remilia: I wonder…

Skye: As far as I know, ‘Administrator’ is a title given only to very powerful people…? I don’t mean just powerful, but totally over the top insane hack power ‘Mary Sue’ people like you said… Like someone that could have done what I could do back in my dimension.  
Remilia: Your dimension…?

Skye: Uhhhhh… Never mind that… But that’s all I know, and that was essentially all she told me…  
Remilia: Who’s ‘she’??  
Skye: Remilia. Can you really confirm you met an Administrator before?  
Remilia: Well, at least that’s what he said he was. He was also god-powerful, there’s no doubt about that – In the time I had a fight with him and I could clearly see that this person was not normal

Skye: ‘not normal’ huh… (*flashbacks to her past when growing up, being perceived as ‘not normal’*)  
…  
This is giving me the chills… *continues eating more icecream*

Remilia: Hm! Could it be… (*leans in and lowers voice*) That you yourself may be ‘over the top insane hack power’ strong? :P  
Skye: …!?  
N..No… I mean, not that you can see it from how useless I am right now…

Remilia: Hahahahaha… Hahahahahahaha!!!

Skye: What!? Is something funny??

Remilia: Between the heavens and hells, I expected to run into Scott again but instead I found you!  
Skye: Who?

Remilia: That’s his name, Scott. The Admin I was talking about who I met two books ago. Say, you look a lot like him too. You’ve got the same hair and eye colour *circling around examining Skye* Say. Scott never said he had a sister

Skye: …I don’t… EHH?  
Remilia: I’m curious now…! Tell me more! *hands Skye another icecream… As if offering a bribe*

Skye: …*breathes out*  
I may as well then. But I only learned what I know from my, my… Friend, Ruchille. I came from another timeline/dimension, or whatever you call it here, specifically to look for her. Have you heard this name?

Remilia: Nope. Dimensions…? Nope. (*as if a bit skeptical*)

Skye: I was the only Administrator where I came from but I was told that there’s a whole bunch of people like me, and they’re all here in this dimension. Ruchille is somewhere here as well and I need to find her.  
Remilia: How’s your quest going so far?

Skye: I had only arrived here for not too long then a dragon attacked me and Azel and almost killed me, then you found me, now I’m living in your house, and I don’t know what’s going on or what I’m supposed to do anymore. I already consider myself very very lucky…  
Remilia: Who’s Ruchille? This person you hopped dimensions to find must be somebody incredibly significant too?  
Skye: You’re asking too many questions.  
Remilia: And all it took was my entire vault of icecream to finally make you spill just that bit of your backstory!

Skye: Don’t get so comfortable, it’s your turn next. What’s YOUR reason for following me around and giving me this much icecream? I have to admit your hokey-pokey is good, but also that it’s a pretty darn unusual coincidence, as well as after everything that’s happened, for us to be talking about dimensions and Administrators so suddenly. If I didn’t know any better I would have guessed you have some sort of power to control fate! Or read minds? Just what business do you have with me???

Remilia: O-Oh…  
You saw right through me… *defeated*  
Skye: What do you mean by that??

Remilia: … (*nervously*) …I do have the power to control fate. That’s my signature ability after all…

Skye: … (*dumbfounded*) …

Remilia: All I can say is this; Me, you and Azel met in the future. I’m sure you remember that too, somewhere deep down. Even if it feels merely like a faint memory. If you REALLY didn’t know who I am I’m sure you would’ve crucified me as soon as you woke up here in my house…

Skye: … *licks icecream while contemplating the situation* Luckily I know what you mean.   
It’s that whole time paradox thing caused by the series’ discontinuous writing happening in the fourth dimension. It’s why Ruchille no longer exists in my dimension and the only way I can see her again is to come to this dimension and find her before our worlds merge, before her not-existing will become canon to the series…

Remilia: I don’t understand what you said just now but it makes a whole lot of sense. Let me fill you in why this is possible - Some time prior to us meeting here in the ISW main series, THE AUTHOR wrote a spinoff series taking place in a distant future from now. As you have seen, the ISW main series being a comedy allows its characters to make passing references to all the shows its characters are originally from, as well as the fourth dimension itself, for the sake of telling inside jokes. We can tentatively reference that future as well as future events making you and Azel not complete strangers to me. It’s a very extraordinary phenomenon. A very specific set of events had to occur for this to be happening in the way it is now.

Skye: Hahahaha  
That is utterly nonsensical yet it feels factual and profound. This makes A WHOLE LOT OF SENSE

Remilia: That’s it then! Meeting you was in accordance to my plans after all. I wish I knew more about the Admins, but to make this work the fate of my chosen path locked me into preventing myself from joining that AA organisation… Now I think I know why that’s finally become a benefit.  
Skye: *eating icecream*

Remilia: Hehe. Want to know how much of a genius I am? I would guess that Scott and AA are busy handling the dragons and robots story happening on their side. I’m glad I’m not involved in that, the specific story plot of whatever game this series is doing right now. I’m after something much greater: The META plot.  
And I’ve found you!


	37. Chapter 55

There you have it folks! Meta stuff!

If you are reading this from a pdf, You may have noticed the chapter titles are looking more stylish in this issue! I went back and made them all look like that, but its only now that I’ve decided to introduce COLOR CODED CHAPTER TITLES!

This is what it all means:  
• CHAPTER  
This is a chapter concerning, or which advances or makes progress toward the story plot of the series.  
• CHAPTER  
This is an intermission chapter within the story, you can think of it as just a funny chapter. These chapters don’t have much to do with any plot advancement.  
• CHAPTER  
This is an AUTHOR’s chapter where THE AUTHOR does an intermission and gets to talk about meta things or things not related to the story at all just to pass the time and get over writer’s block.  
• CHAPTER  
This is a chapter concerning, or which advances or makes progress towards the META plot of the series.

Hopefully this helps keep track of what chapters are doing what ^^

In the chapter releases on deviantart this will not be seen since there is no formatting which is a shame. Maybe I will upload the pdfs somewhere, and I’m beginning to think that is a good idea because of the increasing usage of formatting I’m doing with the text. Unbeknownst to the deviantart readers I am also using italics now. There are some words that are italicised in to give an impact to that word which is omitted without the formatting. Without that I fear there’s the possibility of someone not understanding a phrase properly or something because they didn’t read the sentence the right way with the word. I’ll think of something. I’ll keep posting the weekly/monthly chapter on deviantart but after I finish an issue (an issue is when I get to roughly 6000-6500 words and cut off the word document) I’ll upload the pdf. So far there are 3 issues with this being the third.

I also wrote a few journals on deviantart about my evaluations of how this going (by that I mean my feelings on posting this to deviantart specifically). Maybe I should integrate them into actual chapters here because I’ve already started to talk about being in deviantart in these author intermissions anyway. I already put everything into these intermissions XD

As always, thanks for reading and let’s get meta!


	38. Chapter 56

*Dialga is at the cafe in the hotel going to get a drink*

Dialga: Ho hum ho hum, going to get a coffee at the cafeeee… *singing to himself*  
Hello, I’ll have one hot chocolate please ma’am

Kurumi: Certainly. 

(*Kurumi, dressed in a maid suit, goes to make a hot chocolate*)

Dialga: …Wait a minute, hey!! It’s you!   
You’re Kotori’s friend

Kurumi: Why yes, and you… (*realizes the creature standing before her, and takes a moment to examine Dialga’s appearance*) I don’t know what you are, and quite frankly I haven’t previously seen any such animal resembling any likeness to yourself (*doesn’t really know what to say or what to make of Dialga’s appearance*)

Dialga: What are you doing here making my hot chocolate? *goes down and sits at a table*

Kurumi: Hm? I’ve started work here

Dialga: Oh, already hiring…? Then it must not be long soon. In a little bit from now, this hotel will be open to the public for business!

Kurumi: This establishment isn’t fully open yet? That explains the usual lack of customers *looking around at the otherwise empty room*

Dialga: Welcome aboard! Say, you’ve made a great decision starting to work here early on. I’ll tell you a secret, After the timeline merges this hotel will expand from our current 5 floors to 20 HUMONGOUS floors and become the biggest attraction anyone’s ever seen! How’d you get the job?

Kurumi: From a story perspective? Under special circumstances…  
If you must know, there is someone relentlessly pursuing me and at the same time this hotel makes a suitable refuge while me and Itsuka sort the matter  
Other than that, because I’ve done this before~ [inside joke]  
*goes to the table and hands Dialga the hot chocolate*

Dialga: Thanks *drinks the hot chocolate*-  
*PFFFTHTH* *spits out the drink in surprise* WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!??

Kurumi: (*startled*) Waa?!?  
Is, is something wrong with the coffee??  
Dialga: NO NOT THE COFFEE! *looks in Kurumi’s eyes* YOUR EYES!

Kurumi: I’m sorry? *bewildered*

Dialga: T…T-T-THERE IS A CLOCK STUCK IN YOUR EYE!!!

Kurumi: U-Uh…

Dialga: A-ARE YOU AWARE OF THIS?? YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER!!

Kurumi: What… What do you mean…?  
Dialga: *Dialga is instantly able to analyse Kurumi’s time condition* L-Listen to me, this isn’t a joke, you should seriously get this thing looked at  
The time on that clock is ticking down and when it reaches zero, it’s going to end your life! I don’t know how to explain it, it, it’s like a ticking time bomb, ahh, uh, nevermind - Is this a new disease?? Have you seen anyone else like this?

Kurumi: No, it’s… Just me… (How do I explain this?) That’s just how Im-  
Dialga: OH NO!!  
Kurumi: …  
Dialga: Seeing how much time you have left, you- Nevermind, I have to do something about this fast…! (*counting on his fingers as if he had fingers*)

Kurumi: Don’t worry about me, whatever you’re seeing from my eyes is none of your business-  
Dialga: Okay. Sorry for the sudden outburst. I didn’t mean to startle you, please don’t panic. I’m going to give you as much time as I can  
Kurumi: …Wait what

Dialga: Don’t think too much about it *blasts Kurumi with a strange energy beam*  
Kurumi: Uhmmm…

Dialga: There!! That should last you for another 10 to 15 years!  
Kurumi: TEN YEARS!?? *almost horrified*  
Dialga: Okaaayy and that’s that… Sorry for that. Never mind what I said. You should have nothing to worry about for the time being  
Kurumi: WHAT? Are you really fine with giving me this much power???

Dialga: Shhhhh! Calm down! You don’t have to anything!

Kurumi: No I- uhh…  
Do… Have you any idea what you’ve just done??  
Dialga: Hey like I said, don’t worry! You can thank me later! And come back sometime within the next decade or so for your next checkup!

Kurumi: ……………

Dialga: …But I’m afraid you’ll have to make me another hot chocolate!

Kurumi: ……C-Coming right up………


	39. Chapter 57

Accelerator: *standing at the entrance of the Administration Hotel*  
Oi, brat! Is this where you’ve ran off to hide this time? *kicks the door and makes a dent in it* [Explosion Counter: 57]  
Come out and I’ll your make your next death quick and painless! *kicks the door again* [Explosion Counter: 58]

Huh…? Do you hear me? Don’t make me go in this building to rip you out…  
*kicks the entrance and blows off the doors* [Explosion Counter: 59]

*BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
*alarm sounds*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dialga: *drinking hot chocolate* What’s going on downstairs? Is someone setting off explosives?

Kurumi: *annoyed* (Oh no… It can’t be that he’s already found me again…)

*CLANG* *CRASH* *BASH* [Explosion Counter: 60] [Explosion Counter: 61] [Explosion Counter: 62]  
*explosions heard from below as Accelerator breaks in the Administration Hotel*

*BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
*alarm sounds*

Dialga: An alarm?? It’s a break in!!!... I’m coming down. Quick, you go up and tell Tails I’ve got this  
Kurumi: …Yes sir…

Dialga: *leaves to go down to the entrance and investigate*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Accelerator: HAH! An alarm? What high tech security!

*Accelerator walks forward while looking around the room*

Accelerator: …Looks like some sort of fancy lobby…  
…  
Front desk is empty…  
…  
Nice couch over there…  
…

*Elevator dings and Dialga emerges into the lobby, running up to the intruder*

Accelerator: Huh?

Dialga: HALT, INTRUDER!

Accelerator: WOOOOAAH What are you supposed to be?!? (*seeing Dialga for the first time, Accelerator has obviously not seen a pokemon or creatures such as Dialga before*)

Dialga: I have found you!

Accelerator: Wtf… It’s a mutant dog… with giant pieces of metal stuck to its face…!

Dialga: Right. So, how did you find us?

Accelerator: AAAND it can talk!! (*doesn’t know what to make of the situation*) 

Dialga: Hello? Are you listening to me?

Accelerator: Riiiight… (*can’t get over seeing Dialga/this weird creature*)

Dialga: Who are you and how did you get in here anyway

Accelerator: (*remembers what he’s doing here, readjusts himself*) Uh, right. Have you seen a gun-wielding black-haired goth lady pass through here? I want to kill this person, so you should either tell me where they are or get out of my way.

Dialga: What? Nobody came through here except you, which is what triggered our alarms. Why don’t you tell me exactly how-  
Accelerator: (*walks past, ignoring and interrupting Dialga*) Get out of my way.

Dialga: Hey dude, I’m asking you a question. You can’t just ignore me and walk away with it, that’s extraordinarily bad manners (*moves back in front of Accelerator*)

Accelerator: Oh really? *continues walking toward Dialga*

Dialga: You’re a stubborn one aren’t y- *gets whacked by Accelerator’s arm and is sent flying across the room crashing into the wall* [Explosion Counter: 63]

Accelerator: *walks past, continuing to ignore Dialga*

Dialga: Oof. Ok I was not expecting that…


	40. Chapter 58

Welcome to the first episode of… THE AUTHOR does WRITING PROMPTS!! Episode 1.

Alright, moment of truth, please give us a writing sample, You may choose either one of the two prompts: 1.) You stand face to face with your arch-enemy. He had succeeded in the unspeakable, kidnapping and murdering your lover. Your right hand is ready, weapon clutched tightly. How do you respond? 2.) You're walking through a Bazaar, and are bumped by a young boy. When you reach down to pat at your belt, you discover that your wallet has been stolen! *  
-New Eden Registration Form, Google Forms

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My wallet.

I knew it. He stole my wallet. I know this because being bumped by somebody (especially a young boy in a bazaar at that) is exactly such an event which would trigger the instinctual reaction out of me to reach down and pat my belt in order to verify whether or not my wallet had been stolen. Oh no. Not my wallet! ITS BEEN STOLEN!! I now proceed to calmly handle the situation like how I imagine any other sane person would do in my position: Run after the lil' bugger shouting and screaming, initializing the honorable conquest to reclaim what is rightfully mine.

My wallet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Seceria, 15/11/18

“This is the best thing I wrote in 2018”  
-Seceria

Will there be an Episode 2? I DON’T KNOW


	41. Chapter 59

*Accelerator walks toward the elevator Dialga came out of, not paying any attention to Dialga and his ramblings*

Dialga: Just who do you think you are breaking and entering into AA’s super-secret-base-that’s-going-to-be-a-hotel-soon-but-we-haven’t-opened-yet? *walking towards Accelerator*  
*taps Accelerator on the back and gets sent flying across the room and crashes into the wall again* [Explosion Counter: 64] OMG WUT  
HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT

Accelerator: *is about to enter the elevator*

Dialga: WAIT! You’re not supposed to go in there!!

Accelerator: *goes in the elevator*  
*Elevator dings and goes up*

Dialga: NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!  
……  
…  
Oh well being who I am I can simply rewind time to stop him all over again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*REWINDS TIME*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Elevator dings and Dialga emerges into the lobby, running up to the intruder*

Accelerator: Huh?

Dialga: HAHAHAHA. Hello again! I bet you didn’t expect to see ME!

Accelerator: Wait. What the ****? I entered that elevator a moment ago, and… You were over there, and why am I back in this lobby again, what the f**k???

Dialga: I have found you, a second time! I can only imagine you are feeling a peculiar sense of déjà vu!

Accelerator: Did you do this!? What’s happening here??

Dialga: You’re not supposed to go in the elevator or be here at all, so I came to stop you, again.   
Accelerator: *quickly readjusts and gets over his confusion* *sigh* I’m not here to mess around with you… *goes to walk past Dialga*

Dialga: HALT, INTRUDER! *stands blocking Accelerator from the elevator*

Accelerator: *pokes Dialga*  
Dialga: *is sent flying across the room and crashes into the wall* [Explosion Counter: 65] I swear to Arceus how does he keep doing that

Accelerator: *enters the elevator*

Dialga: Oh crap. WAIT!

*Elevator dings and goes up*

Dialga: Welp, as they say, third time’s the charm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*REWINDS TIME*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	42. Chapter 60

*Remilia is in the middle of telling Skye stories of ISW Project 6*

Remilia: …And you see the patched up part of the roof over there? That’s where Eggman crashed his giant airship into us, I wasn’t happy about that at all. I sent Sakuya to follow his airship which after that things really got messy…

Sakuya: Yes. That is what happened.

Skye: That’s… Quite a story… It seems I’m not the only one with stories to tell…

Remilia: We got revenge in the end! It was my little sis Flan who beat Perfect Chaos.  
Skye: Then what happened to the chaos emeralds?

Remilia: Chaos Emeralds? Hmm… I don’t know. I wasn’t keeping track of what was happening with those items  
Flandre: I have them!

Remilia: Wh-What??

Flandre: After I destroyed the ugly water monster it dropped seven shiny gems… Is that what you mean about ‘chaos emeralds’ onee-chan?  
Remilia: …Yeah

Flandre: I gathered them up and took them all home ^^

Remilia: U-Uh…?  
Skye: HUH

Flandre: Want to see them? They’re in my room right now, in… *thinking*   
In the basement

Remilia: Well there ya go!  
Skye: Is that possible? How is that possible

Flandre: What’s possible?

Skye: I’m… Not sure that’s allowed…!?  
Bringing in what used to be a plot related item out of that area of the map? That’s like, taking something from another dimension

Remilia: In any case, all of that happened two books ago so we’re already living with the consequences (not that I see any)

Skye: That’s insane…

Remilia: *passes Skye another bowl of icecream* It’s your turn again! You keep saying things about ‘dimensions’ and ‘your dimension’ and whatnot. What does that mean? I thought there weren’t any other dimensions as far as… this ‘world’… For lack of a better term…

Skye: Yeah there weren’t, until my timeline got involved in your timeline  
Remilia: See that’s the confusing thing about it… I don’t.. understand…

Skye: *eating icecream in the meantime* Ohhhhhhh this hokey pokey is so gooood!!  
Tell ya what. Keep feeding me and I’ll tell you everything.


	43. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 61 to 72 makes up issue 4 of ISW Project 8.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QXpPOXjvsOIEfHR8DxGJRbn3Jn_43xJ3

*Remilia is gone to retrieve more icecream for Skye when Patchouli enters the room*

Patchouli: What’s all this noise? I wasn’t told we were having another poker night tonight [inside joke]

Skye: Hello there! Do you want to know about Administrators and other dimensions? [inside joke]  
Patchouli: Who are you? You look familiar…

Skye: I’m not so sure. I don’t believe we’ve met before

Patchouli: …I remember now. You must be the drunkard who controls time  
Skye: …Uhhh… That’s…  
Remilia: *comes back to the table bringing a chiller full of icecreams* Good evening Patchy~  
Bored? Join our discussion and icecream night!

Patchouli: Hmmm…!? No… That can’t be, …  
Then…  
(*leans into Remilia and whispers*) How did Scott turn himself into a girl? [inside joke]

Skye: … *begins eating an icecream and remains silent (out of confusion?)*

Remilia: *elbows Patchouli* This is Skye, our very honourable guest who is staying with us indefinitely into the foreseeable future. Skye this is Patchouli  
Skye: Nice to meet you.  
Patchouli: Oh. Likewise.  
So a ‘discussion and icecream night’, is it

Skye: Yeah… um.. We were just eating icecream while I was sharing what I know about… Various things

Patchouli: I see. Another captured stranger from the esoteric lands. *looks at Remilia* How did you acquire this one?  
Remilia: Oh stop your teasing! We’re discussing something very important. Icecream? *holds out an icecream to Patchouli*  
Ahh and Sakuya, you can take a seat  
Sakuya: Thank you M’lady.

Remilia: Now then…


	44. Chapter 62

Skye: …  
Remilia: …

*everyone at the table is silent*

Skye: *turns to everyone* You felt that right?

Patchouli: Felt what?

Skye: That some indeterminate amount of time has passed from the previous chapter to this one [4D joke]  
Remilia: …I felt that  
Patchouli: Ok…

Skye: *sigh* geez… This hopeless author, what are they doing…  
Patchouli: What is going on? We paused all of a sudden?

Skye: Ohhhhh wellll, yknow, this is becoming a thing now  
It looks like this is happening. Whenever THE AUTHOR takes a break from writing or if they haven’t written anything new in a while, there’s got to be this obligatory kind-of-like-an-intermission chapter where we all feel an ample amount of time has passed by in a vacuum before everything resumes to what we were doing before  
Remilia: Cripes, it’s like every next book is getting more and more convoluted than the last  
Skye: So that’s what it is if you’re wondering  
Sakuya: Yes; I have noticed ‘time’ has become a very erratic subject to be handling as of late

Skye: And whenever this happens someone, or us, or whoever it is by chance, calls it out during a chapter like this

Remilia: …Is that all?  
Patchouli: (I’m going to stay out of this…)

Skye: That’s… Well, yes…  
I can only assume this is going to keep happening (whenever it happens)  
Remilia: Huh. It feels like an honour to be hosting the returning-from-a-hiatus intermission chapter  
Skye: Good idea. We will call it that from now on  
Remilia: But do you have any clue as to why does this happen? It makes no sense at all! Why would a returning-from-a-hiatus intermission chapter be an in-series matter

Skye: Hey I’ve only been here since the start of this book. Maybe someone more qualified than me can answer this, if she were here…? [4D ISW joke]  
I guess it’s because maybe THE AUTHOR just needs something to write to get back into the groove?  
Remilia: Giving all of us a temporary medium level of awareness for the duration of as far as this chapter is concerned?? How is that a good idea!??

Skye: I know! It’s a TERRIBLE idea!! But how convenient that I’ve since been aware of it, that I can voluntarily take this chapter and antagonize THE AUTHOR enough to make them bring back the right character to do this eventually [4D ISW joke]

Remilia: (I’ll.. Let you talk…)

Skye: Ahem, nevermid - Don’t mind what I said there… The foreshadowing is already in place.  
What were we about to do again?


	45. Chapter 63

Skye: That’s right, you wanted to know about Administrators. There was a theory Ruchille published on Admins a while back. Very revolutionary for its time. All the information has long been documented as lore in my world, which makes me think this world seems to be somewhat behind in meta development…  
Right then. First I’ll teach you how to spot one. This is both very easy and very hard.

Remilia: ?

Skye: The easiest way, is this - You can look at my eyes.

*Skye’s eyes start to glow, and then their colour swirls and changes to become multicolored/iridescent, like a flowing rainbow*

Flandre: Oooh… That’s pretty!

*Skye remains still like this for several seconds then suddenly slumps forward onto the table in exhaustion. Her eye colour goes back to their normal blue*

Skye: …Haah… It even hurts to do that…

Patchouli: Are you okay?  
Remilia: …Skye??

Skye: *sits up* I-I’m fine… Well, you all saw that…  
That’s what happens when Administrators activate their power. Whenever we do things that only us Admins can do, our eyes turn iridescent and get that swirling rainbow colour that you just saw. Contrary to what you might think, we can’t stop it or control it. When we use our Admin powers (that’s what we call it) our eyes look like that no matter what. No amount of magic disguise can cover up the our rainbow colored eyes. Sure there are false positives, but you should instantly be able to tell from feeling how powerful an Admin’s hack power is when they’re using it, so that’s one dead giveaway you’re dealing with an Administrator.

Remilia: That was very beautiful! I don’t see why you’d want to disguise that, I want to have eyes like that! Unfortunately when I activate my power I can only manage to have my eyes start glowing purple or red XD

Skye: R-Really? I got called bad names in school when people saw me with my eyes, when I was still learning to keep those powers in check…  
Remilia: A-Ah, I’m sorry…

Skye: Oh, don’t worry about that. It was a long time ago. Anyway Admins can only ever be people who have originated from within ISW. They won’t be plot-specific characters, if you know what that means. That kind of makes sense if you think about it…  
What else? We don’t need to eat, or sleep, or breathe like humans do. I already explained this to Remilia. We act like humans and do that as a luxury, but it’s not needed for us to survive. But over thousands of years I’m so used to eating and sleeping now…  
Speaking of eating… *eats another mouthful of icecream* this is going to sound weird but every Admin has an affinity for one particular food item. For me, it’s icecream. When we eat our corresponding favourite food item all sorts of good things happen. It gives us more energy, makes us heal faster, makes us happier, and we enjoy eating it very much.  
What else…

Remilia: Yes, yes…? *taking notes*

Skye: Oh yes. We are all gods. Did you know that?  
Every Admin embodies one of ISW’s themes. Like Time and Space. I am the Administrator of Space, or the ‘Administrator of Dimensions’, which is my more fancy sounding title. So there’s at least one more Admin out there aside from me, the one for Time. I’m not sure what the others are…

Patchouli: …Gods?

Skye: N-Not to sound pretentious, or anything! You don’t have to think of us as more than normal human beings for the most part. We might be sorta, semi-omnipotent? I guess some of us might claim omnipotence, but we aren’t omniscient. And we don’t receive prayers, we’re not that kind of god, not in a religious context. I mean ‘God’ as the Admins are the creators of the universe - This universe at least. The universe where this story is concerned. All we’re supposed to do is stop crossover villains from taking over our world. Maybe powerful ‘Galactic Police’ is a more accurate way of putting it…  
And yeah we don’t die… We’re immortal because each Administrator is supposed to be some abstract story theme or metaphysical concept that have been defined by THE AUTHOR himself, taking on the form of an in-series existence as our own character. No one aside from THE AUTHOR can kill us or stop us from existing.

*Skye pauses for a second and her face turns into a grave expression*

Skye: …But I came here into a completely different world… So I wonder if ‘space’ is such an established concept here…  
If it isn’t, that might be why I’m so weak right now…  
In any case… This was all lore written up by Ruchille. You can thank her for compiling all the information and teaching me what I know about Admins in the first place. There shouldn’t be any big mystery surrounding them really. In my dimension in the old timeline of ISW, instead of Administrators we had characters called ‘Executives’, which are much like Admins in terms of power and our eyes and everything I said, with the only difference being that they’re not bound to any ‘story concept’ like Time or Space. And we were both respected and feared, haha.

Remilia: That’s surprising. This is a lot to take in… Here almost nobody talks about Gods or Administrators or ‘story themes’ or who created the world for that matter.

Skye: Of course not. I’d considered that…  
Don’t tell anyone else about what we’re discussing now. If nobody in this world knows about these ‘divine existences’ of Admins then we keep it that way. Understood?  
Remilia: Roger.  
Patchouli: So today I had tea and icecream with a Goddess; and I won’t tell anyone else about it.  
Skye: That’s right. Though it’s no big surprise. This world I’m in now, the ‘New Timeline’ came about as a consequence of the aforementioned ‘Administrator of Time’ deciding to meddle in all that ‘crossover’ business…  
For example… Well what anime do you come from? Or what country or planet are we in right now?

Remilia: Um… Right now this ‘country’ we’re in is called Gensokyo… Is that the right kind of answer?  
Skye: Yeah. Never heard of ‘Gensokyo’. I don’t know what that is, obviously the Admins didn’t create that place. Or any other place that is included in the space which makes up this world. But we own the space, and the time.

*Skye takes another icecream and begins eating*

Skye: Sooo… uhm…

Remilia: Mhmm?

Skye: Now we can figure out what to do next. What’s the plot. What’s happening in Gensokyo? Maybe I can help you (or maybe not)…

Remilia: Gensokyo in particular? Nothing. There have not been any incidents for quite some time for as long as I can remember.  
Skye: Then what were you doing when you found me?

Remilia: I was… Let me explain, that was a happy accident. I was travelling. My search led me a long ways away from home trying to locate the new hideout of the organization known as the “Administrator’s Alliance” you see because they moved their base of operations. I was looking for them and I was feeling I got pretty close when suddenly I bumped into you, and what we ended up happening and talking about is pretty intriguing to say the least which suggests to me that the meta plot is moving again. And look we’re back in the thick of it. Don’t ask me who’s the current villain or what’s happening in the current story plot (though I can say the dragons and robots probably have something to do with it)! But anyway. I’m in the same business as you are, doing whatever you’re doing to move the plot along.

Skye: Me? I need to find Ruchille, and perhaps meet up with the other Administrators too if I can, to get myself sorted out in this dimension. Then I want to come back to exactly here in Gensokyo at your house and eat lots and lots of icecream.  
Remilia: Sounds like a plan!


	46. Chapter 64

*Take 3 of Dialga’s attempt to stop Accelerator*

Dialga: Alright Mr. McStubborn, I’ve already figured out your power activates upon physical contact, so I’ll make it so you can’t touch me! Take this!

*DIALGA used Substitute!*

Accelerator: Again with your dirty tricks? By now I’ve almost figured out your power too.   
You’ve been bestowed with the amazing ability to clean up rooms and fix broken furniture!  
Dialga: Almost correct, my ability is that I can control time >_>  
But now that I have you figured out there won’t be any need for such drastic measures any longer  
Accelerator: (*getting impatient*) Ugghhhhh I think it’ll be easier to obliterate you so I can go back to finishing my mission…

Dialga: Yeah I’d love to obliterate you too with a Roar of Time to the face but I can’t ignore that you found and broke into our organization’s super secret hideout before it’s been unveiled to the public so I’m going to stall you out and make you answer my questions

*DIALGA used Iron Defense!*

Dialga: Haha! This move sharply increases my Defense stat! [inside joke]   
Sooo how’d you find us here? Why don’t you take a seat and we can have a nice little chat  
Accelerator: You’re a fool if you think you can ‘stall’ me. Keep trying to teleport me back here but there’s nothing you can do to get in my way… Literally!

*DIALGA used Reflect!*

Dialga: Well this move blocks half the damage I would take from a physical attack! Come at me now! [inside joke]  
Anyway, how’d you find our secret base?

Accelerator: *sigh* Are you retarded, calling this a ‘secret base’!? I don’t understand, this building is huge and out in the middle of nowhere how can you not see it when passing the road? Like anyone can come up here and kick the door down so it must be easy keeping everything here a big secret ain’t it

*DIALGA used Double Team!*

Dialga: Oh right. I guess there’s that… Meanwhile let me use this move to increase my evasiveness! [inside joke]  
Anywayyy, I’ve never seen you before you must be a new character. Who are you  
Accelerator: Shut the f*** up or I’m going to burst your blood and turn your bones inside out. I’m not here to answer your stupid questions

*DIALGA used Double Team!*

Dialga: (*ignoring the insult and pretending not to hear Accelerator*) What did you say? I didn’t hear you over my continuing to boost my evasiveness! [inside joke]  
Accelerator: SHUT UP! How are you talking anyway?? You’re not even moving your mouth! (Is that your mouth?)  
Dialga: I use telepathy to talk to people. You’re telepathically hearing me talking to you  
Accelerator: Seriously!?? Some freak nature made you out to be  
Dialga: Hey, that’s not very nice…  
…Buuut you’re at least paying attention to me now so I guess we’re starting to get along! *smug face*  
My name is Dialga. Who are you and what’s your name?  
Accelerator: Go to hell, I said I’m not here to answer your questions

*DIALGA used Double Team!*

Dialga: That’s OK. But let’s keep talking anyway because the longer we’re standing here talking to each other the longer I get to set up lol

Accelerator: WTF!? Screw this I can just attack you!!  
Dialga: IKR? You could have ignored all my dialogue and attacked me regardless instead of talking back and answering one of my questions earlier! You didn’t realize that sooner?  
Accelerator: I DIDN’T ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!! I’M NOT TALKING TO YOU!  
Dialga: Hahahahaha! See, I can tell you must be a new character to the series. You’re still green. You see this is a script fic where dialogue makes the world go round! It’s easy to get verbally carried away. Don’t worry everyone gets super confused at it at first- [ISW joke]  
Accelerator: GGRRRRR *lashes out and attacks in irritation and a bit of confusion*

*the Substitute took damage for DIALGA!*

Dialga: Woah there! You got me!  
Huh. Though that attack seemed like it had no real power behind it. Like you were only trying to push me or slap me with your hand. You need to do way better than that to get through my substitute! You’re not catching me off guard again either, by the way.  
Accelerator: *is touching Dialga with his hand* What? How!? My hand is on you, that should have destroyed your body!!  
Dialga: You think you’re touching me? I’m being protected by the substitute I made earlier. You’ll have to break through that before you can get to me!  
*sings* Bummm dum dum dum Can’t touch this~


	47. Chapter 65

Accelerator: *lunges at Dialga and attacks*

*DIALGA avoided the attack!*

Dialga: Ha! You missed!

Accelerator: *breaks a pillar and hurls it at Dialga*

*DIALGA avoided the attack!*

Dialga: Hit me if you can! *pfftth!* *blows raspberry*

*Accelerator has stopped talking and is now completely focused on attacking Dialga*  
Accelerator: *ruptures the floor and throws furniture*

Dialga: Wait, this isn’t good - HEY! That couch cost us a fortune!!

*the Substiture took damage for DIALGA!*

Dialga: I liked that rug!

*Objects in the room get increasingly broken as a side effect from Accelerator’s relentless attacks*

Dialga: And the paintings on the walls are probably quite expensive as well!!

Accelerator: *creates a dust tornado (that breaks many things in the process)*

*DIALGA avoided the attack!*

Dialga: ok perhaps I never fancied that table, BUT I LIKED THE CHESS SET THAT WAS ON IT!!

Accelerator: *shatters windows and destructive rampage*

*DIALGA avoided the attack!*

Dialga: Whoops, Scott hand-picked that chandelier himself…!!

Accelerator: *continues destroying a lot of things in general*

*DIALGA avoided the attack!*

Dialga: NOOO! THE POFFIN MIXER!!! [ISW joke]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott: Here we are, welcome to my grand hotel! *opens the front door and gestures inside*

*front door opens revealing Accelerator and Dialga amidst the entire wreckage of the ground floor lobby*

Scott: *looks at the scene in front of him* OH ****  
Fang: WOOOOOH WOah Woah What is THAT? *points at Dialga*

Dialga: Uhh, hey Scott! …What’s what?  
Fang: HOLY SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS, IT TALKS!  
Dialga: D^mn! Everyone’s looking at me like they’ve never seen a pokemon before! Like what anime did you come from huh!? Am I really that ugly!??  
Scott: Dialga… This is not what I want to see when opening the front door to my super secret base of my super secret organization  
Kotori: …  
Eryn: …  
Accelerator: Great. Another herd of irritating brats has arrived

Scott: I’m out for a few hours and I come back and this happens…


	48. Chapter 66

Dialga: By the way, now that you’re back, Scott, mind if you could tell me how to shut off the alarm that’s been ringing?

*alarm suddenly continues to ring*  
*BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
*alarm sounds*

Scott: GOOD LORD MY EARS  
Fang: WHERE’S THE FIRE?  
Kotori: *covers ears* THAT’S LOUD!!  
Eryn: *does the same and covers ears*  
Accelerator: Argh- What the..?? That thing is still on??  
Dialga: Sorry! The alarm has been, or was supposed to be, continuously ringing throughout our previous 3 chapters but wasn’t in the text so this time the font size for it had to be larger to compensate for its absence!  
Scott: IT’S GOTTEN UNBEARABLY LOUD!  
Dialga: How do we turn it off!??  
Scott: MAKE IT STOP  
Dialga: YOU MAKE IT STOP!  
Kotori: STOP SHOUTING YOU’RE MAKING IT WORSE  
Accelerator: *his focus on the fight is interrupted by the loud alarm and he starts talking* WHAT AM I DOING HERE AGAIN??  
Scott: YOU  
Accelerator: WHAT?  
Scott: I THINK ITS YOU!! *points to Accelerator*  
Kotori: STOP SHOUTING  
Scott: Can I trouble you to step outside for a moment!?!  
Accelerator: What!? Say that again??  
Scott: The alarm has activated because you set foot in this building and you’re not a part of my super secret organization and nobody from my super secret organization knows you. This alarm won’t stop ringing until the intruder is removed!  
Accelerator: Super-intruder-secret-building \\-organisation? What do you mean  
Scott: *gesturing using sign language* YOU, HAVE TO GET OUT OF, HERE!  
Accelerator: I CAN’T HEAR YOU! YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?  
Scott: AYE AYE CAPTAIN [inside joke]  
Kotori: You guys are so hopeless  
Fang: *is clueless about the entire situation* RAVE ON, THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!


	49. Chapter 67

Oh no! Administration is currently experiencing technical difficulties. In the meantime while our characters attempt to deactivate their security alarm, this is an intermission!

…Except the intermission dialogue has always been written with pink text instead of blue…

Then… Wait a minute… Who am I!?!?

Death: *realizes he is speaking* NO! Why am I here?! What am I doing here??!!

Yes! You know what I realized? You’re the perfect candidate for hosting intermissions from now on

Death: Who are you!?? Who said that??? I didn’t say that! How come that was under my character text? That is not how I speak!

OK! Keep talking, it’s your job to entertain everyone for the rest of the chapter

Death: …

…

…

Death: …

…

…

…

…Hey.

Death: …

Say something

Death: No

Come on say something

Death: …No.

Tell a joke! Go on a rant! Intermissions are very robust, anything will do

Death: I refuse to be manipulated in the system of this horrid fanfiction and you shall not make me

*nudges Death* Now don’t be such a spoilsport

Death: Go hang yourself

……  
That’s not a nice thing to say

Death: Anyone reading this can-  
ISW DOES NOT CONDONE SELF-EXECUTION AND THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT REFLECT THE VIEWS OF THE AUTHOR OR THEIR CHARACTERS

Death: *finishes speaking*

[ ??? ]: Oh my, why did you have to say something like that? I had to say a disclaimer so this chapter wouldn’t get entirely thrown out by the producer!! Gosh I thought suddenly visiting you would be funny but your attitude is dreadful…  
Death: Wait… Who’s talking now?? Are you somebody else?

Hmm? Yes, go on, say things!

Death: No, not YOU, the person who was talking before

What other person? It’s just me, and you talking to yourself

Death: Because of how it looks? Because the entire dialogue is pink with no character text preceding it? You can’t deceive me. Do you honestly take me for a fool?

What! What??

Death: You touched me. Somebody nudged me and I felt an unpleasant elbow into my right shoulder. That is all the proof I need to expose this hooligan. I’m not sure if you noticed, but we are currently in MY space. MY DIMENSION. You cannot escape me now. Whoever you are, I’ll grant you one chance show yourself.

[ ??? ]: …Great, I have to take over from here…  
*deep sigh* It’s too late now.  
…Now I really am talking to myself…

Death: I can’t believe… You’re talking to yourself…  
*gets up from his seat and walks away* (*voice in the background*) (I’ve just about seen everything)

[ ??? ]: *giggles* heheheh… You haven’t changed one bit, Tha-  
Death: *COUGH* *BLARRRRGH* WHAAAAT!??

[ ??? ]: So you we’re wondering who I was? *stands proudly* I AM RUCH-  
Death: IT-IT CANNOT BE!  
THE ADMINISTRATOR OVERLORD OF CREATION  
IS THAT YOU?  
RUCHILLE MAYE!  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE  
Ruchille: -ille…  
…Why, you… You interrupted my self-introduction…


	50. Chapter 68

Ruchille: *sigh*…And I hatched an idea to pay you a visit but it turned out to be a mistake on my part…

Death: THAT WAS YOU! But then… Then who was that?? The other person that was talking, where are they? Where have they gone

Ruchille: The other… voice?

Death: I could swear that sounded like THE AUTHOR but that can’t have been them, it’s impossible for THE AUTHOR to appear in this story and they don’t do it *has gotten up and is looking around for the person responsible*  
…Whoever that was if they’ve gone and got stuck in my world they can’t have gone far…  
Ruchille: Except it was just an intermission. An intermission I tried to put you in to make it a very funny intermission! But, you just had to be all book-aware and go ruin it… *pout*…

Death: That was YOUR idea?  
Ruchille: It was all my idea!  
Death: ……  
Ruchille: Hmph… You found me out quicker than I’d expected…

Death: Hah! What else would you expect! Have you read this book yet? This fanfic is terrible!  
Ruchille: *shouts* And I hadn’t counted on you being so rude!! As soon as you turned sour these chapters were supposed to be relegated to the potential scenes - Then you were about to say something SO bad I was forced to drop a disclaimer, which apparently is good enough for THE PRODUCER to go back and publish these chapters for real……!?!  
*lowers voice* Now look at what’s happened… I’ve been revealed earlier than I was supposed to be… *mutters something else under her breath* Spoiler much…  
…I’m confused… All it takes is a disclaimer to save this chapter? What does THE PRODUCER see in these chapters that are worth putting into the book anyhow. If I’d known it would have turned out like this…

Death: *stands there scratching his head*

Ruchille: IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT *slaps Death*  
Death: Urghh *gets slapped*  
I’m sorry!! I didn’t know it was you! It’s good to see you again after so long, Miss Maye! How have you been?? You look a few years younger in this timeline! *pulls up a chair and sets the table with tea*

Ruchille: Mmm, good. How’s you?  
Death: Good, good!  
Ruchille: Faring well in this ‘terrible’, ‘crappy’ fanfic?  
Death: Okay I, I didn’t mean those things I said before about the fanfic being bad! My sincerest apologies! Please have some tea!  
Ruchille: Oho, that’s all changed now that I’m here, is it? *smug face*  
Death: *pauses, thinking of the best way to mollify Ruchille and sees that Ruchille’s expression is not an angry face but a smug face* Yes, definitely! Your presence alone is enough to turn this failing piece of mediocre elementary school prose around into a literary masterpiece! You will bring forth joy and order into this world of self-awaring edge-pantsing chaos!  
Ruchille: Mhmm *drinking tea*  
Death: *praising Ruchille* It was my pleasure dwelling in your old world. True paradise there was. Anything you do is good, Miss Maye.  
Ruchille: Fwaaa… *blush* You’re giving me too much credit…  
Death: Just don’t say or tell anybody my real name. Not a single soul, alright? Just like before.  
Ruchille: Oh, that’s what this is about!  
Death: Ngh..!

Ruchille: Fuwa fuwa~  
Come on now, nobody’s going to laugh when they hear your real name is Th-  
Death: DO NOT SAY IT

Ruchille: Aww, are you still that embarrassed of your real name? It’s not that big of a-  
Death: DO NOT LAUGH AT ME

Ruchille: Mmf… I… I’m not laughing…!! *bites her lip and tries not to laugh*  
Death: *narrows eyes and stares down Ruchille*  
Ruchille: Eep!  
Anyway.. Let’s talk about something else… *trying to keep herself from smiling*  
Uhmmm… umu… Now that I’m here, you know what this means right? I’m back to handle all these ‘author things’ I’m supposed to do…  
Death: But… I thought you retired?  
Ruchille: Technically yes but we don’t talk about that. As far as I’m concerned I’ve always been operating in ISW whether from in-series or externally as THE AUTHOR  
Death: So that never happened as far as we know…  
Ruchille: Good! Think of it that way. I had to cease existing in the side series we were in but I’ve always been here in the main series operating in ISW. Externally. But due to existing in the side-series with said side-series now merging with the main series that means I’m also in-series in the main-series as a character SOOO if you have any more complaints regarding your experience within this fanfic you can raise those concerns to me! Try saying that ten times fast.

Death: Oh? As you wish…  
Then let me be as clear as I possibly can: This place sucks and THE AUTHOR is still ****!

Ruchille: Duly noted… As much as I hate to admit it I am hard pressed to disagree with you on how downhill things have gone plot wise since I left… *ahem* (but that didn’t happen) *wink*  
Death: I can’t wait to know, what are you about to do to this book now?  
Ruchille: I don’t know. Nothing.   
I’m not supposed to be here yet. You blew my cover and revealed me way too early so in the meantime I’m stuck within this limbo in-series-but-not-actually-a-part-of-the-actual-story-yet with you.

Death: …In other words, you accidentally got stuck here and now I’m stuck having to put up with you being here…  
Ruchille: HUUH? An accident? What do you mean by ‘accident’? Is something the matter? Do you not like being with me?? Am I too annoying???

Death: ……  
…I don’t know. Nothing.  
Ruchille: Am I annoying you?!? Huuuuh? HUUUUUH?!?!?

Death: Hell is other people…  
Ruchille: Don’t blame me this is all your fault for trying to call out THE AUTHOR speaking in the previous intermission wise guy…

Death: How long…  
Ruchille: *Ruchille knows what Death is about to say and takes a deep breath* How long am I stuck here? It depends! I really don’t know! I’ve been very very busy in the 4th dimension doing real life human things too. THE AUTHOR doesn’t get to write fanfics every single day anymore…  
Or are you just worried that in the length of time of my stay here I’ll talk too much and might accidentally let it slip that your real name is ‘Thaddeus’ and you don’t want anyone knowing your name is all?  
Well…?

Death: *snaps out of thought and reads what Ruchille said* F^CK! One moment and you-  
Ruchille: Sorry, Sorry! I know how insecure you feel about your embarrassing real name so don’t worry I won’t publish this chapter  
Death: You say that and I trust you but why don’t I feel any better?  
Ruchille: Calm down, whether chapters get published or not isn’t something any in-series character can sense so for now you’ll just have to take my word for it  
Death: You’ve lost my trust! I’m not taking your word for anything!!  
Ruchille: You don’t believe me? You’re not able to perceive that nobody has read this chapter because, well… Look here, the author can leave this piece of paper in a drawer in their desk their whole life and we’d still be here having this conversation which has already been written down after the fact so there’s no point losing your mind over it since you never ‘feel’ that this chapter hasn’t been read by anybody. Consider a counterfactual case if some character WANTED their chapter to be read by someone, would they ‘feel’ the presence of an audience and by that tone would the author write it like that at the time it’s being written but when it’s not yet been read by anybody? I don’t write like that, it just doesn’t work. There are at least five different ways I can explain it to you-  
Death: J-Just stop. Stop.   
STOP!

Ruchille: …

Death: …  
Do you want anything…? I’ve got fruit juice in the fridge, corn chips, caviar, vodka also in the fridge, hell I don’t care if you take the entire fridge, paint the town red and make yourself at home just, PLEASE for the sake of all living souls don’t talk about those convoluted concepts or anything else you know is going to drive me insane   
Ruchille: Okay.  
Death: I am a simple man. I sell people life insurance. All I want is to do my job and retire at the end of it *takes a deep breath*  
I’m getting too old for this… My old bones can’t take all the incomprehensible gibberish this fanfic is founded upon *siiiigh*  
Ruchille: Okay

Death: I almost forgot. The bed is over there *points to the bed*  
Go to sleep why don’t you… The surrounding space is already becoming unstable. Such an oppressive aura you have, just as I remember it

Ruchille: Fuwaa… And the fun had just begun… *yawn*  
Mhnnn… *plops on the bed and sleeps* …  
*peeks open one eye* This goes without saying but if you touch me indecently while I’m sleeping there will be dire consequences- OOF  
Death: *tosses the pillow to Ruchille and hits her in the face* ………

Ruchille: I’m just kidding! We’re friends so you can pet me on the head without my subconscious response registering that as a hostile attack against me. This isn’t a romance, no one cares if you wanna hug each other for fun. Don’t mind me! I don’t mind either you can do anything ‘cause this chapter isn’t going to be published anyway. Hey can we-  
Death: (*talking over Ruchille*) That’s enough! I believe you!!

Ruchille: HAHAHA! Actually, I lied! THE PRODUCER is the one in charge of getting chapters published, not me~   
Who knows? This chapter might still make the cut!  
Death: I’M GOING TO KILL YOU *draws scythe*


	51. Chapter 69

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Special announcement from Handsome Jack*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: (*broadcast over the ISNetwork worldwide*) Hiya! Breaking news, we interrupt your internet and telecommunications worldwide to deliver this special message from Hyperion. This is Handsome Jack, your future overlord and saviour speaking. Greetings to all you plebeians stuck down on the surface of Earth. First I’d like to extend my thanks for you not putting up any resistance for the last 50 something chapters and letting me mine all your Eridium just- like, basically for free, that was good. To express my gratitude and acknowledge your (non) efforts, soon I will mobilize my army down to Earth to destroy- I mean uh, thank each and every one of you personally! Before long all your base are belong to Hyperion. We look forward to your cooperation in the future!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	52. Chapter 70

Reisen: Why isn’t AA here yet?? I was expecting somebody to arrive about 10 chapters ago but nothing is happening on their end and Handsome Jack is already declaring war!??  
Tewi, try and contact AA again!  
Tewi: I can’t… Whatever we try to send gets redirected and blocked by that station on the moon… It’s possible that the ‘Handsome Jack’ dude also intercepted AA’s emissary and got to them first, what now?

Reisen: This is hopeless… Maybe we’ve underestimated the enemy. But we have to do something. Kaguya-sama, if only you we’re here…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the Administration Hotel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott: This way, follow me please *leading Accelerator to the exit*

*SLAM* [Explosion Counter: 66]  
*doors shut*

*Hotel Alarm: INCOMIMG ATTACK. LOCKDOWN IMMINENT.*

*CLAP* *windows shut* [Explosion Counter: 67]  
*SHUT* *elevators shut* [Explosion Counter: 68]  
*lights turn on*

Accelerator: ?  
Scott: ???  
Kotori: ?!?  
Dialga: uhhh…  
Fang: Wooooah is it a sleepover party?

Scott: What. The.  
*groan* Who would be attacking us at a time like this…  
Kotori: What’s this about? Why are we being locked in?  
Scott: That, would be the response to a siege or some kind of assault that’s someone trying to destroy this building  
Dialga: We’re being attacked now?  
Kotori: All the while this stupid alarm is still on and none of us can leave??  
Fang: *smiles as if he’s figured out a puzzle* Ooh, I get it! The alarm is continuously being triggered as long as the ‘intruder’ is still here, but he can’t leave because the lockdown is being triggered at the same time since we’re being attacked right now.  
… *stops smiling*  
That doesn’t sound very smart.

*BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
*alarm sounds*

Eryn: *BAP* [Explosion Counter: 69] Thanks for reminding us you blockhead!!! *whacks Fang*  
Fang: Ow!  
Dialga: Holy ****  
Kotori: Turn it off already!  
Scott: T-That’s impossible!! We can no longer exit the building!!  
Fang: Yeah! Right? Hey mister, have you ever thought maybe what if someone infiltrated your base, forcing the alarm to activate, and then while he’s doing that some other people acting completely independently happen to siege your base coincidentally at the same time? Then you’d be all locked in with no way to deactivate the alarm, and with no way out we’d all be stuck here until our ears bleed out, haha. That would be a bit of a problem don’t you think? (*spoken honestly without any hint of sarcasm*)  
Scott: …I uh… But of course, I knew that it would be possible, but uh… I just- well; I didn’t think that it would happen like this  
Dialga: And you call yourself a programmer… Tsk Tsk… [4D joke]  
Kotori: YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS?? THERE’S NO OTHER WAY TO DEACTIVATE THE ALARM  
Scott: That’s the beauty of it! The whole idea is that when the alarm sound pops up in giant text people have to address it and it messes up everyone’s train of thought and it’s also very loud, but it’s mostly that when it’s continuously disturbing everybody and eliciting a forced response the enemies are identified rather quickly.  
Kotori: That’s utterly ludicrous!

*BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
*alarm sounds*

Dialga: Oh not again not that giant block of text oh no  
Fang: You know what? That alarm is actually very loud so I get the impression we do have a problem on our hands  
Kotori: Stop it! Stop! At this rate I’m going to go mad!  
Scott: See? It’s remarkably effective! It’s like an alarm clock that wakes you up in the morning. Doesn’t it motivate you to turn off the alarm and thus look for the intruder and neutralise them?  
Kotori: NO! HOW DO YOU GET FROM ‘ow my ears that’s loud’ TO ‘neutralise the intruder’?  
Scott: Uhhhhh… Sure that-last-part-might-be-a-bit-of-a-stretch but as I said it’s the only way to turn off the alarm isn’t it?  
Kotori: YOU BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA  
Scott: Eeeexactly! Stage 2 is kicking in. Longer exposure to the alarm increases agitation which is urged into a spur of action. I knew it was - In theory, A good idea! Ohoho, don’t get too excited now you ain’t seen nothing yet. I designed this entire building with meta-traps like these to troll the enemy!  
Dialga: (*getting fired up*) Alright Scott can we hurry it up please this is not a good time to be talking about anything NOT related to turning off the alarm and neutralising the enemy  
Scott: Right then, back to business. What was I talking about again?  
Fang: This sound is making me feel increasingly agitated and I’m kiiinda getting the urge to smash something soon  
Scott: Omg no ok everyone please calm down  
Accelerator: Oi, have you guys finished talking yet? When do I get a word in?


	53. Chapter 71

Scott: Yeah!! Anyway! Back to the matter at hand, given the circumstances I have no choice but to resort to this method… *turns to Accelerator*  
*inhales*…  
WELCOME TO THE ADMINISTRATORS’ ALLIANCE!! You’ll be working for my super secret organization from now on! Glad to have you aboard!

*BREEE--* *alarm stops*

Accelerator: …

Scott: That worked!

Dialga: phewwww  
Kotori: *stands there dumbfounded looking like she’s going to facepalm any minute*

Scott: Crisis averted!  
Kotori: *MASSIVE FACEPALM*

*Tails comes down the stairs*  
Tails: *huff*… *puff*…  
Finally here… That’s… A lot of stairs…

Fang: A fairy, a giant talking metal monster and wow now a talking fox I never knew I’d see the day

Tails: *huff* Ohai… Are you new here..? I’m Tails!  
Anyway, Scott… And commander Kotori! This is bad, Handsome Jack has sent his army to attack the Administration Hotel!! There are so many robots outside we’re locked down for the time being  
Scott: So that’s what it is. *relaxes* Hahahaha. No need to worry everyone! Everything is fine!

Tails: I wouldn’t exactly describe our situation as ‘fine’…

Scott: Huh? It’s just Jack’s robots, how bad can it be?  
Tails: Yes but it’s not just a small squad of robots this time, I really mean a HUGE ARMY. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of them

Scott: Then how did he find us??  
Tails: We were found out very easily. From the airport that was built on the roof… Jack must’ve seen that. Y’know it’s kinda hard to miss… There are a lot of landing lines for planes including a special ‘X marks the spot’ for helicopters which, in this case was used as a landing zone for Jack shooting his robots down from the moon to here…  
Kotori: *facepalms yet again* Another great idea Scott. So we inadvertently assisted our enemies in taking over our base by having a massive airport on the roof screaming ‘INVADE US! RIGHT HERE!!!’ *pats Scott on the back*  
Scott: Wh- Then where else could I have put the airport!?? We’re a very tall structure, like not far off from touching the clouds - If I had put it at the level of the ground floor then planes would be crashing into us! *thought bubble showing a plane crashing into a tall building* [Explosion Counter: 70]  
Kotori: (*said in a calm matter-of-fact tone*) There’s no sense in arguing with you. I have to deal with your stupidity.  
Scott: Guh… Tails help… The commander is losing respect for me…  
Tails: Unfortunately it’s just as commander Kotori said…   
Jack’s army has taken over the airport and pretty much the entire roof level, we’re also being surrounded from the ground floor. Anyone exiting the building will be attacked. And remember not to leave the door open or the robots will come flooding in and cause all sorts of trouble…  
Kotori: *sigh* This calls for a strategy meeting

*Meanwhile Accelerator is off by the side musing in his thoughts, taking in the situation and examining the area*  
Accelerator: (The entire place gives off some kind of supernatural vibe. I’ve never experienced a mysterious feeling like this before. The scruffy brown haired dude and the girl with him are no threat, but over there an armored dinosaur who claims he(?) has the power to manipulate time, a blonde man who thinks he’s being funny, a schoolgirl who looks a bit younger than me; she’s their leader? And now a talking two tailed fox walking on two legs. Who the hell are these people??)


	54. Chapter 72

*AA is in the midst of discussion…*

Tails: (…) But we can’t abandon Eientei. Ms Reisen is still waiting for Scott  
Kotori: I tried it again, we still can’t manage to contact them. Worst case scenario, we draw all of Jack’s army to us and hope they can hold out. Either way Scott’s arrival to Eientei will already be delayed, and that’s if we can find them without their communication…  
Scott: Wait did you say ‘Reisen’? Is that a name?  
Tails: Yeah, Reisen and Tewi are currently living there.  
Scott: Sounds familiar… Where have I heard that before…  
Tails: Hm? You know someone like that?  
Scott: I don’t think so… But…  
Kotori: What’s on your mind? Out with it  
Scott: Wait! I remember, it was in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. One time I was talking with Remilia Scarlet on the topic of Gensokyo and she mentioned lots of people… That name is definitely rings familiar. Is Eientei is a place in Gensokyo?  
Tails: Based on our records and what you just said, that much would be true  
Scott: Ohhhhhh. You should’ve told me sooner! I know where Gensokyo is, like I know how to get there. It’s an area in the southeast. Even with the possible map mixing or geographic changes reaching the Gensokyo area is simple enough, I was just there in the previous book! After that I can possibly ask around specifically and the locals will be nice enough to guide me to this ‘Eientei’  
Kotori: Oh, you’re kidding!  
Scott: Tell Ms Reisen not to worry, I won’t be needing directions!  
Kotori: …The problem is Jack’s moonbase is preventing us from contacting them in the first place you-…   
Nevermind…

*AA is in the midst of discussion when Kurumi comes down the stairs*

Kurumi: Has everything been taken care of?- Oh… *sees the wreckage on the ground floor*

Accelerator: YOU!

Kurumi: Hmm? Ohh you again… *gives Accelerator a look of disdain*

Accelerator: NOW you finally show up! *stomps the ground and attacks Kurumi* *STOMP* [Explosion Counter: 71]  
Kurumi: Zafkiel, Second Bullet! *BANG!* [Explosion Counter: 72]

Scott: *snaps fingers and both Accelerator and Kurumi’s attacks freeze in midair*  
Wooooooahhh! Take it easyyy! Hold on a sec here, no fighting! I don’t want my hotel being destroyed a second time!  
Accelerator: !!!  
Kurumi: ??

Scott: Ahh, please pardon me, my apologies for neglecting our guests here *hits the wall with his fist and every piece of debris in the room disintegrates into thin air* *BOOM* [Explosion Counter: 73] *SSSSSsssss….*  
Accelerator: (Wut… This guy…!)

Scott: I think I can do THIS… *raises hand and a portal opens from above, dropping down couches, tables, rugs…*  
Here we go… *another portal opens and Scott pulls out from it a TV and fixes it on the wall*  
There! Good as new. Welcome to the Administration Hotel as it was before the destruction of the ground floor! *kicks the wall* *POOT* [Explosion Counter: 74] *cracks in the wall disappear and pillars begin reconstructing themselves*

Dialga: (*whispers to Accelerator*) (phew! I thought Scott would’ve been mad at me for sure at partially destroying the room! Even though this is all your fault)  
Accelerator: (*whispers reply to Dialga*) (Your guys really do have the power to fix broken furniture!!)  
*meanwhile Fang and Eryn are sort of at a loss for words and stares*

Scott: What’s everyone still doing standing around? Take a seat! My home is yours! *turns on the TV*

Fang: Huuuuh. Okaaaay. Well don’t mind if I do! *sinks into a couch*  
Eryn: You sure got over it relatively fast…

Scott: *turns back to Accelerator and Kurumi* Soooo! You two know each other!


	55. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 73 to 83 makes up issue 5 of ISW Project 8.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YgGNaAqPbK1vg-wU2JjaaaHpqSBP9oOh

Ruchille: …zzz…  
…

…

…

Death: …

Ruchille: zzz…  
zz…

…

Death: …

Ruchille: …

Death: Wake up

Ruchille: Wha… Huh…?

Death: Notice the colour of the chapter title, THE AUTHOR wants to say something. Do your job

Ruchille: *yawn* Ahhh…  
I have to do this now…

Death: *casual aside glance*

Ruchille: I have to do this now whenever I want to say something…  
…Hello I am THE AUTHOR!  
Death: *COUGH* HAAAHAHAHAHA  
I’m sorry that sounds so stupid Hahahahahaha *COUGH* AHEM

Ruchille: N-No wait… That sounded better in my head…  
Death: Are you really!?!? Haaahahahah  
Ruchille: That came out wrong…  
Bleeh… I’m still sleepy!  
Death: This is surely one for the deleted scenes

Ruchille: I am the Administrator of Creation and I have to do THE AUTHOR’s intermissions now.  
That’s what I meant to say…  
Death: *is heard continuously laughing in the background*  
I, I… You… Just said that.  
I said I dislike this novel for already being so queer but coming from you Ruchille that was so extremely cringe that against my expectations I found this instance of queerness to be excessively funny  
Ruchille: Shut up…  
Death: Are we keeping this scene?  
Ruchille: …We don’t have deleted scenes. We have ‘potential scenes’…  
Death: Right. I forgot. Because THE AUTHOR writes this series by pantsing, right  
Ruchille: Because we get potential ideas/scenes that don’t get written down.

Death: I am so glad this is going to be in Potential Scenes.  
Ruchille: Actually THE PRODUCER is keeping this chapter…  
Death: What!? HAHAHA WHY!?  
Ruchille: At the end of the day the sentence you found to be excessively funny is what I would’ve ended up saying by the end of the chapter anyway. The Producer thinks it’s fine even though it sounds ‘cringy’ the first time…  
Death: Oh please explain.  
Ruchille: Yeah now I have to…  
*Sigh*…  
…Do I?...

Death: Uh… You’d better? That is, if this still going to be a chapter

Ruchille: Hmmm~  
The fact that my character text is in pink where the author text has always been in pink before is good enough for me  
Death: Wait What? What about questions. Do you MEAN you LITERALLY ARE ‘THE AUTHOR’???  
Ruchille: Ehh?? No… No! Is that what it looks like? Oh geez…  
Death: SELF INSERT FIC ALERT!! HAHAHAHAHA!!  
Ruchille: Stop, STOP! Hold on, I’ll get a piece from THE AUTHOR’s ‘Timeline of Plot Related Events’ to answer this  
Death: QUESTIONS!!!!  
Ruchille: *cries* Stooooop!!! As the Administrator of Creation I have access to all Author Resources! That’s what I’m doing!  
Death: *stares*  
Ruchille: Open “D:\Users\Seceria\Documents\Stufff [Version-300]\Reference+Documents\ISW Extras\ISW Timeline of plot events”  
Death: …  
Ruchille: THIS *takes the piece of paper and slams it onto the table* THERE!

*The paper reads…*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
o [Unwritten] The abstract story element of ‘preexisting material’ (everything the Author put in his stories that isn’t made by him) manifests as canon [Meta] from an undefined meta-area outside the series as the character , taking the role Administrator of Existence. [Unwritten] The abstract story element of ‘ideas’ (everything the Author put in his stories that is originally made by him) manifests as canon [Meta] from an undefined meta area outside the series as the character Ruchille Maye, taking the role Administrator of Creation.  
 [Meta] [Note] [Unwritten] has yet to become an in-series character and works from the 4th dimension on the highest abstract level.  
 [Meta] [Note] Ruchille also works from the 4th but in contrast with has injected herself into the series making herself an in-series character (this happened during the ).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruchille: Read that and you’ll understand! I even redacted the irrelevant/spoilerish parts and highlighted the important parts for you. And if you still don’t understand and you really wanna know that badly then you can figure it out yourself!  
Death: You sure are lazy…  
Ruchille: On second thought I’ll explain it all into you until you get it, just for you Thaddeus. Administrators are the personifications of the important story elements in ISW and up till now those story elements are Time, Space, Order and Chaos (…)  
Death: Oh please no…  
Ruchille: (…) Right now in-series there’s a person who embodies or personifies each of those concepts wherever they are. Those are IN-SERIES concepts. But guess what aside from all that there are two higher level META-CONCEPTS to do with the author unique to the nature of how ISW was conceived and those concepts are: what the author does with his own ideas vs crossovers from other existing material when it comes to writing and putting things in ISW which is a roundabout way of explaining it. As a meta concept it’s always been ill defined but it’s there so there!  
Death: A-Are you done…?  
Ruchille: *continues talking* On the subject of me specifically, this is what you wanted to know isn’t it, and if it couldn’t be more obvious by now if I say that I’m the Administrator of Ideas/Creation which is what I mean when I say that I’m the author, in the case that the raw concept of original ideas in ISW was an important story element/concept, is what gave birth to the character I am now. Me and THE AUTHOR fundamentally share the same mind.  
Death: *has fallen on the floor, twitching*

Ruchille: See, I don’t have to mention the author in all caps if I don’t want to because this is what it is. Explanation continued Part 2 is Let me clarify that, when someone says ‘THE AUTHOR’ in all caps they literally mean THE AUTHOR ON THE HIGHEST LEVEL BEYOND THE WALL LITERALLY THE PERSON IN REAL LIFE WRITING THIS STORY FOR OTHER REAL PEOPLE TO READ. This distinction was needed because a long time ago THE AUTHOR used to appear in-series as himself (which was a rather common occurrence way back when (yeah I know it’s dumb)), and needed a way to reference himself (i.e his out-of-book self on the highest level) from within the series, not his in-series self. The problem was whenever THE AUTHOR appeared in-series it only created a level higher than that because how real life works is that you still need to have A REAL AUTHOR IN THE REAL WORLD WRITING IT DOWN who’s on a fundamentally higher level because he’s one step ahead of himself (his in-series self). Needless to say he doesn’t do this anymore (from Project 5 onwards he only appears in intermissions monologuing alone) and the moral of the story is whenever THE AUTHOR appeared in-series it made everything confusing for everyone including himself (his in-series self) not to mention the real world readers who might have given up on reading this chapter because it’s so astoundingly confusing to even be talking about it. His final solution was this: Treat his in-series self as a character but not have that character be himself, and get one of his characters to do it just like they do Time and Space and Order and Chaos. There was one person perfectly suitable to fulfil such an important role and so this responsibility was pushed onto me, Ruchille Maye~ *bows*

Death: *has been reduced to a pile of bones*

Ruchille: Do you get it now? I’m most certainly not ‘THE AUTHOR’, but I take after his role.

Death: *reduces himself to a pile of ash*  
Ruchille: I accidentally said it in all caps.

Death: (*muffled voice*) So that is the source of your power. Remarkable…  
Ruchille: That’s why it came out wrong.

Death: (*muffled voice*) *aside glance* May god have mercy on our souls  
Ruchille: *winks* You’re talking to her~

Death: *restructures himself* My eye sockets hurt. There’s too much pink on the page *walks away*  
Ruchille: I like pink! That’s why I have it as the colour of my character text

Death: *sits down and contemplates the universe*

Ruchille: Heeeey, you survived this piece of devastating exposition! I’m impressed!  
Nobody I talk to ever understands this explanation.

Death: That means in chapter 67…  
Ruchille: That was the real author monologuing when you interrupted him, and hence made me start existing, and into my role as the author really.  
Death: That doesn’t explain why I was in the scene!??  
Ruchille: I wanted to put the author’s text as character text under your name to see how you would react. It was a practical joke.

Death: But you- You didn’t exist at that exact moment in time!  
Ruchille: The author (in-book) would have existed and had been from the start of this book.

Death: Then THE AUTHOR did all that to-  
Ruchille: It was my idea, not the author’s idea.  
Death: Then it was THE AUTHOR’s idea to give you that idea.  
Ruchille: …  
Death: So he must’ve had that idea.  
Ruchille: Don’t go there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April fools!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	56. Chapter 74

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruchille: I’M SO DEAD HAHAHAHA

Ruchille: I’m going to stop being lazy and upload something even if it is this useless intermission

*Ruchille goes to examine the fridge*

Death: What about me then  
Ruchille: *while examining the fridge* Oh you’re still here. What about you?  
Death: We know what you’re doing here. What does this have to do with me? Why did I have appear in this book? Worst of all, why do I have to BE IN these intermissions with YOU?

Ruchille: Someone’s going to die soon.  
Death: …Why do you say that all of a sudden?  
Nobody’s dying under my watch…

Ruchille: *searching and throwing things out of the fridge* Of course not! Not now that you’re here. Why else would you be in this book  
Death: …

Ruchille: *rummages through fridge and throws bottles of lemonade behind her over her shoulder*  
…Think about it… You don’t have a brain, but you can use your empty skull…

Death: …Does this have anything to do with my character text being blue and not red?  
Ruchille: *throws tubs of icecream behind her over her shoulder* Mmmn… That’s a different issue, but in a way they’re related so you’re probably on to the right idea

Death: I’m not an Administrator after all?

Ruchille: That’s not entirely true.  
Death: …  
Ruchille: OH! By the way, I remembered what I needed to do!! I remember why I had to visit you. I got a bit sidetracked in our previous chapters trying to pull off that prank that I forgot my real purpose for coming to see you ahaha…  
Death: *willing to do anything to prevent Ruchille from starting to talk again* Stop right there. The further continuation of this chapter-  
Ruchille: You’re the Administrator of Death! Except it was decided between THE PRODUCER and I that there would never be any important character deaths in ISW. So you’re a special case, like an inverse-Administrator *throws bottles of beer out of the fridge*  
Death: -will not be necessary-  
Ruchille: Your role was comparable to an Admin back in those ancient historical times (from before this series was named ISW - but from now on we’re going to retcon all that moving forward. We don’t want people dying to become commonplace, so let me tell you how this is going to work: I’m quite fond of having this non-canon not-actually-in-the-story space here. If somebody would die in-series, they disappear from being in the ‘in-the-story space’ and reappear here in our ‘not-actually-in-the-story space’ under the yellow chapter title where they will remain to possibly annoy you for the rest of all eternity. So as if just having me around talking a lot to annoy you wasn’t enough imagine being stuck down here along with everyone who will ever die (ever) and imagine all the dialogue you would have to read through before you could get to say a single word because I assure you that is going to make you very miserable and bemoan your existence. That’s how dying works now. Other than that your job is still the same, that you need to be the big scary guy intimidating the living daylights out of people to convince them they don’t want to die. Don’t let them figure out there’s no real consequences for dying even though there are (from a story perspective), because story consequences might not be enough seeing we’re in the comedy genre and by that I mean who knows if people will start jumping off cliffs because they think it’s funny… ANYWAY! If you’re here appearing in-series in text that means you’re doing your job! Which is great. Soooo if someone is dying that’s when you’ll have to go into the story. We only needed you starting just now because the bad guys had gotten collectively dangerous enough to be potentially life threatening to one of my beloved characters in this book… *throws bottles of wine out of the fridge*  
H-Hey, are you listening to me? That’s why I’m here to visit you, okay? I’ve given you your assignment now. This is important business!  
Death: Nobody cares  
Ruchille: You care, silly!  
Death: I DID NOT ASK FOR YOUR EXPLANATION-  
Ruchille: *GASP* *finds cake in the fridge*  
CAKE!!!  
*jumps for joy and twirls in the air* Fuwahahahaha! Caaaake~ Oh Thad you are the best I knew you had cake! I knew you had to have cake if you also had lemonade and icecream and beer in the fridge *smirk*  
Death: AND I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT ‘BORED’, I HAVE THINGS TO DO AND SOULS TO ACQUIRE

Ruchille: (*sfx: sound of a sword being drawn*) *summons a knife and fork into her hands*

Death: …

Ruchille: *waltzes over to the dining table carrying the cake*

Death: …

Ruchille: *sits down twirling the knife and fork in her hands like a helicopter*

Death: (Is it over?)

Ruchille: *slams the knife and fork onto the table in her fists*

Death: … *walks away* (*but as if waiting to see what happens next*)

Ruchille: *TAKES A DEEP BREATH*  
…   
*face plants into the cake* OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM  
Death: Dear lord, by the demise of oblivion’s grave-  
Ruchille: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM  
Death: Oh for the love of ChoGath- [inside joke]  
Ruchille: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM  
Death: Yeah. YEAH. EAT IT  
Ruchille: …Nom  
Death: *confused facepalm* What was the knife and fork for when you didn’t even use it  
Ruchille: For… For dramatic impact *licks cream off her lips*

Death: …

Ruchille: …What?  
Is there something on my face?

Death: You have an exorbitant amount of cream on your face

Ruchille: *summons a handkerchief* H-Here?  
Death: DON’T LOOK SO SURPRISED!!

Ruchille: *whine* That cake was delicious…! (*sounding slightly distressed*)  
Death: What are you moaning about now  
Ruchille: Was that all the cake you had??? *finishes wiping her face*  
That can’t be ALL the cake you had…

Death: Why do you ask? Why, that depends *devious grin*  
Ruchille: Whadoyoumean…

Death: We shall see, if you can stop being such a lark and prove yourself useful in my domain. *points to the table* If you’re not going into the story yet you can clean up the dining table. Also clean the windows, those nasty spiders are following me around putting up their accursed webs again…

Ruchille: Don’t boss me around! You think I’ll do anything you say as long as you threaten to feed me more cake-  
Death: *takes out his skeletal hand from behind his back holding a plate with a slice of cake on it* You are to perform 50 push ups right this instant  
Ruchille: YESSIR *starts doing pushups*  
One, Two, Three, Four…


	57. Chapter 75

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Handsome Jack’s invasion simultaneously starts in the SDM…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Skye is sleeping in her room…*

Skye: …

*rumble rumble*

Skye: …nn…

*CRASH* [Explosion Counter: 75]

Skye: (*still drowsy*) …h…huh… What’s going on outside…  
…Is it an earthquake??

Robot: BZZT! MUST DESTROY  
*fires its gun at Skye*  
Skye: Aaaah!! *dives out of the way, rolling off the bed and onto the floor* *THUD*  
Ouch…

*floor rumbles and explosions* [Explosion Counter: 76]

Skye: What was that… A robot??... What…??

*Sakuya bursts through the door*  
Sakuya: Miss Skye!

Skye: Huh!?  
Sakuya: My sincerest apologies for disturbing you, this is an emergency - Robots have infiltrated the mansion and are attacking the SDM. My orders from Remilia are to make sure they don’t bother you.  
Skye: Hey, you’re the maid from before- WATCH OUT!

*The robot shoots at Sakuya who blocks the bullet and stabs it with a knife*

Robot: *ZZZZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 77]

Skye: What is that? Hold on, those robots again!? They’ve found us here too?  
Sakuya: (*looks around, shaking her head and mutters to herself*) (That robot already burst a hole in the wall…! Why did I use the door… *facepalm*)   
Anyway, are you alright? are you hurt?  
Skye: *gets up, slightly dazed* I’m all good…  
Where’s everyone else? Are you okay?

Sakuya: Ahaha, am I okay? No need to worry, the robots themselves are no threat to us. The residents of the SDM are more than capable of defending ourselves. What we’re doing now is just trying to minimize the collateral damage.   
*Sighs* I’m going to have a lot of cleaning up to do after this…

Skye: Then… What’s the emergency?  
Sakuya: You. Ah- Pardon me, we believe the robots may be after you and your friend in particular. And your safety is the mistress’ primary concern. *knifes three more robots attempting to enter the room*

Robot: *ZZBZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 78]  
Robot: *BBZZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 79]  
Robot: *ZBBBZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 80]

Sakuya: We have to get you out of here, we’re against the clock. We can talk on the way. Can you walk?

Skye: Oh! S-Sorry! Allow me to get dressed

Sakuya: Ah. I will wait for that to happen. *continues to kill robots that come near*

Robot: *ZZBZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 81]  
Robot: *BBZZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 82]  
Robot: *ZBBBZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 83]

Skye: *puts on a pair of long stockings and a sailor’s dress*

Sakuya: *casually continues to kill the hordes of robots coming their way*

Robot: *ZZBZTZ* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 84]  
Robot: *ZBBZZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 85]  
Robot: *ZBZTBBZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 86]

Skye: …

Sakuya: *throwing knives at the approaching robot enemies and killing them*

Robot: *ZZBZTZ* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 87]  
Robot: *ZBBZZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 88]  
Robot: *ZBZTBBZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 89]

Skye: …

Sakuya: … *kills the robots*

Robot: *ZZBZTZZZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 90]  
Robot: *ZBBZZTBBZ* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 91]  
Robot: *ZBZTBBZTTZBZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 92]

Skye: …  
Ack…

Sakuya: Are you ready?

Skye: …I’m so sorry, I’m trying to tie up my tie and it’s a bit hard to do with an earthquake in progress

*floor shaking* *rumble rumble*

Skye: …  
Ngh… *attempting to do the knots*

Sakuya: I understand. Take your time. *tosses knives; more robots die*

Robot: *ZZBZTZZZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 93]  
Robot: *ZBBZZTBBZ* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 94]  
Robot: *ZBZTBBZTTZBZT* *dies* [Explosion Counter: 95]

*rumble rumble*  
Skye: This is… Harder than you think… In these conditions… *fumbling with the tie*  
*rumble rumble*

Skye: Meanwhile you look like you’re doing a good job playing tower defense over there! x___x;  
Sakuya: *throwing knives* Ha ha ha… These machines are nothing more than target practice ^-^

Skye: But is it all these robots causing the room to shake? This mansion won’t collapse on us right?  
Sakuya: Rest assured, the mansion is structurally sound. The problem seems to be the robots, that there’s so many of them and they don’t stop coming…

*CRASH* *a robot comes through another part of the wall and shoots at Skye* [Explosion Counter: 96]  
Sakuya: Duck! *throws knife at the robot*

Skye: *lets go of the tie dives onto the bed* Ack!!...   
Robot: *gets knifed and dies* [Explosion Counter: 97]  
Skye: *the tie becomes undone* *groans* Aargh I almost had it this time!!

Sakuya: Maybe we should try a different approach. There’s an easier way to do this… *takes out a stopwatch from her pocket*  
*click* *stops time*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Time is stopped and the floor stops rumbling*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakuya: Does this make it easier for you?

Skye: *fwish* *fwish* *fwish* *fwish* *fwish* *fwish* *flip* *finishes putting on tie and adjusts collar*  
…Thanks for that

Sakuya: Well, now that it’s come to this, I can take this short time out to also comment on your shirt before restarting time since time has been stopped anyway and say that I like your shirt! Is it a uniform from somewhere? ^^  
Skye: Thanks, it is >_<  
Sakuya: *click*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Time restarts and rumbling resumes*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakuya: Now then, Remilia has covered most of the mansion in her scarlet mist so you won’t be able to navigate alone. Please allow me to take your hand.  
Hold tight.  
*Sakuya dashes rapidly through the hallways and corridors…*  
Skye: WOOooooah!!  
*pulling Skye along.*


	58. Chapter 76

Scott: I’m gonna get going to Gensokyo right away but before I do let me sort this mess out. Oh bytheway *turns to Kurumi* WELCOME TO THE ADMINISTRATORS’ ALLIANCE THIS SUPER SECRET ORGANIZATION WOOO!  
Kurumi: …

Scott: Kotori, give me red  
Kotori: Okay

Scott: *freezes time except for him and Kurumi for a brief talk* Do you know anything about this dude? Just tell it to me straight I don’t have a lot of time to freeze  
Kurumi: He calls himself the ‘Accelerator’. From my experience he is a rather deranged fellow who believes he is stuck in a world resembling a videogame in which he wishes to ‘level up’ to level 6 by gaining experience points from killing 20000 of my clones.  
Scott: That’s all?  
Kurumi: *Sigh* that Accelerator is a real creep. When I arrived in this timeline I found myself in Academy City where that guy has been tailing me ever since, trying to kill me ‘for experience’ at every opportunity. You should stay away from there. I think everyone in that city is under the same kind of delusion [inside joke]  
Scott: Right. Thanks! *restarts time*  
*turns to Accelerator* One look at you tells me you’re the recalcitrant type. So I’m going to take a chapter out of my incredibly busy schedule to educate you on how things work in my world. You want to level up right?

Accelerator: *narrows eyes* Huh…?

Scott: You’re in luck now that you’ve joined my super secret organization! Instead of beating the weak enemies you’ve been used to over and over again, if you take quests from me I will pit you against foes more befitting your skill level; extraordinary masterminds and unthinkable foes throughout time and dimensions. If your true goal is to gain more power then by working for me you will achieve exactly that. It’s a good thing I found you!  
Accelerator: And who the f*** are you!?? You think I’m just going to go along with whatever you say and do what you want me to do?

Scott: Then I pose the question to you. Have me and my subordinates not demonstrated enough of our ability? How do you think I became as powerful as I am now? Did my big blue guard dog from another dimension scare you? You think humans are the only intelligent creatures who can talk and fight?

Accelerator: Piss off! What’s up with you and this ‘time and dimensions’ mumbo jumbo?

Scott: …Isn’t this lil two tailed fox so cute? *pets Tails on the head*  
Tails: U-Uhhh…

Scott: You left Academy City to come here. You’ve left the Earth that Academy City was on long since coming here. You think you’re still on planet ‘Earth’? I’ll still call this place Earth, but you’re no longer walking on your Earth as you know it.

Accelerator: …

Scott: I can take this one step further. Why do you feel like you’re constantly being watched by an audience from some higher plane of existence? Why does everyone stand around and talk so much dialogue? The evidence is all around you. But okay, you don’t have to listen to me. You can do whatever you want. As a member of my super secret organization you can take my missions if you want to, or not if you don’t want to. 

Accelerator: (He’s right… Everyone talks so much… I can’t shake this feeling of somewhere someone’s eyes out there on me… That even thinking this right now feels like I’m talking to myself… Why am I talking to myself?? Is there someone reading my mind right now!?? WTF) 

Scott: Now about my super secret organization, I’ll say that the Administrators’ Alliance aims to bring together like minded individuals to combat the villains who seek to disrupt the balance of the entire world and its dimensions. That probably sounds weird to you…  
So take from that what you will. You don’t have to trust me. You’re free to leave at any time. *waves his hand and a blue portal opens in front of Accelerator*

Accelerator: …

Scott: I leave you the option right now to take this blue portal back to Academy City and back to *your* Earth, return to your old life killing slimes. Maybe after 300 years with a premium account bonus you’ll reach level 99! [/inside joke]  
Alternatively you can take this red portal *waves his other hand and a red portal opens in front of Accelerator* and nothing much will happen because you’re already best buddies in my super secret organization yaaayyy!!  
Whatever you do from now is up to you. You’ll be fine as long as you don’t start any more fights with us.

Dialga: (Wow. Great speech)  
Kurumi: (You think that won him over?)  
Kotori: (If only he was always this serious about his responsibilities) *sigh*

Scott: ANYYYWAYYYY! What’s everyone standing around here for!?? Stop pulling that serious face and relax! We’re all on the same team~ *catches Accelerator off guard, slapping him on the back without getting flung across the room*  
Accelerator: …?!?!

Scott: *quickly takes his hand off Accelerator and looks at his wrist as if wearing a watch but he isn’t actually wearing a watch* OH look at the time I really gotta get moving now gotta get to Gensokyo! *turns up the volume on the TV* Drinks are in the fridge. Red is back to you Kotori! Have fun! *leaves in a puff of smoke*

Accelerator: What- H-HEY! He left? *cough cough* Where did that bastard go?  
Dialga: *cough* Hahaha yeeah Scott does that sometimes  
Kotori: (*imitating Mr. Krabs’ voice*) Alright! Get back ter work! [inside joke]

Accelerator: … *walks up to Tails*  
Tails: H-Hello! What’s your name?

Accelerator: I go by ‘Accelerator’. *pets Tails on the head*  
(This little two tailed fox is so cute…)  
Tails: Uhhhhh x-x;

Kurumi: *breathes a sigh of relief* (That problem is solved…)

Accelerator: *walks slowly to the couch and sits down and stares up at the ceiling pondering the meaning of life*  
…


	59. Chapter 77

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Tails is working on his computer when he gets a notification…*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*beep*

13:08 - Friend request from Hourai 

Tails: ?  
(I got a friend request on Mist?) [inside joke]

*click*   
Friend request Accepted

13:09 – Hourai: Hello

Tails: Who is this person… How did they get through the network!? Is it finally working *typing his reply to the stranger*

13:09 – Hourai: Stop  
13:09 – Hourai: Dont type  
13:09 – Hourai: Dont send  
13:09 - Hourai: DONT MESSAGE ME BACK

Tails: ???

13:09 – Hourai: Download this  
13:09 – Hourai: header.txt  
13:09 – Hourai: append to your packets in packet header. This bypasses Hyperion’s network filter  
13:10 – Hourai: Everything you send will be processed as if it is Hyperion communications. Hyperion filters/monitors everything else

Tails: They’ve overwritten our network protocol?? No wonder why communications were down for everyone… *installs Hyperion network protocol*  
…  
Normally I would be wary of friend requests and instructions from a complete stranger, but they’ve managed to crack Hyperion’s security…  
…  
*sigh* Let’s see if this works…

13:14 – Tails_The_Fox: Hello?

Tails: It worked!

13:15 - Hourai: Hello :)  
13:15 - Hourai: You did it!  
13:15 - Hourai: Let me introduce myself  
13:15 - Hourai: I’m Kaguya Houraisan!

*Tails begins chatting with the user ‘Hourai’ on the ‘Mist’ social network platform…*

13:15 – Tails_The_Fox: Kaguya??  
13:15 – Tails_The_Fox: Where are you located?  
13:15 – Hourai: On the moon.

13:16 – Hourai: I believe you are the ISNetwork’s network Administrator, Tails?  
13:16 – Tails_The_Fox: That would be me  
13:16 – Hourai: Nice to meet you  
13:16 – Hourai: I’m glad I got to you before Hyperion took over your base :3  
13:16 – Hourai: Hyperion is about to attack your base, by the way.  
13:16 – Tails_The_Fox: They have their robot army surrounding us right now…

13:17 – Hourai: Oh   
13:17 – Hourai: Have they already mobilized? How’s that going?  
13:17 - Tails_The_Fox: We are holding them off for the time being  
13:17 – Hourai: Good luck with that  
13:17 – Hourai: Regarding the network I’ll send you the rest of the technical details later  
13:17 – Hourai: Anyway  
13:17 – Hourai: I’ll get straight to the point.  
13:18 – Hourai: Everyone on the moon has had it with Handsome Jack. All the drilling, all the noise, disrupting the network and now he’s declaring war  
13:18 – Hourai: So I say  
13:18 – Hourai: We’ll give him a war.

13:18 – Hourai: My question is   
13:18 – Hourai: Will you be willing to lend us your resources to mount the biggest DDoS attack against Hyperion the ISWorld has ever seen?


	60. Chapter 78

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MEANWHILE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I MEAN A VERY BIG MEANWHILE!*

*Meanwhile we check in on what Zoroark and Giratina have been up to since I-don’t-know-how many-chapters ago…*

Zoroark: I KNOW RIGHT!? JUST WHAT HAVE WE BEEN UP TO SINCE BEING CAPTURED BY THIS DEMON LAHARL AND BEING FORCED INTO SLAVERY?? [inside joke]  
Giratina: I still don’t know what that is about  
Laharl: SILENCE *whip*

Zoroark: OW  
Laharl: Vassals are not allowed to speak without permission!  
Giratina: lol

*Giratina and Zoroark are acting as horses pulling Laharl, sitting in a coach, across the desert*

Giratina: Hold on, ‘across the desert’? Where are we??

Laharl: Your furry friend said you were going to take me to where my prinnies are to find my prinnies!  
Zoroark: Did I say that…?...  
*thinks and realizes things* Oh yeah! I said that! I totally said that.  
Giratina: When did you say that!?? Why are we-  
Zoroark: *elbows Giratina* (IT’S A ‘MEANWHILE’! Shut up and just go with it, I’m getting some information from him)  
*calling to Laharl* What else did I say?

Laharl: That we were about to reach a destination any time now.

Zoroark: Oh.  
…Good!

Laharl: *WHIP*  
Zoroark: ARGHH  
Laharl: What I didn’t say was you could talk!

Giratina: What do we do now? Do we actually know what happened to us in the meantime because I feel like I have no recollection of any events between our previous chapter up to now  
Zoroark: I don’t know!? Stall!   
Giratina: What?!?  
Zoroark: Assuming the big guys back home are dealing with more important actually story related events, then at the end of this chapter I guess we hand the ball back to them and we can catch a break during the timeskip that’ll happen in our next chapter so we don’t currently have to deal with Mr. Whippy in the back there

Laharl: *WHIP*

Zoroark: ARRGHHH  
Giratina: Hahahaha omg just as you said that lol  
Zoroark: Dammit this guy is so annoying!

Laharl: *WHIP*

Zoroark: ARRGHHH  
Laharl: I SAID NO TALKING

Zoroark: Why is it always me getting whipped!??  
Giratina: Yeah Zoroark maybe you should stop talking so much

Laharl: *WHIP*

Zoroark: ARGHHH  
I didn’t even say anything!  
Giratina: You must be doing something wrong

Laharl: *WHIP*

Zoroark: AARGHH- But his sentence was longer than mine T_T *pointing to Giratina*

Laharl: Hmm… You’re right *whips Giratina*  
Giratina: NOOO

Zoroark: Not so cocky now huh Giratina  
Giratina: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO??

Laharl: Sigh… When will these vassals learn the no talking rule *whips Giratina*

Giratina: WTF I’M NOT SAYING ANYTHING

Laharl: (*imitating Mr. Krabs’ voice*) I can heeeear yoouu! [inside joke]  
*whips Giratina*

Giratina: ARRRGHH  
Zoroark: Now that you know how it feels letsstoptalkingnow ok?

Giratina: …

Laharl: …

Zoroark: …  
Giratina: …

Laharl: …

Zoroark: …  
Giratina: …

Laharl: …  
*WHIP* *whips Giratina for apparently no reason*

Giratina: OMG WTF DUDE  
Zoroark: (*trying not to laugh*) Ok not even I know what that last one was for  
Laharl: That was for saying too many dots  
Giratina: F******CK!!


	61. Chapter 79

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TRAVEL MONTAGE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott: THAT’S RIGHT, A TRAVEL MONTAGE! INSTEAD OF WASTING VALUABLE CHAPTERS AND LOSING MORE TIME TO OUR ENEMIES WATCH THIS TRAVEL MONTAGE TO SEE HOW I TRAVEL TO GENSOKYO! (*Scott voiceover narrating his own travel montage*)

Scott: You can look on pages 9 and 10 Chapter 4 where the book when it was still a book had a map of the known ISW area and follow this along for yourself! From my starting location at the Administration Building I head right and trek on foot to the Mysterious Door, where I acquire a motorcycle out of nowhere and ride out heading north to the Dividing Pass. At the Dividing Pass I go right riding along the East Route until I reach the Plain Inn, the beginning of the Plains Area. I ditch my motorcycle entering the plains and get a camel from RENT-A-CAMEL which I ride through the Dry Road to get to the Oasis. The camel takes a drink. I continue riding eastwards passing the Campsite, again continuing east reaching the Settlement. Here I hand over the RENT-A-CAMEL camel and make the rest of the trip across the plains area by myself heading south to the Lower Plains, saying goodbye to the plains area as I approach DANGER VALLEY; also known as the Pass of Bones. Now this part is a pain. Whenever you plan a journey trekking across ISW you know that going through Danger Valley is going to be the most bothersome and painful part of the journey because you always have to watch out when you pass though here; this sandy pathway is home to a population of KILLER SANDWORMS that paralyze and poison their unsuspecting victims resulting in approximately tens of hundreds of possibly thousands of deaths every year. Just ask Sayer, I’m sure you all remember in Project 5 when he tried to take his squad of grunts through here and they all died due to being exposed to the mere dangerousness of SAND! [inside joke] Oh wait, he’s dead, so maybe you can’t ask him after all. Welp. After fighting off tens of hundreds of thousands of killer sandworms, limping away towards the exit onto the Mountain Trail, I pass through there with not nearly as many issues and reach Red Mountain. A small plane comes to pick me up out of nowhere and flies me to Tails’ workshop in the Mystic Ruins. So I’m at the Mystic Ruins now. This place transitions to the Mystic Forest, obviously because they both have ‘Mystic’ in their names you’d think to confuse you, but actually they transition the two places together so I walk more and now I’m in the Mystic Forest (that’s how it works you don’t have to question it). Mystic Forest. Which means, Gensokyo! TADAA  
I HAVE ARRIVED IN THE GENSOKYO AREA *pant pant*

*still narrating, out of breath* haaaaaaa…

…Then I pass out because there’s no way you don’t get tired travelling this much in only one chapter.

*faints*


	62. Chapter 80

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Sakuya dashes through rooms and corridors with Skye in tow. They both reach a predesignated safe room to reconvene with Remilia*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flandre: Nee-chan! Sakkyun is here!  
Remilia: *blasting bullets at the robots, all trying to stream through a single choke point* Sakuya! Took you long enough! Good to see you too, Skye  
Azel: *freezing up the other entrances* hi  
Meiling: Huh? Sakuya who’s that with you?  
Skye: H-Hi!  
Sakuya: No time for introductions, who are we still waiting on?  
Remilia: Where’s Patchy…  
Meiling: Still holed up in the library?  
Sakuya: Last I checked she was doing fine. She’ll be here any minute now

Patchouli: *walks in* *sigh* What a disaster… The library is a mess…

Remilia: There you are. Now we can begin  
Skye: …What are we all doing here?

Remilia: Oh? You don’t have to do anything. Having us in one place just makes things easier. It’s time to allow the house to activate its internal defense response…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*EARTHQUAKE*  
*RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE* [Explosion Counter: 98]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Azel: More robots incoming *gets ready for battle*

Remilia: It’s alright, this rumbling isn’t caused from the enemy. This is the mansion rumbling  
Skye: …This is supposed to happen?  
Remilia: Yep!  
Azel: Oh…

Remilia: Patchouli, did you get your protection spell up and running?  
Patchouli: Hai. Everything is in order.   
My charm combined with the mansion’s defences itself is more than enough to hold this place together.  
Remilia: Good. We’re expecting enemy reinforcements. My sources tell me this was only the first wave. Everyone should keep in mind that we might be dealing with this for a while yet

Patchouli: Even so, all this work seems a bit overboard just to repel a couple of mere robots…  
Meiling: It looks like the mistress is serious this time!

Remilia: Yes… I want to make this as flashy as possible for the enemy to target us. Part of the reason I decided to shore up our defenses so thoroughly is because this is the perfect chance to draw their attention… *turns to Azel and Skye*  
Skye: …H-Huh?

Remilia: You need to look for the other Administrators, right? I need to look for one of them too, so we can discreetly duck out of here while the enemy thinks they’re invading us and we’ve locked ourselves in.  
Let me go through the plan for everyone to hear. *turns to everyone else* I’ll need everyone else to fight these robot waves to keep up their attention. Or just to keep up the illusion that we’re fighting hard and trying.  
Flan, while I’m gone, you’re head of the house!  
Flandre: Hai hai!  
Remilia: If the person behind this attack calling himself Handsome Jack is after Azel and Skye, I’ll transport them out of here and the three of us can continue our mission to look for AA. Or they might not be after Azel and Skye at all, but according to my sources out of all the places in Gensokyo only the Eientei and Scarlet Devil Mansion are being sieged. We don’t get invaded like this out of the blue, so these special circumstances suggest to me something is going on. At the very least I have to prepare for this. While I’m away Sakuya Mei Patchy Flan stay here and fight off the invasion because… This is our house and we live here anyway.   
Skye: Hmm…  
Remilia: Unless you have something else in mind?

Azel: Do you have a plan to get by the robots undetected?

Remilia: That will be easy. This area; the entire forest and mountain range around the mansion is under my control. With my mist covering and me personally to escort you, it will be a non-issue. My mansion has also taken in the trace of your auras, so our enemies will still be able to ‘feel’ that you’re here. We can sneak away and nobody would notice.

Sakuya: How long will it be until we can expect for your return?

Remilia: …Hmm  
I don’t know.  
I should have everything done and be back by the end of this book though.

No more questions? Then let’s get a move on!

Azel: I want to stay here.  
Remilia: H-Huh?

Azel: Can I stay and help defend?

Remilia: I… I guess so? I thought you would rather…  
Skye: That’s a good point. Azy, if you want to stay and investigate this ‘crossover-in-the-future’ phenomena, I have no objections.  
Anyhow you’ve been stuck with me for so long… You should relax and have some fun while you’re here  
Azel: T-That’s not it…

Skye: (*to Remilia*) Also, If Azel is here the whole time and we work with you, isn’t it too easy to guarantee that future? Splitting up might be the safer option. We can also teleport to each other so having Azel here as an anchor is a good idea  
Remilia: Is that how it works!?  
Azel: I think it should work  
Skye: Hahaha! Don’t think about it too much. I’ve also got one crazy theory…  
*leans into Azel and whispers something into his ear* *whisper whisper*  
*whisper whisper whisper* *kiss*  
…okay?  
Azel: o_o

Skye: Alright! Let’s get moving!


	63. Chapter 81

Laharl: I see a vessel up ahead! Onwards!

Zoroark: Oh! We’re getting close!  
Giratina: Close to what? What is that?

*Zoroark and Giratina are pulling Laharl’s carriage along, a crashed airship looms in the distance*

Laharl: We have finally arrived at the destination of my prinnies. It took you two long enough to take us here!

Zoroark: Yes, yes, we’re here…?  
Hang on…  
Is that…

*the three get closer and approach the crashed airship*

Zoroark: IS THAT THE EGG CARRIER!??  
Giratina: The egg-what?

Zoroark: THE EGG CARRIER! DR EGGMAN’S AIRSHIP! WHATS IT DOING ALL THE WAY IN THE DESERT OUT HERE?  
Giratina: ‘Dr Eggman’?  
Zoroark: The main antagonist from Project 6 two books ago! We had to freeze the plot to deal with that guy, it’s why Dialga called you in to play in the Team Fortress 2/Leagueolegends videogame tournament!  
Giratina: ****, THAT’S the reason a videogame tournament suddenly popped up outta nowhere??

*Laharl jumps out of the coach*

Laharl: This sure is one big warship. So all my prinnies were contained in here… *gives the Egg Carrier a test kick* *THUMP* [Explosion Counter: 99]

*A voice replies from within the Egg Carrier*  
[ ??? ]: What!? Who’s there?? Come around the front and knock!  
Laharl: Sounds like there is somebody inside! I will go around the front and ask them to return my prinnies.  
Zoroark: Whaaaa? Who?!? No way, it can’t be!!

*Laharl Giratina and Zoroark circle around to the front and Laharl knocks the door*

Laharl: *knock knock*  
HELLO!

[ ??? ]: *walking to the front door* *grumble* (…) Who could this be banging on my ship? Nobody comes here out in the middle of the desert out of nowhere (…) *grumble*

*door opens*

Zoroark: DR EGGMAN!?  
Eggman: EEHHH?? Who are you!? One of Sonic’s other animal friends?!? How did you find me here??? *miniguns and lasers come out of the walls and roofs pointing at Zoroark*

Zoroark: U-Uhhh, No I’m not! NO!!   
*miniguns start spinning and laser dots aim at Zoroark*  
Laharl: Huh. Very high tech.  
Zoroark: LAHARL SAY SOMETHING TO HIM WHILE I STOP TALKING AND HAND THE SITUATION OVER TO YOU!!!

Laharl: Hello, friend! I am the DEMON KING, LAHARL! I come to you on a quest seeking to reclaim my prinnies. What is your name?

Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman

Laharl: Very good. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You have my prinnies; give them back to me.  
OR DIE

Eggman: I don’t know what you’re talking about. What are these ‘prinnies’ you speak of  
Laharl: Don’t play dumb with me, Dr. Eggman! After an inexplicable amount of time scouring the world, my cohorts led me to this final destination at your warship where you are holding MY prinnies!  
Eggman: …Who did you say you were again? Do you think you can just barge in on my warship and-

Laharl: SILENCE   
*kicks the Egg Carrier again more forcefully this time, and Dr Eggman’s lasers and miniguns snap off and/or break or explode* [Explosion Counter: 100]  
*CRASH* *BANG* *EXPLODE* [Explosion Counter: 101] [Explosion Counter: 102] [Explosion Counter: 103]

Eggman: (WTF!? He put that big a dent in my Egg Carrier with one kick and at the same time neutralised all my lasers and miniguns!! Is he actually the ‘demon king’ who owns those guys!?? No way!)  
Laharl: MY PRINNIES. You know, those blue, little penguin things, they have wings, big little googly eyes, and wooden pirate legs for legs, and they explode when you throw them? THEY ARE PRINNIES.  
Eggman: (*playing along so that Laharl does not deal more collateral damage to his Egg Carrier*) Aha!!, I see!! That’s what they are called! If that’s the case, I may have had something to do with that…

*a prinny walks out from behind Dr. Eggman and past Laharl*

Prinny: hi d00d

Eggman: Uhhh… Yeah… See, err…

Laharl: *looks sternly at Dr Eggman while folding his arms tapping his foot demanding an explanation*

Eggman: *rolls eyes and shrugs* Ohhhhhh weeeeell okaaay I might have had something to do with it, but I collected all these ‘prinnies’ thrown out by the Administrators’ Alliance because I thought nobody wanted them! And they turned out to be a great power source too. Using the prinnies I no longer had any use for the inefficient abducted animals that powered my robot army before in the Sonic games [inside joke]. Some prinny powered robots even displayed a degree of intelligence and sentience! Quite useful they are!

Laharl: Hm. I am glad you enjoyed their services. NOW I DEMAND YOU RETURN ALL MY PRINNIES PLEASE

Eggman: OK! I was almost done analyzing them anyway! *goes somewhere into the back and brings out some of Laharl’s prinnies*  
These are all I have left. *sigh*

Laharl: *counting the prinnies* One two three four… (Five, six)… (…) (eight…) (…) (ten and a half…) (…)  
…   
…TWELVE!?!?!?   
THESE ARE ONLY TWELVE OUT OF A BAJILLION!! WHERE ARE THE REST OF MY PRINNIES

Eggman: Now now, calm down! To be fair, I’m just as mad as you are right now! I understand the feeling of having your prinnies stolen by nefarious bandits; in fact that’s exactly what happened to me a while ago!! Please allow me to explain my situation. A rival company, named Hyperion, ambushed me and stole my newly developed prinny technology - It really is a shame!!! *thought bubble appears showing a pencil drawn picture flashback of Dr Eggman’s description of events*   
There I was, cruising through the atmosphere minding my own business when without warning, a massive death beam from the moon came upon my ship and tore a hole right through the hull at the storage deck! My prinnies fell out like a ripped sack of marbles and then all of a sudden there was an entire Hyperion fleet behind me. It happened too fast! Anyway, of course my mighty Egg Carrier Mk. 23 managed to demolish them all, but not before they got away with my prinnies. *thought bubble pops*  
My ship ended up crash landing in the middle of nowhere here in the desert, but I made the most out of the situation and spent my time until now setting up a desert base and fixing the soon-to-be Egg Carrier Mk. 24!!  
I’m terribly sorry! If you searched all over the whole Earth to find these prinnies and didn’t find them, that’s because Hyperion stole them from me and are now using them for their own nefarious purposes – They are on the moon! If you wish to track down the bulk of your prinnies I can only point you up there. *points to the moon, at Handsome Jack’s moonbase on the moon*

Laharl: Are you kidding me…  
…Who stole my prinnies from you? Do they have a name? Who do I need to chase down next…??  
Eggman: By now the prinnies should be in the hands of the current leader of Hyperion… Why, that’d be none other than the infamous Handsome Jack!

*But before Laharl gets a chance to reply, a beam descends from the moon and spawns Hyperion robots into the area*

Eggman: GRGHRR! *chokes* AFTER ALL MY HARD WORK CONCEALING THIS LOCATION? You coming here must have blown my cover! Now Hyperion knows where I am and is attacking my new base- I mean, ALL OF US!!

[Hyperion Robot]: BEEP BOOP DESTROY EGGMAN’S BASE

Eggman: …  
They want to destroy all of us, I’m sure.

[Hyperion Robot]: BEEP BOOP THE SOLE MISSION OBJECTIVE IS JUST TO DESTROY EGGMAN’S BASE

Eggman: …That means all of us are in danger!! Including YOU!

[Hyperion Robot]: Did you not hear what I said? BEEP BOOP THE ONLY THING WE’RE HERE TO DO IS-  
Eggman: *takes out a shotgun and shoots the Hyperion Robot, destroying it before it can finish saying its sentence*  
Robots are so annoying aren’t they

Laharl: Was that robot one of Hyperion’s henchmen?

Eggman: (*gets an idea to divert Laharl’s animosity away from himself and onto Handsome Jack*) …That’s exactly right! You should team up with me and smash these Hyperion mooks to get one back at Handsome Jack because HE stole your prinnies! Need a lift?  
Laharl: Huh? I don’t need to. I can fight on the ground.

Eggman: Suit yourself! *shuts the door and Egg Carrier Mk. 23 lifts off into the air and begins firing on the robots*

Laharl: *turns to Giratina and Zoroark* Now my vassals! I command you to destroy these robots!

Giratina: What? We’re fighting? Finally I get to flex a little  
Zoroark: Although its only on Handsome Jack’s robot army… Pffft…   
This’ll be a piece o’ cake

*Giratina, Zoroark and Dr Eggman on his Egg Carrier start fighting and destroying Jack’s robot army that came to invade Eggman’s base*

*GIRATINA used Dragon Tail!*  
*Zoroark used Night Slash!*  
*Giratina and Zoroark are attacking the robots while Laharl is sitting down enjoying a soda, looking on as his minions do the dirty work*  
*A hail of bullets covers the robots, fired from Dr Eggman’s giant gatling gun*

Eggman: (*taunting the robots*) Time to test what the new and improved EGG CARRIER MK. 23 is capable of! Take this you irritating hunk of junk! Muahahahaha!

*The invading robots fire back but all their shots bounce off Dr Eggman’s Egg Carrier Mk. 23 seemingly having no effect on his impregnable warship. After a few minutes all the robot squads are wiped out, leaving a giant scrap pile behind. But among the metal scraps…*

[Prinny]: … d00d…

Laharl: !!

[Prinny #2]: d00d  
[Prinny #3]: d00d

Laharl: PRINNIES!

[Prinny #4]: d00d

Laharl: *picks up Prinny #4 and examines it* (*it reads:*) Property of the Demon King Laharl.  
…THESE ARE MY PRINNIES!

Eggman: *lands from his warship and steps out*  
Ha! Those peg legged penguin things! As I thought, Hyperion has stolen my technology and the sheer number of his supermassive army was achieved by using prinny powered robots!

Zoroark: (Handsome Jack…!?? Using prinny powered robots!?!)  
Giratina: (…Welp we’ve made a mess of things here haven’t we)

Zoroark: (Is that why Hyperion has so many of them? They have so many robots to launch at everyone because they’ve got all of Laharl’s prinnies!)  
Giratina: (I think we should report this…)  
Zoroark: (No way! Tails is definitely going to kick my ass!)


	64. Chapter 82

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Meanwhile on the moon, the villains are gathering for a strategy meeting…?*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: (*speaking through intercom*) Hey. You there? It’s been done! I’ve sent my robot army invading on all the locations you asked. 

[ ??? ]: (*through intercom*) Done already? I’ll be there in a moment

*A green portal opens up on the wall and the two unnamed characters step out*

[ ??? ]: *goes to examine the map on the screen looking at where Hyperion’s army is spread out*  
…Excellent

Handsome Jack: I’ve held up on my part of the deal, now hand over the rest of the Eridium.

[ ??? ]: Z?  
[ ??? ] (2): I’ve got the other half of your Eridium secured on standby. Just tell us where to drop it.

Handsome Jack: *points to a location on the map on the screen* Riiiight… Here.

[ ??? ] (2): Understood. I’ll make the preparations right away.  
Handsome Jack: Great! It’s been a pleasure doing business with you handsome ladies. (…And that dude with the creepy clown hairdo)  
[ ??? ] (2): YOU TOO!?? WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY HAIR

[ ??? ]: *cough* Feel free to ignore my eerily dressed subordinate. My thanks for your assistance. I hope we get the chance to work together again someday.  
…In fact, I’ve been wondering. Will you grant this wish of mine? I’ve been wanting to propose a deal with you.  
Handsome Jack: Another business deal for me? Keep talking

[ ??? ]: We could use someone like you with your charisma, manufacturing and connections in our organization the Seven Sages. I hope you will consider a partnership with us.

Handsome Jack: And what is it that you and your organization do to make people’s lives more miserable?

[ ??? ]: Originally motivated by revenge, we help each other to achieve our personal goals. Everyone pursues their own ends but we have come to realise that can be accomplished by the same means.  
Right now our target is to crush our common enemies. Should you accept this invitation into the Seven Sages, we will progress towards that goal by having you establish your empire.  
Handsome Jack: What do you need from me though? I don’t fight people like you do, if I want someone dead I hire someone to go shoot them in the face.  
[ ??? ]: Then hire me and the Seven Sages into management positions at Hyperion.  
Handsome Jack: You’re hired  
[ ??? ]: …

Handsome Jack: *throws the yet unnamed villain a Hyperion shotgun* Go shoot some people in the face

[ ??? ]: Uh…  
Handsome Jack: What? What else do you want?

[ ??? ]: There’s no… Interview or anything? And where are the underlings under my command?   
…Come to think of it, where is everyone? I didn’t ever see a single person here while strolling around your moonbase  
Handsome Jack: Ha, well lucky you isn’t it! You get a near unlimited supply of robots to command as your underlings. When I took over the company I fired everyone else

[ ??? ]: Whatever I’ll take it  
Handsome Jack: While I take it that I can call on you, let's say, if there’s someone I'd like to see eviscerated, and you can go and deal with them?   
[ ??? ]: Of course. Please do! The Seven Sages are also on the lookout for certain, suspicious individuals… I would be glad to take care of those matters myself. Why, you haven’t had enough firsthand experience with my abilities?  
Handsome Jack: I get it, I get it. You and your ‘super saiyan’ little princess transformation that goes off when you’re fighting, I don’t need to see that again…

[ ??? ]: *smiles, satisfied with the deal* I knew we could count on you.


	65. Chapter 83

Handsome Jack: I just have one problem. What are your freaking names for pete’s sake? You’re all a bunch of question marks! How am I supposed to TALK to you?

[ ??? ]: Hmm. Now that we’re at this stage, there will be no need to conceal our names to the system anymore. Allow me to reintroduce myself; my name is Origami Tobiichi.  
Handsome Jack: Err, was I supposed to know that?  
Origami: Is that how the narration works.  
Handsome Jack: Who’s the old geezer with the clown cut? *points to the still unnamed character standing next to Origami*  
[ ??? ] (2): ZADD! My name is Zadd!  
Origami: Oh him? He doesn’t matter, you can just say something to make fun of his hair and we’ll know who you’re referring to  
Zadd: It’s ZADD!  
Handsome Jack: *tosses Zadd a Hyperion shotgun* Here, shoot some people in the face!

Origami: So congratulations Jack, welcome to our organization. You are now one of the Seven Sages!

Handsome Jack: …Doesn’t that make me the ‘eighth’ sage if you already have seven sages?

Zadd: Actually the Seven Sages only had six members before. Now that you’ve joined, that makes you the seventh  
Handsome Jack: Why’d you call it the ‘seven’ sages when you didn’t even have seven Sages?  
Origami: I don’t know, ask Rei she’s the one who came up with the name for this organization  
Handsome Jack: What happens when the next person joins the Seven Sages? Doesn’t it become the Eight Sages?  
Origami: Uhh, I suppose… It’ll still be *called* the Seven Sages? Except we’ll have Eight Sages  
Handsome Jack: If I understand this correctly, each one of the members is supposed to be one of the ‘Sages’?  
Origami: That is my understanding of it, yes  
Handsome Jack: So how can we be the ‘Seven Sages’ if there are eight Sages?  
Zadd: But there are only seven Sages.  
Handsome Jack: I know there are only seven Sages  
Zadd: It’s called the Seven Sages  
Handsome Jack: I mean what do we do when we can’t have eight Sages in the Seven Sages?  
Origami: It’s only *called* the ‘Seven Sages’  
Handsome Jack: Because there’s currently only seven Sages.  
Zadd: That’s what I just said  
Handsome Jack: No what you said was there are SEVEN Sages in the Seven Sages, but that means you can’t recruit anyone else because there can only ever BE seven Sages  
Zadd: Because there are only seven Sages  
Handsome Jack: That’s what *I* just said!  
Zadd: No you said-  
Handsome Jack: I said BECAUSE there were SEVEN sages!  
Zadd: I KNOW there are seven Sages!  
Origami: What he said was-  
Zadd: SHUT UP! Why do you have to make everything so goddamn confusing?  
Handsome Jack: Why are you getting so confused??  
Origami: …  
Zadd: I’M GOING TO SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE WITH THIS SHOTGUN YOU GAVE ME IF YOU KEEP INSISTING THERE ARE SEVEN SAGES  
Handsome Jack: You already said there were Seven Sages!  
Zadd: SEVEN SAGES MY ASS!  
Origami: …*removes herself from the conversation and walks away* …  
Handsome Jack: Calm down, Jesus! We can have eight Sages in the Seven Sages. What’s wrong with that!?  
Zadd: What are you talking about now?!?  
Origami: *flips out a cell phone and begins talking to the recipient on the other end* Yep, we got him. Handsome Jack is now one of the Seven Sages

*Meanwhile Zadd is still arguing with Handsome Jack*  
Zadd: You’re making no sense!!  
Handsome Jack: Let me put it this way. Why’d you call it the ‘seven’ sages when you didn’t even have seven Sages?

*Origami takes the portal gun, uses the portal and disappears leaving Zadd arguing with Handsome Jack*

Zadd: (*arguing incorrigibly*) […] Sages […] …‘seven’… […] Seven Sages…! […] …You’re calling it the SEVEN SAGES! […]  
Handsome Jack: What are you even saying!??


	66. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 84 to 90 makes up issue 6 of ISW Project 8.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ueH58TW4nvV5U_33TMWHkQxUtOx3Z-9P/view

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A MINI TRAVEL MONTAGE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott: YEAH we’re going to do this again because boy was it hard to find the place I was supposed to be, and do you know why? Because I had to navigate through the Bamboo Forest of the Lost! I finally understand why it’s got that name now, since I got hopelessly lost trying to go through it to get here, while I also had to beat up so many endless waves of hyperion robots along the way presumably because they all got lost just as I did and got bunched up into the same area.  
(*speaking through device*) HELLO!? Is anyone there? I’ve just arrived at Eientei and let me tell you this has been nothing but a disaster from the get go

Tails: (*speaking through device*) You’re really loud, Mr Scott!

Scott: Oh hi Tails!  
Tails: You’re there right? What does it look like  
Scott: It is not looking good let me tell you that  
Tails: Has the Eientei been overrun already…  
Scott: The whole place is in ruins! An entire field of debris!

Tails: Oh no… It’s just as Miss Kaguya predicted…  
Scott: Who?

Tails: Okay. I have a bit of explaining to do. While you were out I met this person who contacted me online, and-  
Scott: HOLD IT  
Before ANYONE does ANOTHER explanation that sets us back ANOTHER chapter I have an announcement to make  
…  
THIS IS ALL A HORRENDOUS DISASTER

Tails: …

Scott: I need… Kotori, where is she?  
Tails: She’s outside the yard fighting Jack’s robot army

Scott: Where is Dialga?  
Tails: On the roof of the hotel fighting Jack’s robot army

Scott: …Where is Zoroark  
Tails: He’s with Giratina along with someone who we might consider an ally for the time being, and they got themselves stuck somewhere in the desert where they’re currently fighting Jack’s robot army

Scott: Where is Iku??  
Tails: She’s working with the ‘Crimson Raiders’, an rebel organization against Handsome Jack and are most likely fighting his robots

Scott: Do you see a problem here?  
Tails: Well… I get the impression that Jack’s invading army is surely costing us a lot of manpower

Scott: Do we have anyone who is NOT fighting Jack’s robot army?  
Tails: It doesn’t look good Mr Scott. Never mind who we have available at AA, all Across ISW we are getting reports from Gensokyo, Station Square, Academy City, Matrix Sector 1, and New Domino City that they have all mobilized their best characters/heroes/police forces/national defense forces to fight Jack’s robot army.  
Scott: Oh my god

Tails: Although, Mr Accelerator and Miss Tokisaki are not fighting Jack’s robot army…  
Scott: That’s good! Call them over and see if theyre willing to help-  
Tails: …But they’re fighting each other. In the arena at our hotel right now.  
Scott: *facepalm* Who let them in there!?  
Tails: And the warrior called Fang is in the kitchen eating all our rations  
Scott: You say that like we’re in the middle of a war!  
Tails: Technically we are in the middle of a war  
Scott: Arrrrrghhhhhhhhh *groan*

Tails: What do we do now?

Scott: You said ‘New Domino City’ in that list of cities getting invaded? That was Project 5! We’ve dealt with that plotline THREE BOOKS AGO! Why are THEY still having problems over there!?!?  
Tails: Want me to check it out?

Scott: This is a ******** disaster. Jack’s robot army has gotten way out of hand. You know what? You stay right there Tails. I’m heading over there to check the situation  
Tails: …Okay. Sooooo, how many chapters do you think that will take you?

Scott: GOD ******! We can’t operate like this anymore. This ‘real time’ aspect is starting to suck. I had ONE JOB and it’s taken me over 60 chapters to get from the Administration Hotel where I started to Eientei, and now that I’m here I was still too late anyway! Whatever portal or device they had there to travel to and from the moon has been destroyed!  
Every single chapter that passes our enemies are on the move and get closer to their goals while we are taking too long being funny and doing a whole lot of nothing; do you understand Tails? And wherever we go we get intercepted and pulled into a fight with Handsome Jack’s robots which only takes more time and more chapters preventing us from actually doing anything useful!  
Tails: Do you think maybe this was Handsome Jack’s plan all along…

Scott: Even worse, it’s as if a whole bunch of villains came together from another dimension in the ISWverse and thought they could screw with me. They’re even in New Domino City messing up the plots I’ve already fixed!  
Given these meta tactics at play it’s likely that someone from another dimension or some spinoff series found their way here. This might have been possible ever since I initially brought over Kotori from another dimension and the last thing I need is our DIMENSIONS being messed up because there’s no canon Administrator of Space here  
Tails: Are things about to get overly complicated again

Scott: No. Not at all. I’ve decided this has gone on too far. Tails, from now on I’m taking things into my own hands

Tails: You’re red again!  
Scott: Activate the System Master Network and start another mid-book videogame tournament to distract everyone, I am stopping the plot while I clean this whole mess up.  
I’m heading to New Domino.  
Tails: Ah, that’s great! I was going to ask you too, if we could use the Master Network to set up a Distributed Denial of Service Attack on Hyperion’s base, which will also interfere with Jack’s robots (and destroy his Hyperion network completely). So, I take that to mean you’ve granted me the permission to do that?

Scott: Yes. Go ahead! Also, since people… Well, villains or not, are already coming in from other dimensions anyway, we are going to MERGE THE TIMELINE RIGHT NOW!


	67. Chapter 85

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As you may have noticed by now things are happening all over the place and the chapters are jumping around a lot while things are happening at the same time, so I hope it’s no surprise that this MEANWHILE takes us to Skye travelling in the back seat of Remilia’s car as they drive through Station Square…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye: (*sitting in the back seat of the car*) Are we there yet?

Remilia: (*driving the car*) No

Skye: …  
How about now?

Remilia: …Still no

Skye: …

Remilia: That’s pathetic. Is that the best car gag you can come up with?

Skye: It’s a legitimate question! What have we been doing between our previous chapter to now to get to point? What’s happened? Where are we? You have a car!?  
Remilia: Put your seatbelt on!  
Skye: *sits up and leans forward to observe* 140ks an hour? Slow down!!  
Remilia: Aren’t you awfully lively today. Feeling better?

Skye: Now that you mention it I’m feeling much better!!

Remilia: That’s good ^^  
Phew…   
Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

Skye: Hot? What do you mean

Remilia: Is something in the back burning??   
Skye… Skye! You’re on fire!!  
Skye: What!?

*Remilia drifts and comes to a stop at the side of the road*

Remilia: (*turns over the shoulder to look at Skye*) Oh you’re fine  
*winds down the windows, fanning herself with a paper fan* But I’m feeling something weird. Is something happening to the air pressure around here…?  
Skye: …  
Oh this… This is my aura?  
You’re feeling my aura

Remilia: Ouch…! *holds her head* Let’s take a quick break on the side of the road here. I’m starting to get a headache…

Skye: Hold on a sec- *holds out her hand and briefly a creates a small spark in the palm of her hand to test her power*  
Oh- I’m recovering all my power back- But why-…  
Remilia: Are you doing something? Make it quick, this hurts a bit…

Skye: Why am I recovering?!? This book is giving me my power back?? This isn’t supposed to happen!! *instantly comes to the realization that*  
The timeline is merging…!  
…NO NO NO NO NO! It’s not supposed to do this yet! Not yet, not now!  
*Skye’s eyes glow iridescent*  
Remilia: Skye!?

*Skye gets out of the car and stands up straight, visible waves of energy begin to surround her*  
Skye: Hang on, this will only take a moment!  
Remilia: What are you doing…??

*Skye stands motionless surrounded by swirling waves of energy for several seconds*

Skye: *groans* Aghhh… *cough* *cough*  
Remilia: W-What did you do this time? What was that all of a sudden?  
Skye: (*lying on the floor*) …The timeline is merging…  
Remilia: …  
Skye: …Maybe you don’t know what that means  
But it’s happening…  
…And I stopped it  
Remilia: (ok)…  
Skye: Or at least I’m stop*ing* it  
Haha… Hahaha…  
Remilia: Weeell you still look alright so I assume you’re still fine! Can you move?

Skye: *gets up slowly* I’m fine I’m fine  
Sorry about that…  
Remilia: Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t know what to do with you…  
Skye: From what I felt just now, someone is making an effort to manually merge the timeline.  
Remilia: Should I ask you what that means…?  
Skye: To put it simply, I come from the ‘old’ timeline where the basis of my Admin power did not exist. As soon as the timelines merge the paradox of my existence as an Administrator (relative to the old timeline) is quickly being resolved, resulting in me quickly ‘recovering’ my God powers for lack of a better term…

Remilia: Really? Who could have the means to *manually* ‘merge the timeline’ like that??

Skye: Who else but the Administrator of Time! I don’t know WHY they would be attempting this under normal circumstances, it’s crazy enough anyone would even think that!! Do they merge timelines here on a daily basis!?  
Remilia: We’re not on the plot-specific side of things story wise so maybe villains are taking over the world or something has gone horribly wrong!

Skye: *grits teeth and gets back in the car* …He’s not going to like this.  
This is like I’m… Picking a fight with him. We’re essentially projecting our energies directly at each other. See my eyes? As we speak I’m preventing him from merging the timeline using my power. AAaaaaa… *whines worryingly* I hope he doesn’t take this the wrong way…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MEANWHILE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? I’m getting resistance from my attempt at merging the timeline!? I don’t know which villain set this up but if they want to pick a fight with me, I have one thing to say to them in response: BRING IT ON *merges the timeline more*  
Tails: …Isn’t it easier to just wait for the timeline to naturally merge itself by the end of the book instead of brute forcing it?  
Scott: Sure, and until the end of the book let all the villains come here to be crossovers for free. Also it’s better if we take care of it now to avoid any internal paradoxes of sorts that might happen in the future…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remilia: I-It’s getting a bit hot in the car again!

Skye: I’m feeling it… It’s definitely another Administrator. He’s putting more power into merging the timeline…   
*groans* I reeeeally don’t want to have to do this… *separates the timeline more*  
I don’t understand. The timeline is still naturally coming together at its natural rate, that by the end of this book it will have been merged anyway. Does he really need to complete this merge right now?  
Remilia: What does completing the merge of the timeline supposed to achieve?  
Skye: I don’t know! He must have some in-series story reason for doing that but as for me I need to not have that happen, at least not yet…  
If the timeline merges now, Ruchille gets ‘locked out’ and she won’t be able to exist ‘in person’ again; and I’d have travelled out here all this way for nothing!  
It’s either that or… My having existed in the old timeline will end up causing my non-existence here in this book  
Remilia: Yikes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tails: Is it working? Were you able to brute force it?  
Scott: No Tails it is not working.

Tails: That’s strange I thought you could easily merge the timelines if you wanted to  
Scott: YES that’s true. But what I’m sensing is unmistakable. Before I thought it was nothing more than some really powerful meta villain trying to prevent me from merging the timeline but now it seems apparent that it’s another Administrator…  
But I don’t know who! Daniel doesn’t care about this stuff, so the only other Admin would be Isaac?... But why would he not want the timeline to merge yet? After I finish using all these meanwhiles to stealth offscreen teleport to New Domino City and get all that sorted I’m going to pay him a visit and figure out what’s on his mind… Another thing to add to the to-do list *sigh*  
Can I trust you with this Tails? Just hurry up and get all the servers and the game running okay? I’m giving you Admin power here.  
Tails: I’m on it  
WOW I-I’m red!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Remilia and Skye are amidst discussion*  
Remilia: Let me get this straight. Accelerating the timeline merge is allowing your Admin power back but you have to stop the timeline merge by using that power thereby undoing the process and forcibly weakening yourself again  
Skye: It’s ridiculously perverse when you think about it…  
Remilia: Yeah right. The things you have to do huh?  
Skye: Ikr  
Remilia: I should stop asking questions. I sincerely doubt asking these questions is helping anyone… [4D joke]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott: Well that’s great. I could sit here and endure this Admin fishslap fight but it’s only going to make this take more than one chapter and put us even more behind schedule *takes a fish out of nowhere and throws it at the wall out of frustration*  
In one chapter I just went from taking things into my own hands to not giving a damn. THE AUTHOR is on a freaking 3 month hiatus on deviantart for all I care! [4D joke]  
Tails: U-Uh, take a deep breath Mr Scott, the mid-book plot-halting videogame tournament is almost ready *furiously typing, setting up the System Master Network* This time you can also join in if you want  
You can show me how mad you are then after you get market gardener’d by me again in Team Fortress 2 no restriction sixes! [inside joke]  
Scott: Why, you! Don’t you be testing me Tails!   
Tails: Save it for plr_hightower! See ya later ^^ *disconnects and transmission ends*  
Scott: I f***ing hate that map! Don’t put that map in rotation! Are you listening to me!? HEY!!! [inside joke]


	68. Chapter 86

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A TRAVEL MONTAGE FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott: Okay. That’s very funny, book. I’ve decided against doing another travel montage despite what the system text says above because New Domino City is really hard to get into nowadays. Ever since we saved that plot line from being screwed over it’s been sealed off from the rest of the ISWorld so getting there now involves a bit of fancy map manipulation. In the ISW the whole New Domino City area is surrounded by a barrier called ‘Cypress Lake’, which is kind of a portal that decides if you’re travelling out from City into ISW, OR if you’re travelling out from the city to the rest of the world that New Domino City was originally supposed to be a part of before it got mixed in to this hell of a crossover fic. I’m not doing a travel montage because I don’t have to. Let’s just say I materialized myself directly and very discreetly into the world of card games on motorcycles. TADAAA

[ ??? ]: …Who are you talking to?

Scott: Wh…What? Hey- don’t interrupt me!! Who’s this kid anyway? *stares at the kid standing beside him*  
[ Kid ]: (*screams in surprise*) WAHHH  
Scott: Quiet down, don’t yell so loud in the middle of the street, I’m trying to be discreet here!  
[ Kid ]: H-HUHH…!? You… Aren’t you… (*stares at Scott for a while and figures out its Scott*)   
NO WAY! IT’S YOU! *pointing at Scott*

Scott: *nudges the kid* Psst! Calm down and stop pointing at me, the neutral citizens are starting to look at me funny! Let me finish my monologue

[ Kid ]: (*keeps screaming in surprise*) SCOTT! I NEVER THOUGHT I’D SEE YOU AGAIN!!  
Scott: *covers the kid’s mouth and brings him into a back alley* WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME  
[ Kid ]: (*muffled screaming*) Mfmfmpmfmhmph… mfmmmh!!  
Scott: !!!  
…W-Wait a second… *releases the kid*

[ Kid ]: HAAaah… *pant* *pant*  
Ouch… What’s the big idea!!?!? What are you trying to do, kidnap me?!?

Scott: I remember you…  
…Leo?

Leo: YES! Scott!!! It’s been so long!  
Scott: Wait wait wait a second, you still remember me!?!

Leo: What do you mean, of course I do! You defeated the Arcadia Movement with me and the Signers 4 years ago!  
Scott: Oh my god…! I didn’t think… … *shakes head and blinks in shock*  
Wow. (*mutters to himself*) The effects of Project 5 persisted into their world even after their timeline was fixed and they remember who I am…   
So it’s been 4 years in this world…

Leo: *tackles and pounds fist on Scott’s chest* WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?? One day you just suddenly disappeared without a trace, and nobody could find you anywhere!! U-Uhh I mean, it’s good to see you again, Scott!  
Scott: I don’t… This is…  
Leo: WOOOO! (*talking on his cellphone*) What’s crackin, Luna?! You better get out here, it’s Scott! I found the guy who’s been missing for 4 years!   
Scott: Wait, what are you doing…!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna: (*talking to Leo on the phone*) You found who…?  
…  
Wait, that guy!?  
…You’re joking.  
…  
Where are you now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo: (*through cellphone*) On the corner of Café la Geen!  
Luna: (*through cellphone*) Got it *hangs up*  
Leo: *puts cellphone back in his pocket* So what have you been up to all this time?  
Scott: DON’T GO CALLING RANDOM PEOPLE AND GIVING UP MY LOCATION! I’M ON A SECRET MISSION RIGHT NOW  
Leo: Oh yeah! Luna is gonna be here any minute now, just wait till the rest of the team hears you’re back in town. We’re gonna throw you a huge party, you better get excited!!  
Scott: Okay okay… It’s… Really nice to see you again, I’m touched that you remember me. But I’m here on business and there’s a couple of things I need to do, I’m kindof on a roll here *looks around the area and starts walking away*

Leo: N-No! Stop right there! Where do you think you’re going!? *runs in front of Scott and blocks his path with arms spread wide*

Scott: What are you doing now??

Leo: Y-You can’t just leave…!  
I… I’m not going to let you leave!  
(*thinking to himself*) (Think fast Leo! I finally met him again after so many years… You can’t let him get away!!)  
Scott: *pushing past Leo* I’m really sorry but I’m very busy at the moment. We can catch up later; I have to seal off this area before the hyperion robots arrive and destroy the city  
Leo: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL

Scott: What?  
Leo: YOU HAVE TO DUEL ME!

Scott: …  
…No I don’t…

Leo: MUAHAHAHA! *laughs like an evil villain* I AM THE BIG BAD LEO AND I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY UNTIL YOU BEAT ME IN A DUEL! (*duel disk at the ready*)  
Scott: *facepalms* Is that what you’re trying to do…  
Trying to be the villain so I have to stop and duel you to stop you…  
…Weeeeell I’ll give you credit for creativity *continues to walk away*

*Scott walks away from Leo and turns the corner… And comes face to face with Leo again!*

Scott: WHAA!! *looks behind* You were- Over there, and… How did you-  
Leo: I SUMMON MORPHTRONIC SCOPEN IN ATTACK MODE  
Scott: -Did you pull an offscreen teleportation on me!? Seriously…! *looking back and forth*  
Leo: I DON’T KNOW, BUT YOU HAVE TO DUEL ME, THE BIG BAD VILLAIN LEO!

Scott: Who’s writing this!? Is that offscreen teleportation going to be allowed because he’s trying to act the villain just so he can troll me?!?  
Leo: Morphtronic Scopen’s ability activates! When it is in attack mode I can special summon 1 level 4 Morphtronic monster from my hand, so I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!

Scott: *ignoring Leo* I don’t have time for card games right now, I have to get going if you don’t mind

*Scott walks past Leo and turns another corner but Leo is there in front of him again*

Leo: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You’re gonna have to duel me first!

Scott: Oh my god…  
Of all the places I could have materialized in New Domino and I happen to run into you  
*sigh* …You’re not gonna go away until I duel you is that it?  
Leo: Y-Yeah! Haha! (*gets excited and clears throat and continues in his villain voice*) *AHEM* If you beat me, I’ll let you go and stop bothering you. But if I win, you have to explain everything and tell me where you went in the last 4 years!

Scott: Siiiiiiigh fiiine… *reluctantly takes out duel disk* Hurry up then. We better make this quick…


	69. Chapter 87

Leo: I tune my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with my level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen!  
Scott: Pulling all your punches right out the gate eh?

Leo: I SYNCHRO SUMMON POWER TOOL DRAGON!

Scott: That reminds me, let me set up the system for this…  
Can you pause for a second  
Leo: -huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The system text is now set up for yugioh duels!*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Scott LP: 4000] [Leo LP: 4000]

Scott: Great! Now say that line again?  
Leo: uhh…  
…I SUMMON POWER TOOL DRAGON!!

Power Tool Dragon  
Machine/EARTH/Synchro/Level 7/ATK 2300/DEF 2500  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn: You can reveal 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, then your opponent randomly adds 1 of them to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead.

Scott: Heh! Isn’t that neat. Now the readers can also see the card effects if they want to

Leo: Power Tool Dragon’s effect activates! Here’s Double Tool C&D, Mage Power, and United We Stand!

Double Tool C&D  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Power Tool Dragon" or Level 4 or higher Machine-Type "Morphtronic" monster you control. While equipped: ● During your turn: It gains 1000 ATK. If it attacks, any effects of the attack target that activate or apply on the field are negated during that Battle Phase. ● During your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot select a monster other than the equipped monster as an attack target. An opponent's monster that battles the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step.

Mage Power  
Equip Spell Card  
The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell/Trap Card you control.

United We Stand  
Equip Spell Card  
The equipped monster gains 800 ATK/DEF for each face-up monster you control.

Scott: So you get one of these cards at random. Big deal  
Leo: It is a big deal because I equip my Power Tool Dragon with Mage Power instantly giving it an extra 500 attack points! But that’s not all, I set 3 facedowns which turns that into 2000 extra attack points for a grand total of 43 hundred! 

Scott: Still up to the same strategy huh  
Leo: Well first let’s see if you can get past my monster. You’re up!! *Leo ends his turn with one card in hand*

Scott: I draw.  
…  
pffttt… hahahahahaha

Leo: What are you laughing about  
Scott: Hasn’t anyone told you you have to be careful setting too many spell and trap cards on the field going first? Hahahaha. That’s a rookie mistake! I activate the spell Heavy Storm, which destroys all the spell and trap cards on the field! [Explosion Counter: 104]  
Leo: Huh? Nooooooo!

Scott: I follow up with this spell card, Dark Hole. Now all the monsters on the field are destroyed!

*Power Tool Dragon is destroyed* [Explosion Counter: 105]

Leo: WHAT!? My Power Tool Dragon…!!

Scott: Oh no, it appears you have no cards on the field and almost no cards in your hand. This must be my lucky opportunity to summon a monster to attack you  
Leo: H-Hey! How can you open with both Heavy Storm AND Dark Hole!??!? That’s not fair!!  
Scott: What can I say? I trusted my deck and the heart of the cards ^^  
For my next move, I discard one card from my hand to special summon The Tricky

The Tricky  
Spellcaster/WIND/Effect/Level 5/ATK 2000/DEF 1200  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card.

Scott: But that’s not all. I discard one card to summon another ‘The Tricky’ in my hand! Hahahaha!

Leo: W-Wait a minute… If ‘The Tricky’ has 2000 attack points… That’s 2000 plus… Uhhh, carry the seven… *looks confused for a moment from trying to do math*  
AAHHhhh!! They’ll attack me for exactly 4000 damage and I’ll lose!!!

Scott: It was nice knowing you Leo kk thanks bye  
*The Tricky goes to direct attack Leo*

Leo: NOT SO FAST! I activate the effect of Battle Fader from my hand!  
Scott: Wait what

Battle Fader  
Fiend/DARK/Effect/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0  
When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.

Leo: I special summon this monster from my hand in defense mode and end your battle phase. I won’t be losing that easily  
Scott: Oh geez, the last card in your hand was a Battle Fader? You lucked out this time…  
Leo: Heh you can thank Jack for giving me this card, today its saved my life. Look on the bright side at least it wasn’t a ‘Gorz the Emissary of Darkness’ [inside joke]

Scott: It doesn’t matter. We both have no cards left in our hand, but I’ve got two The Trickys on the field while you have nothing at all. With that I’ll end my turn. What one card can you possibly draw to defend yourself? I know your weak morphtronic monsters won’t be able to save you.

Leo: Who says my deck is only made up of morphtronic monsters? And you’re not the only one who trusts in the heart of the cards, pal. You’re talking to the Signer superhero with the mark of the dragon’s heart! *holds up his arm and his signer mark starts glowing* 

Scott: You’re a signer…? Oh, right! The WRGP happened…  
Leo: A lot of things have changed since you left New Domino Mr Scott, and now I’m about to show you what Signer Superhero Leo can really do. I Draw!! [/inside joke]  
Scott: *facepalms* Weren’t you trying to be ‘Big Bad Villain Leo’ just a moment ago?!?


	70. Chapter 88

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at the Administration Hotel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*DING DONG* *doorbell rings*

Dialga: (*telepathically shouting above at Tails*) Hey Tails! Hey!  
Someone’s at the door

Tails: (*from the 5th floor above*) Who is it?

Dialga: I don’t know

Tails: Open the door  
Dialga: …Can you open the door?

Tails: You can get it yourself can’t you…? I’m all the way up here on the fifth floor do *I* have to come down there and open the door?

Dialga: *sigh* It’s just that people from this crossover get disturbed at my appearance from not knowing what a pokemon is, and I get weird looks as if everyone thinks I’m some kind of mutilated beast

Tails: Oh… If that’s the problem, then…

*DING DONG* *doorbell rings again*

Dialga: I already know what’s gonna to happen if I answer the door. Whoever’s there is going to to be all surprised like ‘AAAAHHH IT’S A GIANT TALKING MUTANT DOG!’

*Tails steps out of the elevator and walks towards the front door*  
Tails: I got this, I got this. I’ll see who’s there and you can hide behind those plants or something *points to some plant decorations in the hotel*  
Dialga: *shuffles over and hides behind the plants*

Tails: …  
*stops walking*  
No wait, I can’t answer the door… *turns to Dialga* If I answer the door whoever’s there will get surprised at my appearance too and say ‘It’s a walking talking two tailed fox creature with creepy googly eyes!’

Dialga: You’re right. Neither of us are normal/human-looking enough to answer the door…

Fang: (*eating chips while listening in to the conversation from the couch*) …Yooo, hey guys, if you need some help I can answer the door?

Tails: Thanks, it would be nice if you would! I’ll be over here hiding behind this pot plant *shuffles over next to Dialga and hides behind the plants*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From the outside…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*DING DONG* *rings the doorbell again*

[ ??? ]: …  
It appears no one is present. *looks around and then back at the boxes* Now what do I do with these…

*door suddenly opens and Fang greets the visitor*  
Fang: Hello madam, welcome to the…  
… *turns to Tails* (what was the line again?)  
Tails: (Administration Hotel; we’re called the ‘Administration Hotel’!)  
Fang: Oh yeah! *turns back to the visitor*   
*Ahem*  
Welcome to the Administration Hotel!

[ ??? ]: Yes, hello. My name is Helian, a representative of Griffin&Kryuger. I have with me a munitions delivery for one Mr. ‘Scott’?

Fang: *turns back* ‘Mr. Scott’? Is there a ‘Mr. Scott’ here?  
Tails: (That’s us! Our order of guns have arrived.)

Fang: (*getting told whispers from Tails*) Hmm, hmmmm… Ohhh… Cool!   
The little guy said we bought some guns from you. Come in and have a drink  
Helian: *steps in and looks around the place, slightly confused with the awkwardness of Fang’s greeting* …Do I have the right address here…? *adjusting her glasses*

Fang: Yeah, this is ‘the Administration Hotel’!  
Helian: …What is THAT? *points to Dialga hiding behind the plants*

Dialga: D’oh. I thought I was pretty well concealed behind this assemblage of shrubbery  
Helian: -It talks!?  
Fang: Uhh, that’s nobody! Don’t mind the dog, here have a sandwich. I’ll help with these crates you’ve got there *goes to carry inside the huge boxes of crates Helian arrived with*  
Dialga: What did you just call me??  
Fang: *carrying the boxes in* Oof… These are quite big… and heavy…

Helian: …And who’s that next to it? *points to the two tailed fox creature with creepy googly eyes*  
Tails: Awww… (*peeking out from behind the plant*) Do I really look like I have creepy googly eyes :(

Helian: *stares* …

Fang: UGHH *carrying the boxes inside*  
THESE BOXES *carrying the boxes* ARE REALLY HEAVY!

Helian: (*thinks to herself*) Who are these people…? What did I sign up for…?

Dialga: Sooo should I keep hiding or…  
Tails: It’s okay Dialga I’ll talk to them u.u   
*comes out from behind the plant* Um, hi, I’m Tails  
This must be our order of weapons am I right?

Fang: *finishes hauling the last crate inside* PHEW  
Helian: *is ready to cover her ears*

*the crates burst open and reveal an army of IDW Tactical Dolls*  
[IDWs]: EYE-DEEE-DOUBLYUU DA NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! [Explosion Counter: 106]

Dialga: *covers ears* These are our ‘guns’?!?  
Tails: I’m getting flashbacks from the prinny invasion in the office all over again…

Helian: *removes earplugs* Phew. I was starting to think no one would ever take these IDWs off our hands. In any case, thank you for choosing Griffin.  
…Nice sandwiches by the way. *nom* (*eating sandwiches*)

Dialga: *looks at the IDW Tactical Dolls* What are those!?   
Helian: Strictly speaking, they’re domestic gun wielding androids used for the purpose of replacing human soldiers on the battlefield

Tails: *signing the papers* Great. The next phase of AA’s plan is in action. We can meet Handsome Jack’s army with this army of our own  
Dialga: Oh good, finally we can break out of here from all of those Hyperion Robots encircling us outside

Helian: Er, I thought those robots outside were your own security drones?  
Dialga: No. They’re our enemies and we’ve been in lockdown inside this building for our last bunch of how many chapters

Tails: Uhhhh…   
Did we leave the door open…?  
Dialga: What

*the realization hits Dialga and Tails*

Fang: Don’t blame me, I had to carry in all those boxes from outside

*cut to a shot of the entire ground floor filled with Hyperion Robots as more continue storming in through the front door*

Dialga: …  
Tails: …  
Fang: …

Tails: Miss Helian you might want to take cover right about now

[Robots]: ATTACK!!  
ZZBZBZZSSCHTBOOOMBOOOMBOOMWARRRRRRFTHFHTFLHSLIsugABRLUKAQ3PAIBNJA;KBJ;AOKJERNO;ALGWNPWGUOBw;SBLn;zaojkkjbgWONSH;KNPOOPEIAQOAOBAQOBAGREBA*#@^#$()&(@*()&(@%^&()(**$*!!!^%^% [Explosion Counter: 107]  
[IDWs]: EYE-DEEE-DOUBLYUU DA NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
[Explosion Counter: 108]

*AA’s army of IDWs start clashing with the hyperion robots*

Helian: *puts earplugs back in* Is this a screaming competition?!?


	71. Chapter 89

[Scott 4000LP] [Leo 4000LP]  
*Scott has 2 “The Tricky” on the field vs Leo’s “Battle Fader” on the field in defense position*

Leo: *smiles* heh

Scott: What are you laughing at… Don’t tell me you actually topdecked something good?  
Leo: You’d better believe it! Get ready ‘cause I’m about to turn this duel around!  
I SUMMON GOD PHOENIX GEARFRIED!

God Phoenix Gearfried  
Warrior/FIRE/Effect/Level 9/ATK 3000/DEF 2200  
Banish 1 Equip Spell you control or in your GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card attacks, during the start of damage calculation: You can equip 1 face-up monster on the field to this card and equip it to this card as an Equip. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. (max. 1). When a monster activates its effect (Quick Effect): You can send 1 face-up Equip you control to the GY; negate that activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only use each effect of "God Phoenix Gearfried" once per turn.

Leo: I can summon this card straight from my hand by banishing an Equip Spell in my graveyard, like the Mage Power card I used in the previous round. Now God Phoenix Gearfried attacks The Tricky!  
Scott: HOLD UP I’ve never seen that card before I’m still reading its effects from above omg

Leo: Why don’t I show you its effects so you can see it for yourself! When God Phoenix Gearfried attacks I get to choose a monster on the field to become an equip card on it, like your Tricky. Then the equipped card gives God Phoenix Gearfried 500 extra attack points!

[God Phoenix Gearfried 3000ATK  3500ATK]

Scott: (*mutters*) Lemee search this up on the yugioh wiki… OH, it hasn’t been released! You’re using cards from the OCG!

*God Phoenix Gearfried attacks The Tricky* [Explosion Counter: 109]

Scott: Gaaahahh x_x  
[Scott 4000LP  2500LP]

Leo: Now who’s the one with no cards on the field? *blows raspberry*

Scott: Crap… I almost had the win, but now I need to come up with something fast so I can end this duel and get outta here  
Leo: You’re not going anywhere! If you’re done reading the effect of my God Phoenix Gearfried by now, you’ll have realized that he can negate the effect of any monster and with no cards in your hand you’re toast. I end my turn.

Scott: I draw. *sigh* I guess this’ll have to do…  
I don’t have any monsters on my field so I can normal summon Kamion the Timelord from my hand.

Kamion the Timelord  
Fairy/EARTH/Effect/Level 10/ATK 0/DEF 0  
Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles, return all monsters your opponent controls to the Deck OR Shuffle 1 card your opponent controls into the Deck, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card returned to the Deck by this effect. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck.

Scott: I have no choice but to grind this out with you…  
Leo: What’s that, a level 10 monster with 0 attack points? You’re up to something! What’s its special effect huh?

Scott: You’ll see when it attacks. Kamion the Timelord, attack Battle Fader!  
Leo: Don’t even try! You got lucky enough to draw a monster card you could summon, but whatever effect it has will be stopped by my God Phoenix Gearfried!  
Scott: Oh really?? When Kamion the Timelord does battle, all monsters my opponent controls are shuffled back into their deck and neither player can interrupt this effect with other card effects.  
Leo: NO WAY

*Kamion the Timelord attacks and Leo’s God Phoenix Gearfried is shuffled into the deck. The Tricky equipped to it is destroyed and sent to Scott’s graveyard* [Explosion Counter: 110]

Scott: That’s not all, for each card returned to your deck by this effect you’ll take 500 points of direct damage!  
Leo: AAahh!! [Explosion Counter: 111]  
[Leo 4000LP  3500LP]  
*Leo flashbacks to the Yugioh 5Ds anime of Yusei VS Z-ONE*

Leo: I-I’ve seen that monster before!! That’s one of the cards Z-ONE used to duel against Yusei on the Ark Cradle!! HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT CARD!??!?!? *hyperventilating*

Scott: As for your Battle Fader, lucky for you it gets banished instead because it was special summoned to your field by its own effect saving you 500 points of damage. But that means you won’t have the chance to pull that out of your deck again to survive another round.  
Leo: (Oh no, now my field is empty again…)

Scott: Now let’s see what you draw shall we? I’m well aware that you were one of the main characters in your anime but in THIS fanfic I’M the main character of THIS story and I’ll bet your luck is bound to run out first. I end my turn!

Leo: (Calm down… Don’t panic Leo… You can beat this bad guy… Just like how Yusei beat his monsters, yeah!)  
Scott: …Hey what are you thinking?!? I’m not the bad guy!!  
Leo: AAAAHHHHH YOU CAN ALSO READ MINDS!?!?  
Scott: Just hurry up and draw your card, it’s your turn!

Leo: *breathes* (Lunaaaa… I need your help right about now… Because if I don’t draw a card to last me the next round, this might be the end for me…!)  
Here I go…

Leo: IT’S MY TURN!  
Luna: IT’S MY TURN!

Leo: Huh!!?!  
Luna: I DRAW!

[SYSTEM: INTRUSION PENALTY -2000] [Explosion Counter: 112]  
[Luna 4000LP  2000LP]

Leo: LUNA! YOU’RE HERE :D  
Luna: And it looks like I came at just the right time  
Scott: Ehh!? Where did she come from!?

Leo: I did a big move and made him use up all his cards just like you said, sis!  
Luna: You did good Leo ^^ *pat pat*  
Scott: What is the meaning of this!?

Leo: That’s right, get punked on! It took two of my most powerful monsters and a card from the OCG to make you go all out on turn 2 thinking you could beat me.  
Luna: You fell right into our plan, Scott.  
Scott: YOU MADE THOSE MOVES TO LURE ME ON PURPOSE!?!?

Luna: That’s right, we had this planned out right from the start and with no cards in your hand and only that ‘Timelord’ card on your field, I’d say It’s ‘time’ for you to lose.  
First off I activate the effect of Darklord Ixchel in my hand, discarding it with Darklord Nurse Reficule to draw 2 cards.

Darklord Ixchel  
Fairy/DARK/Effect/Level 10/ATK 2500/DEF 2900  
You can discard this card and 1 "Darklord" card; draw 2 cards. (Quick Effect): You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 "Darklord" Spell/Trap in your GY; apply that target's effect, then shuffle that target into the Deck. You can only use each effect of "Darklord Ixchel" once per turn. You can only Special Summon "Darklord Ixchel(s)" once per turn.

Luna: Then I activate Banishment of the Darklords to add Darklord Contact to my hand.  
Scott: I don’t like where this is going…

Banishment of the Darklords  
Normal Spell Card  
Add 1 "Darklord" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Banishment of the Darklords". You can only activate 1 "Banishment of the Darklords" per turn.

Luna: I’ll activate Darklord Contact and summon Darklord Ixchel from the graveyard in defense mode.

Darklord Contact  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 "Darklord" monster from your GY in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Darklord Contact" per turn.

Scott: How many cards are you planning to activate!?  
Luna: I’m not anywhere close to finished. I activate the effect of Darklord Ixchel on my field and pay 1000 life points. I choose the ‘Darklord Contact’ spell in my graveyard, activating its effect to summon Darklord Nurse Reficule from the graveyard!  
[Luna 2000LP  1000LP]

Darklord Nurse Reficule  
Fairy/DARK/Effect/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 600  
Any effect that would make your opponent gain LP inflicts the same amount of damage to them, instead.

Scott: Demn, she can get around the once per turn limitation on Darklord Contact by activating it from Darklord Ixchel’s effect!

Luna: That’s right, and now that’s done that spell is then shuffled into my deck. Next I activate another spell, Reasoning from my hand!  
Go on and pick a number.

Reasoning  
Normal Spell Card  
Your opponent declares a monster Level. Excavate cards from the top of your Deck until you excavate a monster that can be Normal Summoned/Set. If that monster is the same Level as the one declared by your opponent, send all excavated cards to the Graveyard. If not, Special Summon the excavated monster, also send the remaining cards to the Graveyard.

Scott: Uhh… (I don’t know what’s in her deck at all… I’ll just go for something common and hope she doesn’t get another monster to use against me…)  
…4?

Luna: Alright. I’ll be revealing the cards on top of my deck now. The first card is…  
…“The Sanctified Darklord”. Since its not a monster, I’ll send it to the graveyard.  
The next card is “Darklord Contact”, also not a monster. I’ll send it to the graveyard.  
The next card is…

Scott: *gulp* *sees the brown effect monster border of the card as its turned over*

Luna: …“Makyura the Destructor”. A level 4 monster.  
Oh.  
You said ‘4’, was that right?

Scott: N-No, wait, uhhhhhh-  
Leo: YEAH! That means Makyura the Destructor is sent to the graveyard!

Makyura the Destructor  
Warrior/DARK/Effect/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200  
During the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, you can activate Trap Cards from your hand.

Luna: Leo knows what that means. For the rest of this turn I get to activate Trap Cards directly from my hand!  
Scott: Crap! I can’t believe that was the card that came up!!

Luna: …Weeelll I was originally about to summon all my monsters to attack you in one wave but this sure makes it easy for me…  
Sooooooo… I guess I activate Gift Card from my hand, and because I have Darklord Nurse Reficule you take 3000 points of damage and I win

Gift Card  
Normal Trap Card  
Your opponent gains 3000 Life Points.

*BOOM* [Explosion Counter: 113]

Scott: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
[Scott 2500LP  0LP]  
[SYSTEM: LUNA WINS]

Leo: Nice one sis :P  
Luna: …He’s screaming like a true villain…


	72. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come full circle!
> 
> There will not be a time paradox here.
> 
> The next chapter will be Chapter 91 ;)

Ruchille: LOOK! Look at this, Nai-chan! I got accepted into AO3!!  
Nathan: After being in the queue for a day… You’ve been so jittery ever since you saw there was a ‘Screenplay/Script Format’ tag

Ruchille: I know right!? Fanfiction.net doesn’t allow script fics. And I didn’t see any script fics so I didn’t think script fics were allowed anywhere until I saw this…  
THAT MEANS script fics are allowed on AO3, and I can post this here! Isn’t this amazing!?!? I feel like a real author now!!

Nathan: …Why is your name ‘theretardedrabbit’  
Ruchille: It’s complicated don’t think about it

Nathan: So what then, are you going to start with a whole dump of useless exposition or are you planning to let them down gently  
Ruchille: C-Calm down! There’s no need to get meta right away…

Nathan: Anything has got to be better than doing nothing and having everyone drop this after they see that this book’s author is somehow incarnated as character in their own fanfic, among all the overpowered characters and other aspects of craziness this book features  
Ruchille: That’s called a ‘self-insert fic’. There are lots of them around! Even if my character was that there’s nothing inherently wrong with writing a self-insert for your own amusement…  
Nathan: I sense your guilt lol  
Ruchille: Shut up, baka Nai-chan… *pout*…  
…I don’t care… I don’t care if nobody reads this! I’m just posting it somewhere so I don’t lose everything if my computer breaks or does a hard drive failure

Nathan: Is that really the best thing to say in a chapter that might be read by somebody if you get what you wish for…  
Ruchille: Shutup! Don’t get meta!

Nathan: I mean, oh yeah, you’re just ‘posting it somewhere’. You keep saying that… But our circumstances of transitioning from physically written work with a pen and pencil to full digital really doesn’t lend itself well to being introduced to being read by people. Just give it up. Put these pdfs on google drive and be done with it already  
Ruchille: I can tell them at the beginning that this is kind of a really long thing that has been going on…  
Nathan: “Since the author was 13 years old”! Who hasn’t heard that already?

Ruchille: I already have the blurb and background description of the project written on deviantart, what else do you want! I’m going to do this; I really am!!

Nathan: *sigh* Although I don’t necessarily agree with your ‘posting this’ you’re “THE AUTHOR” in-all-caps, and I’m just your editor. Remind me what I’m doing here again? Why did you bring me into the story all of a sudden  
Ruchille: BECAUSE I’m posting this fanfic and you’re “THE PRODUCER” in-all-caps! I need your help

Nathan: What

Ruchille: *sits infront of computer staring at the post page*  
…  
…What ‘fandoms’ is this entire story comprised of?

Nathan: Too many to count.

Ruchille: Does that mean I tag them all in?

Nathan: What are you doing? Move aside *takes Ruchille’s seat in front of the computer*  
Let me look at this…  
hmmhmm…  
…  
*mumbles under his breath*  
…

Ruchille: …

Nathan: Let’s see how does this work…  
…  
How does all this get sorted…

Ruchille: …

Nathan: Oh I get it  
…  
This is really awkward for us…

Ruchille: What

Nathan: First of all, no one said this was going to be easy

Ruchille: What?

Nathan: Put ‘original fic’ as the only fandom tag.  
Ruchille: Why  
Nathan: Just do it. You don’t want to get people’s hopes up reading all those tags thinking their favourite anime is a main character in this mega crossover only to have them rate this story no better than the worst transplanted character fic. We’re also going to put ‘Mega Crossover’ and ‘Transplanted Character Fic’ in the additional tags

Ruchille: WHAT!? This isn’t a transplanted character fic with copypaste names in the system text!  
Nathan: You don’t think so, but we have to assume the worst

Ruchille: …So what’s next?

Nathan: I’m going to ask you a few simple yes or no questions  
Ruchille: Okay…

Nathan: Does this story include…  
• …Graphic depictions of violence?  
Ruchille: No  
Nathan:  
• Major Character Death?  
Ruchille: Of course not! Nobody dies, I love all my characters!  
Nathan:  
• Non-Con?  
Ruchille: What does that mean?  
Nathan: Nevermind…  
• Underage?

Ruchille: Who’s underage?? I’m over twenty-thousand five hundred in terms of in-universe years of existence if that’s the question; The Administrator of Time is over 5500 years old, The Administrator of Space is over 4500 years old, The Administrator of Chaos is over five thousand f-  
Nathan: Let’s move on. Is there any romance in this story?

Ruchille: No

Nathan: …Are you sure? *looking over the script*

Ruchille: W-Well, there’s not supposed to be  
Nathan: Yeah, but… *reading Chapter 80* …Look, she just kissed him.

Ruchille: That’s normal. People kiss and hug each other all the time in everyday life  
Nathan: Here *points to Chapter [REDACTED]* it’s implied that they slept in the same bed together  
Ruchille: Huh? Where does it say… … *narrows eyes*  
…Oh  
That part’s fine as long as you don’t call any attention to it. Make the identifying chapter of your above line redacted and leave it in

Nathan: Are you sure…?

Ruchille: It’s that all the characters know this book is a comedy and not a romance, so you can hug your friends if you want to without anyone feeling weird about it or having it be perceived as anything ‘romantic’ *hugs Nathan from behind*

Nathan: Is that the explanation you want to use?

Ruchille: See? I’m hugging you and it’s fine ^-^  
Nathan: Stop hugging me  
Ruchille: Awww…

Nathan: “relationships which are not the main focus of the work”, is that what you’re saying?

Ruchille: Pretty much

Nathan: Moving on…  
I assume everyone searches via ‘fandoms’ so for characters, let’s go crazy and tag every character for the ‘mega crossover’ element to sink in. For the summary I can write something or you can copypaste your ‘blurb’ from deviantart  
Ruchille: Okie

Nathan: Now what is this story called?

Ruchille: ‘Project 8’

Nathan: I mean the whole thing

Ruchille: The entire ISW? It’s called “The Inside Story of the World”.  
Nathan: …ARE YOU KIDDING? IS THAT WHAT ‘ISW’ STANDS FOR?

Ruchille: Yup

Nathan: *imagining the readers reading ‘ISW’ ‘ISW’ ‘ISW’ all the time and just now learning that ‘ISW’ stands for-*  
Damn, I don’t need the system text to write this for me, just imagine the people reading this from deviantart for the longest time and the big secret is that ‘ISW’ stands for “The Inside Story of the World”  
Ruchille: I thought you already knew that

Nathan: I KNOW but that’s what you’re going to name this story? Hadn’t you thought of a better, more badass name like, “the-mega-crossover-of-many-characters-and-worlds-into-a-crossover-original-world-into-infinity-times-the-existence-of-timelines-with-time-travelling-and-overpowered-characters and generally a more badass if not confusing name” in the meantime? Think up a better name!  
Ruchille: Maybe. But it’s not so easy to ctrl+f and replace every occurrence of ‘ISW’ with that more-confusing-than-badass name you came up with on the spot  
Nathan: You’re just lazy. I came up with that name on the spot and it’s STILL better than “The Inside Story of the World”! What was the author thinking?  
Ruchille: Me too. I wonder what 13 year old me was thinking when I started writing ‘The Inside Story of the World’ *clueless expression on her face*

Nathan: Do you mind about the privacy section at all

Ruchille: No, who’s going to comment on this anyway  
Nathan: Yep. Your usual self-deprecating attitude…  
…Aaand I believe that’s all. Now all we need is Chapter 1.

Ruchille: Umm… Chapter 1?...

Nathan: The first chapter.

Ruchille: …I don’t have Chapter 1

Nathan: How can you not have Chapter 1? Do you have the book?  
Ruchille: Yes- I mean, I have Chapter 1, but I don’t have it in digital text on my computer  
Nathan: *reads the script* You started the whole thing off on Chapter 21 when you initially posted this on deviantart?!?!?

Ruchille: Yeah…  
Nathan: You can’t do that…!! WHERE’S CHAPTER 1??  
Ruchille: …I just wanted to post it…

Nathan: You can’t do that. How can you do that? Okay- Look- It’s not too late to call this whole thing off and leave everything in google drive where nobody will ever stumble upon this ineffable, incongruous piece of fanfiction if you can even call it one  
Ruchille: But we’ve come so far together ;-;

Nathan: *looking at the script* You wrote these first 20 chapters on a physical book then you suddenly transferred to doing the rest of this all on a digital document on your computer?  
Ruchille: Mhmm…

Nathan: Then you ‘just uploaded it’ on deviantart beginning at chapter 21 because you wanted to?  
Ruchille: …Mmmhmmm…

Nathan: Have you no shame???  
Ruchille: N…No… Because you get to feel bad about it so I don’t have to…

Nathan: *facepalm* I always wonder why ISW went with writing THE AUTHOR into multiple personalities like this  
Ruchille: Do we have to tag ‘self-insert’ after all…  
Nathan: No that’s not what I’m saying. I wouldn’t do that, it’s not trying to blatantly self-insert; but say that was the intent it’s as if THE AUTHOR split themselves up into different entities and made those all into their own individual original characters anyway, in a way that’s so incredibly vacuous and not at all relevant to satisfy that intent in the end.  
Ruchille: But I am that ‘AUTHOR’ you’re talking about. Y’know what I’ve learnt as a character? Don’t think about it too much or we’ll only end up confusing ourselves. If there’s something you wanted to ask me you can just ask me and I’ll straight up give you the answer if there is one. The more I get meta about myself and talk about ‘myself’ instead of ‘Ruchille’ the more detached I get from my identity being THE AUTHOR. That’s what it feels like. Don’t get confused.

Nathan: Cut me some slack! This is my first time appearing inside the story and the ONLY time I have to appear at all, all because you’re too incompetent to fill out an online form on a fanfiction site without my help…  
The only ones in danger of getting confused are your prospective readers who are reading this for the first time after we’re finished posting this junk  
Ruchille: Shutup shutup!! Don’t get meta! Baka Nai-chan that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!  
Nathan: I think it’s too late… We already screwed up this chapter. I say we pull it  
Ruchille: STOP META STOP

Nathan: *ahem* Okay then. What do we do about Chapter 1? Are you seriously thinking of posting this starting at Chapter 21?

Ruchille: …Yeeeeahh, I’ll probably do that…

Nathan: Listen, you may not care, but I do. You can’t start off Project 8 on Chapter 21. Get your book, get the script and type it out so we can start with Chapter 1

Ruchille: WHAT? You’re making me type the entire thing? That’s so much work…  
Nathan: You’re just too lazy!!  
Ruchille: Why don’t we start with this chapter, this chapter we’re in now? This is the chapter that we decide to post it to be official after all

Nathan: This chapter.  
THIS CHAPTER is CHAPTER 90. You don’t want to start on chapter 1, but you’re not going to start on chapter 21, you’re starting with CHAPTER 90.

Ruchille: And then we can go from this chapter back to Chapter 21 and go onwards from there.  
Nathan: This chapter alone CANNOT substitute for the first 20 chapters of this book!  
Ruchille: But I love Chapter 90 it’s my favourite chapter so far *^*  
Nathan: I’m not publishing this.  
Ruchille: WHY NOT

Nathan: We don’t have Chapter 1. If we started this book on Chapter 1 and explained “THE AUTHOR had 3 more books (physical books written with pen and paper) prior to this book so don’t worry if you don’t understand what’s going on”, just *MAYBE* that would’ve been fine. But no. No one’s going to understand what’s going on already on top of no one understanding what’s going on. No one’s going to read this. Absolutely no one.

Ruchille: Or we can say that there’s no plot and not worry about that aspect of things

Nathan: That makes it even MORE confusing the more plot points start to come up!

Ruchille: Waaaa… B-But I want to post it… *cries*  
Nathan: You want to post it for people to read then?

Ruchille: WAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Nathan: There’s no use trying to hide from me your true intentions. I’m THE PRODUCER; what do you take me for?

Ruchille: I-… No! I mean, …  
Ngghhh… *grits her teeth* What if I make a deal with you. After I finish writing this book I’ll type up the first 20 chapters, into a second edition even, then we’ll have the whole book… In google drive. You can post Chapter 21 onwards in the meantime.  
Nathan: Give me the script

Ruchille: … *gives Nathan the script*

Nathan: *reads* …  
…  
…Oh god it’s so cringy… *cringes*  
…  
Okay, we’ll need that second edition after all…

Ruchille: Right!? That’s what I thought!

Nathan: So what do you want to do in the meantime? Post Chapter 90 followed by Chapter 21 onwards?  
Ruchille: …Yeah. Sounds good.

Nathan: No one’s going to understand what’s going on.  
Ruchille: To be honest I don’t even understand what’s going on either, I’m just writing this whole thing by the seat of my pants! It’s a comedy!

Nathan: This isn’t going to create yet another ‘time paradox’ is there? When Chapter 21 eventually reaches Chapter 90, it’s not going to go back to ‘Chapter 21’ again?  
Ruchille: NO! You’re in charge of what’s getting published, so all you have to do is post Chapter 91 then!  
Nathan: I’m just making sure…  
Ruchile: NO META

Nathan: Alright. We’re almost done. This is going to be posted now…

Ruchille: *^*

Nathan: This is your last chance to make me throw this chapter into Potential Scenes and forget this ever happened.  
Ruchille: …You can post it *^*

Nathan: No, this is too far over the line for ‘Potential Scenes’. If I toss out this chapter then this chapter will be a REAL, first ever DELETED SCENE  
Ruchille: If you really wanted to delete this scene you would’ve done it before this chapter reached 2000+ words…  
Nathan: And ‘It’s just too bad the readers are going to be disappointed because chapters are usually much more shorter than this’ is what you’re thinking?  
Ruchille: NO META!

Nathan: Any last words before I post this and you inevitably regret this decision?

Ruchille: Uh! Uhhh… HI EVERYONE!!  
This is a Disclaimer: Please don’t read this fanfic, it has no plot and it’s very very bad!!!

Nathan: …I don’t understand you at all Ruchille…


	73. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, I don't know when each issue will be released. To reiterate, I will henceforth post every digital issue at the last cutoff chapter of an issue.
> 
> When I wrote the summary/warning notes/context section as preparation for posting this fic on AO3, those became Chapter 91 within the fic itself.
> 
> I feel nostalgic. Do you? *^*

Welcome to… THE AUTHOR does a description of ISW!!

This was posted as the cover chapter of ISW on AO3 at the time THE AUTHOR uploaded it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SUMMARY

ISW is a Mega Crossover Fanfic/Original Fic hybrid in dialogue format written as a lighthearted comedy. The series' backstory goes like this: The OCs of the Original Fic, gods of the world they created (called 'Administrators'), were bored one day and decided to have their world undergo crossovers from other fictional worlds to create the ultimate crossover world and make the whole world more interesting. This was fun for a while, until there were too many crossovers and time paradoxes and such that everything went crazy and the universe blew up.

In examining the consequences of their actions the Admins realized it caused a lot of canon divergence, destroyed a lot of other fictions entirely, and ruined a lot of main characters' lives. Thus the Admins attempt to restore the fictions they messed up back to their original canon and formed an organization called the "Administrators' Alliance" with the aim to do so.

But where are all these new characters suddenly coming from? In Project 8, crossovers have recently started to appear everywhere all over again. Also unbeknownst to AA, villains from the affected crossovers have begun to cooperate, forming an eminent organization that's building power behind the scenes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WARNINGS

\- [SCRIPT FIC] Almost everything is dialogue  
\- [CRACK FIC] This is technically a sequel to what was originally (a fanfic I wrote when I was a kid that was so bad it may as well have been) a crack fic  
\- [4TH WALL BREAKING] Characters referencing the story as if they know they are fictional characters. Characters referencing the story as if they know that this is a fanfic that might be read by other people.  
\- [MEGA CROSSOVER] I didn't bother with the fandom tags  
\- [OVERPOWERED CHARACTERS] The OCs created the universe and are literally gods  
\- [NO PLANNING] Blatantly written by the seat of my pants. Anything can happen. Plans can change at any time. Ending is not confirmed.  
\- [META WARNING] Story references itself and its past books. Story references things happening in the real world and things happening to the author.  
\- [CHAPTER 21?] Story starts at Chapter 21  
\- [RANDOMNESS WARNING] ...???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CONTEXT

I'm stuck with the ever present problem of how to describe this fanfic when people ask me 'wtf is my story about'.

It all started when I was a primary schooler watching cartoons, playing videogames, and being bad at writing. I wrote my first fanfic on the computer, which was pretty much me throwing all my favourite characters on the same page and putting all their universes together in a blender. Call this 'Project 1'. Project 1 was lost due to a computer failure, and then we didn't have a computer for a while.

I wanted to keep writing and I started to draw stickmen comics in a 1B5 school exercise book. Call this 'Project 2'. I wrote more comics 'Project 3' and 'Project 4' throughout my intermediate school years (which were not related to ISW and were never finished and I've lost them all due to negligence and being a kid).

The stuff I liked the most growing up was fourth wall-ish themes present in works such as 'The Stinky Cheese Man and other Fairly Stupid Tales', The Sims 2 PSP, The Truman Show, heck I admit I even liked Dora the Explorer; as well as crossover themes from reading the Kingdom Hearts manga, then Tsubasa/XxxHolic. All of that invariably led me to experiment with fourthwall self-aware themes when I wrote my own stories… Even if they all descended into sheer randomness and destined to be cringy. Nevertheless I guess ISW was my contribution to the genre, and in no way am I suggesting that this puny script fic written by me can be compared in any way to the masterpieces listed above. Including Dora the Explorer.

Project 5 is when this ISW series took off. This was written in a 2B5 hardcover exercise book during my first year in highschool. I didn't have any idea what I was writing when I started it, but at the end it turned into a spiritual successor to Project 1 out of that sheer randomness. As you can guess I also wrote a Project 6 and Project 7, also done on exercise books. This right now is Project 8 which I started in an exercise book 20 chapters in before continuing to do the rest of it on the computer (hence the 'Chapter 21' warning).

I also should at least say something about how random this fic is in general. Because never have I ever thought this would be read by other people for general consumption since I only write for fun and only into these exercise books anyway, all I ever did was I kept mindlessly writing whatever was appealing to my own sense of humor and stupidity. The running gag counter for the number of explosions and the [inside joke] system are among those traditions that persisted through the ISW series. I had one friend in intermediate school who was the only person ever to read my exercise books.

TL;DR I've been writing with pen and paper but now that I'm writing with a computer I'm posting this because I can, despite this being one book in a bigger series that doesn't exist on the internet. Also this story is random as all hell

I think that's it for context

Maybe you can read on and see how random the story is for yourself. If you've finished reading the summary, the warning notes, got down this far, and you're still here, Wow... That makes me happy enough. I'm not going to feel bad if everyone turns away after that, I regret nothing. Dare I say if you do actually decide to read on form this point - THANK YOU - because I've done everything I can to dissuade you.


	74. Chapter 92

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Giratina and Zoroark are aboard Dr Eggman’s Egg Carrier mk24*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giratina: What’s happened this time? Who put us on Dr. Eggman’s ship and where are we going?  
Zoroark: STOP DOING THIS TIMESKIP TO US! IT’S NOT FAIR!!

Laharl: What is the matter? Why do you both seem so clueless all the time

Zoroark: (Oh no not Laharl again he’s still with us omg)

Laharl: (*sitting next to Zoroark on the Egg Carrier mk24*) It seems you need a flashback to jog your memory  
Zoroark: GET AWAY FROM ME! GET THE F-

Giratina: *elbows Zoroark* Yes we would be grateful for your flashbacks please do enlighten us

Laharl: Alright then. Enjoy the movie (*flashbacks*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(*Laharl flashbacks to when Giratina, Zoroark, himself and Dr Eggman beat all of the attacking Hyperion robots*)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laharl: (*voiceover*) On the Egg Carrier after we beat all of the Hyperion robots…

22:58 - Hourai: Greetings  
22:58 - Hourai: Dr Robotnik I presume?  
22:58 - Hourai: I hear you recently had a robot infestation problem

Eggman: Wtf? Who’s messaging me on tweeter

23:00 - 0_Egg_Man_0: Whos this

23:01 - Hourai: I represent the Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion. Its come to my attention that Handsome Jack has made enemies all over the ISWorld so I’m gathering everyone to band together to stop him  
23:01 – Hourai: I also know you’ve got a secret base in the desert ;)

23:02 – 0_Egg_Man_0: who told you that  
23:02 – 0_Egg_Man_0: i dont have a secret base in the desert  
23:02 - 0_Egg_Man_0: what are you talking about? secret base in the desert?

23:02 – Hourai: I’m contacting you because I know you have a secret base in the desert.  
23:02 – Hourai: We are planning to launch a ISW Wide DDoS attack on Hyperion which will shut down all their operations and, judging from the overwhelming support of this operation, will have enough processes to destroy Jack’s entire moon base

23:03 – 0_Egg_Man_0: whatever secret base in the desert doesnt belong to me!!

23:03 – Hourai: We have Gensokyo  
23:03 – Hourai: Station Square  
23:03 – Hourai: Academy City  
23:03 – Hourai: New Domino City  
23:03 – Hourai: the New Xeal city area  
23:03 – Hourai: and Nodens Plaza involved  
23:03 – Hourai: We are getting ready to attack very soon

Eggman: Hogwash!! Is this guy telling the truth? They have the 3 major cities in ISW participating in the attack? That’s already an unprecedented amount of traffic power

23:03 – Hourai: I just need to ask you a simple question. Are you in?

Eggman: I don’t believe that for a second, Ha!

23:04 – Hourai: You know what else? This plan is also backed by the Administrators’ Alliance and their ISNetwork.

Eggman: (*looking at user Hourai’s ISNetwork profile*) What a scam. Who is this profile anyway? There is no way the Administrators’ Alliance is supporting this nobody from the (*mocking tone*) ‘Gensokyo Defense Squad’

*a few minutes later*

23:07 – Hourai: Are you ignoring me?  
23:08 – Hourai: Hyperion sees you as a competitor and potential threat, so they want to get rid of your new desert base. They’ll send another wave of robots at you again tomorrow

Eggman: What’s baffling me is how this user figured out the location of my base, and that I had a new base!

23:08 - 0_Egg_Man_0: I said I dont know what youre talking about  
23:08 - 0_Egg_Man_0: my base in station square was destroyed two books ago in Project 6 I dont have a ‘secret base’ anymore  
23:08 - 0_Egg_Man_0: who told you I had a secret base in the desert

23:09 – Hourai: Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if we also DDoS said base in the desert while we’re at it, if that base doesn’t belong to you? If I’m wrong then they might be in cahoots with Hyperion or something I dunno

*a few minutes later*

23:11 – Hourai: Actually, I’ll have you know that desert base you say isn’t yours is a few leagues short of the scale of Hyperion’s obviously superior moon base, so this wouldn’t take nearly as much firepower to destroy them. How about I show you by DDoSing that desert base right now, as a little experiment before the main event?

23:11 - 0_Egg_Man_0: stop spamming me Im reporting you for harassment

Eggman: (*while typing his reply*) SH^T, HYPERION’S MOONBASE IS LARGER THAN MINE? I HAD ONE WHOLE BOOK TO DEVELOP MY SECRET DESERT BASE HOW DID HYPERION COME ALONG ALL OF SUDDEN AND ACQUIRE A BETTER BASE THAN ME!?!?!?

*EXPLOSION*  
*Eggman hears an explosion in the distance* [Explosion Counter: 114]

Eggman: What was that!?

23:11 – Hourai: ufufu~  
23:11 – Hourai: There goes one of your network clusters. What a shame, they could’ve been used by you to DDoS Hyperion together with me

Laharl: (*calling out from underground inside Dr Eggman’s desert base*) Hey I think some computers from your secret desert base down here just exploded

Eggman: OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED INSIDE MY SECRET BASE!

23:11 – Hourai: Also, is that someone infiltrating your base?

Eggman: WHAT THE

23:12 – Hourai: Not a very secret base after all huh  
23:12 – Hourai: Your firewall also needs an upgrade

23:12 - 0_Egg_Man_0: what do you want???

23:12 – Hourai: Ohhh nothing  
23:12 – Hourai: Just some of the computers in your secret base so we can DDoS Hyperion together

23:12 - 0_Egg_Man_0: I dont believe you youre just some random stranger on the internet how do you expect me to believe you

*EXPLOSION*  
*Eggman hears another explosion in the distance* [Explosion Counter: 115]

Eggman: Laharl!? What’s going on down there?!? I’ll persecute you for property damage!!

Laharl: (*from underground inside Dr Eggman’s desert base*) Ha Ha Ha! Your computers are destroying themselves

23:13 – Hourai: It’s not your friend ‘Laharl’. I’m DDosing your computers and destroying them

23:13 - 0_Egg_Man_0: this is your doing???????????

23:13 – Hourai: Now you’re catching on.  
23:13 – Hourai: How many more clusters are you willing to sacrifice to our demonstration before we team up to do this to Handsome Jack?

23:13 - 0_Egg_Man_0: ??????????????????????????????????????????????  
23:13 - 0_Egg_Man_0: you couldve asked nicely!

23:13 – Hourai: I tried. But who was the dummy that called my proposition ‘Hogwash’, didn’t believe me and ignored my messages?

23:13 - 0_Egg_Man_0: okay okay  
23:13 - 0_Egg_Man_0: fine  
23:13 - 0_Egg_Man_0: I was planning to handle handsome jack myself with my own network sooner or later anyway  
23:14 - 0_Egg_Man_0: Ill do it you can put my network in with yours

23:14 – Hourai: :)  
23:14 – Hourai: Thank you for your cooperation Dr Eggman ^^

*a few minutes later*

23:16 - 0_Egg_Man_0: hold on a minute  
23:16 - 0_Egg_Man_0: HOW DID YOU KNOW SOMEONE WAS INFILTRATING MY BASE AND HIS NAME WAS LAHARL  
23:16 - 0_Egg_Man_0: HOW DID YOU KNOW EVERYTHING I WAS SAYING BEFORE

23:16 – Hourai: Well duh. I’d tapped your mic on the Egg Carrier from the start when I first messaged you  
23:16 – Hourai: I’m honestly quite surprised at the number of people I’ve spoken to who all have the tendency to talk to themselves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*End flashback*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laharl: (*laughing at his flashback*) Hahahahaha! That is so true!  
“the tendency to talk to themselves” I love that part

Zoroark: …

Giratina: But that doesn’t explain why we’re currently travelling on Eggman’s ship? More importantly the question was where are we going?!?

Laharl: I dunno  
You’ll have to tune in after this timeskip to the next episode of (*sings*) “the Giratina-Zoroark-Laharl and Dr Eggman show”~!


	75. Chapter 93

*Scott and Leo are arguing over the results of the duel*

Leo: It’s game over! You lost!  
Scott: Technically I didn’t lose to you!  
Leo: You have no more Life Points, that means you’re the LOSER  
Scott: This was supposed to be a 1 vs 1 duel between me and you!  
Leo: I see, you’re just making up excuses now that you’ve lost the duel  
Scott: You never said Luna was going to join and then be my opponent, so you’re disqualified. Your victory conditions are invalid!  
Leo: Nuh-uh! You’re just a salty big fat loser. I can’t believe you lost to my sister’s Gift Card!  
Scott: Read the chapter. I believe your exact words were quote “If *I* win, you have to explain everything”. See, if YOU won. But YOU didn’t beat me; you didn’t win nothing yet!  
Leo: If you wanna be that way, you didn’t beat me either so I get to keep bothering you! LA LA LA LA LA! SCOTT IS A DUNDERHEAD!  
Scott: (*puts up duel disk*) You want a piece of me?!? Let’s have a real duel to settle this and the loser is a big fat salty loser!!  
Leo: lol Look at your duel disk, your 0 Life Points to my 3500. The only salty loser is you! I wiped the floor with you! *points at the Life Points meter reading 0 on Scott’s duel disk*  
Scott: That previous duel doesn’t count! How do you reset this thing!? *punching his duel disk*  
Leo: LOSER LOSER LOSER *points at Scott*  
Scott is a big fat loser! Tell him, Luna!

Luna: You’re both giving me a headache…

Scott: OK well none of us won and I’ve got things I gotta do let’s have a rematch next time BYE! (*goes to leave and turns the corner*)

Luna: (*offscreen teleportation in front of Scott around the corner*) Stop right there  
Scott: *Gulp*

Luna: Read the chapter. It clearly says “[SYSTEM: LUNA WINS]”. I’M the winner of the duel.  
Scott: Damnit I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that…  
Leo: LOSER  
Scott: Shut up Leo!

Luna: Explain to us where you’ve been and what’s going on  
Scott: Are you really going to make me do this!? Handsome Jack has been allowed to run amok for so many chapters and they’ve managed to get their army big enough to begin taking over cities across ISW! The whole world is in danger!

Jack: Who are you calling ‘Handsome’?

Scott: JACK ATLAS!?!?  
Leo: ohey Jack! You’re here?

Jack: I came running after my signer mark suddenly started glowing. Where’s that villain you were dueling just now Leo?  
Leo: (*turns to Scott*) I dunno, are you a villain? You better not be a villain Scott or else we’re gonna get you!

Jack: No way… Are you who I think you are…!? SCOTT

Scott: Uhhh hi Jack Atlas long time no see  
Jack: YOU BASTARD! The last time I ever saw you was when we were having lunch at a cup ramen noodle shop! [ISW joke] What’s happened to you for the last 4 years!? All of a sudden you disappeared off the face of the earth as if everyone else’s memories of you had been erased. Me and the signers contacted Sector Security to look for you but they weren’t any help, it’s as if you never existed! I thought I was going mad!

Scott: That’s nice but I just remembered something I gotta go home and feed my cat cya later Jack (*waves and turns around about to leave*)

Leo: He’s running! Don’t let him get away!  
Jack: *grabs the back of Scott’s shirt collar and drags him back*  
Scott: Erk-! What the

Jack: *punches Scott in the stomach* *PAF* [Explosion Counter: 116]  
Scott: AAHHHGH

Jack: So I’m not crazy after all. You’re not a ghost, you’re real!  
Scott: *falls over onto the ground incapacitated*  
Arghhh!! I’m down!! ADMIN DOWN!!  
HEY, Why did that punch send me falling over, and how come I can’t move, why can’t I move!!

Luna: It’s because you lost the duel and have to submit to my victory conditions [inside joke]

Scott: NUUUUUUUUUUUU…


	76. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Atlas is not taking any of Scott's 'other dimensions' and 'time traveller' bs.

*Scott, Leo, Luna and Jack are all sitting down at Café la Geen having lunch*

Jack: You’re saying you come from another dimension and there are other dimensions, and you’re actually a time traveller with the power to control time?  
Scott: See I told you you wouldn’t believe me

Leo: Or maybe Scott has amnesia. Like in all those stories where the main character has amnesia and needs to find out who they are and where they came from!

Luna: Hmm let’s see  
Umm Scott?

Scott: What

Luna: Who are your parents?

Scott: I don’t have any parents

Luna: Where were you born

Scott: I don’t know I just gradually came into existence as a character

Luna: What’s your last name

Scott: Uhh… It’s a secret

Luna: We might be dealing with amnesia after all

Scott: What? No! Ok I know this doesn’t sound suspicious or anything but you have to understand that-  
Jack: (*interrupting Scott*) You’re such a bad liar I can smell the burning of your pants from here  
Luna: (Now that you mention it, none of us ever really asked Scott about anything of his past or backstory have we) [ISW joke]  
Scott: Listen to me! There are several crossovers happening right now and ISW is in danger! I have to go and-  
Leo: (*interrupting Scott*) What’s ‘Inside World’?

Scott: *facepalm* Don’t say ‘Inside World’ like that, say it like this; ‘ISW’  
Leo: ‘Inside World’?

Scott: No, ‘ISW’  
Leo: Say what?

Scott: What I meant was, say ‘Inside World’ like ‘ISW’  
Leo: ‘ISW’?

Scott: Yes!  
Leo: So you meant ‘Inside World’?

Scott: NO! Can you follow the conventions of the book please? It’s ‘ISW’, NOT ‘Inside World’ [ISW joke]  
Leo: Sooo ‘ISW’ is ‘Inside World’? What is that? ‘Inside World’

Scott: NEVERMIND!  
Luna: Then ‘ISW’ reads both ‘Inside World’ AND the title of this fic ‘The Inside Story of the World’? [ISW joke]  
Scott: Yes depending on the context and omg I swear to THE AUTHOR Luna if you start getting meta on me as well

Jack: ‘ISW’… (*mockingly*) Oh I remember, that’s supposed to be the name of ‘the whole world containing all of the crossover worlds’ am I right?  
Scott: *phew* Yes! Now we’re getting somewhere

Jack: …That’s very funny. (*serious*) Cut the crap what’s really going on with you?  
Scott: NO THAT’S EXACTLY IT  
ISW  
THE CROSSOVERS  
HANDSOME JACK  
EVIL PEOPLE  
TAKING OVER THE WORLD  
NO TIME  
ISW  
HELP

Jack: You’re so delusional you wouldn’t even be able to convince a squirrel  
Scott: OH WELL WHILE THE WORLD IS ENDING HERE YOU ARE SITTING DOWN DRINKING COFFEE AND BEING STUBBORN

Jack: Ha! You don’t seriously think I’m going to buy that. Even if everything you said was possible, what kind of author would call their fictional universe ‘Inside World’? That’s unbelievably stupid.  
Luna: They wrote the story ‘The Inside Story of the World’, and called the world ISW ‘Inside World’?  
Scott: CAN YOU FOLLOW THE CONVENTIONS OF THE BOOK PLEASE  
THE AUTHOR WROTE ISW AND CALLED THE WORLD ISW [ISW joke]  
Leo: *raises hand* Uhhh can you explain again what ‘ISW’ means exactly

Jack: It means Leo doesn’t believe you and neither do I  
Scott: WELL FINE! DON’T BELIEVE ME THEN! YOU WERE ALLLL ALWAYS MEANT TO BE IRRELEVANT PLOT SPECIFIC CHARACTERS IN ISW ANYWAY. YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND

Jack: Of course I don’t understand. If you can control time like you say, then why couldn’t you just go back in time so you wouldn’t find yourself in this situation in the first place, smarty pants?

Scott: IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE! TIME TRAVEL RUINS LIVES AND DESTROYS UNIVERSES [ISW joke]  
Luna: That’s an ‘ISW joke’ now…?

*The waitress walks by as Scott is shouting*

[Waitress]: …  
Are you okay?  
Scott: I’m totally fine I love my life can I trouble you to get me another lemonade

[Waitress]: That’s your 6th lemonade. *hands Scott a lemonade*  
Jack: And I’ll have another Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee

[Waitress]: Certainly  
Jack: Thanks Carly

Scott: *spits lemonade as he hears Jack call the waitress ‘Carly’ and notices Carly for the first time* PFFFFFFFFFFF-  
*COUGH* *COUGH* CARLY CARMINE!?!?

[Waitress]: Excuse me, do I know you?

Scott: *stands up* Is this a tattoo?!? *picks up and looks at Carly’s arm*  
*leans in and looks at Carly’s dark signer mark below her left eye* Holy S***!  
You’re a dark signer!!!!

Carly: *punches Scott in the stomach* *PAF* [Explosion Counter: 117] Stop touching me! What do you think you’re doing!?  
Scott: AHHHGHhh *gets punched*  
(*moans weakly*) You’re a…! Dark… Signer!......

Carly: *stares at Scott on the floor* …Do you know this person Jack?

Jack: Yeah, you could say he’s an old friend

Scott: *climbs back onto his chair* The Dark Signers… How are you still… a dark signer? *cough*  
Carly: *eyes turn dark as if affirming Scott’s point* I am a Dark Signer, yes. Is there a problem with that?

Scott: *sits onto the chair* But all the Dark Signers were supposed to be gone and resurrected as normal humans again… How?!?

Luna: We stopped fighting with the Dark Signers after you defeated Rex Goodwin and the Signers defeated Roman  
Leo: Oh yeah Scott. We’re friends with the Dark Signers now!

Scott: Oh crap… This isn’t canon…! I hope this isn’t going to turn into a problem later…  
Carly: (*looks at Scott more closely*) Uh-Huh…!! (*turns to Jack*) Is that the person who defeated Rex Goodwin 4 years ago and disappeared?  
Jack: That’s him

Carly: Is that right? Heheheh… Yeah, you sure messed up. *laughs and pats Scott on the shoulder*  
Thanks to you I’m still here, and along with Misty I was able to crush Sayer and the remains of the Arcadia Movement after you were gone. After all I suppose I owe you some gratitude. What was your name again?

Scott: Uh, Uh… My name? Uhhhhhh……  
…Scott  
is my name…

Carly: Don’t worry, I’ll probably forget it anyway. Like how I’m sure it was supposed to be that you wanted all the plot specific characters to forget you after you left New Domino, but thanks ^^  
You did a great job! You’ll realize not much else is canon. But I still think you did a great job if I could say so myself regardless!  
Scott: Why do you sound like you know what you’re talking about!?!?

Carly: (*pretends not to hear Scott’s last comment*) Hmm hmhm~ (*humming*)  
Leo, Luna, any desserts?  
Luna: I’ll have a fairy cake  
Leo: Gimme a doughnut

Carly: And Jackie, don’t forget our date tomorrow :P  
Jack: Mhmm. *sips coffee*

Scott: WHAT!? JACK X CARLY IS DEFINITELY NOT CANON!  
Carly: See ya later Scott *walks away*

Scott: Wtf… I think I’ve stayed here long enough, I need to go…  
*calls after Carly* Yo! I gotta go, just give me the bill!

Carly: *shoots a paper plane behind herself while walking away*

Scott: *grabs the bill and unfolds it*

…  
*flips the table* *CRASH* [Explosion Counter: 118] 28000 YEN!!??!! I’M NOT PAYING FOR THIS [inside joke]

COME ON KIDS *grabs Leo and Luna*  
Leo: H-Hey! Put me down!  
Luna: This is still within the bounds of a T rating…?

Scott: YOU’RE COMING TOO *levitates Jack with his time admin powers*  
Jack: Wait, I haven’t finished my coffee! Huh? WHAT THE-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*REWINDS TIME*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack: -HELL JUST HAPPENED  
Leo: Where are we?  
Luna: Did you transport all of us back in time?

Scott: Yeah, an hour ago.  
*crumples up the bill and throws it on the floor* There! What is up with that!? I’m never coming to this overpriced café ever again! *turns the corner and leaves*

Jack: WAIT *turns the corner after Scott into the alley but it’s empty*  
!!!  
IT’S A DEAD END!  
Leo: He’s gone…!!  
Jack: Where did he go? *opening the lid off a dumpster*  
Leo: *looks under a rock*

Luna: *sigh* Guys… This might sound crazy but given what just happened I think there’s a chance Scott might be a time traveller after all


	77. Chapter 95

Handsome Jack: (*over the phone*) It’s me.  
Assemble the crew and prepare to meet at the vault of the warrior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zadd: (*over the phone*) Gotcha. We are heading to the Blue Mountains as we speak. We will also-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: (*over the phone*) Shut up. We’re being caught on chapter. Just do what I told you to do

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zadd: (*over the phone*) You mean that thing about hauling the rest of the purple stuff over to the abandoned factory to create a giant bomb?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: Yes, I mean- No! Just shut up. Don’t you realize you’re giving away all my SECRET plans? We’re on chapter and anyone can be reading this! Don’t you have any sense of self awareness at all?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zadd: *checking off the items on a piece of paper titled the ‘to do list’* Yeeeah okay, what about the infiltration into Matrix Sector 1 to plant a bug into AA’s hardware, when is that going to happen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: I said, can you NOT talk about our “wink” SECRET plans? How hard is it to take a hint here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zadd: I’m sorry? What are you saying is this phone connection not secure? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: You know what the plan is, carry it out! Go and do things instead of spilling our secret plans here for everyone to read!! We will have our time in the book in the future but now is not our time. Let’s wrap up this call, hand the chapters BACK over to the villains, then we can continue, uninterrupted, with our SECRET PLANS! Capiche?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zadd: I don’t understand what you’re saying but I need to make sure I’ve got everything right on the to-do-list. Anyhow, after that we pay a visit to one “Dr Doofenschmirtz”?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: (*audible facepalm heard through the phone*) You know what? Imma hang up on ya so you can stop talking. *hangs up the phone* What a dumbass  
Half the book in and we made it this far, and now the bastard has to give away our objectives as soon as I call the guy, can you believe that?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zadd: (*still talking through the phone*) Wait, how will we seize the underground area when we arrive? Hello?  
Hello. Hello!?!  
…He hang up on me. How rude!


	78. Chapter 96

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Some time later*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Handsome Jack arrives at the Blue Mountains*  
*Zadd arrives at the Blue Mountains*  
*Origami arrives at the Blue Mountains*

Zadd: I see everyone has arrived at the Blue Mountains.

Origami: Way to go, captain obvious

Handsome Jack: Let’s not waste any effort dawdling around. Begin the operation. Is this the spot?

Origami: This is the spot.

*Zadd raises his staff and summons a group of glowing purple golems*

[Golem #1]: *RUMBLE RUMBLE*  
[Golem #2]: *RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE*  
[Golem #3]: *RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE*

Zadd: These animated golems created out of that purple ore you gave me to experiment with are indeed fascinating. They excrete this slimy, smoky substance that weakens the structure of anything it contaminates…

*the Golems start punching the walls of the mountain*

[Golem #1]: *PUNCH* [Explosion Counter: 119]  
[Golem #2]: *PUNCH* [Explosion Counter: 120]  
[Golem #3]: *PUNCH* [Explosion Counter: 121]

Jack: That’s called ‘Slag’, if you didn’t know

Zadd: Yes, it’s very interesting. You might even be able to harness this property in magic and weaponsmithing…

Jack: Wayyyy ahead of ya, bud. *Pulls out a slag element rocket launcher and blasts the wall of the mountain*

*FWOOOOSH* *EXPLODE* [Explosion Counter: 122]  
*the golems stop punching the mountain*

Zadd: Is everyone ready? When I blast this last pillar, this side will collapse and open the path down to the underground ruins. This is a one way trip. Confirming that we brought a portal gun in case there is the need to eject ourselves from the area?

Origami: Yes. *holds up the portal gun*

Zadd: *goes to take the portal gun*  
Origami: *steps back and holds the portal gun out of reach from Zadd* Not so fast

Zadd: What!?  
Origami: This is my portal gun, where is your portal gun?

Zadd: What?- Get serious. Can we not play yours/mine right now?

Origami: Boo hoo. How many times have I given you my portal gun for you to lose it? If you lost yours again then too bad

Zadd: That’s not true, I didn’t lose mine!  
Origami: Where is it then?

Zadd: Well… It broke when I tried infusing it with Handsome Jack’s purple ore as a power source

Origami: I see, one of your failed experiments as usual

Handsome Jack: How come whenever we do something we always find something meaningless to talk about

Origami: From now on instead of taking portal guns from me you can go to Dr. Doofenschmirtz’s evil shop and buy them yourself  
Zadd: Fine, be that way!

Handsome Jack: *rolls eyes*

*BOOM* *The floor crumbles and everyone is sucked into the passageway to the underground ruins* [Explosion Counter: 123]


	79. Chapter 97

Ruchille: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Death: Go back to sleep

Ruchille: Poke poke can you do me a favour? Here’s my shopping list I’d like you to go into ISW and buy these things for me *gives Death the shopping list*

Death: …

Ruchille: Do this for me? …Please?

Death: *Ruchille’s shopping list disintegrates in a blue wisp of flame in Death’s skeletal hands*

Ruchille: W-WAIT! I spent the last two weeks compiling my ultimate christmas shopping list and-, and you destroyed it just like that!!

Death: Of course you wasted two weeks doing all that instead of updating your precious fic online

Ruchille: That’s not it, I’ve been busy!  
Death: Doing what, then?

Ruchille: Playing games…  
Chatting with friends…  
Watching movies…  
Uh…

Death: Excellent. This fic is already dead before its even started.  
Ruchille: Don’t say that!

Death: *pats Ruchille* Yes, it looks like you’ve given up. It’s high time you got on with your busy life and forget these silly intermissions and let me be for the rest of my depressing existence in this book  
Ruchille: That’s not…!

Death: What are you doing this for anyway? Fame? Riches? Glory? This endeavour will bring you none of those things. Give up on writing, you were much better at the piano

Ruchille: Now you’re just being mean… What’s wrong with you? Ever since you came into this book you haven’t been a very nice person. Would it kill you to be a little encouraging for once? I’ll never stop writing and I’ll write whenever I want! It’s not that I’m doing this for anything, it’s not that at all, pfff… you won’t understand…  
Come on, its Christmas! People are complaining that less people read fanfics during the christmas holidays anyway *shrugs*

Death: Goodbye. Farewell. The end. Are we done here?  
Ruchille: *sings* Bring joy tooo the world it’s the thing to do don’t beeeee a jeeeerk, its Christmaaaas!! [inside joke]

Death: That song pisses me off and that’s exactly who you remind me of [inside joke]

Ruchille: *continues to sing*  
Death: STOP SINGING

Ruchille: Haha, that was just the system text I didn’t actually say anything

Death: Don’t ruin my christmas I’m really not in the mood right now. If you’re trying to annoy me on purpose-  
Ruchille: So YOU have some Christmas plans?? *one eye glows for a brief second* I’m interested! Whatcha gonna do? Gonna invite some friends over? ^^

Death: DO NOT USE YOUR AUTHOR HACK TO ‘FUTURE-SPY’ ON ME AND UNCOVER MY CHRISTMAS PLANS

Ruchille: I’ll do whatever I want if you keep being a meanie *takes a breath* (*to continue singing*) *continues singing*

Death: IF YOU KEEP SINGING THAT SONG-  
Ruchille: *continues singing said song*

Death: CEASE YOUR ATROCIOUS HYMN THIS INSTANT OR EL-  
Ruchille: *sings*

Death: THAT’S IT IVE HAD IT WITH YOU  
Ruchille: What’s your problem? It’s just the system text- Ahh!- *cough* Hrk…!

*Death grabs Ruchille’s throat and lifts her up*

Ruchille: (*speaking telepathically to Death*) (Ouch, ouch!! Put me down!)  
Death: *KHHRRAAAAAHAAHAAAKKHHHH* *ghastly screeching* [Explosion Counter: 124]  
(*speaking telepathically to Ruchille*) (THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU CAN’T BEHAVE YOURSELF IN MY DIMENSION)

*Still holding her, Death slams Ruchille inside the wall* [Explosion Counter: 125]

Ruchille: (Stop that! I-It… kinda tickles!)

Death: I’VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO LEAVE ME AT PEACE YET YOU ARE OBNOXIOUS AND YOU WILL TASTE MY REVENGE  
*grabs Ruchille’s head and charges a blue shock blast in his hand, electrocuting her*  
(*loud electric zapping noises*)  
Ruchille: (*voice is somewhat drowned out by the noise from Death’s attacks*) Ah… Aha… Hahaha… That tickles!! (*laughing*)

Death: *throws Ruchille to the ground*  
…

*Ruchille rises out of the wall debris, seemingly unscathed*

Ruchille: *cranes her neck and stretches her arms*  
You… You really didn’t hesitate to attack me!

Death: I’VE TOLERATED YOU FOR LONG ENOUGH. From now on you are going to do as you are told for as long as you are here. Rule #1: NO SINGING  
RULE #2: NO MORE POINTLESS LONG WALLS OF DIALOGUE

Ruchille: You can’t tell me what to do. You’re not my mother!  
Death: RULE #3: NO COMPLAINING

Ruchille: Hmph. La la la la la la la I’m not listening to you~

*Death’s aura explodes and the whole room is filled with ghastly screeching*  
Death: DIE *summons his scythe into his hand and slashes at Ruchille*

Ruchille: *fwhiiip* *whistles and Death’s scythe stops short of cutting her head open* You wanna fight then? Loser has to do what the other says ^^  
Death: REMEMBER THOSE WORDS FOR WHEN I HAVE YOU GROVELLING BENEATH ME

*Battle ensues.*  
*An ominous dark blue energy swirls around Death as he projects his aura.*  
*Death waves his cloak sending a wave of spectral blades towards Ruchille.*

Ruchille: Woooah! *leans backwards* (*slow motion matrix dodge*)

*Death forms a claw with this hand and shoots out a stream of blue lightning*  
*still in slow motion Ruchille leaps backwards before the web of lightning hits her*

Ruchille: Boop! *raises a finger and absorbs the lightning at her fingertip, like a lightning rod*

*The absorbed lightning at her finger coalesces into a small blue orb that turansmutes into a blue candy at the end of Death’s attack. Ruchille pops the candy into her mouth*

Ruchille: Mmmm, Blueberry! *chewing the candy*

Death: I’m only somewhat impressed by your countermeasures against my initial offensive. Isn’t your power limitless? Aren’t you GOD? It’s been over a millennia since we last fought each other. Show me once again why you are the Administrator of Creation!  
Ruchille: That will entirely depend on you, if you can fight well enough to make me resort to using my Admin power~  
Death: Is that so?

*GRRAAAAAAAAAAKK* *Death’s Scythe screams, unleashing the corrupt spirits trapped within.*  
*Ruchille’s aura fires up. A light pink colour surrounds her.*

Ruchille: Eugh, Keep your icky ghosts away from me. You know I don’t like that attack!  
*The corrupt spirits instantly evaporate as they enter the boundary of Ruchille’s aura, screaming.*

Death: I sense your burning heart filling my dimension with your pink odor. HA HA HA HA HAA!!  
*Death increases the pressure of his own aura in response.*

*The pressure in the room grows as territory is split into two halves – One half filled with Death’s dark blue aura versus Ruchille’s light pink aura, with the two characters standing opposite each other on their respective sides of the room.*

Ruchille: So this is how you intend to fight me…

Death: And of course you are aware, here in MY dimension the mere effect of my presence is law. LET’S SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN LAST!!

*Death’s dark blue presence presses towards Ruchille and pushes her back.*

Ruchille: …!!  
Ack…  
…  
*is forced backwards*

Death: Here you will wither and decay.

Ruchille: Well then… It looks like I can’t beat you by sheer willpower.  
That doesn’t matter. I’ll simply cede the territorial advantage.

*The entire room is seized with Death’s dark blue energy, extinguishing Ruchille’s aura.*

Ruchille: So, what now? *leans back on the wall*  
I seriously doubt you can hurt me, but I’m all yours~

*Death releases a noxious gas from under his cloak that slowly spreads throughout the room.*

Ruchille: *sigh* I see, the slow ‘death and decay’ approach… How stale.  
Can you hurry it up please? Or is this the best you can do against me?

Death: …  
(*ignores Ruchille’s comment and continues acting tough and ominous*) This is no mere noxious gas. My BREATH OF DEATH will ROT YOU INTO A CORPSE AND LEAVE YOU IN NOTHING BUT SKELETAL REMAINS

Ruchille: *COUGH* hold on, “Breath of Death”? Is that really what you named your attack? Hahahahahaha!! *starts laughing*

Death: WILL YOU AT LEAST TAKE FIGHTING ME SERIOUSLY? CAN’T YOU SEE I’M TRYING TO KILL YOU!?

Ruchille: (*trying to stop laughing*) Haaa… Okaaay… When you first got mad and started speaking with the fancy font I admit it was a little scary and intense but now you just sound ridiculous XD

Death: DON’T LAUGH AT ME WHEN I’M THREATENING YOU

Ruchille: Think Fast - *Pffftth* Hehe, you let your guard down! *spits the blueberry candy she was chewing on at Death*

*CRACK* [Explosion Counter: 126] *the candy shoots at Death like a bullet and instantly shatters his skull, making an audible crack as it penetrates through his head and ends up creating a hole in the wall behind him. In the same breath, Ruchille blows away the ‘Breath of Death’ and the noxious gas building up in the room dissipates.*

Death: *collapses in a pile of bones*

Ruchille: She shoots, she scores! 

*Dust flies around Death’s skeletal remains and Death reanimates. His bones reattach themselves and his skull pieces back together by itself*

Ruchille: Welcome back, Dry Bones!

Death: Yes… I’ll take that as a reminder to be on watch for your little tricks… *dusting off his cloak* I’LL GET YOU FOR THAT  
PREPARE FOR MY ULTIMATE ATTACK

Ruchille: Ooh, I’m scared…  
Death: You should be, because EAT MY MEGA DEATH BEAM

*As Death finishes his sentence a gigantic (almost covering the entire width and height of the room) blue and black beam bursts forth and envelops Ruchille.*

Ruchille: *is hit by the Mega Death Beam and cries* Ga-aaahh!!...  
…Ugh…  
…

*Death maintains the beam for several seconds.*  
Death: DIE DIE DIE

*Ruchille slumps to the ground, leaning against the wall.*

Death: (*exclaiming triumphantly, perhaps a bit too overexcited*) Hahaha! I got you! That evens the score.  
SO What’s your opinion of my new experimental mega death laser attack? How does it feel to be on the receiving end? Does it still lack power? Are you still alive…?  
…  
Hello?

*There is no response from Ruchille. She appears to be knocked unconscious*

Death: (*pokes Ruchille*) *poke* *poke* Huh. So that attack had some effect on you after all…  
*waves his hand back and forth in front of Ruchille’s face*…  
…

…*kicks Ruchille lightly a few times*

…

*takes Ruchille’s wrist and checks for a pulse*…

(*realizes Ruchille is not technically human*) Wait a moment, you’re technically an Administrator by the classes of existence and not a conventional human, that’s not how it works, is it? What am I thinking…

Uhh… So…  
*ahem* Weeellll… Does this mean I beat you? As per our agreement, you are to do whatever I say. Rule #4 You’re not allowed to start any more of these chapters with me in it without my permission

Ruchille: Number 03: Rising Dragon Soars the Sky ~ Dragon Breaks the Ranks  
*A long purple translucent Serpent-Dragon formed out of magical energy collides into Death, grabbing him in its jaws. The Dragon continues forward and bites through his body as it crashes Death into the wall on the other side of the room. Distorted wailing screams are emitted as Death’s body is destroyed.*

Death: HRRAAAAAhhhh……

Ruchille: *stands up* You were serious about that bet then? No need to get ahead of ourselves. We’re only getting started.

*Ruchille’s Dragon returns to her side. It’s body circles around her in midair as if forming a barrier around her, repelling Death’s aura.*

Death: …What… was that…  
*Death reanimates and his bones piece themselves back together again*

Death: How did you manage to get a glowy colour effect on your attack…  
Ruchille: Don’t act so surprised. It’s not just you, I’ve been experimenting with these ‘skill’ attacks too. Maybe it has to do with the text format in how I write this story. Turns out, when you give names to your attacks and plaster the name of your attack in large text and give it a fancy font; it grows considerably in power!  
You know, since I’m a god and all that, well I can do literally anything. See… That’s what makes it hard sometimes. When my superpower is just described as ‘literally my imagination’, when I need to fight or solve problems or do something… Sometimes I don’t even know where to start, what to do, or I just can’t decide! My solution over the years is that I’ve invented a catalogue of one hundred various ‘skill’ attacks, numbered 1 to 100, as a reference and to consolidate my abilities into something easy to remember to remind myself of all the different ways I can utilize my power….  
Death: One hundred techniques!?!? I haven’t even yet made up five!!

Ruchille: Hehe. This is your first book after all, I see you’re experimenting and creating your own skill attacks too. We’ve become each other’s guinea pigs in this battle ^^ *laughs*  
Number 04: Repentance  
*Ruchille summons a swarm of blue and pink butterflies that orbit her briefly before the butterflies begin to launch at Death, and soon shoot at him like lazers leaving trails of blue and pink in the air.*

*Death cuts the butterflies out of the air with his scythe. However, as more butterflies are being shot and being shot faster to the point of swarming him, he raises his cloak and wraps it around himself in order to block the attack. This fails – The butterflies pierce through his cloak and explode to rupture his skeleton from the inside.*

Death: *collapses in a pile of bones* (These projectiles can’t be blocked?!?)

Ruchille: Huh, I win again.

Death: *regenerates himself and his bones piece back together*  
Ruchille: Oh no you don’t!  
Number 01: THROW PILLOWS

*A white fluffy pillow comes out of nowhere and smacks Death on the back of the head as he finishes regenerating.*

Death: What the- OOF *falls over*

…

…zzz…

*Death falls asleep*

Ruchille: *dusting her hands*

Death: (*asleep but thinking to himself*) (This is not good… I can’t allow her to freely let out skill attacks over and over. I have to disrupt her attack rhythm…)

Ruchille: Perhaps I should have been more precise with the rules of the battle before we started. How do we determine the winner? We can’t keep playing at ‘You die I die’ since we both can’t really die here… This is bound to get boring eventually, no?

Death: (*asleep*) (She’s right. I can’t beat her if this becomes a long term boredom contest. I should switch tactics and beat her in terms of technique.)

Ruchille: …But hey, since you’ve once again found yourself lying on the floor incapacitated, if you don’t get up before I count to 10 I win! I don’t know who invented this rule, but this is how they do it in boxing matches and the like.  
One, two, three, four…

Death: (As if I’d let you claim victory by a cheap CC…)

Ruchille: five- Wooah!

*Death’s Scythe grazes Ruchille and damages her. A skeleton summoned by Death wielding Death’s Scythe continues to strike at Ruchille*

Ruchille: Number 02: Shana  
*Ruchille summons a katana and parries the Skeleton’s weapon.*

Death: (Even her weapon is a skill attack…?)

[Ruchille 53,790,621,548,221/53,790,621,548,223 HP]

Ruchille: Oh. Against me your infamous weapon did a grand total of 2 damage.  
Death: WHAT  
*gets up*  
YOU HAVE FIFTY THREE TRILLION SEVEN HUNDRED AND NINETY BILLION SIX HUNDRED AND TWENTYONE MILLION FIVE HUNDRED FORTYEIGHT THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY THREE HEALTH

Ruchille: Wow – You’ve overcome the sleep effect of my Throw Pillows! This information must have shocked you awake…

Death: CUT THE CHAPTER  
I NEED A TIMESKIP


	80. Chapter 98

*Scott gets back to the Administration Hotel*

Scott: (*sees that the front yard is empty*) Oh good, we must have already dealt with the Hyperion Robots encircling our base.  
*opens the door*

[Robots]: ZZBZBZZSSCHTBOOOMBOOOMBOOMWARRRRRRFTHFHTFLHSLIsugABRLUKAQ3PAIBNJA;KBJ;AOKJERNO;ALGWNPWGUOBw;SBLn;zaojkkjbgWONSH;KNPOOPEIAQOAOBAQOBAGREBA*#@^#$()&(@*()&(@%^&()(**$*!!!^%^%  
[IDWs]: EYE-DEEE-DOUBLYUU DA NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Scott: OOF *Scott is hit by flying robot parts and gets knocked over*

Scott: *crawling through the front door* WHAT’S HAPPENED THIS TIME!?!?  
Dialga: SOMEBODY LEFT THE DOOR OPEN AND LET ALL THE ROBOTS IN

*The IDWs and hyperion robots oppose each other engaged in a firefight behind tables, couches, drawers etc*

[Robot]: BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP *throws a grenade*  
Tails: GRENADE! Take cover!! *dives behind a couch*

*EXPLODES* [Explosion Counter: 127]

[IDW]: COUNTER GRENADE DA NYAAA *throws a grenade*  
[Robot]: OH NO THEY HAVE GRENADES TOO

*EXPLODES* [Explosion Counter: 128]

[Robot]: MY LEG [inside joke]

Scott: Wait- wait a minute. Who’s on our side? The submachinegun dudes with cat ears or the hyperion robots?  
Dialga: …The robots that are… not the hyperion robots?  
Scott: I can’t tell! They’re ALL trying to destroy my base!

Tails: MOLOTOV! FIRE IN THE HOLE *throws a molotov*  
Scott: WAIT TAILS DON’T THROW THAT ONTO-

*Molotov explodes* [Explosion Counter: 129]

Scott: -MY BEAR HEAD CARPET OMG NOOO  
[Robots]: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHBLAARGHHAGGAGGHGHFHFHFHFHTH *dying robot noises*

Dialga: Don’t worry, I think we’re winning  
(*turns to Helian*) (Are we winning?)  
Helian: Yes however the collateral damage is inevitable at this point…

Scott: Ah! Are you Helian from Griffin&Kryuger? Sorry I missed you, I got caught up in some side plots…  
I’m Scott. We spoke over the ISNetwork about our munitions deal

Helian: Mr. Scott. We finally meet in person.  
Scott: I take it these are my… guns? The guns I ordered?

Helian: Yes  
Scott: What’s happening here? Are these your troops, using the guns I bought from you, repelling the hyperion forces; but destroying my base?  
Helian: Technically they should be your troops now  
Scott: I thought I just ordered some guns? What are all those guys doing here  
Helian: You can say that our guns come with complimentary civilian android units purpose built to wield them. No manual operation is required.  
Scott: Is… So is that what you meant when you said capable of ‘fully automatic fire’…??  
Helian: ‘Fully Autonomously Functioning Individual Units’, yes  
Scott: Okk… I’m not the gun guy, Isaac is the gun guy. But it looks as if you’re saying those guys aren’t people, but robots?  
Helian: Yes  
Scott: GRENADE!

*Scott ducks under the grenade and then watches on as the IDWs fight the hyperion robots*

Scott: Uhh… I’m impressed!  
This army could simply match Handsome Jack’s army, I don’t even have to come up with my own army anymore!  
Helian: Haha. I was sure our Tactical Dolls would suit your needs.  
HEADS UP!

*Scott and Helian duck as another grenade flies overhead and explodes* [Explosion Counter: 130]

Scott: I just have one complaint. If only everyone can stop destroying my hotel every time!! This is not the first instance my dear hotel has been laid to waste and this time I feel especially disconsolate about my bearskin carpet *glances at Tails*  
Tails: (Oops)

Helian: …Unfortunately I couldn’t do much about that. These Tdolls have already been configured under your command so only you were able to issue them orders. Say, why don’t you give it a go

[IDWs]: COMMANDER DA NYAAAA!!

Scott: Let’s see if this works  
If playing Team Fortress 2 and World of Tanks Blitz has taught me anything it’s HEY ALL YOU ANDRIODS WITH MY GUNS! ALRIGHT GUYS WE NEED TO START TO FOCUS FIRE, DO YOU COPY? I wanna see some FOCUS FIRE!!

[IDWs]: FOCUS FIRE NYAAAAAAAAAA

Scott: YES! START ORGANIZING YOURSELVES AND SHOOT THE SAME GUY

*The IDWs unleash a wave of focus fire on the hyperion robots. The robots blow up one by one after the other*  
[IDWs]: EYE-DEEE-DOUBLYUU DA NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
*10 seconds later all the remaining hyperion robots are destroyed and the IDWs win and the Administration Hotel is saved*

Helian: Well done, commander.  
Scott: Aw yea Handsome Jack’s army is gonna be dead for sure


	81. Chapter 99

*Kotori and Iku get back to the Administration Hotel* 

Kotori: *walks in and sees Scott amongst the robot wreckage on the ground floor*  
…Really? Another incident while I was away? That’s just what we needed

Scott: Ohhhhh weeeell it wasn’t that bad once our reinforcements got here  
IDW: IDW DA NYA

Kotori: What are those?  
Scott: Behold, our army has arrived!

Kotori: Aren’t these the same hyperion robots keeping us locked in…   
…  
Don’t tell me… *massaging her nose between her eyes in irritation* It took us THAT long to reclaim our base

Scott: That was supposed to be your job! Where were you when I was looking for you – wait you just came in through the front door, did you go somewhere?? How did you get in, I mean, out?

Kotori: Simple I used our secret network of underground tunnels the get around while we were in lockdown.   
…That’s why nobody was panicking when Hyperion surrounded us, right…?  
Scott: (*leans in and whispers*) (That’s supposed to be a secret! Who told you we had secret underground tunnels going in and out of this place!?!??)

Tails: Hahaha… *laughs nervously* Was that supposed to be a secret even from commander Kotori…?  
Scott: Look- nevermind… You guys need to get ready to move out now, it’s time to take the fight to Handsome Jack

Iku: (*steps forward*) Ahem! About that…   
Kotori: You’re too late.

Iku: Yeah Scott you’re a dimwit.

Scott: ??

Iku: We’ve lost control over the situation at Sanctuary. The situation was far beyond salvageable

Kotori: Sanctuary has been completely wiped out. I went to urgently check up over there but when I arrived it was already a foregone conclusion. Miss Iku looked like she was ready to pack up and leave  
Scott: Hold on. Sanctuary wiped out? What about the resistance? The vault hunters? They had a ton of people over there what about those guys

Iku: *sigh*  
They’re all dead.

Scott: What??

Iku: Yeah, what. WHAT, were you thinking?? I won’t blame it entirely on you, but somebody here terribly misjudged the situation when I didn’t receive ANY reinforcements, ANY supplies, and our communications went down halfway through the operation, it went south hard and fast. And you only know about this NOW?  
Scott: Are you… You’re not joking…? Has it gotten THAT bad over there?

Helian: I’m sorry, is it true that Sanctuary has been overpowered?

Kotori: *cough* Overpowered? Me and Iku flew away as a beam shot from the moon blowing the entire city into smithereens behind us

Helian: That’s…   
Sanctuary was supposed to be my next stop. What do you advise?

Iku: (*mutters quietly*) Don’t bother. It’s gone. A flying city, totally gone. The debris is being mistaken for volcanic ash falling over the Blue Mountains. There’s nothing… to GO to…

Scott: I don’t understand… Sanctuary should’ve held out the longest…

Iku: *walks up to Scott* (*whispers*) You sent me there on a mission that was doomed from the start. *storms off*

Scott: Okay, whatever happened, happened. I’ll turn back time and fix it later…   
Let me think, let me think…  
If Sanctuary is gone we have to fast track it to the underground ruins, Handsome Jack is over there that’s all we need to know.

*calls after Iku* …Um, you can take a break if you want… We’ll talk later on what happened… Alright..?

Iku: *takes a deep breath* …I’ll give you the full debriefing another time… *walks into the elevator*

Scott: (She really looks dejected… Damn! How did I let this situation slip away from me like this…?)

*the room falls silent…*

Scott: (*continues with the new mission outline*) *ahem*, It seems as though the situation is growing more and more critical. Dialga will lead you through the underground tunnels directly into the Underground Ruins area to intercept Handsome Jack.  
Kotori: HUH? What are YOU doing then??

Scott: …Unfortunately I do have another matter to attend to so I’ll be away for this operation as well  
Kotori: *narrows eyes and stands in front of Scott’s way*

Scott: …Why are you positioning yourself as to stand in front of me to prevent my movement into the area you are occupying…? [4D joke]  
Dialga: lol r/increasinglyverbose [inside joke]

Kotori: Shut up Dialga, this isn’t funny anymore. I honestly don’t know what goes through your head, you pathetic excuse for a self-proclaimed time god. First you fail to capture a key villain during our fight against the mechadragon, next you decide to set up a network attack on hyperion after a prompt by some stranger which has by the way yet to happen; then you host an online video game tournament, then you decide to take a random trip into some remote city in the northlands coming back with no progress and no results? What’s your next ‘big move’ going to be, smartass? My dimension and homeland was destroyed because of you, YOU… (*trying to remain calm*) Sometimes you make it very hard for me to believe you’re taking this seriously!!

Scott: I… Well, it’s complicated…  
Kotori: That’s what you say every single time. ‘Its complicated’ and we just don’t have the mental capacity to understand it as mere ‘plot specific’ characters in some writer’s book?? You make me sick…

Scott: It’s not just that, it’s…  
Kotori: Forget all the other stuff you went to do. What magical land over the rainbow are you off to this time? Tell us then

Scott: Can we not do this here…  
Kotori: WHAT’S SO COMPLICATED THAT NO ONE HERE IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW ISN’T ABLE TO UNDERSTAND??

Scott: OK If you need to know that bad, the truth is, there is another Admin-level entity in this world right now. You might also have noticed we are way behind schedule and the villains seem to be moving faster than we are. I figured out it’s because we’ve been moving back and forth between our chapters AND THEIR chapters which is moving US being part of the story plot FORWARD in terms of real time, so it only dawned on me recently why my… Let’s say my former mentor, never allowed two plots going on at the same time. So in the meantime I’ve prevented those chapters from showing up, but that didn’t seem to make us any better or return our schedule to normal. Before that I also tried merging the two timelines pre-emptively but they didn’t want to do that so the only option now to resolve this peacefully is to go over to them and either make done with their plot or work out a compromise. To be honest I can’t imagine how either one of my Admin friends Daniel or Isaac got themselves tangled back up in my timeline to begin with since whatever started this happened in or before Chapter 1, which is a problem because that indicates whatever plot going on there is somehow tied to the premise of this book. You think I’M not confused? The other Admins are supposed to be on their own timelines! By sheer dumb luck whatever they’re doing seems to be affecting my timeline and preventing our merge with the old timeline so I’ll have to convene a meeting with them all which will have to take place on a higher level timeline so I WILL need to be away for a while. Now you can either yell back at me with ‘oh this makes no sense’ which will only prove my point or-

Daniel: Geez Scott, I think that’s enough. Give the poor girl a break

Scott: *gets jumpscared by Daniel’s appearance* WHAT THE HOLY OH *points at Daniel* HOW DID YOU WHAT EVEN *trips over himself and gets back up* DON’T JUST RANDOMLY APPEAR IN MY BOOK LIKE THAT

Daniel: So this is where my Giratina has been, here in your timeline all along! No wonder I hadn’t found him yet.  
Long time no see!  
Scott: (*almost faints*)


	82. Chapter 100 (and 101)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST ISSUE SINCE AO3 HYPE! Chapter 91 to 101 makes up Issue 7 of ISW Project 8.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WsKyC3OkCMZbfC0sn5uWE_HNgUF7VIvO/view

Ruchille: There. You had your chapter break. (*smug face*) Why do you look so surprised? Are you ready to surrender?

*Death’s cloak rises from the ground and dons onto the skeleton. Death assumes a battle stance with his Scythe*

Death: (*recomposes himself after seeing Ruchille’s HP value*) Over my already dead corpse. You’re not impressing anyone.  
*Suddenly Death rushes Ruchille and blitzes out a combo. The last hit of the combo throws her into the air, where Death starts a midair combo.*

[ HIT! ]  
[ COMBO x3! ]  
[ COMBO x5! ]  
[ COMBO x10! ]

Ruchille: Ow ow ow ow! Changing the battle format again!? You’ve become more cunning than I thought!

*Death continues the combo unleashing countless slashes at Ruchille*  
[ MIDIAR COMBO x22!!]  
[ MIDAIR COMBO x45!! ]

Ruchille: What are you up to? Are you trying to kill me in one sweep with an infinite combo??

[ MIDAIR COMBO x81!! ]  
[ MIDAIR COMBO x137!!! ]

Ruchille: Stop!! You can’t possibly combo lock me until I die!

Death: I can and I will, even it takes me twenty six trillion eight hundred and ninety five billion three hundred and ten million seven hundred and seventy three thousand nine hundred and seventy four more combo hits to do it

[ MIDAIR COMBO x190!! ]  
[ MIDAIR COMBO x325!!! ]

Ruchille: Aaahh… *sobs*  
Stop it… It hurts :(

Death: …And we will continue this charade for the next however-many-chapters-it takes, unless I just heard an admission of defeat?

[ MIDAIR COMBO x500!!! ]  
[ MIDAIR COMBO x810!!! ]

Ruchille: No way! I’m not scared of you! Do it then! Let me see you do another (*overly dramatic voice to stress how boring and tiring Death’s task is about to be*) TWENTY SIX BILLION THREE HUNDRED AND TEN MILLION SEVEN HUNDRED AND SEVENTY THREE THOUSAND AND THREE THOUSAND AND ONE hits in a row without breaking your combo. If anything you will eventually be the one to give up from either getting bored or angry  
Death: Oh no. You misunderstand, I’m not in any rush at all. 

Ruchille: I can just go to sleep, you know; and you’ll be stuck here forced to combo me indefinitely  
Death: I have no objections to that scenario

Ruchille: Alright then…  
…  
Death: *continues comboing Ruchille in midair*

Ruchille: …Why is it that you seem so uncharacteristically calm about this whole situation instead of getting a bit irritated or angry by now

Death: (*still comboing Ruchille*) Oh sure. You must think you know everything about me because you call yourself “THE AUTHOR” and you wrote my character, is that it. However in due course you may find yourself to be sorely mistaken.  
…

…

So aren’t you going to sleep?

Ruchille: (*getting suspicious*)  
Death: (*still comboing Ruchille in the midst of their conversation*) What’s the matter? You don’t have to look that suspiciously at me. I really do intend to combo you until all your HP is reduced to 0 and I win, fair and square

Ruchille: …Right then…  
…  
I guess there’s nothing funny going on… If you say so, Ill go to sleep after all…

Death: It’s just, I mean, look at you, flopping around like a livid corpse. It’s hilarious.  
Ruchille: What?

Death: I’m almost about to laugh. This is the first time I’m finding something funny, and I’ll tell you what for the first time I’m able appreciate this fanfic being a comedy. Like if you were any other author I doubt I would have been able to keep comboing you like this, amidst having a conversation with you, while watching you helplessly flap around in midair like a paper bag…  
Ruchille: …I’m going to sleep now. Ill wake up when you start ranting again once you realize you’ll never be able to win and subsequently ragequit the chapter again

Death: *snort*

Ruchille: …

Death: (*muffled laughing noises as Death is trying to keep himself from laughing*)

Ruchille: …!?

Death: hehehe…

Ruchille: OH MY GOD, are you LAUGHING?  
(*horrified*) SOMETHING’S WRONG!! I’ve never heard you laugh before! You’re LAUGHING in my fanfic!! That’s - That’s not allowed!!

Death: (*more muffled laughing noises as Death is trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing*)  
Ruchille: What is it!?! What’s so funny?!?

Death: (*laughing*) You don’t have to know  
Ruchille: Why you…!!  
This is wrong, something’s definitely wrong! What’s happened? Is there something you’re keeping a secret from me?!?

Death: Whatever I’m laughing at doesn’t concern you  
Ruchille: What are you laughing at???????????  
Death: Nothing! Nevermind! Forget what I said before if any of that aroused your suspicions. I’m not laughing anymore, see?  
Ruchille: You’re wrong if you think you can make a fool out of me! NUMBER 89: MEEPIT STAM-  
Death: NO! STOP! NOT THE MEEPITS! Alright stop, I’ll tell you!!

Ruchille: That’s what I thought.  
Death: You really want to know??  
Ruchille: Then was it really that funny?!?  
Death: DISCLAIMER! If I say what it is, I won’t be held responsible for whatever happens in the rest of this chapter! Disclaimer Disclaimer!

Ruchille: *holding a meepit in her hand and lifting it slowly higher in the air getting prepared to throw it at Death if he doesn’t answer the question*

Death: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! It’s just that… Well for a second there I think I caught a brief glimpse of your undergarments  
Ruchille: WHAAAT!?!?  
Death: (*bursts out laughing*) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD  
*Death’s concentration breaks and he drops the combo* Oh I, I’m sorry, It’s just the look on your face XD (*stifled laughter*)

Ruchille: (*puffs red*) You…! YOU…! ARRRRGHHHHH *throws the meepit at Death anyway*

Death: OOWWWW *gets hit by the meepit and screams*

Ruchille: *readies another meepit to throw at Death*

Death: WAIT! STOP! I didn’t mean to make a big deal out of it! It wasn’t really that funny!!  
Ruchille: I WONT LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE *tosses piles of meepits at Death*  
Death: What do you mean?!? This is my world and I am Death!  
Ruchille: THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!!!  
Death: NOOOOOOOO *gets hit by the piles of meepits*

Ruchille: *pant* (*getting tired from throwing piles of meepits at Death*) You’re lucky that I wasn’t using my actual skill and I’m just manually throwing them at you!  
Death: Yes yes as you can see I don’t stand a chance especially with that spell in your tome of 100 different ways to murder your opponents you’ve proven your point now please put down the meepits  
Ruchille: EVEN IF WHAT YOU SAID REALLY HAPPENED YOU’RE STILL NOT ALLOWED TO SAY THAT, AND DON’T TELL ME “THAT’S NOT HOW THE NARRATION WORKS” [ISW joke]  
Death: I was only able to say that because you wanted me to so the Producer let it pass!  
Ruchille: ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?  
Death: Calm down, there was nothing uncouth about it. Isn’t all fanfiction comprised of lewd contents and forced romantic relationships? [inside joke]  
Ruchille: NO! Where did you get that idea from??  
Death: From like every amateur fanfic writer especially one such as yourself

Ruchille: CONFISCATED!! *takes Death’s Scythe away*  
Death: Wait what the- *glances back and forth between his empty hand and the Death’s Scythe Ruchille is now holding*  
Ruchille: Let me teach you a lesson my friend, YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE AND THAT MISTAKE WAS ANGERING ME  
Death: What is the meaning of this?!? My Death’s Scythe is a Mythical Artifact in a class of immutable objects! You can’t just yank it off of me like it’s an inventory item, that’s impossible!

CHAPTER 101

*Ruchille and Death are standing at the highest peak of the Ice Hills.*

Death: WHAT!? *looking around* Where are we?? Put my weapon down! You better not throw that!!  
Ruchille: *tosses the scythe over the horizon* Oops I dropped it over the cliff  
Death: YOU INTENTIONALLY THREW THAT  
Ruchille: It accidentally slipped out of my hand  
Death: MORE LIKE YOU PURPOSEFULLY THREW IT INTO A FARAWAY RANDOM AREA UNKNOWN TO THE BOTH OF US AT THIS TIME SO THAT I WOULD HAVE TO GO LOOKING TO RECLAIM IT  
Ruchille: Then you shouldn’t make me so angry next time or else accidents like this will happen  
Death: YOU DULLARD!!! Now you’ve enabled any mere mortal who picks it up to go on a hysterical killing spree…!!  
Ruchille: So do you think you can go into the story now and do your job  
Death: …You put us in the story now?  
Ruchille: I made it Chapter 101. Where do you think we are?

Death: …

Ruchille: *looks around and scratches head* Umm… Tell me why I came here again?  
Death: What?

*there is an awkward silence as Ruchille and Death stare at each other*

Ruchille: Who are you?

Death: …?  
Ruchille: AAHHH! *falls backwards in shock*  
You’re just a skeleton inside a large dark-blue cloak!!... And it appears I’m trying to talk to you! *stares wide eyed*

Death: What? What’s gotten into you all of a sudden  
Ruchille: Aha, you do talk…! *gets up* E-Excuse me, were we in the midst of a conversation just now? *looks around* Where are we?  
Death: OH!!... OH REALLY  
OH FOR DEATH’S SAKE  
YOU’VE PUT YOURSELF INTO THE STORY AND ERASED YOUR OWN MEMORIES IN THE PROCESS

Ruchille: Can I borrow that? *yanks Death’s cloak off him and wraps herself with it* It’s awfully cold here in these icy mountains  
Death: GIVE THAT BACK *yanks his cloak back off Ruchille and his physical body dematerializes as Death disappears over the horizon in a whirlwind of black shadows and ravens*  
You better know what you’re doing, Ruchille Maye!

Ruchille: Oh shut it. I still know my own name!!


	83. Chapter 102

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Handsome Jack, Origami and Zadd are walking along in the underground ruins area on their way to the vault of the warrior.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Origami: It’s snowing. Have you all noticed?

Zadd: That’s strange. How can there be snow falling if we’re underground under a mountain?

Origami: And the sky is just pitch black… With snow falling down…  
What kind of place is this…

Handsome Jack: Hah, looks like we’re up again! Did anyone keep track of how many chapters we’ve been walking along this one way track for?

Zadd: …  
Origami: …

Handsome Jack: Well?

Origami: You say the weirdest things, Jack… What problem do you have this time?  
Handsome Jack: Oh not you too Origami…! WELL great!! It’s nice to know that I’m the ONLY self aware character in all of this out of all of us, how about that… *sigh*

Zadd: …??

Handsome Jack: Nevermind what I said! (*mutters*) Just where are we anyway… *looks around*

Origami: Hold on now that you mention it  
We’ve been walking along this track for… I can’t seem to remember how long…?  
…Does anyone have the time!? What have we been doing for the past, I-don’t-know-how-long we’ve been here!?!?

Handsome Jack: It can’t just be us… This must be happening to everyone in the book…

Zadd: Jack what are you mumbling about? Is something the matter with you?

Handsome Jack: *pulls everyone together* The last thing I remember happening is us blasting a hole through the Blue Mountains and heading underground through the secret passage. And now, we’ve been placed onto this track, walking along. Does it feel like there was a period of time where all of us just ‘blacked out’? WOAH! STOP! Get a hold of yourself, Zadd!   
Zadd: *the realisation hits him that what Handsome Jack says is true and he starts being confused and hyperventilating* OH NO  
Now that you’ve made me think about it, WHAT ARE WE DOING? WHY ARE WE HERE!? W-WH-WHAT IS THISPLACE  
Handsome Jack: Don’t panic! Think slowly and carefully. Calm down.

Origami: I can’t believe I’m saying this but you’re onto something…

Handsome Jack: Oookay. We’ve recognised the situation and gotten it over with! (*looks Zadd in the eye as if addressing him and speaks to him in a slowly and deliberate tone of voice*) So nobody go into panic mode or have an existential crisis, alright? This must be just how the book works! We are ALL FINE.  
We were walking THIS way, and I believe if we continue to walk THIS WAY *points in the direction the three were originally walking* we will get to our destination soon!

Zadd: *still breathing heavily*  
But how…!? What… What happened? How is this possible…!?

Handsome Jack: Just keep walking! Is it really that hard?

Zadd: *looks behind himself out of curiosity and possibly fear*

*Zadd sees a single, endless dirt path that stretches back into darkness. The sides of the dirt road are snow and walled with trees on either side, tightly packed next to each other. Through the thin gaps between the trees is pitch black darkness.*

Zadd: AHHH! AH! AH! AH!

*This environment also becomes apparent to Origami and Handsome Jack now that Zadd has examined it*

Handsome Jack: *grabs Zadd by the collar* Look at ME! We are going THIS WAY! Don’t look behind yourself unnecessarily!  
Shit, why did you have to do that and examine our surroundings in so much detail?

Origami: *also looks around* God, I… I don’t even know where we are anymore… This is like a really bad nightmare…  
Handsome Jack: This is a comedy, not a horror novel! Get a hold of yourselves

Origami: *punches the trees repeatedly* This environment is indestructible!  
I can’t… See anything past these trees…! W-What is the meaning of this!?

Handsome Jack: This is why you guys need me. Me, the only VOICE of REASON saving you from poking your noses where we’re not meant to be. All we need to do right now, is walk down this way to get to our destination. Are we clear?

Zadd: *nervous fidgeting* …  
Origami: …

Handsome Jack: I said are we clear!??

Zadd: uhh… Yessir…  
Origami: …Okay then…

Handsome Jack: Good *walking along with the group*   
…

…Hey! Open your eyes! *points ahead into the distance* Am I seeing a hut down there…?

*the group moves forward to take a better look*

Zadd: There’s a village up ahead!

Handsome Jack: What did I say? It looks like we’re getting somewhere!


	84. Chapter 103

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Handsome Jack, Origami and Zadd have reached the outskirts of the village. The three see that the village is partially in ruins and littered with robot corpses.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zadd: LAND HO!

Handsome Jack: Really? Noone’s come to clean up this place yet? Maybe my minions did such a good job nobody survived!

Zadd: It seems this village has a name. We’re not lost after all *points at the sign*  
Origami: (*reads*) ‘Welcome to Snowdin’.

Handsome Jack: To see that there’s even a village and a place like this underground… I’ll give it to them, these people did a good job of hiding their asses

Zadd: So do we go through here? After this there’s supposed to be- *walks into an invisible barrier as he enters the town and gets thrown back several metres* WHAAAAAA-!! *gets knocked backwards into Origami and they both fall over*

Origami: OOOF- WHAT THE-  
Zadd: ARRRHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT  
Origami: WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY SLAM INTO ME!? GET OFF ME *kicks Zadd in the groin* [Explosion Counter: 131]  
Zadd: AAAHHHGGGHHHH

Handsome Jack: *looks as if he was about to walk into the invisible barrier himself but turns around and raises eyebrow* What? What happened, was that… Some sort of a practical joke? *points finger back and forth between Zadd and Origami*

Zadd: *curled up on the floor incapacitated* NO…! *cough* AHH… There’s a kind of invisible barrier over there! *cough* Urhhhg…

Handsome Jack: *not paying attention to Zadd and still walking forward* Sure. Funny joke, buddy. It’s totally not like- WHAAAAOHH *gets knocked back by the invisible barrier into Origami and they both fall over on top of Zadd*

Origami: OOOF-! WHAT- FOR THE SECOND TIME, CAN YOU GUYS AT LEAST LOOK WHERE YOU’RE GETTING KNOCKED INTO!?  
Handsome Jack: What the hell was that!?!?  
Zadd: *piled under Origami and Handsome Jack* AAAHHGHH!!!!

Origami: Stop… THROWING yourselves at me!! WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?  
Zadd: ARRHHH MY SPINE  
Handsome Jack: Wait, he’s right, there’s an invisible wall here!

Origami: Ha Ha. *gets up* Are you both trying to mess with me? There’s nothing but thin air up ahead so stop acting like fools  
Zadd: DON’T GO ANY FURTHER! DON’T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE-  
Handsome Jack: Did you hear me? I said it’s an INVISIBLE wall- nevermindtoolateyouwalkedrightintoit  
*Origami walks into the invisible barrier and gets blown back crashing into everyone else*

Handsome Jack: (*gets hit*) OHHH that hurt more than I thought it would and now I can’t move  
Origami: Are you implying something about my weight…!?  
Handsome Jack: (*muffled*) How about you move your ass so that it doesn’t feel like a boulder is crushing my face?  
Origami: Okay, and in the meantime how about YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE  
Handsome Jack: *cough* Well don’t say I didn’t say I told you so when I mentioned… Let’s see, that the wall up ahead was an INVISIBLE one  
Zadd: I think I just broke my arm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*some time later*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Origami: What’s your analysis, Z?

(*Zadd’s arm is in a cast*)  
Zadd: Who put this invisible barrier here!!  
It’s… It’s such a powerful magic! It’s got a hidden property which is anything that touches it will immediately rebound and get blown away, with a directional preference for vectors toward other people/objects!

Handsome Jack: Cut to the chase, how do we get past it?

Zadd: …We CAN’T get past it! My golems have finished analyzing the surface area of the invisible barrier and its watertight from top to bottom, permeating this barrier is impossible!!

Handsome Jack: Okay Mr. Scientist the Smart Guy, is that just a fancy way of saying we obviously can’t walk through it? Have you actually been doing anything useful during the time between this short timeskip we could’ve taken advantage of?

Zadd: (*continues ranting in frustration*) I can’t believe it! We journeyed this far only for all our efforts to be thwarted by this invisible barrier

Origami: What are you saying. We just got here, like some stupid barrier is going to stop us now. Stand aside, I’ll wipe it out with a full force attack along with the entire town in one ultimate move. That will take care of it *transforms into Spirit mode and begins charging up an attack*

Zadd: (*running infront of Origami with arms spread wide*) No STOP, STOP!! If you do that, your attacks will be reflected back at us!  
Origami: That’s quite irrational, there’s nobody who can make a barrier that can reflect attacks like that. Get out of the way  
Zadd: *waving his arms in front of Origami* Stop charging your attack!! NOOOOOO!

Origami: Stop screaming at me, you’re disturbing my focus

Zadd: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH (*while screaming, rushes forward and tackles Origami stopping her from charging the attack*)  
Origami: PUH--! *gets tackled and knocked over by Zadd*

*Origami releases the beam she was charging at the invisible barrier right when Zadd tackles her to the ground. The beam is deflected off the invisible barrier and hits Handsome Jack*

Handsome Jack: *gets hit by a beam of light* YEOOOWWW!  
Origami: WTF WAS THAT  
Zadd: *COUGH* *COUGH* AAAHHHHH *still screaming*  
Handsome Jack: ZADD IS RIGHT, THE BARRIER ALSO DEFLECTS ATTACKS

*The portal gun in Origami’s pocket falls out from her being tackled to the ground. Origami and Zadd get up*

Origami: *gets up* YOU IDIOT! I didn’t finish charging up my full attack! If anything it only reflected it because it was still a weak attack from not being done yet (*ranting to Zadd*)  
Zadd: Oh hey you dropped this *picks up the portal gun and hands it to Origami*  
Origami: Thanks *takes the portal gun and puts it back in her pocket* (*resumes ranting to Zadd*) As I was saying if you’d have let me unleash the full attack I would’ve blown this barrier to pieces already

Handsome Jack: (*realization hits as he stares wide eyed at the scene before him*)

*Meanwhile Origami and Zadd have started arguing with each other over the exact properties of the invisible barrier.*  
Origami: Just let me blast it!! Why are you giving a stupid invisible wall this much credit?  
Zadd: The first thing you have to understand, this is a special type of barrier. It’s not one of those random barriers people put down all the time that you get used to, this is more like a elite barrier probably conjured by a very powerful warlock to have very exact properties such as attack reflecting capabilities  
Origami: It’s impossible to craft a barrier that can reflect EVERY attack you throw at it. I’ll tell you what - Even if this attack doesn’t work all we need to do is use a different attack on it and blast it until it breaks  
Zadd: Alright fine you do whatever you want just let me go over here and stand very far away from you, because I’m not about to be the one to get hit by your attack on the rebound  
Origami: Then tell me something if there’s someone who can make barriers that can reflect virtually every attack, why hasn’t this extremely powerful warlock taken over the world already? Wouldn’t that be too overpowered?

Handsome Jack: (*has finally had enough*) HEY! YOU TWO

Origami: What!?  
Zadd: What!?

Handsome Jack: (*to Origami*) Can you please tell me WHAT WAS THAT ITEM YOU DROPPED AND PUT BACK INTO YOUR POCKET JUST THEN?

Origami: This? *takes out her portal gun* You know what this is, it’s a portal gun. We all have one of these (except for Zadd who broke his)

Handsome Jack: (*to Zadd*) WHAT DO PORTAL GUNS DO?

Zadd: You shoot it and it creates a portal so you can go somewhere you want to be

Handsome Jack: *dramatically paces back and forth looking like he’s thinking really hard about something* Oh I wonder. I wonder WHAT WE CAN POSSIBLY DO RIGHT NOW TO GET US PAST AN INVISIBLE BARRIER?  
WHAT ITEM CAN WE POSSIBLY USE IN THIS EXACT SITUATION TO TELEPORT OURSELVES PAST A FREAKING WALL

*Origami and Zadd exchange glances with each other*  
Origami: …  
Zadd: …

Handsome Jack: HA HA I GUESS THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO AFTER COMING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING SEEYA I GUESS WE CAN ALL GO HOME

Origami: … *uses the portal gun to summon a portal to the other side of the invisible barrier*  
Zadd: …

Handsome Jack: HOLY SHIT! THANK YOU, I HADN’T EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT *jumps into the portal and comes out the other end on the other side of the invisible barrier*  
Oh my god it really was that simple


	85. Chapter 104

Ruchille: (*very overexcitedly*) NAAAI-CHAN! COME LOOK AT THIS

Nathan: Huh?

Ruchille: OVER HERE OVER HERE!  
Nathan: What are we doing this time

Ruchille: LOOOOK!! On theretardedrabbit’s AO3 page, The Inside Story of the World Project 8 has gotten ONE HUNDRED HITS~!  
Nathan: Hold on didn’t you insert yourself into the story at the end of last issue? What are you doing back here  
Ruchille: I’m the God of Creation surely I can be in two places at once  
Nathan: …So what are we doing here?  
Ruchille: To CELEBRATE! Did you ever think we would get 100 views since we originally posted this on AO3?  
Nathan: Not really… No  
I can’t say that I did to be frank  
Ruchille: WOOOOOOO (*celebrating*)  
Nathan: Right, what a time to be excited. Can we celebrate AFTER you finish this book? At this rate of updates Project 8 isn’t even close to being finished…  
Ruchille: Relax I have everything planned out  
Nathan: (*scrolling through script*) Oh god… What’s more we are over 100 chapters in and our books usually end at chapter 150 to 170 something. It’s even slow in-series, no wonder why the characters are already complaining about this.  
Ruchille: Well here’s to 100 more! *cheers with a cake in her hand*  
Nathan: Just because we’re not writing in an exercise book and we no longer ‘run out of pages’ doesn’t mean you can be lazy! Try and get on with the plot will you!?

Ruchille: I know, I know… I’m getting on it  
I put myself in the story so I can find everybody and beat the bad guys so we’ll finish up before too long it’s gonna be fine  
Nathan: *sigh*… So that’s what you did to continue the plot faster…? Suuure  
Ruchille: Sure! It’ll be fast if I go in there and slaughter them all  
Nathan: How-… Do you mean like… Well yes you can literally snap your fingers and destroy someone, but if you do that I mean I doubt the rest of the story will be interesting to read  
Ruchille: HAHA! I should really do that at some point to fulfil your foreshadowing!  
Nathan: That’s not what I meant- Oh nevermind…  
Ruchille: Can you help me pack some clothes? I was totally not ready when I appeared in the story I picked a really bad location you don’t know how cold it is in the Ice Hills  
Nathan: …What’s this about losing your memory? You go into the story and immediately get memory loss from it?  
Ruchille: No big deal it’s just some other paradox thing that happened. It’s like that since my newfound existence in Project 8 is not continuous with the Old Timeline. I regret dying…  
Nathan: But here it seems like you’re you with your full memories  
Ruchille: That’s since I can’t use those memories when I’m in the story which is too bad, but it be like that sometimes  
Nathan: I’m surprised you thought of that caveat on your own… Though whatever you’re doing with that you still have to run it by me later.  
Ruchille: Stop ruining the mood will you… This chapter is supposed to be for CELEBRATING come on! *pops a party popper with confetti into Nathan’s face* WOOOOO!  
Nathan: This is hardly worth celebrating…  
Ruchille: What do you want to celebrate then? We used to be able to celebrate when we got to 100 pages but we aren’t using page numbers anymore…

Nathan: Happy 100 Chapters I guess?  
Ruchille: WOOO! Late Happy 100 Chapters!! And 100 views <3  
Nathan: I have to get back to work…

Ruchille: Wait one more thing do you like this new magenta colour? We had some complaints that the previous pink was too hard to read  
Nathan: Don’t ask me, it’s your precious audience that’s going to have their eyes burned


	86. Chapter 105

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile still at the Administration Hotel…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott: HEY DAN WE HAVE A LOT TO CATCH UP ON BUT THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME I’M RUNNING LATE AND I HAVE TO GET TO MATRIX SECTOR I RIGHT NOW  
Daniel: Woah I just got here, what’s the rush? Is something really that urgent that you need to be in all caps?  
Scott: (*hurriedly putting his coat on*) YES HURRY UP IF YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME OTHERWISE YOU CAN GO WITH HER TO THE UNDERGROUND RUINS AREA AND BEAT UP THE BAD GUYS HEY KOTORI, INTRODUCE YOURSELF! WHILE I’M AWAY SHE’S IN CHARGE SO YEAH HURRY UP WE NEED TO GET GOING NOW

Kotori: Is that…?  
Daniel: Hello! I’m Daniel Neryn, the Administrator of Chaos!

Dialga: Wait what Daniel is here what!?  
Tails: Is that you Dan…? I haven’t seen you in ages and you turn up just like this! I don’t know what to say *^*  
Daniel: Aw yeah! If it isn’t Dialga and Tails!! The OG duo is still kickin’ it! *highfives Dialga and Tails*  
Fang: Hello kind stranger! I don’t know you but looking at the way you’re dressed you must be someone famous and/or powerful!  
Daniel: Thanks, I am indeed a fan of trench coats and full black

Scott: AHEM HELLOO!? CAN’T ANY OF YOU HEAR THE URGENCY IN MY VOICE!?!? I’m sorry to interrupt this reunion but FOR THE LAST TIME WE HAVE TO GO!! I WOULD LIKE TO BE ON TIME FOR THE GENSOKYO DEFENSE SQUAD AGAINST HYPERION COUNCIL MEETING AND YOU GUYS HAVE A VILLAIN TO FIGHT AND I AM NOT WASTING ANY MORE CHAPTERS ON TALKING OK?? GO GO GO GO GO (*pushing everyone out the door*)

Daniel: (*gets pushed out the door*) Chill out a second mate! Can you at least fill me in on what’s happening??  
Dialga: (*gets pushed out the door*) To be fair he’s right it is pretty bad we need to do something soon or it will be too late and Handsome Jack will revive the warrior and then take over the world  
Kotori: (*gets pushed out the door*) The ‘Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion Council Meeting’? What even is that??  
Fang: (*gets pushed out the door*) I’m looking forward to be working with you all!  
Eryn: (*gets pushed out the door*) We’ve finally started doing something  
Accelerator (*gets pushed out the door*) EHH? Who ‘pushed me out the door’?? Who did that?!  
Helian: (*gets pushed out the door*) This commander really has a way of doing things…  
Tails: (*gets pushed out the door*) Wait! Scott! Even me? I need to set up the Team Fortress 2 tournament!

Scott: Wait that’s right sorry Tails *drags Tails back inside*  
Tails: (*gets dragged back inside*) Uuuu…

Scott: Hold on… There’s someone missing

…

*checks the interior of the Administration Hotel*

…

Where’s Kurumi?

Kotori: Kurumi isn’t here?  
Scott: I’ve sweeped out the place and that’s everybody pushed out the door except Iku… Who’s still in her room brooding…

Kotori: *sigh* Tokisaki is a slippery one… She’s probably not even here then

Scott: OK welp that’s everyone then SOOOO YOU ALL HAVE THINGS TO DO THE FATE OF OUR WORLD HANGS IN THE BALANCE GOOD LUCK NOW SCRAM *shooing everyone away*  
FOLLOW DIALGA TO THE BLUE MOUNTAINS WHERE THERE WILL BE A SECRET PASSAGEWAY DOWN TO THE UNDERGROUND AREA! REMEMBER TO TAKE THE PASSAGEWAY WHICH IS HOW YOU ACCESS THE UNDERGROUND!

*AA moves onwards toward the Blue Mountains*

Scott: *pant*…  
I had to… Really shout that much… To get them all to move… Ughhhh…  
Daniel: That’s certainly one way to force a crowd into action

Helian: *ahem* It seems we’re both on a tight schedule and I must also take my leave. Though did I overhear that you’re headed to ‘Matrix Sector I’ Mr. Scott?

Scott: YES I’M GOING RIGHT NOW SO I CAN MAKE IT THERE IN TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

Helian: To the ‘Gensokyo Defence Forces Against Hyperion’ council meeting…? Are you also affiliated with that organization?  
Scott: YES CAN YOU SHUT UP I NEED TO-

Helian: How are you planning to get there?

Scott: I DON’T KNOW, I’LL HAVE TO DO A TRAVEL MONTAGE OR A SUDDEN ATMOSPHERE CHANGE  
WAIT NO IF I DO THAT IT WILL HAVE TO TAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I WON’T MAKE IT IN TIME OMFG   
AND ALSO HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME

Helian: My apologies, but it so happens that I am a council member of the Gensokyo Defense Forces Against Hyperion  
Scott: Huh!?  
Helian: In fact I’m about to travel to their council meeting on my helicopter which has just arrived in a timely fashion *motions to the helicopter in the sky waiting for pickup*

*The helicopter drops a ladder down while Scott stands there and stares at it*

Scott: Um…  
Is there room for an extra person on board…?

Helian: Indeed. If it’s not too bold of me to ask, why don’t we travel together?  
Scott: *sighs in relief* oh good that makes everything much more convenient  
Sorry for shouting at you x-x

Helian: We’re good. There’s no doubt you’re the Scott everyone seems to be talking about…

*Scott and Helian board the helicopter*

Daniel: OI! YOU JUST LEAVING ME BEHIND!?  
Scott: I’ll get back to you after this! You can do whatever or stay here and give Tails some company at my hotel, see ya later!!

*the helicopter flies away*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Helian, Scott and another man, well-built and wearing a red military suit, are aboard the helicopter travelling to Matrix Sector I*

[ ??? ]: You made quite a fuss down there, boy.  
Helian: I ran into one quirky character, Kryuger. Our Mr. Scott here is a key council member of the Gensokyo Defense Force Against Hyperion

Kryuger: Oh? *looks at Scott*  
…This is him?

Scott: (*sitting awkwardly in the helicopter between Helian and Kryuger*) Who, me? o_o

Kryuger: *turns slightly to Helian* I was expecting someone more… Formidable…


	87. Chapter 106

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zoroark, Giratina and Laharl are aboard the Egg Carrier with Dr Eggman…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giratina: Yo I give up. Now even the book is screwing us.  
Zoroark: I can’t take this anymore!! Where am I!? Who am I?? I can’t remember what we’ve been doing since our last chapter up till now with all these timeskips!! *hyperventilating*

Eggman: Pipe down, we’re already here! It’s only a short fly over from the desert to the plains area

[Egg Carrier Voice]: *Prepare for Landing.*

Giratina: Okay we arrived somewhere then *looks out the window* What the… There’s a whole military base down there! This is the plains area!?

Laharl: Finally! That was a lot of idle moments I don’t remember

[Egg Carrier Voice]: *New Area Discovered. Arriving at “Matrix Sector I”. Updating map database.*

Giratina: This is Matrix Sector I!!? That’s new! We’re finally getting to see where ISW makes all its internet and electricity! Apparently it’s still supposed to be top secret  
Zoroark: Didn’t this use to be the villain’s lair way back in Project 5?  
Giratina: Dialga told me AA took over and repurposed their place into this super technological base.  
Eggman: Why, you bunch are super acquainted with this area, aren’t you

Laharl: This the base of the organization that can help me defeat Handsome Jack and take back my prinnies?  
Eggman: That’s right. It’s not just you, Handsome Jack has made many enemies. Even I, the great Eggman, was coerced to show up to this organization seemingly comprised of many talented individuals!

*Egg Carrier door opens*

*Dr Eggman, Zoroark, Giratina and Laharl step out of the Egg Carrier*

Eggman: *turns around to address the group behind him, when suddenly-* AAAHHHHH

Laharl: AHHHH!  
Zoroark: AHHH?  
Giratina: What??  
Eggman: *points at Giratina* GAHHHHH!!!  
Giratina: WAHAHHH!!  
Laharl: Why are we screaming!?  
Zoroark: You scared me!!  
Laharl: I screamed because he screamed!

Eggman: WHO ARE YOU  
Giratina: What? Are you pointing at me?

Eggman: What the f***!? You’re… You’re a, grotesque, ugly space worm!  
Giratina: WHAT?

Eggman: I thought I never got a good look at your face till now, and… In reality, you’re this beast I been talking to all this time!?... *looking at Giratina up and down, in horror*   
*looks around* How did that thing even fit in my ship?  
Zoroark: …Yeah how did you… Welp Giratina you done goofed  
Giratina: ARGHHH WHY DOES EVERYBODY HAVE ISSUES WITH MY APPEARANCE

Laharl: …Huh. *looks at Giratina* Dr Eggman is right. I never stopped to fully appreciate how ugly of a space worm this creature is.

Giratina: You too Laharl?!? We’ve been travelling with each other for so many chapters, I thought you didn’t have a problem!!  
Laharl: Ohhhhh… Now I’m connecting the dots.   
The mutant fat giraffe following us the entire time was you?  
Giratina: (*speechless*) …NOOO  
…I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!

Eggman: Is this… Are my glasses broken or something… *adjusting his glasses*

Laharl: *turns back to Dr Eggman* Anyway Dr Eggman, Let us continue onwards to the Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion council meeting. I am eager to meet these other council members and plot the downfall of Handsome Jack  
Giratina: *COUGH* A MEETING? THAT’S WHAT WE’RE HERE FOR? SCREW THIS  
JUST WHEN I THOUGHT PEOPLE HAD FINALLY GOTTEN OVER HOW ‘UGLY’ EVERYONE SEEMS TO THINK I LOOK  
IS THIS A JOKE? YES IT IS A JOKE, BUT IT’S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE  
IT’S DOWNRIGHT MEAN IS WHAT IT IS  
AND I’M NOT ABOUT TO GO WITH Y’ALL TO SOME STUPID MEETING TO MEET MORE PEOPLE ONLY FOR EVERYONE TO TAKE ONE LOOK AT ME AND SAY THAT IM SO UGLY  
I’M OUT  
I’M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE *climbs back inside the Egg Carrier*

Eggman: What the- WATCH IT!! MR SPACE WORM! YOU CAN’T FIT IN THERE!! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET THROUGH THE DOOR??- …He broke my door.  
Giratina *breaks through the door and gets back inside the Egg Carrier*

Eggman: …  
Laharl: He got back inside the ship…! But how did he do that…?  
Zoroark: …Let’s leave that problem for the animators to figure out  
Eggman: (Is this supposed to be an anime?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*meanwhile a helicopter lands in the background*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott: (*in the distance*) *points at Zoroark and stares*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoroark: AHHHH!  
Eggman: AHH!  
Laharl: HUH?  
Eggman: Who started screaming again?

Scott: ZOROARK

Zoroark: YOWZERS! It’s you Scott!?! Don’t scare me like that!!  
Scott: How did you get here??  
Zoroark: It’s a long story! (Or a short one… Because nobody knows what actually happened during the timeskip between our previous chapter and this one so don’t ask)  
Scott: Nevermind that, at least we found each other again

Eggman: …!!

Scott: *notices Dr Eggman*…!!  
…DR EGGMAN?

Eggman: You’re-…!

*Suddenly a rift in space appears and a parasol wielding woman pops out and greets the crowd*

[Parasol Woman]: Just in time!

*everyone gets jumpscared*  
Eggman: AAAHAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Zoroark: WAAAAAAARRGHHHHH!!  
Scott: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
Laharl: HWAAAAAAH!!

[Parasol Woman]: AHHHH!!-? Ah, please excuse me, I didn’t mean to scare you. Bad timing…?

Zoroark: STOP IT! EVERYONE STOP SCREAMING!!  
Laharl: …  
Eggman: …

Scott: …

*Kryuger and Helian catch up with Scott*

Kryuger: What’s all the ruckus?

[Parasol Woman]: …Uhh… x_x”

Zoroark: UHH…  
…That worked?  
Knowing this book I would’ve expected someone to… Respond by shouting some kind of retort back at me but ok

Helian: (*looking around*) Seems like some of the council have already arrived. Does anyone know the way to reception?

[Parasol Woman]: Ah yes! *ahem* That would be me. *jumps out from the gap in front of everyone*  
Hello council members; of the Gensokyo Defence Forces Against Hyperion! Enter this gap, please, and the meeting will begin shortly in the War Room. *motions towards the gap she jumped out from*

Scott: Oh good, we made it *steps into the gap without a second thought and disappears*  
Zoroark: (*follows behind Scott*) Finally, I’ve had enough of these lousy timeskips!! *disappears into the gap*

Helian: …  
Kryuger: …  
Eggman: …  
*Eggman, Helian and Kryuger stand there speechless and slightly astonished at the woman and the portal*

[Parasol Woman]: Uhmm… This way…! *waves* …Aren’t the rest of you… going to enter…?

*everyone stands silently*

[Parasol Woman]: *continues talking* …In anticipation of everyone’s arrival, I have set up portals all around the site and this one leads directly to the War Room. Don’t be shy! *smiles and stands welcomingly beside the gap*

Laharl: *narrows eyes* …Okay then *enters the gap and disappears*

Eggman: (It that magic or technology powering that portal? Matrix Sector I is no joke!)  
Kryuger: You mean jumping through there is supposed to be a shortcut?  
Helian: Well… Scott entered it… So it should be fine?

Scott: (*leans out and his head pokes out from the gap*) Helian, you coming? There’s a bunch of people already here *disappears back into the gap*

Eggman: Hah… Perhaps I can make something good come out of this Hyperion Council business after all. I should cherish my time here and familiarize myself with Matrix Sector I technology

*Helian and Kryuger glace at each other before heading into the Parasol Woman’s gap with Dr Eggman*


	88. Chapter 106.5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
???  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye: This is outrageous… Chapter 102… 103… 104… 105, 106, 107 and 108 are all taken!!  
Hold on, I’m talking to myself…

Cogito ergo sum…? [inside joke]  
…

…I guess that works! We’re back! ‘Chapter 106 point-five’? HA! Who said chapter numbers only have to be natural numbers? I’m a genius!

(*paranoia sets in*) Oh my god um this does not look good I’m in the middle of nowhere and I can’t remember anything

Remilia: W-What’s this all of a sudden? Where are we??

Skye: AHH!? You’re here too? Actually… Rem, quick, do me a favor: What do you remember of what we were doing between the previous chapter we were in and this chapter right now?  
Remilia: Huh?  
Skye: Can you remember anything at all??

Remilia: Your eyes are glowing again…!  
Skye: *shakes Remilia back and forth* That doesn’t matter! Come on, name something you were doing, say, five minutes ago!  
Remilia: (*paranoia sets in*) …Wha…? Umm….  
Skye: Have you at least noticed we haven’t had any chapters in a long time?

Remilia: (*bewildered*) I… I don’t…!?

Skye: *sigh* This is bad… First of all, no matter what happens and what your mind forces you to think, calm yourself and don’t panic.  
Listen to me. From now on, whatever you do, don’t tell anyone. If anyone asks you what you’ve been doing inbetween timeskips, don’t tell them. Don’t attempt to answer their questions. Okay?

Remilia: Um… Now that I think about it… What were we doing? And how did we get here  
Skye: Yes, that’s the point.  
Remilia: What?  
Skye: It’s designed to confuse us…!  
That’s what the book is trying to do, you see? It’s as if everyone blacks out between chapters and everything’s like, fragmented…! It’s hard to explain…

Remilia: (*trying to think*) That’s right, weren’t… we in my car last chapter…? Aghh! I’ve got this splitting headache…! What happened? What’s going on?!? *starts looking around*

Skye: NO! Look at me! Eyes on me, okay?  
Remilia: …!!??? Mmmhmmpff…!??  
Skye: *puts her palm over Remilia’s mouth to prevent her from talking*  
Don’t look, don’t think, don’t examine our surroundings. Focus on me. That’s it, eye contact with me. DO NOT closely examine our surroundings because there ARE NO surroundings!

Remilia: *gasps and pushes Skye’s hand away*  
Is this a joke? W-What are you doing!??

Skye: Ah… Fine, you have a right to know… You’re here anyway I can’t do anything about it now…  
Remilia: What’s happened this time

Skye: Nothing! This isn’t even an actual proper chapter, I just made it up!  
Something is happening to the book and it’s moving on without us, so I managed to manifest a ‘chapter 106.5’ just to pop in and see what’s going on… And somehow you managed to pop up here, too.  
I don’t know why you’re here. I didn’t expect you to exist with me and it wasn’t my intention to bring you here if I did, or you must’ve been following me very closely during our timeskips!  
Do you feel okay?

Remilia: *Ahem* Totally! Well yes there’s the feeling of my mind slowly being consumed by meta paranoia setting in but I’ll be just fine (*Remilia’s magic circle appears below her*)  
It’s not my first book, I’ve gotten used to these bizarre things happening (*Remilia’s magic creates a dome of opaque mist around the two*)  
Take that!  
Skye: W-Well, I’m sorry… I’m really sorry for dragging you into this…

Remilia: I must say this is not what I imagined what our adventures would’ve been like when we teamed up together  
Skye: …It’s not too late to regret it…  
Remilia: *sits down next to Skye* No it’s just… Sometimes I wonder how you people keep up with all of this ‘book’ stuff  
Skye: Don’t follow my example. It’s way easier to not think about it and just focus on your life. Live in the moment! Characters who get too obsessed with ‘books’ and ‘authors’ and 4th dimensions eventually all go insane. This is not a rabbit hole you want to go down.  
Wait… I feel a bit better now  
Hey what was that you did just now…?

Remilia: You don’t have to keep staring at me, you can look now!  
Just stay in this zone and don’t wander outside the mist

Skye: This mist dome cuts off the miasma! That’s so good! That’s a nice innovation

Remilia: Haha, impressed? You’re welcome! Although I’m at a complete loss as to what to do next; are we stuck here??  
Skye: Yes, kindof, it’s a meta thing…

Remilia: Then… What can we do?

Skye: We can keep talking and reaffirming our existences as persistent entities able to take actions offscreen! Do something active or keep chatting, everything you do right now has value in and of itself

Remilia: I don’t get it, what’s the problem?

Skye: It’s a byproduct of what the book is trying to do now. Y’know, like from the standpoint of entities reading this novel everything is already taking up so many chapters, all I’m doing is being yet another subplot on top of that horrendous chapter overflow, thus the book’s solution is to cut everything else to artificially advance their main plot quicker; meaning we don’t get any chapters!

Remilia: …  
Is that how it works…???

Skye: Oh yes, desperate times. Understand this analogy: Let’s say you go to sleep, and being asleep means you’re not doing anything. In a normal universe, of course other people who are still awake get to keep doing things while you sleep, and then you might wake up later and find that the people who stayed awake made more progress on writing a fanfic or something while you did nothing sleeping all this time. This book has now made it so that only the people in the current chapter are considered to be ‘awake’ and get to do things, while everyone else is ‘asleep’ offscreen not doing anything. It’s like the whole world is frozen except what’s happening or being alluded to in the current chapter.  
I couldn’t remember anything, almost like nothing was happening, so I FORCED this chapter to happen with me in it, and I’m glad to see that we’re both fine! Since we did come out from ‘being asleep’ i.e literally nowhere, it’ll just take a while for us to get reintegrated back into our environment. Truth be told we are currently in some really really volatile meta space that isn’t anywhere, that only continues to exist because of me being here, surrounded by the literal void of nonexistence.  
Remilia: $#@%&!!! You really did all of that, for real?  
Skye: Hahaha! I bet you’re impressed!  
Remilia: …Here I was thinking my mist dome was a cool trick but you already had me one upped into meta-oblivion


	89. Chapter 107

CHAPTER 107

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A special ISNetwork broadcast!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tails: Hi…  
Hi! Is this thing on?  
…

*conspicuous background noises*  
…

No… No! Dan, you’ve got the wrong cable…

…This wire leads to this one…

*faint voices shouting in the background*

Microphone… *background murmurs* … Pick up the… *BRRRSHSKKH* …Not loud enough… *static noises* …Yes, through the cable extender cable…

…What matters is you tried your best!

Daniel: (*voice in the background*) Idiots… *murmur* …have to make a simple PA system so complicated…

Tails: AAAAND I do believe we are live! Hello viewers and thank you for tuning into the grand reopening of I.S. Channel! Through some effort we’ve finally taken back our communication systems from Handsome Jack. So rest assured, you won’t be getting more annoying Hyperion Broadcasts about taking over the world, and we never endorsed any attempts of taking over the world, um, I hope that was made clear in the disclaimer…  
Daniel: Hahaha! This is so cool! Scott wasn’t lying when he said he managed to set up a cross timeline broadcasting network huh. Look Tails I’m on TV!

*Tails pushes Daniel away and the camera moves back to being on Tails*  
Tails: (*whispers*) It’s not your turn to talk yet! You’re messing up the schedule!

Tails: *ahem!*  
First of all, I have a note here that I will read out that’s from Scott, the event coordinator, since he’s out at a business meeting and unfortunately couldn’t be here to announce the grand reopening of the I.S. Channel… Um…  
(*unfolds and reads the note*)  
“Hello, I am Scott the Event Coordinator for this year’s ‘Plot-Stalling Video Game Tournament Filler Arc Tournament’ - Replace this with the actual name of the tournament once the tournament gets an actual official name”… Um… I don’t think I was supposed to read that line out loud… 

Anyway, (*continues reading*) “I can’t be here right now since I’ll be at Matrix Sector I by the time you read this Tails tell them it’s just a business meeting while I” *trails off* Um… The rest of that is um… Don’t pay attention to that… 

Ahem (*continues reading*) “To celebrate the grand reopening of the I.S. Channel we will be hosting another ISW-wide videogame tournament because something similar happened last time we did this and we need extra time right now, so to prevent you all within the ISWverse out there from getting bored we will enable cross-timeline internet again and hold a Season 2 of the ‘Plot-Stalling Video Game Tournament Filler Arc Tournament’-insert name of the tournament”… Well…  
…You get the idea…

“We will play Team Fortress 2 again because last time it was Team Fortress 2, and our tournament filler arc tournament arc in Project 6 did great it was a huge success you all seemed to enjoy it so don’t fix what isn’t broken. Tails tell them the rules and you’re in charge until I get back that’s all bye”.

Sooooo that is the message from Scott the event coordinator… If you have any questions or disputes you should drop him a line though with him away and we don’t know when he will be back looks like I’ll have to be in charge for now.

Our servers will be open all event long for casual games 24/7. As for the competitive circuit you all are excited about, the format is going to be different than last time. This tournament will be played in incremental stages with the most successful players in every stage advancing to the next stage. But you know how we like to run things, of course there is a twist!

Did you notice I said ‘players’ and not ‘teams’? This year instead of pre-registered teams, each player will register individually to enter the competitive circuit! The initial qualifiers will consist of a number of gruelling 8 player insta-respawn deathmatch rounds. Qualified participants will enter Stage 1, which you will then pair up with another player of your choosing, subject to the other player’s approval, to continue onwards into the rest of the tournament stages as a duo.

At Stage 1 your duo will duke it out in a series of 2v2 matches against other duos. Then qualifiers of Stage 1 advance to Stage 2, where teams will add two more players of their choosing and start becoming into teams! That means Stage 2 will be a series of 4v4 matches. The top cut advance to Stage 3 will require you to add yet another 2 players to your team and play a series of 6v6 matches, and *phew* by the end of Stage 3 the winning team of the event - The team who wins it all - Will be crowned. This team is then invited to participate in the STAFF SHOWDOWN 7v7 match versus the Administrator’s Alliance, our very own staff team and special guests!

As you can see, the size of every team increases at every following stage. This means even if you were eliminated early, any of the successful teams can still recruit you at a later stage in the event! If you were already planning on going into the tournament with a set team, this means you’ll be gradually teaming up by adding your teammates as you advance. This ALSO means keep an eye out for your opponents because they might make for some valuable allies! There will indeed be a recruitment period after each Stage is over. Keep your eyes peeled because it’s rumored even team AA is recruiting for the Staff Showdown…

Daniel: (*watching the broadcast from the other room*) Hey Tails they announced the Staff Showdown is on! Put me in the team! I’m an Admin I’ve gotta be in the AA team this time  
Tails: Dan… You just… You spoiled it… You just told everybody  
Daniel: What? What did I say  
Tails: You just said on cross-timeline live TV “I’m an Administrator!”…

Tails: (*returning to the broadcast slightly flustered, ignoring Daniel and in a hurry to end the broadcast*) Um… This is a bit awkward… Weeell that’s all the time we have for today…! We’ll announce more specific details as it goes along but for now the servers are officially open so get in there and start pushing carts and capturing control points! See ya later (*broadcast ends*)  
*storms off into the next room where Daniel was watching the broadcast*


	90. Chapter 108

CHAPTER 108

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE LONG AWAITED GENSOKYO DEFENSE SQUAD AGAINST HYPERION COUNCIL MEETING  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***The War Room: A dimly lit spacious room with a holographic projector screen at the front. A long rectangular table is at the middle of the room, with a bunch of candles lit at the centre. The Gensokyo Defense Squad council members have settled down and are all sitting at the table.***

***At the head of the table at the front of the room is a tall woman with very long black hair, with a pink shirt with long sleeves that cover her hands and a dark red dress. From the perspective looking at the front, Scott sits to her left at the side of the table. To her right sits the Parasol Woman who created the portal to the war room.***

***Along both sides of the table sit the other Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion council members: There is an unassuming bald man in a formal black suit; a white haired man in a black business suit with odd looking animal-like ears with a black cane and a grey bird perched on his shoulder; a man/some sort of creature in black robes with a white face/skull with empty black sockets to represent their eyes with a scar going from the top of his head down to this right eye whose entire general appearance can be described as creepy and slightly pixelated; a short faceless man with a wide brimmed blue hat and blue robes covering their face and body entirely with a floating pair of big white gloves floating near their body for hands; a lanky drunk scientist in a lab coat with spiky light blue hair, with this companion a schoolboy with round brown hair; a somewhat strange effeminate man in a black poncho with dark grey hair and a black hat and they’re also wearing beaded necklaces and high heeled boots, a rather meek looking green haired schoolgirl; as well as Dr Eggman, who is a rather fat rotund man in a red jacket with goggles and a long bushy moustache; as well as Laharl, Kryuger and Helian.***

*The lady at the head of the table with long hair and long sleeves speaks.*  
[ ??? ]: I see that everyone is seated and ready to proceed. We shall begin the first official Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion Council meeting. My thanks go to Mr. Scott, our resident Administrator of Time, for providing this venue. *Extends her sleeve to gesture towards Scott sitting on the left*  
Scott: Yes, hello! I’m glad to see a lot of new faces and such a big turnout!

[ ??? ]: Is there anything important you need to get out of the way before we begin?

Scott: Why is this room so dimly lit… Can someone turn up the lights? You there, in the white lab coat and blue spiky hair, it’s just that switch right behind you. I mean brighten up the atmosphere a little bit come on it’s not like we’re the ‘villain legion of doom’ [inside joke]

[Lanky Man]: This one?  
*The lanky man in the white lab coat with blue spiky hair flips the switch and turns on the lights.*

Scott: Yep, that’s the one. That’s better, let’s try and make this less awkward and ominous…  
*looks around at everyone at the table*…  
…What are those candles doing in the middle of the table *blowing out the candles*

[ ??? ]: What? I put them there!  
Scott: *finishes blowing out the candles* What!?

[ ??? ]: You-… I wanted to set up this atmosphere so that for the perspective of entities reading this novel it would give everyone the vibe that all of us sitting at this table are mysterious and powerful individuals! We didn’t hype up the council meeting for nothing!

Scott: Oh… That was intentional… You thought of that?

[ ??? ]: Nevermind…  
*ahem* Without further ado… I believe introductions are in order. Let’s first begin by going around the table and introducing ourselves one by one, shall we?  
Many of you already know me, but this would be the first time you’ll have met me in person. I am Kaguya Houraisan, the initial founder of the Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion. I go by the handle ‘Hourai’ on the ISNetwork.

Eggman: Hold on, that’s YOU?  
Kaguya: Hm?

Eggman: That’s… You’re…!

Kaguya: *sigh*… Due to your confused facial expression, you must be a little bit surprised! (*addresses Dr Eggman melodramatically*) I knooow, I’m a GIRL! RIIIGHT? …Must be what you’re thinking, Dr Eggman. (*responding to Dr Eggman’s changing facial expressions, which are also confused*) Yes, Yes. Yes I do. And I get that a lot.  
What do you expect, it’s the internet!

Eggman: BUT THERE ARE NO-  
Kaguya: (*melodramatically waving her sleeves around like a ghost*) “There are nooooo girls on the internet!” Anybody can be on the internet. Why do you look so surprised? …Can you not look so confused?

Eggman: But you’re-… You hacked my ship! (*looking confused*)

Kaguya: *crosses her arms* Oh, so you don’t believe women can be in engineering either? [4D joke]

Eggman: But there are no-  
Kaguya: Seriously? How… How old are you? …Have you never even… *sigh* (*turns to the rest of the table*) You see? This is why I hardly do these real-life meetings because there’s always one guy at every table who is just confused, and this happens to me every single time… I come down from the Lunar Capital for this and here we go again… Look at him he’s just sitting there looking confused!

Eggman: *looks visibly confused*

Kaguya: Hey Dr Eggman! Wanna know something that’ll really blow your brains out? Go to Gensokyo, yes the same Gensokyo that our ‘Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion’ is named after, get online; even the loading message is ‘girls do their best and are now preparing, please wait warmly’! [/inside joke]

[Parasol Woman]: Hahahaha, that’s a bit much, isn’t it?

Eggman: ????????????????  
Kaguya: I’m not done yet! Join my dissonance group we need more RPers!  
[Parasol Woman]: Oho, I didn’t know Miss Kaguya was a keen roleplayer!  
Kaguya: Eh!? Yukarin, you knew what RPer means??  
[Parasol Woman]: Is Kaga-chan’s server literate? ^^ [inside joke]  
Kaguya: U-Uh… T-This isn’t what we’re here to talk about! AHEM! Getting back on topic…

Kaguya: I represent the Lunar Capital. None of you know this place exists, simply put because it is a secret kingdom located somewhere on the moon (its precise location being the secret of course). As we all know, Handsome Jack has also taken up residence on the moon.  
This becomes a problem when he tried to seize our kingdom’s internet, which had no chance of succeeding from the start since he was up against an expert technician namely myself. But then he commenced his drilling for Eridium on the moon which is making an awful lot of noise, and before someone quips ‘theres no oxygen on the moon’, I’ll just say for those of us residing in the Lunar Capital, it’s making an AWFUL LOT of noise.

*The lanky man in a white lab coat with blue spiky hair looks like he was about to say something but remains silent after Kaguya affirms that the drilling is making an awful noise in the Lunar Capital.*

Kaguya: What does an expert technician, me, do in this case? DDoS him with the full weight of Lunaria and Gensokyo! Initially I had underestimated the amount of traffic the Hyperion network could handle, but at this point Handsome Jack has turned almost the entire ISWorld against him…  
I thank you all for coming today and volunteering your participation in this joint project… Even if I had to resort to a little coercion! I think that’s all there is to say about me.

[Parasol Woman]: Aw, you didn’t go with your ‘princess introduction’ after all…  
Kaguya: No, there’s no need for that.  
[Parasol Woman]: You went all the way here and you’re also the head of the Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion, you should impress the audience more!  
Kaguya: So I say “I’m the Princess of Lunaria”? Nobody knows what the Lunar Capital is! Just drop it Yukarin, it doesn’t make any sense to say that  
[Parasol Woman]: There you have it ladies and gentlemen!  
Kaguya: *rolls eyes*…  
Anyway, you should introduce yourself now. I hand the floor over to you.

[Parasol Woman]: Then it’s my turn! I’m Yukari Yakumo. Where to start… I handled the reception; you all went through my portal to enter this room so I hope everyone still remembers me. I represent Gensokyo, which is where the ‘Gensokyo’ part of the ‘Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion’ comes from.

Yukari: I created Gensokyo many millennia ago, so naturally I have a vested interest in the welfare of my nation. After Handsome Jack royally pissed off the Lunar Capital and drilled everything there was on the moon, chaos continued with Hyperion’s robots invading and mining Gensokyo. The Hakurei Shrine, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Eientei, Bamboo Forest of the Lost; a whole slew of locations in my Gensokyo were attacked. But most importantly he disturbed my sleep which is why I find myself here at this council meeting, instead of sleeping. I should be sleeping right now but noooo… Thanks to Handsome Jack I’m going to need about a century to get my internal clock back in rhythm…

Kaguya: Actually before we get into anything else, I know Gensokyo is being mentioned a lot and I know we’re called the ‘Gensokyo’ Defense Squad Against Hyperion but as the situation escalated and our members expanded, um.. That’s just what we’ve been calling it initially.  
Does anyone mind the name? We can change the name if somebody really wants to. I mean, if someone can think of a better name? Now that the council is all here, gosh we have people hailing from different timelines and dimensions and like, at this point is not just Gensokyo’s problem anymore am I right…

*Helian raises a hand*

Kaguya: Yes?

Helian: Err, excuse me, but I thought the name of the organization was called the ‘Gensokyo Defence Forces Against Hyperion’?

Kaguya: Gensokyo Defense ‘Forces’?

*The bald man in a black suit raises a hand and speaks*  
[Bald Man]: Yes, that’s what I got too.

Kaguya: So ‘Forces’ instead of ‘Squad’?

*The lanky man with spiky blue hair speaks*  
[Lanky Man]: Oh shit, did I come to the right council meeting? I thought this was the Gensokyo Defense ‘COUNCIL’ Against Hyperion, and they were having a council meeting with me in it, which was funny because the ‘Gensokyo Defence Council Against Hyperion Council meeting’ has the word ‘council’ in it twice, which is why it remembered it.

*The effeminate man in a black poncho speaks*  
[Effeminate Man in a Poncho]: What’s everyone talking about? I’m pretty sure it was always the ‘Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion’, no? That’s how it was communicated to me between my correspondence with Hourai

Kaguya: Just a second, (*turns back to Helian and Kryuger*) so you guys were calling it ‘Forces’ instead of ‘Squad’…?

Kryuger: Yes. Our letters explicitly stated the Gensokyo Defense ‘Forces’.

Kaguya: That’s strange. I did initially call it ‘Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion’ so Julietta is right

Helian: Oh. That’s unfortunate… Was the ‘Gensokyo Defence Forces Against Hyperion’ not correct? We’ve been using this name in all of our information records  
Kaguya: Uhh… It’s close enough…?  
I was just saying that it doesn’t really matter…

*Meanwhile this discussion causes the lanky man with spiky blue hair to become increasingly agitated*  
[Lanky Man]: (*whispers to the school kid with round brown hair*) Shit, Morty! We gotta make sure we’re not in the wrong dimension! Here’s what you need to do Morty, get my briefcase and grab the ‘Inside World Aura Detector Vizor’ and put it on. If we’re in the right dimension you should be able to detect their Auras with the Vizor. Hurry up Morty! Do you know who the people in this room are, Morty? Just look at that guy over there *points to the black-robed pixelated man with a scar on his right eye* Why… Why is he so pixelated? I actually don’t know who he is, he just caught my attention as soon as I looked at him. But look at that blond guy over there, sitting next to the Gensokyo Defense Council Against Hyperion Council Leader! Do you know who he is? They call him the Administrator of Time, Morty. TIME!! He’s a fucking TIME GOD! If I travel back in time and screw things up guess what this guy can travel back in time so that I never travelled back in time, and even if I’m too smart for that move to work, he can travel back in time so that he never travelled back in time to stop me from travelling back in time, it’s a load of bullshit I know but that’s how he created time to work in this dimension Morty! Do you understand yet, this guy can do whatever the fuck he wants, he’s so powerful even mere exposure to his Aura could kill us, Morty!! Anyway what I was saying was uhh, we gotta make sure they’re not fakes, I had to deal with a lot of councils in my life, (*at this point in the lanky man’s dialogue, the school kid addressed as ‘Morty’ has already put on the ‘Inside World Aura Detector Visor’ and fainted*) …Aaaaand I couldn’t be screwed remembering what the exact name of the council was so if this is the right dimension and the Administrator of Time over there is the real deal, You’ll put that visor on and be able to feel everyone’s auras and then proceed to faint in the next 3 seconds

*The Gensokyo Defense Squad Against Hyperion council members are still in discussion*  
Kaguya: So you called it ‘Forces’ and you called it ‘Council’…?  
[Bald Man]: It’s always been the ‘Gensokyo Defence Forces’ on my end. New Xeal City’s army is ready, we were prepared for war!

Kaguya: Well… There’s a lot of people involved in this entire thing so I guess the name must have gotten lost in chinese whispers somewhere along the line…

[Effeminate Man in a Poncho]: Actually you know what? ‘Gensokyo Defence Forces’ does sound better, it makes it sound like we have more people than just a ‘squad’, yknow? It’s kinda… Y’know? Yeah…  
Kaguya: *sigh* It doesn’t really matter… The whole point is we can change it if we want to


	91. Chapter 109

CHAPTER 109

Kaguya: Well then, Gensokyo Defence Forces Against Hyperion council members, we have elected to change the name of our organization from ‘Gensokyo Defense SQUAD Against Hyperion’ to ‘Gensokyo Defense FORCES Against Hyperion’, although the real purpose of that activity was to see if we still needed ‘Gensokyo’ in the name since none of you actually come from Gensokyo except for Yukari and me…

[Lanky Man]: *overhears Kaguya amidst his silent panicking and talking to the kid with round brown hair* OH, wait was that the real… Then I suggest (*thinks up a random name on the spot*) “Team Jagger McSwagger”! Woooo! Vote Team Jagger McSwagger!

*the room stares at the lanky man unimpressed, meanwhile the school kid with round brown hair regains consciousness*

[Kid with round brown hair]: *wakes up* Uuuhhhh… What happened, Rick?  
[Lanky Man]: Say it with me, Morty! TEAM JAGGER MCSWAGGER! TEAM J-  
Kaguya: Sorry. We already voted for the new name, I won’t be hearing any more complaints on the issue

[Lanky Man]: Shoot.  
*looks at the highschool kid addressed as Morty* It was worth a shot

[Kid with round brown hair]: *starts stammering worriedly* Ooouhh… Riiick…? We’re still here?  
With… Everyone in the room? *looks around at everyone* UUuoohhh… *stammering worriedly* I felt their auras… I felt all of their auras, Rick!  
[Lanky Man]: Oh, Morty, you’re awake  
[Kid with round brown hair]: Do you know who these people are?!? The combined auras of these people here, they’re way too overpowered Rick!! I mean look at that guy! *points to the white haired businessman with animal ears and a bird perched on his shoulder* And that guy *points to the creepy black robed pixelated man* They’re not even human!  
[Lanky Man]: Calm down, Morty. You get used to it. Haven’t you seen enough non-humans throughout our space adventures together  
[Kid with round brown hair]: *points at Scott* OH SHIT! It’s the Time God…! He’s… He’s gonna kill us! Do you wanna know what that guy did? He created the… This dimension, the whole dimension that we’re being in right now Rick! His aura is so overpowering I could feel it! He literally created a dimension and pulled all these other dimensions into it, and he controls time, that’s way too much to deal with Rick! UUuuuoOOooohhh… *stammering worriedly*  
[Lanky Man]: Lower your voice Morty, you’re starting to attract unwanted attention  
[Kid with round brown hair]: He’s looking at me Rick!! He’s gonna kill us and all he needs to do is stand there and look at you and he can melt your brain just from his aura power alone, It’s too overpowered! I don’t think we’re supposed to be here Rick! This is too much, way too much! I don’t think just being smart enough is gonna get you out of this one Rick! Am I already dead? OOooouuuUUuuuuhhHHhhh……

Rick: *slaps Morty* Get ahold of yourself Morty!  
Morty: WAaaghh (*screams in terror*)

Rick: Look at me, Morty! You’re alive! They’re not gonna kill us  
Morty: No you don’t understand, the TIME GOD, Rick! *points at Scott* He’s the fucking TIME GOD!

Rick: It’s fine Morty we’re in the right dimension the Time God isn’t gonna kill us  
Morty: Oooaah- Uh- *stops stammering worriedly* Wh-Wait he’s not?

Scott: *stares and scratches his head, slightly speechless* Um… Are you okay over there?

Rick: See, he’s friendly! A friendly god! *waves at Scott* Way better than an uncaring, deistic god

*Everyone in the room is now staring at Rick and Morty*

Morty: Uhhhh…  
Uh, hi…! haha… *smiles sheepishly*  
Rick: Uggggh look at what you did Morty, we said our names too much the System Text got tired of it and started putting our actual names in the place of our Character Text

Morty: Uhh……

Rick: Damnit, we were supposed to wait our turn, Morty! O-Our introduction is ruined! We may as well add our names into the character tags describing this piece of shit fanfiction, meanwhile you really pissed off the… The creepy black-robed Pixelated Man who was up to introduce themselves next, uh (*turns to the Pixelated Man*) what’s your name sir?

[Pixelated Man]: …  


Rick: …What?

[Pixelated Man]:   
  
Rick: Wuh, what? I don’t understand, what the… What font are you even speaking in? What is this… *Rick pulls out some sort of translator device from his briefcase* …“Wingdings”?? What is wrong with you?? Out of all the fonts in the multiverse you gotta pick “Wingdings” when you talk to peo- *stops in mid sentence* I mean uh, I’m sorry, er… Is what I meant to say, when I started talking, and not any of the other stuff I was beginning to say.  
So what I meant was sorry, for interrupting your introduction. *Ahem* …

[Pixelated Man]: (*waiting for Rick to finish talking*) …

Rick: …You can talk now… And I’m going to stop talking so you can start talking because I’ve… already finished talking… Yeap… *trailing off* 

[Pixelated Man]: *waits for Rick to finish all of his talking*

Rick: (Man this goddamn script fic format really messes with you)

[Pixelated Man]: 

*stares*

Morty: …He’s… Staring at me… T-Thats really creepy, the way he looks… And stares at me *begins to stammer worriedly again*  
Rick: Looks like you sure pissed him off! (*sarcastically*) Good going Morty


	92. Chapter 109.5

CHAPTER 109.5

Skye: Hello… Helloo! Are we awake…?

Remilia: Look, we’re back in Snowdin!

Skye: A blue chapter…  
…We made it…  
Phew… Sorry, I couldn’t afford to get picky, I just focused on the nearest plot point and put us there

*Skye suddenly falls over*  
Skye: AHH! Aghh……

Remilia: Are you alright?

Skye: My sickness… It’s gotten really bad…

Remilia: What!? Nooooo… You looked really good, I thought you were feeling better!

Skye: *groans* Of course my pain is back, we’re back in the story… And it’s worse than ever  
*leans against a tree* Ouch…

Remilia: Geez, what am I going to do with you

Skye: I’m sorry… I’m really sorry…

Remilia: Haha. You’re a real handful you know that?

Skye: No, this is bad… *cough*  
I… I can’t go on like this…

Remilia: *sigh* Come on, get up and let’s find out what plot is happening over here  
Skye: I’m sorry… I really…  
Aahh… *sigh* I’m really sorry it’s all of a sudden like this…!

Remilia: What are you doing…? Stop apologizing! Come here *trying to lift Skye up*  
Skye: It hurts, so much…  
God damnit… This book has to be a freaking comedy, it’s even hard for me to be serious about this…!

Remilia: (*dusting Skye’s clothes*) *pat pat pat* You’ll be fine  
Skye: (*showing signs of panic*) I didn’t know this would happen… Doing everything… Maybe coming to this dimension was a bad idea in the first place… I-… I shouldn’t have done this…  
Remilia: Don’t say that…

Skye: *stands up* Actually… Maybe masking it behind the comedic façade of the series is a much more viable way of coping through this…

Huh, see? It’s working…! (*waving arms around groaning melodramatically*) AAARGHH I’M DYING!!! Hahaha, this is much better than lying on the floor screaming actually being in pain  
Remilia: w-what exactly do you mean…?!?

Skye: Haha…  
*takes a few deep breaths*

It’s about time we had a serious dis… *ahem* I mean a ‘not-Serious-but-overtly-comedic’ discussion to iron some things out…

*Remilia’s mood dampens upon hearing Skye speak.*  
Remilia: …I don’t like the sound of this

Skye: (*looks intently at Remilia*) It’s important that from now on, don’t ask me any questions about my condition. And if I moan, or fall over, or if I start sobbing, or if I just randomly pass out, don’t do anything. Please don’t worry about me so much. *looks into Remilia’s eyes as if her words are conveying some hidden implication.*  
Remilia: What do you mean, do nothing!?…

Skye: Ahh nothing, nevermind.  
(L̸̟̽ḯ̸̧s̵̞̒t̸͍͑e̸̫͝n̸̯̏ ̷̞͑c̸̢͛a̵̜̐r̷͖͐ẹ̵̍f̶̨̀ü̶͙l̴͓̇l̵̞̊ÿ̵̞.̷͖͐)

I’m fine!  
(I̴̯͒'̶͙̉m̵̝̕ ̷͙͑n̸̢͋ŏ̶͕t̷̫̅ ̸͕̿f̴͇̿i̶̩͗n̶͇͘e̶͚̔.)

I’m getting better now. I feel better already!  
(I̴̳̊'̵͉̀m̷̪̎ ̸̥ă̶͙c̴̪̚t̵͖̊ṳ̸̓a̵͍̓l̴̪̂l̶̲͑ÿ̵̞́ ̵̰͘i̵̫̇ń̶̩ ̵̢͗a̶͎̽ ̴̆͜l̵͙͐ȯ̸̰t̶̥̍ ̴͍͋o̴̦̽f̶̯̀ ̴̰̃p̴̘͝a̴̲̓ĩ̴̠n̴̝̈́ ̴̣͠r̷̮͌ḭ̵̄g̵̠͝h̴͓̓t̵̯̀ ̴̺̍ǹ̵̖ö̵̙́w̷̪̍.)

I’m the Administrator of Dimensions you know, it’s nothing I can’t handle.  
(B̴͙̾ư̵͙t̴͉͋ ̵͓̓i̸͔̾f̷̬̊ ̸̧̅I̸͚̿ ̶̧s̴̤̾h̴̝͐o̶̺͛w̶̯͛ ̸̡͗a̸̛͇n̷̤͠y̴͈͠ ̵̜̓ṡ̷͇i̷͚͑g̶̗͝ǹ̵̬ŝ̴̲ ̶̭̉ö̴͍́f̸̻̿ ̶͔̿w̶̰̽e̴̞̿ȁ̵͔k̵̝͂n̸̻̈́ẻ̷̟s̵̹͒s̷͖̿,̶̦̂ ̶̞͛ḋ̷̻o̷̳͆ṋ̸'̴͔̃t̴͎͛ ̷͙̏č̴̤ä̵̢l̸̩̄l̷̫ ̶̔͜a̵͓͗t̸̞͘t̵͚͒e̵̫n̸̲͛t̸͔͘ḯ̶͔ŏ̵̱n̶̙̄ ̴̮͌t̴͇̔o̷̡͘ ̶͍͆ỉ̶͓t̸̔ͅ.̴̛̟ ̷̠͊I̴̘͠'̴̫̆m̷̬̈́ ̷̢̈́c̵̼̆ö̷̭p̸͖͠i̷̡͝ṋ̸̔g̶͕͝ ̵̥̔i̵͇͝n̸̦̚ ̶̣͛m̵͙͛ÿ̸͉́ ̷͙͆o̷̤͊w̷̘̕n̵̤̄ ̵̹͑w̷̙̏a̴̦͝y̵̞̓.̶̥̃)

Don’t worry. It’ll go away on it’s own  
(Y̴̫̋o̷̩͑u̸̳͝ ̷̨̑d̵͇̍o̷̟͝n̵̞̏'̸͖̑t̵̫̓ ̵̱̈n̸̦͐e̷͈̒ẻ̷̜d̵̹̔ ̷͖͂t̴̜o̸̯͌ ̵͂͜d̸̮̓ò̵̲ ̸̠͂a̶͈͋ǹ̶͜y̵͙̓t̶̞̉ḫ̴̍i̷͎̔n̵̈͜g̶̥͑.̵̹̓ ̸̪̈ ̴̼̚ ̷͇̀D̴̠̿o̶͉͒n̸͜͝'̵̭̊t̸̙͛ ̶͎̌d̴͓̂ó̷̠ ̷̮̌ạ̵̛n̶̖͂y̴̮͝t̸̼͂h̷̻͋i̶̖͠n̸̜͗g̶͓͂.̵̩)

For now it's nothing to be concerned about.  
(I̴͕̿ ̸̠̆k̸͓̂n̴̡̑o̶̝̒w̵͈̽ ̷̯͒y̷̖͂o̷̘̊u̶̖̿ ̷̗̅c̷̣̒ȃ̵̩r̷̭̍è̵̹ ̸̮̈â̴͔b̴̬̏ȯ̸̭ų̴͋t̷͉̎ ̵̟̒m̷͙̆e̸̖͝ ̶̻̅a̵̘͠ ̴̙͝l̷͎͑o̵͉͠t̴̝̓.̸̏ͅ ̵̣̆Ţ̴͆h̸͓̓å̸͜n̴̙̏k̶̢͘s̴̋͜ ̴̙̈́f̷̭̚o̴͓͂r̵͈̚ ̶̯e̸͑ͅv̴̰̾ę̶̌r̵̫̆y̴͉̎ẗ̷̯́h̴̤ḭ̸n̷̘͑g̶͖͝.̴͚͗)

Remilia: … *looks away* …

Skye: Whew! That was exhausting…

Remilia: Y…You scared me for a moment there…

Skye: Sorry!

Remilia: This is… just…-

Skye: (SHUSH!!) *suddenly clasps her hand over Remilia’s mouth and pulls her behind the tree*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(*somewhere nearby*)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: STOP! Did y’all hear something?

Zadd: what?  
Origami: *looks around*

Handsome Jack: I swear I just heard somebody…  
Origami: I don’t see anyone  
Handsome Jack: Over there! Check that tree. I’ve caught a sneaky one spying on us…

*Handsome Jack motions to Origami and Zadd who go slowly approach the tree and circle around it from both directions*

Handsome Jack: HYAH! *BRRCHHK!!* [Explosion Counter: 133] *rapidly turns the corner behind the tree and fires shotgun*

Origami: ???

Handsome Jack: …

Zadd: …Nobody’s there.

Handsome Jack: Oh. I was almost certain I heard somebody hiding behind this tree. Nevermind.

Origami: We’ve already killed everyone in this village when we were here last time. We left no survivors.

Handsome Jack: (*walking onwards*) Whatever. It’s called situational awareness. I hardly go out in person to do these things, you let your guard down once and that’s how the bad guys get the drop on ya. Here’s a lesson, I wouldn’t be where I am today if every bandit and his grandma could simply HIDE BEHIND THIS ROCK TO PULL A CHEAP ONE ON ME *BRRCHHK!!* [Explosion Counter: 134] *suddenly turns the corner behind a large rock and fires shotgun*  
FUCK!

Origami: Ehh? There’s nobody there  
Handsome Jack: There WAS somebody there!! I dunno what but something around here is driving me nuts

Zadd: Ah, I’ve got a solution to this  
*Zadd sticks his staff into the ground. It brightens and emits pulses of light*

Zadd: *pauses for a moment* …  
…It seems like we’re good. I’m not picking up on anything

Handsome Jack: Is that… You got a radar going on? Even better  
Zadd: How perceptive of you. This radar tries to detect any invisible presence within a 50 meter radius… But we’re good. It’s not turning up anything *hands Handsome Jack the radar device and retrieves his staff out of the ground*

Handsome Jack: *confirms the readings on Zadd’s radar device* False alarm then… Maybe I am getting paranoid, but don’t hesitate to call out if y’all notice any suspicious activity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remilia: (*whispers*) That was so close!! He almost shot us!  
Skye: Lucky me, we happened across some bad guys just as we slipped back into the book. Something big must be going on here plot wise…

Remilia: Soo um, can you explain this glowing white outline around my body??  
*Remilia has a glowing white outline around her body, as does Skye*

Skye: This, well…  
The old dude next to the shotgun guy was thinking on the right track (*pointing at Zadd*), so I had to up my previous technique to avoid him detecting us. This white outline you’re seeing serves as a visual indicator that my ability is up

Remilia: Geez!  
Skye: And he was right…! We used to be invisible before I turned it up a notch to ‘fully undetectable’ when the guy there with the shotgun could still somewhat notice us… We’re safe now though. ‘Fully undetectable mode’ makes us go into this ultra-ghost mode as if we’re completely separated from reality. No matter what radar he’s got we are 100% undetectable, as the name suggests.  
Remilia: Hell, that was way too close…! He knew we switched positions to hide behind the rock!

Skye: Okay ‘Fully undetectable mode’ was fun but I’d still like to conserve energy when I can… I’m entering us into ‘background mode’ for now  
Remilia: *stares*

Skye: …In case you’re curious the actual effect creates a separate dimensional space on demand (or just an entire dimension) with the exact same physical properties, overlayed upon the actual dimension; and then we’re existing like phasing between the real world and my pocket dimension, on demand. So doing it takes using my space powers to keep up the pocket dimension powering the effect, and with my condition I’d rather avoid doing this if I can…

Well *looks ahead* looks like they’re gone…  
They’ve gone ahead of us. Do you think you’ll be okay? Maybe I’ll only have this on myself…

*The white mistly outline on Remilia disappears*

Remilia: Does this mean people can see me again? Huhh!? S…Skye? Where are you? Don’t leave meee!

*The white mistly outline on Skye disappears; Skye comes back into Remilia’s view*

Skye: Ahh, sorry! I forgot having it only on myself while you didn’t have it on would make me undetectable by you, how troublesome…  
Remilia: You’re in front of me-! Wait no you suddenly appeared right in front of me!!! What happened, were you in front of me just then?

Skye: I’m going to set this on both of us as a passive status effect. Stand still  
Remilia: Hold on! Tell me what it does first!! What is it when it’s ‘Background mode’??

Skye: Alright… ‘Background mode’ dilutes other people’s perceptions to make us ‘blend into the background’, so to speak. People won’t specifically notice us if we don’t do anything to get their attention and even then they’ll never remain consciously aware of us for long. Like just then I was standing in front of you the whole time but for that brief moment you stopped being consciously aware of me and it seemed like I suddenly disappeared, do you get it?  
Remilia: No, not really??

Skye: I’ll happily provide a demonstration. Where are people who tried to kill us before? They’d make a great example. Let’s catch up to those three  
Remilia: I don’t know it sounds a bit bold to simply walk up and confront them just like that after one of them tried to blow us with a shotgun- Wait what are you doing!?!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(*somewhere nearby*)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: …

Origami: …  
Zadd: …

Handsome Jack: …Again this is going to sound ever so slightly weird but I’m getting a suspicious feeling we’re being followed

*Skye and Remilia are walking alongside the group of Handsome Jack, Origami and Zadd*

Origami: *looks around*

*Origami gazes right past Skye and Remilia but doesn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary*

Zadd: Yeah I get that it somehow feels like somebody’s there but nobody’s really there, right? Like do you ever get that feeling…?...

Skye: Hahaha! See? We’re walking right beside them and they don’t even notice :P  
Remilia: What the-! SKYE! What on earth-!?!?

Origami: Whoever is making these background noises is really annoying, but nobody’s making these noises…  
…Haha… Uhh… I don’t know what I’m saying that sounded better in my head

Handsome Jack: You’re right, what is with that? Is there something weird going on after all? Wtf is happening

Remilia: *tugging Skye’s arm* (S-S-Skye!!)  
Skye: Ok ok that’s enough we shouldn’t stand too close to them for too long XD *runs ahead and pulls Remilia with her and away from the group*

Handsome Jack: Orrrrr…… Maybe it’s just me

Skye: *chuckles* Hahahaha XD  
Remilia: Omg… They’re not noticing us??  
Skye: Here, stand over here and watch this  
Remilia: ??????

*Skye walks into and bumps Handsome Jack*

Skye: Oops! Sorry! *swiftly walks past Handsome Jack nonchalantly*  
Handsome Jack: Whoops! My fault there. *passes Skye and continues walking as if nothing happened*

Zadd: Did you walk into someone?  
Handsome Jack: What makes you say that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remilia: *jaw drops and squints in disbelief*

Skye: See? ‘Background mode’! *takes a bow*  
Remilia: This…… This is…

Skye: Pretty cool huh!

Remilia: (*puts hands on Skye’s shoulders*) Do you realize how potent this ability of yours is!??!

Skye: I sure do. In fact there was one time I was charged with an exceedingly hefty punishment when Ruchille found out I was using this to cause mischief- Pinky promise to not tell anyone I can do this o-o  
Remilia: Are you serious?? If you mess with me I’ll pinky-poke you in the eye!!!

Skye: No, youre right, seriously this gets pretty close to being a forbidden technique so can I also trust you to be responsible and not do anything silly while under this effect?  
Remilia: Yeah, yeah whatever. Just wow. Holy hell, Skye…

Skye: The main reason this is necessary aside from me being in no fighting condition is that if I fall into a coma, can you please try to keep my body safe if you can  
Remilia: what… What? Are you expecting to have a stroke, w…wwhat?

Skye: *sigh* yes I’ll take that, so if I fall into a coma can you, if it’s possible… Take my body somewhere or maybe back to your house where I won’t end up being captured by someone with ill intentions. I’d really like to keep my consciousness intact and I don’t want to completely, lose my body… um, it’s hard to describe it… Let’s say I’d prefer to rather not have to deal with complications of that nature, if worst comes to worst  
Remilia: *facepalms* What are you talking about…

Skye: *takes a deep breath* You asked… So don’t flip out if I tell you my secret abilities, okay…?  
Remilia: Then try me!

Skye: Well there’s this other move where I separate a part of my consciousness from my body, and this other part of my consciousness floats around like a free view camera like you’re in spectator mode when playing a videogame. I can do all sorts of things with it, like do a third person or over the shoulder view of someone, look around corners etc, and I have vision from this spectator view as well as what I’m seeing from my eyes at the same time, so it’s just like having an extra set of eyes. How it’s relevant in this case is say if I’m knocked out, that half of my consciousness goes. But the other half of consciousness I’m doing in spectator view is still there and conscious, and I’m not entirely sure how to navigate that, especially if something bad were to happen to me, my body I mean.  
Remilia: Can’t you send your ‘spectator view’ consciousness back inside your body and wake up and be fine? 

Skye: No I can’t. It doesn’t work that way… Normally if I’m knocked out while using spectator mode consciousness then my consciousness in spectator view would be knocked out too, like I’d just be knocked out. But should that happen to me I can and will force my spectator mode consciousness to keep going to keep myself alive because I actually separate my consciousness. I learnt this ability from Ruchille but when she does it she dematerializes her body to go into spectator mode. I trained myself in taking it a step further with the ‘improvement’ of doing it without having to dematerialize my body, which is crucial because I’m not supposed to exist here, remember! I’m being pushed towards an equilibrium of not existing, so… in this state I’m in, I could… Even worse than dying, without a body my floating consciousness will eventually fade out of existence and then you and everyone else will cease to remember me! (Actually if I do just die you and everyone else will cease to remember me in that case too!)  
Remilia: *rubbing her fist into her forehead*

Skye: Anyway the thing is, in another life, Ruchille was studying philosophy or she was some sort of philosopher of some kind, and let me introduce you to the widely discussed problem of what constitutes ‘personal identity over time’ because that question applies to anything that involves any kind of consciousness manipulation, memory manipulation, body switching/consciousness transfers (is what you’ll call it depending on whichever perspective you take); which Ruchille ruled is what makes anything of that brand designated as a forbidden technique in ISW! In short THE AUTHOR is a philosopher and I would cause a lot of trouble for them! *pauses to catch her breath*  
Oh god… Death was right… It might not look like it but I’m on a knife’s edge right now…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Meanwhile it looks as if Handsome Jack bumped into someone but not really, so Origami and Zadd are wondering what happened*

Zadd: Did you trip over a rock? Watch your step!  
Origami: What was that

Handsome Jack: What was what?

Origami: …  
Zadd: …

Handsome Jack: *points at Zadd* Did you say something?

Zadd: …I don’t know did I?  
I don’t remember what I was about to say

Handsome Jack: *gives a weird look to Zadd* Imma keep going then…  
*continues walking*

Origami: You guys are weird

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye: …Anyway I’d like to follow these people, we’ve stumbled across a good lead. I know one of them. The white haired girl looks about the same age as me - that’s Origami Tobiichi. This is shocking because I’ve no idea how she got here.  
Remilia: Oh you know her…?

Skye: I do. Do you know the other two? The other two are indeed bad guys, right?

Remilia: I’m not sure, let’s catch up to them again and let me get a better look at them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(*Meanwhile*)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Handsome Jack, Origami and Zadd have entered Hotland*

Zadd: How does that work!? We just passed an area full of snow into an area full of scorched earth and lava; this transition doesn’t make any sense!! [inside joke]

Handsome Jack: Yeah to be honest not what I expected either. This is supposed to be an underground area we went underground a mountain to get here how does a place underground have this sort of thing going on

Origami: There’s a lab up ahead. Do we kill everyone?

Handsome Jack: Sure whatever, if anyone gets in the way you know what to do. But remember our mission is to get to the vault at the end of this confusing place

Zadd: My golems are ready! We’re busting down the door!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skye: I’m concerned because Origami was in the same dimension as me before I moved to this dimension. It took a paradox out of me just to get myself here, but somehow Origami is here too while she looks all fine???

Remilia: I can’t help but feel the old guy with the funny hairdo seems familiar… But I can’t put my finger on it *points at Zadd*

*BBOOOMMRCHKCKH* [Explosion Counter: 135] *Zadd’s golem destroys the door to the laboratory* 

Skye: Look at that. He summoned a golem and broke the door to what looks to be someone’s laboratory building. They must count as bad guys now

Remilia: (*thinking, trying to remember something*) It’s the way he speaks… I think I’ve heard that voice before

Skye: You’re on point, Rem! We’re smarter than this. We can stick around and eavesdrop on their conversations until one of them mentions a name, or something or whatever. They’re bound to call each other’s names right? Of course we’ll know who they are and what they’re doing!!

Remilia: OH but of course… With you here we have the eavesdrop option too! Hahaha  
Though is Ruchille going to approve of this? You’ve been telling me all about these ‘forbidden techniques’ during our between-cutscenes and eavesdropping to get ahead seems a bit sketchy  
Skye: It’s fine!! What Ruuchan’s approval of this plan is doesn’t matter if I can’t find her x_x  
Remilia: ‘Ruuchan’? Hahahaha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Skye and Remilia enter the laboratory after Handsome Jack, Origami and Zadd.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remilia: *Eavesdrops on the trio and telling Skye what Handsome Jack, Origami and Zadd are saying to each other* (*whisper*) Origami is saying how deserted the lab looks and the old guy with funny hair is saying… Wait a minute…  
He mentioned ‘Jack’…  
…

Noooo…

This can’t be…  
…

…Really?  
Is that Handsome Jack!?

Skye: Hmm?

Remilia: I dunno but that guy might be Handsome Jack! And they’re talking about some really evil things like ‘killing people who get in the way’ and going to the ‘vault of the warrior’…!

Skye: *points at Handsome Jack* So you think the person I’m pointing at is “Handsome Jack”?  
Remilia: I’m not entirely sure, but he might be!!  
Skye: Welp there’s only one way to find out *steps forward*

Remilia: WAIT SKYE WTF

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handsome Jack: We have officially finished exploring the lab and there is nothing interesting to see here. Let’s move out

Skye: *walks up to and accidentally bumps into Handsome Jack* My apologies! Say, do people refer to you as ‘Handsome Jack’ by any chance?

Handsome Jack: Why yes that would be me

Skye: Great, thanks! You can go back to what you were doing/thinking about initially and not be consciously interrupted by our transient confrontation that didn’t really happen! *walks away nonchalantly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remilia: HELL, so that IS Handsome Jack!! HE’S DEFINITELY A BAD GUY!  
He’s the CEO of Hyperion, he sent the robots to invade my mansion!  
Skye: Oh, so he was behind that episode… Two down, got any info on the last guy?

Remilia: I sure do. I didn’t know his name when this happened but he infiltrated my mansion in the previous book and tried to assassinate me. I remember now, there’s no way I could forget that oddball hairstyle…!  
(*still eavesdropping*) Ah…! They called him ‘Zadd’. Our eavesdropping operation is a success! His name is Zadd and boy am I going to enjoy my revenge on them after this is over


	93. Chapter 110

CHAPTER 110

*Ruchille bursts through the door of THE AUTHOR’s office*

Ruchille: HAHAHAHA

Nathan: Ruchille…? Where were you!? I was looking everywhere for you  
Ruchille: MY FINAL EXAMS ARE OVER *faceplants onto the bed*

Nathan: Is that why you’ve been gone for almost three months

Ruchille: hahahaha… aaa… *begins to sleep*

Nathan: You’ve done no updates for three months

Ruchille: mmh… It’s over… *yawns* It’s all over…!

Nathan: You know it doesn’t look good when you abandon your fic for 3 months straight  
Ruchille: hahaha I crushed my exams hahahaha… *cuddles blanket*

Nathan: You better say something soon or your subscribers will think you’re dead!  
Ruchille: yeah yeah I’ll… make a chapter on it later… *hugs pillow*

Nathan: Get a bit serious will you?  
Ruchille: its fiiiine… my loyal subscribers will understand… fwaaa…

Nathan: Really??? Look at this! People are commenting “rip this fanfic is dead”  
“author hasn’t been on in almost 3 months so I think shes died”  
“I enjoyed reading this but we will never know the ending”  
“after all that drama about moving to AO3 the author just abandoned their fic wtffff? this is so lame”

Ruchille: WHAT *falls out of the bed*  
*gets up and marches to the computer*

Nathan: Haha. Just kidding, there are no comments. You still have no comments on your fanfic.

Ruchille: OMG…  
NAICHAN THAT’S SO MEAN don’t joke about my work like that :(

Nathan: Sorry, sorry. But you should at least say something, just do a chapter like you always do to tell everyone you’ve been busy with exams and you can be back to doing more chapters more often

Ruchille: Can you write it *^*

Nathan: You should do it you’re the author, I don’t write this story

Ruchille: Just do the chapter for me please ><

Nathan: I… what? I’ll have to be in the book then?

Ruchille: You can be in the book if you want, I never said you couldn’t be in the book, it’s not that I don’t want you to be in the book  
Nathan: What’s the matter

Ruchille: Nothing’s the matter *crawls back into bed, sits into a ball and draws the blanket over her knees*

Nathan: Is something wrong? You look a bit nervous

Ruchille: n-nothings wrong *puts the pillow on her knees infront of her face to cover her face*

Nathan: Come on, I know when you act like this. What are you nervous about

Ruchille: I’m not nervous >_<

Nathan: Ok then… I’ll write something to tell them you don’t want to write anything right now?

Ruchille: NO! Wait!!

Nathan: What? I’ll write it for you

Ruchille: No don’t make it sound it like that…!!

Nathan: What do you mean? What do you want to say then

Ruchille: um…  
UMMMM…… *buries face in pillow*

Nathan: *sigh* Oh I get it… Are you really that nervous…

Ruchille: I said I’m not nervous!! >><<

Nathan: Come on. If you weren’t nervous you wouldn’t be blushing an emote right there in the text  
Ruchille: STOP NO META >///<

Nathan: You can do it Ruchille. It’s not as hard as you think

Ruchille: But I’ve been gone for so long I… I don’t think I can face them……  
hwaaaa… *hides under the covers*

Nathan: It’s not so bad. You’ve only been away for 3 months  
Ruchille: You said 3 months was a very bad and long time to not be updating stories x_x

Nathan: Sure it might be longer than your usual pace, but think about it this way any amount of time is infinitely better than not posting a chapter at all! Just leave a short note saying you were busier than usual due to your studies. Life happens; everyone goes through exams we all know what it’s like as a stressed out university student  
Ruchille: …Are you sure…?

Nathan: Even if you were away for a year, all you would have to do is just finish the next chapter a year later! I know you would, and you’d come back after a year because that’s the kind of person you are. It’s nothing to be nervous about *pat pat*

Ruchille: O-Okay, if you say so…  
Nathan: Go get ‘em tiger

Ruchille: …  
Soo umm…

Hello everyone…! This is Chapter 111 I mean Chapter 110 XD [4D joke]

Nathan: *giving Ruchille a thumbs up on the side*

Ruchille …I have an announcement to make which is I’m sorry for being away for so long ><

I-It was because I was studying to do the test I had to do, but school is over now I graduated and I’m writing a chapter this chapter, so I’m back!!

Nathan: You graduated?? Congrats!  
Ruchille: That’s what I said my final exams were over *^*

Nathan: You meant your FINAL final exams!! Way to go Rui! Wait a second aren’t you at university?  
Ruchille: Yes my school is a university

Nathan: You graduated uni!! Ohh Ruchilllee!! *hugs Ruchille*

Ruchille: Ehehe…  
Nathan: What are you going to do now? World domination is within your grasp

Ruchille: I can probably do writing faster than one chapter every 3 months for the immediate time being XD  
Nathan: oh right, don’t let me mess up your chapter!

Ruchille: SO I’M NOT DEAD that’s all I wanted to say I hope you all enjoy what I write and that it’s not as bad as Nathan initially thought it would be  
Nathan: -Hey! -  
Ruchille: -So I’m back and I’m ready to get back into the story to advance the plot and beat the bad guys! And I’m still stuck in the Ice Hills so I should do something or get out of there before I freeze to death!

Nathan: What… You dolt… You left yourself in the story to freeze in the Ice Hills for 3 months???

Ruchille: Uhhhhhh……

Nathan: What’s going to happen to you when you go back into the story??  
Ruchille: I dunno o-o

Nathan: How does 4th dimension time passing here affect time passing in the story?  
Ruchille: Everyone sort of notices an indefinite amount of time passing and calls attention to it

Nathan: …

Ruchille: SOOO as I was saying to all my subscribers I’m not dead and I hope I’m not going to die in the story either… …uh… *trails off as she realizes something*

*turns to Nathan*…

…*narrows eyes* do I even have any subscribers!?!?

*Nathan pulls up the statistics of AO3 user ‘theretardedrabbit’ and shows Ruchille*  
Ruchille: *GASPS*


	94. Chapter 111

CHAPTER 111

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AND NOW…  
THE CONTNIUATION OF THE GENSOKYO DEFENSE SQUAD FORCES AGAINST HYPERION COUNCIL MEETING  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Everyone turns to face the creepy black-robed Pixelated Man*

Yukari: Oh! Kaga, a telegram just arrived for you  
*A gap appears, Yukari sticks her hand into it and retrieves a roll of punched tape that she gives to Kaguya*

Kaguya: This is… Oh…  
Everyone, *motions to the Pixelated Man* this is W. D. Gaster! *hands the roll of punched tape back to Yukari* (tell the engineers to translate this into ASCII and then change the font to Trebuchet MS) [inside joke]

*The creepy black-robed Pixelated Man stares at everybody while Yukari takes the punched tape and puts it back into the gap*

Kaguya: For some reason this peculiar individual prefers to communicate via text-only using the ‘Wingdings’ font. I think it’s got something to do with their name? “W. D.”? ‘Wing-dings’…? Is just… Something I noticed…  
Anyway! *scratches head with her sleeve* I’ll be his spokesperson for now, we’re just waiting for their transcript to come back. I think he’s just a bit shy…

Gaster: *greets everybody with an empty stare* …

Rick: (The guy’s a bit creepy for sure)

Scott: Soooo, from overhearing your discussion and the way you call each other’s names so frequently, you must be Rick and you must be Morty (*pointing to Rick and Morty*)

Rick: Err… That’s right

*Everyone turns to look at Rick and Morty*

Morty: I guess they’re making us do our introduction now

Rick: *takes a big sigh and quickly looks over everyone in the room*  
*stands* I’m Rick, and this is my grandson Morty. Look I’m not exactly too thrilled to be here, on this Gensokyo council of, people with a squad against whatever goddamn council this is-  
[Effeminate Man in a Poncho]: We changed it from ‘Squad’ to ‘Forces’ remember  
Rick: Yes, that. Whatever. What I was about to say was I’d be having the time of my life right now, if not for a certain individual I’m sure all of us at this table harbor some substantial degree of mutual contempt for. That “Handsome Jack” bastard from the “Hyperion” company you’re after pissed me off ever since he hijacked and stole my portal gun. He then sold the design to Doofenshmirtz inc, who duplicated it, so I also believe he’s probably armed his own league of evil robot cohorts by now. You guys and gals need to stop him *Pauses to make sure everyone is still listening*

And retrieve my portal gun. *Pauses briefly and looks over everyone in the room*

That’s all *sits down*

Eggman: I have a question. What is a portal gun exactly

Rick: It’s like a gun but it shoots portals

Eggman: Portals you say…? *Eggman seems to be contemplating something*

Morty: Portals you can walk into to travel somewhere else

Eggman: So you were saying you’ve actually got a teleportation device in the form of a gun that shoots portals

Rick: Well, I DID, (*voice becomes slightly agitated*) until HANDSOME JACK came along and ruined me and my grandson’s ultimate adventure into crossoverland! I’ve been planning this journey for months now!! And- And now without my portal gun we’re all doomed. Me, You, Him, this entire universe, and then YOUR crossover world is next, because I’ve seen the future. There’s a possible future we don’t get my portal gun back where Handsome Jack goes loose and teams himself with 6 other villains and uses it to take over one crossover world after another, and then the Time God needs to rewind time because that sucks for whatever he’s trying to do, but what sucks more is that it closes off a whole bunch of other futures such that he never gets to meet his god sister, which means the other god, the Ultimate God of All Crossovers, who's supposed to show up later never shows up and gets to do things, and oh- Oh just trust me, that is not a good future. So as I was saying. Handsome Jack, right? YOU GUYS NEED TO GET HIM AND TAKE HIM DOWN

Eggman: Never mind Handsome Jack, tell me about this portal gun. So it works like a regular gun except it shoots portals?  
Rick: ‘Portal Gun’, duh! What part of this is too difficult to understand?? Geez, you don’t have to rub it in…

Eggman: But I don’t understand! Portals haven’t been invented yet!

Rick: *turns to Morty* Oh my god. I actually thought I was the last person to invent teleportation… I do not envy this timeline… At all. You wouldn’t believe it, Morty, if I told you this timeline doesn’t have plumbuses either [inside joke]  
Morty: They don’t have plumbuses in this timeline!?!? [inside joke]

Rick: (*to the rest of the table*) Soooooo that’s all I’ve got for our highly anticipated but ultimately disappointing introduction (*turns to the camera/audience*)  
Morty: Yep. That’s all we’re gonna say…! (*turns to the camera/audience*)

Rick: Uh huh.  
Yeeeah…  
Morty: (This is still gonna be a fun adventure, r-right? Aren’t we gonna at least do something in the meantime?)

Rick: *siiiigh*  
I’m really all out of options Morty. I know what you’re thinking, our blockbuster ISW debut and we’ve already been turned into NPC’s by unfortunate offscreen circumstances out of my character’s control. Because if it also wasn’t for YOUR *turns to the bald man in a black suit* DYSON SPHERE DESTROYING MY SPACECRAFT *turns back to the rest of the table* we would’ve gotten to the moon, still had a fun adventure, punched Jack in the face, gotten my portal gun back, maybe by then there’s a high likelihood I would’ve gotten drunk and passed out in said spacecraft, all in all that would’ve been a ten outta ten adventure Morty, but if it wasn’t for PRESIDENT BALD over there’s Dyson Sphere messing up our plans even further, this could’ve gone a whooooole lot better *narrows eyes*

[Bald Man]: Once again let me express my condolences for your deceased spacecraft. With everyone here allow me to provide an explanation. I come from the ‘standard dimension’ and we had no idea the timeline started merging. In short our plan was to capture the moon, what I thought to be Earth’s moon. Little did I know ‘The Moon’ turned out to be more like a crossover moon, and that there’s a secret race of rabbit-eared Lunarians living up there. Because of some miscoordination between our New Xeal City and the Lunarian Empire, the initial operation did result in a slight mishap for both sides. But I am glad to be here now to coordinate our future efforts together.

Kaguya: (*chimes in*) That was good timing… Glad I reached you before that could’ve caused some real technical difficulties. Excellent design by the way… Don’t sweat it Ralph, we’re all good. By now the Lunarians have already finished their preparations, so your Dyson Sphere Attack can go ahead as planned

[Bald Man]: That’s wonderful! I also have some good news to share with you. We succeeded, in using our Dyson Sphere, to pull Hyperion’s Kill Sat out of commission. To everyone else at the table, I regret that while I and Kaguya have been working through how to go about doing things in the context of a ‘crossover moon’, Handsome Jack’s Kill Sat has already been fired once; annihilating a floating island called ‘Sanctuary’. I sincerely hope none of you or your families lived there. However rest assured he will NOT be able to accomplish the same feat again.

*Meanwhile Dr Eggman is sitting there with his mouth open, clearly struggling to keep up with the conversation. He is dumbfounded upon hearing the words ‘Dyson Sphere’ and ‘Kill Sat’.*

Eggman: (*babbles incoherently*) Hyperion……satellite……destroyed an island…dyson sphere…people… living on the moon…

Scott: What’s up with Eggman? He looks a bit out of his element

Rick: (*looking at Eggman*) No envy, at all.

Eggman: (*incoherent mumbling*) ……-Teleporting portal guns……and I don’t even know what a plumbus is…!

Scott: …Who invited Eggman anyway? Someone keep an eye on him, for the record he used to be the bad guy 2 books ago when he tried to take over the world with an ancient mutant water creature and the seven Chaos Emeralds

Kaguya: Is that so? I invited Eggman myself, I genuinely didn’t peg him for an evil-take-over-the-world guy… He was always sort of just derpy in our interactions together  
Scott: You invited him? What for?

Kaguya: He just has a few hundred or so computers at his newly built secret base in the desert, that I thought we could use to troll Hyperion a bit more. To be honest it was kind of a last minute thing

Scott: Oh. Well. Good! And who are you? *turns to the Bald Man*

[Bald Man]: Greetings. I am Raphael Lune, the President of New Xeal City in the Standard Dimension from the Old Timeline. Do you have a sister?  
Scott: (How did this discussion turn into talking about timelines already…?) …Huh? Me?

Raphael: My daughter has a friend… I was just thinking you look a lot alike… *thinking about something*

Scott: That’s weird because I don’t have a sister. Do you know me from somewhere? That sounds very suspicious

Raphael: …No? I could’ve sworn…  
Nevermind, my old memory must be failing me. Again, my apologies to everyone for the premature Dyson Sphere Attack…

So then. It is nice to finally meet you, Administrator of Time.

Yukari: (*interrupts the flow of the conversation*) Refreshments, anyone?  
*Yukari’s head suddenly appears out of a gap at the middle of the table. She ducks her head back into the gap and lays down a smorgasbord of tea, coffee, beer and drinks. She also gives W. D. Gaster’s translated telegram (now converted into Trebuchet MS font) to Kaguya*.

Scott: Ah. The lemonade is here! *gets some lemonade*

*Meanwhile Eggman is surprised to see Yukari, who was previously sitting next to him, suddenly pop her head out of a gap in the middle of the table.*

Eggman: AHHH!! *points back and forth to Yukari and the empty seat next to him* When did she disappear?!? I didn’t even notice her leave!  
Kaguya: *takes the telegram from Yukari* Hahaha. Yukari’s a slippery one~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up. "Chapter 110" was actually supposed to be Chapter 109.5, which means "Chapter 111" was supposed to be Chapter 110 and "Chapter 112" was supposed to be Chapter 111, this has been fixed now. I'm glad I saw this sooner rather than later


	95. Chapter 112, 113, 114

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MEANWHILE  
A meanwhile spanning 3 months in the 4th dimension…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***The Ice Hills: A mountain range steeped with snow. Skies are cloudy 24/7 with random and intermittent snowing, rain, hail, and chilly winds. These can be so abrupt and random that before this author can get any further opportunity to attempt a description of the Ice Hills in more detail, look, here comes one now; a huge tornado randomly appears. Wow! Look at it, just look at this tornado! This tornado is blowing around and gets really tall, going taller until it is all the way up to the grey clouds in the sky only for it to then dissipate as unexpectedly as it randomly started. Now everything is calm and there’s only a tiny bit of snow and raining left. After the tornado is gone Nathan stands at the base of where the tornado used to be. And this is how the scene starts  
*** 

Nathan: You suck at describing things.

***Really?? Is this what I get for trying to give you a dramatic entry scene for making you appear in the story for the first time??***

Nathan: You’re also not supposed to be talking to anyone through the system text…

***Do you see the three asterisks?? I’m trying out this new grammar convention for when I need to describe things!***

Nathan: Things like ‘random tornadoes that go away as unexpectedly as they start’?

***Hmph! I’m taking back the tornado then if you don’t appreciate it…! (*Ruchille changes tone back to her normal narrator voice*) This author takes back the random tornado which happened before. So now the tornado didn’t actually happen. Nathan is just there. There was no tornado.***

Nathan: Oh, come on!

***You’re officially in the story, goodluck! Hurry up and find me and make sure I haven’t been frozen to death!***

Nathan: Don’t get your hopes up, I’m just randomly going into this without knowing what to expect…

*BOOM!* EXPLODE!* [Explosion Counter: 136] [Explosion Counter: 137]  
*Multiple explosions are heard in the distance*

Nathan: I assume you want me to go check that out?

…

…Hello?  
Ruch?  
…

*Ruchille speaking through the system text is gone and Nathan is on his own*

Nathan: Uhhh… You can make yourself leave like that?? Is that how it works?? *Nathan is trying to make sense of the mechanics of Ruchille being in the story*

So what, I’m just talking to myself now…? *Nathan talks to himself*

…Yeah it does take a while to get used to dialogue format doesn’t it… *starts walking toward the direction of the explosions*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in an Ice Cave some distance away…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*EXPLOSION!* *BOOM* [Explosion Counter: 138] [Explosion Counter: 139]

[Grey-haired woman]: *yells in frustration* Aaargh! Even in a dormant state she has to be so difficult!!  
[Grey-haired man]: What do we do now? If none of us can break this, do we carry off the entire coffin with her in it??  
[Grey-haired woman]: I’d like to call for backup but Origami’s group is busy on their own mission right now…

[Grey-haired man]: We are the Seven Sages, right? Why can’t we get the rest of them here. My opinion is still that we should wait until everyone crosses over before stirring up anything that could potentially be dangerous…

[Grey-haired woman]: It’s too late to go the slow route. Origami has already gotten herself involved pretty deep in the story plot of this book already… I’ll see if I can contact the flower.

[Grey-haired man]: *rubs forehead* First crossing dimensions… And now this… This is by far the craziest undertaking you have ever attempted

[Grey-haired woman]: Oh yes. The so called ‘Administrators’ of this dimension don’t even know what’s going on right under their noses! Hah! *strikes the ice one more time* *CRACK* [Explosion Counter: 140]

*The grey haired woman is striking at a pillar of solid ice, shattering thin ice layers off the surface. Eventually a faint silhouette of a person within the ice comes into view.*

[Grey-haired woman]: Can you see her in there?  
[Grey-haired man]: Only barely… Keep at it

*SMASH* *CRACK* *SLASH* [Explosion Counter: 141] [Explosion Counter: 142] [Explosion Counter: 143]

*Suddenly the pillar of ice shatters and… Ruchille breaks free?*

Ruchille: Oh! I’m back! I didn’t forget myself being in the book after all!

[Grey-haired man]: What the…!? (*whispers to the grey haired woman*) She’s alive, what now??  
[Grey-haired woman]: (*whispers*) We take her out!!

Ruchille: Haha that kind of worked… (*talking to no one in particular*) Did you know, I saw this in a videogame called overwatch and I saw that move when the lady with the freeze ray puts herself in a chunk of ice, hahaha!! I’m aliveeee!  
And it’s so cold in here!

*A green diamond appears above Ruchille*

***The grey-haired man seems to do something by standing still and staring intently at Ruchille. This is what causes a green diamond to appear on top of Ruchille’s head…?***

Ruchille: *looks up* Eh…? What’s that…

[Grey-haired woman]: HYAH *throws a lance at Ruchille*

Ruchille: *deflects the lance with a telekinetically controlled katana she pulls out of nowhere* Excuse me, not a single comment to announce your intentions to attack me? How rude

[Grey-haired woman]: Sh*t!!  
[Grey-haired man]: I told you it wasn’t going to work…

Ruchille: (*looking up at the green diamond*) Is this what’s keeping me immobilized… This is a very potent technique. (*to the grey-haired man*) In fact, I think you’re treading a very fine line… […] (*trails off*)  
[Grey-haired woman]: (She instantly saw through Dominic’s technique…!)  
[Grey-haired man]: That means I’m out. Good luck, tell me how it goes when you get back *uses a teleportation device and dematerializes away*

Ruchille: You really have to tell me your names now. Here’s a tip, if you wanted to be all secret and undercover, don’t give yourself so many actions and lines… Oh. He’s gone. (*turns to the grey-haired woman*) What about you?

[Grey-haired woman]: Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t!!

Ruchille: *sigh* If you’re not going to tell me your name, I’ll tell myself your name for you. Your name is Rei Ryghts and from now on the System Text will address you as such

Rei: …

*Rei Ryghts quickly calms down and angrily stares at Ruchille*

Ruchille: (*notices that they’re both still pointing weapons at each other*) Wh- *looks left and right* Were we in the middle of a fight before? Sorry I’m not quite sure what’s going on, I just woke up from a 3 month nap hahaha…

Rei: *angry stare*…

Ruchille: Hello…? 

Rei: ……

Ruchille: Talk to me, this is a script fic! You need to say things to do things… is how this works

Rei: *narrows eyes* You don’t even remember who I am…?

Ruchille: Yeah uh… Are we enemies? I hope I didn’t do anything in another timeline to make you hate me or anything…? Sorry! I don’t have the memories right now, so this is a bit awkward…  
Err…

*Nathan arrives to the ice cave and walks in*

Nathan: Here you are, you’re alright. You didn’t tell me you were with a friend!

Rei: (*thinking*) (What? Who’s he?? There was no one else when me and Dominic traveled here!)

Ruchille: (*throws sword away upon hearing Rei is supposed to be her friend*) Oh! Yeeah! This is my friend Rei Ryghts from the old timeline! *puts arm around Rei’s shoulder*

Nathan: I was under the impression you were in some real trouble… Maybe you’re not as hopeless as I thought

Rei: *observing Nathan* (He seems to know Ruchille??)

Ruchille: Oh yeah! Rei and I go wayyy back. We’ve been friends since (*remembering the things that happened in the old timeline*) oh… ha ha… Oh. Uhh…  
*nervous laughter* (*turns to Rei*) I really made you hate me didn’t I

Rei: Yes, and I’VE COME TO KILL YOU *impales Ruchille with Death’s Scythe*

***(Ruchille supposing she was friends with Rei from Nathan’s attitude turned out to be a grave miscommunication.) Rei Ryghts takes advantage of Ruchille lowering her guard in the moment and telekinetically stabs her from behind.***

Nathan: (*horrified*) What the…  
What the fuck???

Rei: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *pulls the Death’s Scythe out of Ruchille and proceeds to slam Ruchille into the wall with a combo of scythe slashes*

Ruchille: Ah! *yelps* Ahhh…… Khahh…… uhh… *coughs and chokes*

***Nathan stands there stunned for a moment, before he also suddenly spurs into action. He makes a single rapid waving motion with his hand which strikes Rei down, crushing her with a chunk of ice broken off from the ceiling of the cave.***

Ruchille: *coughs* Ah… *struggles to breathe* I’ll be – AHH - honest - I didn’t see that coming… *collapses to the floor and faints*

***Rei on the other hand doesn’t look like she took any substantial damage from Nathan’s attack…***

Rei: Ouufff… *climbs out of the rubble in her HDD form* What the hell!? What’s wrong with you!?!  
Nathan: (*furiously shouting at Rei*) You just killed someone! What’s wrong with YOU!!?!?

Rei: What’s happening here is none of your business. You should leave immediately.  
Nathan: You’re crazy!! Do you know who she is?!? Do you know what you’ve done…

Rei: Hahaha. You mean her? *kicks Ruchille’s head into the ground*

Nathan: *summons a Book in his hand and a wand in the other hand* Oh no. No, now you’ve just made a big mistake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 113

*Ruchille appears in the middle of the room out of nowhere*

Death: Congratulations, You Died.

Ruchille: You can’t get away from me. We’re destined to host these intermissions with each other *immediately goes to Death’s fridge to get cake*

Death: You didn’t even last 3 months out there

Ruchille: You didn’t even last having 3 meepits being tossed at you *readying a meepit in her hand*

Death: I can handle 1 of them being thrown at me for one question. Did you really not see that coming? How could you not see that coming??

Ruchille: Of course I didn’t, otherwise what would be the point of me being here in my own book? You know I thought I knew what I was going to write, but the more I think that, the more I end up not writing what I think I will. I let my characters do whatever they want.

Death: Which ended up in getting yourself killed, really? By none other than my own scythe you threw into the Ice Hills, which proved to be your undoing

Ruchille: So… that was intentional huh…

Death: Now you’re catching on. Aha ha ha ha… *laughs triumphantly*

Ruchille: Grrr…

Death: I WIN. I CLAIM VICTORY!

Ruchille: *sigh*…

Death: From now on, you’ll have to do whatever I say. IN ALL OF OUR INTERMISSIONS HENCEFORTH

Ruchille: You got me good… I never thought you would continue the fight by using your weapon from within the story like that…  
Death: Haaah! The weight of the world, lifted off my clavicles…  
From now on, we shall have Eternal Peace. Idyllic Silence. Enduring Amity.  
Ruchille: Why!? Can’t you just slap me a few times as punishment, and… And be done with it…?

Death: I could, but I much prefer ‘eternal peace’, ‘idyllic silence’ and ‘enduring amity’.  
Ruchille: Nooooo… *sniffle*  
Death: Stop talking *Death slaps a gag on Ruchille and then shadowy tendrils bind her against the wall*

Ruchille: (*muffled*) …Mmmh!...mphh…mphhph…mffhffhph!!

Death: There. That’s one problem solved…

*At this moment, Rei Ryghts also appears in the middle of the room out of nowhere*

Rei: …Urrurrghh…  
…What happened… …

Death: Ah, hello there.

Rei: *gets up, slightly confused* Who are you??

Death: Congratulations, You Died.

Rei: *looks around* What the…  
…Ruchille?

Ruchille: (*muffled*) Mph mhph mmh.

*Rei notices Ruchille with a gag on wrapped in shadowy tendrils, and bursts out in maniacal laughter*

Rei: HAaahahahaha! Is that you, Ruchille? Hahahahah!! Seeing you like this, oh, I swear…! *continues laughing*

Death: *rubbing fist into his skull in annoyance* Oh no. I called for idyllic silence, but I’ve gotten another ‘maniacal laughter’ type…  
*approaches Rei and slaps a gag on her as well*  
Rei: (*muffled*) Mmffhmmph!?!?

Death: Finally. The lengths I go to get some peace and quiet around here… *leans back on his throne, satisfied*

Ruchille: *Pftthh* *spits out the gag*  
I hate not being able to talk… *telekinetically retrieves the gag on the floor back into her mouth*  
Death: Tough.

Rei: (*muffled*) Mmmph mhphmhh mphhh, Mph mphhhphphhh!!!

Death: This other one here, let’s see… Cause of death: Killed by…

Ohhh… that’s…

*pauses* …

My condolences…

(*continues*) …Killed by the Producer. The murder was executed with a brutality such that The Producer deemed it would not be appropriate to include in this report.

Ruchille: (Oh Nai-chan…)  
Death: Ruchille Maye, I must scold you for being inconsiderate. The Producer… No, the Administrator of Existence, was given quite the shock seeing you die in front of his very eyes. What’s more, I can’t help but also imagine how distraught the Administrator of Dimensions would become once she learns of your death…

Ruchille: *Pftthh* Ehh…? ‘Administrator of Dimensions’?

Death: Your poor little Skye… What she’s doing all makes sense now.

Ruchille: What… Skye…?  
Death: She put in a noble effort, but in the end all for naught.

Ruchille: …Excuse me, are you talking about the right book? Skye is from my other book.  
Death: Am I?

Ruchille: *fumbles* Are we in the right book…? No, this is… ‘ISW Project 8’, Hey. Thaddeus. She’s from my other book which doesn’t exist in this book. We can go over and talk about it there

Death: Skye did not heed my advice and [REDACTED]  
Ruchille: Hey, HEY! Not in this book, we have to go to the other book to talk about it

Death: Ruchille Maye. I will scold you further for being uninformed. If you haven’t realized by now, the villain would have been long defeated if it wasn’t [REDACTED]  
[REDACTED] […] She made herself exist. She came to this timeline using her Admin power, which she doesn’t have yet, but she does because in this book she is one, and… I’m… explaining this to you.

Ruchille: If we’re going to keep talking about this the whole chapter is going to be redacted so there’s no point [REDACTED]

Death: [REDACTED]

Ruchille: Then why in the other book [REDACTED] […] because the other book doesn’t exist in this book.

Death: It’s different for her because she never did it from the other book. She did it from within THIS book, see? She’s the Administrator in THIS book. I have to explain it to you because if you go into the story, even if just to see for yourself, you’ll automatically decrease your Author Level to prevent the same paradox from happening. Recall that you instantly forgot who I was when you put yourself into the Ice Hills. No problem for you, but she doesn’t have anything like that or anything close. Even I currently have a higher level awareness than you within these intermissions, and… you’re making ME explain this to you…

Ruchille: Skye, she- She can do that? No one’s allowed to use out of character knowledge like that…!

Death: Joke’s on you. You’ve been letting your characters do whatever they want!

CHAPTER 114

Nathan: What was that?!? You died??

Ruchille: That was kindof unexpected, yeah…  
Nathan: What exactly have you been writing? How does that happen??

Ruchille: I’m trying to codify the system which connects my meta-knowing author status with my character’s awareness inside the book… And it hasn’t been working well  
Nathan: Give me the script

Ruchille: I don’t think it can work with the way I’ve written it, because my other characters…  
Nathan: (*reading*) Oh god, what do we do with this chapter  
Ruchille: I was about to ask you that

Nathan: Are we in the right book…? *flipping through the pages*  
Ruchille: aaaaa…

Nathan: This is too confusing for me. Trust me when your own Administrator of Existence is having difficulty keeping track of what’s supposed to happen-  
Ruchille: That was my fault. I was never supposed to know. I didn’t plan for this outcome at all, I mean you write and write and it was all just a… A happy accident.

Nathan: You know that now, so of course I’ll know that now, and this entire chapter is stuffed. If ‘your other book doesn’t exist within this book’ we can only stick this in Potential Scenes and you can go over to the other book to tell her off there

Ruchille: Exactly, that’s not how it works! The other book doesn’t exist in this book but she’s already here, the damage is already done.  
Nathan: Then why is all THAT happening over HERE? What does she want with this book anyway??  
Ruchille: Don’t worry about it. If you get brought into this too you’ll start having the same problems with your character the next time you go under  
Nathan: That’s so confusing…!

Ruchille: Well here we are at the top again so I know what I know, but as soon as I go under my Author Level automatically decreases just enough to avoid that paradox. There’s got to be a better way of initializing Author Levels than making a new chapter within the current chapter every time

Nathan: Alright you carry on thinking about your ‘author problem’, but what do you want to do with this chapter?

Ruchille: Uhh… Post it as a new chapter, but within the current chapter…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan: …I almost forgot, this is on AO3, which means with this chapter out we have to warn for ‘Graphic Depictions of Violence’…

Ruchille: I-It wasn’t that bad, was it…??

Nathan: Maybe because you’re not the best at describing things. But you put me in the story, and I was right there, I saw you get stabbed… What I saw, we can’t show that kind of scene. If this is an anime, we would cut to the wall and show the blood being splattered on the wall, then the rest of the scene would be just be on that wall, with more and more blood getting progressively splattered on the wall and that would be it for the rest of the entire scene; it’s THAT bad! (*sighing, exasperated*)  
You really scared me! Like really wtf you could’ve at least warned me or at the very least said something - put me in the story sure but oh! You getting murdered is the first thing I see!? Your fic really is something else…

Ruchille: …Are you mad…?

Nathan: Not so much with the scene as how could that just happen out of the blue? You almost got killed, are you fine with that?? After all that’s happened here you are back in your room acting like “HURR DURR everything’s all hunky dory”

Ruchille: Are you… okay…?

Nathan: *pauses* …  
Sorry, sorry… Just… give me a second to calm down…  
Ruchille: Naichan…

Nathan: *sigh*…  
I couldn’t stand seeing you like that  
Ruchille: *goes over and hugs Nathan*

Nathan: Sighhhhh……And the rest…was an accident…  
Ruchille: *chuckles nervously* Ahaha… It’s fine…

Nathan: I know better than to kill your characters without your permission, but I apologize… I kind of lost control in the moment, that time.  
Ruchille: Yeeeah, you did my original cast a huge favor.  
Nathan: Don’t tell me that was an important character…?  
Ruchille: No not really, just none other than the head honcho of the Seven Sages

Nathan: *groans* That’s also partly your fault! You didn’t tell me my character was that powerful!

Ruchille: Huuuh?? What, did you think I’d make you a wimp?

Nathan: I was expecting a reasonable fight, then I attacked with ONE sentence and she got sliced clean in half!!  
Ruchille: OK. Graphic depictions of violence warning from now on.


	96. Chapter 115

Daniel: I’m decloaking… Sentry sapped… I’m gonna get him…!

[AA] Tr4pD00r killed [WLDD] Jerry with Backstab

Daniel: HAHAHA, HE DROPPED AGAIN  
Tails: I’m putting my mini at the spot  
[5Ds] Luna: (*through vc*) I’m at 90%  
[5Ds] Leo: (*through vc*) the Heavy is low!

[CHS] DrDrunkenstein killed [AA] Tr4pD00r with Grenade Launcher

Daniel: I’m gonna come up on Demoman we can take this uber in and gg

[CHS] DrDrunkenstein killed [5Ds] Leo with Sticky Launcher  
[5Ds] Leo: (*through vc*) Aw no, he had a sticky trap!!  
[5Ds] Luna: (*through vc*) You have to check for sticky traps, Leo…  
Daniel: Luna get back nobody else die wait for us to spawn and we win  
[CRB] ScarletFlameFlandre killed [CHS] DrDrunkenstein with Phlogistinator  
[CRB] ScarletFlameFlandre: (*through vc*) I’VE GOT MMPHH!  
[CRB] SakuyaIzayoi: (*through vc*) I’ll flank them from the back  
Daniel: OK you can even uber the phlog pyro if she wants it

[CRB] SakuyaIzayoi killed [Lv5] Railgun with Scattergun  
[CRB] SakuyaIzayoi: (*through vc*) Sniper down

Daniel: I’m right behind you go go go  
[5Ds] Luna: (*through vc*) I ubered through the window

[CRB] ScarletFlameFlandre killed [WLDD] Beth with Phlogistinator (crit)  
[CRB] ScarletFlameFlandre killed [CHS] Hikari with Phlogistinator (crit)

[CRB] ScarletFlameFlandre: (*through vc*) Theyre dead~

[Lv5] MentalOut killed [AA] Tails_the_fox with Minigun  
[AA] Tr4pD00r killed [Lv5] MentalOut with Grenade Launcher

[AA] Tails_the_fox killed [WLDD] Jerry with Mini Sentry

[TF2 Announcer]: Team wipe! You killed them all!

[CRB] SakuyaIzayoi captured the Payload cart!

BLU TEAM WINS

[DEFY] AK12: (*through vc*) Well… I didn’t need to do anything  
[CRB] SakuyaIzayoi: (*through vc*) Good game  
[5Ds] Luna: (*through vc*) GG  
Daniel: We did good, they had some good players on their team

*Scott comes into the room*

Scott: Oh right, at least the Team Fortress 2 tournament is in full swing

Daniel: Hey Scott! Weren’t you at the… Thing meeting; with the council people?  
Scott: Yes but I’ve temporarily frozen the scene there so I can be in two places at once. I need your help.

Daniel: *types a farewell into the chat and gets up from his chair to talk to Scott* What’s up?

Scott: Too many weird things have been going on recently. I thought I froze everything offscreen unrelated to AA’s operations but even now that’s not the case. Perhaps I need a break.  
Daniel: Eh. It’s not my job to babysit this timeline

Scott: No, I mean… Yeah. What do we do, right? I’m thinking maybe THE AUTHOR has something else going on. This plot is probably already out of our control

Daniel: Hahahahaha… Come on I’ve only just arrived and your timeline already sounds so messed up

Scott: If this is how things are turning out, we need to change gears. If this book wants to have more freaking crossovers and a million side plots and zero structure then that’s what we’ll give them. Are you up for an adventure?  
Daniel: Sure! Let’s hit the road.

Scott: Y’know, I’m not worried about Handsome Jack anymore. With a whole dedicated council out to get him he’s as good as dead, and I’ve seen the people on that council. Or rather I haven’t because most of them came from god knows where from crossovers I didn’t even know about. On that note, how did YOU get here?  
Daniel: I arrived from Isaac’s Crossrail via Academy City.  
Scott: There’s a Crossrail Station there??

Daniel: Me and Isaac have been just about done with our timelines and we saw a lot of activity converging towards you, so I thought now’s a good time as any to get in. Plus, I was fast enough to make it before the merge!  
Scott: The merge isn’t even happening anymore…

Daniel: Wh-Why not?  
Scott: Long story short: I don’t know. Something isn’t compatible. I want to see what crossover it is that’s jamming the timeline merge. I even took a short visit to New Domino a while back but that place seems fine

Tails: Ehh!? Scott? You’re back so soon?

Scott: Hey Tails! Not exactly. We’re about to go out  
Daniel: Where to?  
Scott: (*turns to Daniel*) First we’re going to Academy City to make sure YOU haven’t messed anything up by coming here early

Tails: ‘Kay, I’ll look after the house…  
Scott: …Y’know what, Tails? You should come with us. You’ve been working hard, you deserve a break too  
Tails: Huh? Really?

Scott: THE AUTHOR said it. It’s not like we have to follow a dumb plot schedule anymore, someone’s already messed it up. We can do whatever we want.  
Daniel: I think they gave up trying to stick to their schedule…

Scott: Yeah. Come on. Let’s get some fresh air and I’ll finish the Gensokyo Defense Forces Against Hyperion Council Meeting over a flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Gensokyo Defence Forces Against Hyperion Council Meeting, what started as a round of refreshments has turned into a full course of dinner. By then everyone has already finished all their introductions so here are the flashbacks of them  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*flashback*

[Effeminate Man in a Poncho]: I’m Julietta, a representative of Nodens. I’m here with my darling, Mio.  
[Green haired schoolgirl]: *clears throat* U-Um…  
I’m Mio Nagumo… Unit 13’s navigator…  
It’s an incredible honor to be invited, on this council…

Julietta: So, what brings us here? We’ve been tracking a dimension-traveling evil scientist who specializes in controlling all manner of animals and beasts. He uses a summoner combat style, preferring to control stone golems to act as his muscle. We don’t know his name but we call him ‘the Golem-mancer’.  
Mio here suspects he’s recently established an alliance with Handsome Jack, so if you get to Jack you’ll most likely also have to deal with this guy.

Mio: He may look like a funny old man with a silly hairstyle… But he is also wily and resourceful, and his beasts can pack a punch, so please be careful if any of you run into him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*flashback*

Kryuger: Hello all. I am Berezovich Kryuger, Director of Griffin and Kryuger Private Military Company and Security Consultant Company. I am here with Executive Officer Helianthus, Griffin’s second-in-command.  
Helian: Nice to meet you all.

Kryuger: Hyperion’s heinous crimes and war on humanity will not be tolerated. Rest assured, we will act to minimize human casualties, because Hyperion aren’t the only ones commanding a robot army.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*flashback*

[Faceless man with blue hat and robes]: *mumble grumble*  
*mumble grumble*  
*mumble mumble*  
*mumble*  
*grumble*  
(*the faceless man with blue hat and robes mumbles beneath his hat/robes, while captions on the bottom of the screen display what he is saying*)  
[Captions]: I am Mr. Dark  
[Captions]: I have been approached by the Seven Sages, an apparently “evil” organization  
[Captions]: They tried to recruit me since I was once “evil”  
[Captions]: But their ultimate goal to usurp the Administrators is foolish  
[Captions]: Their plan to assassinate the Administrator of Creation will fail, and will only earn them the ire of the Gods  
[Captions]: While I sit back and watch the events unfold

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*flashback*

Laharl: I am the DEMON KING, LAHARL! I am on a quest to reclaim my army of prinnies that was initially stolen from me by Zoroark, then stolen from Zoroark by Dr Eggman, then stolen from Dr Eggman by Handsome Jack! When I finally get to the bottom of this, whoever has my prinnies will PAY! *raises fist*

Zoroark: Aaand I’m Zoroark, pokedex number 571. Heyo!

Eggman: I’m only here because Laharl dragged me into this…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*flashback*

*The note obtained from W. D. Gaster reads:*

Gaster:   
(*while the note obtained from Gaster is read, captions on the bottom of the screen display what he is saying*)  
[Captions]: I AM W. D. GASTER. I AM SPEAKING IN WINGDINGS.  
[Captions]: I DO NOT KNOW WHY I AM SPEAKING IN WINGDINGS, BUT WHENEVER I SPEAK, IT IS IN WINGDINGS.  
[Captions]: I DO NOT KNOW WHY.  
[Captions]: MY CREATOR MADE ME THIS WAY.  
[Captions]: I AM SORRY THAT MOST PEOPLE CANNOT READ WINGDINGS.  
[Captions]: ARE THESE CAPTIONS HELPING?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*flashback*

[White haired man in black suit with grey bird on shoulder]: I am SilverAsh, head of Karlan Commercial Company and Co. Handsome Jack’s sabotaging of communication networks has disrupted my advertising company. I am also looking for a worthy suitor to continue the SilverAsh bloodline.

Daniel: (*interrupting Scott’s flashback*) Uhh… Are you sure you remembered all these flashbacks correctly?

Scott: Maybe. I’m sure I got the gist of it…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*end flashbacks*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, at Matrix Sector I where the Gensokyo Defense Forces Against Hyperion Council Meeting is being held…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaguya: Something random just occurred to me. All of us have finished our introductions except…  
…Scott? Where is he?

SilverAsh: Hey Scott, if you’re reading this, if you so much as lay a finger on my sisters I’M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Back at the Administration Hotel: Scott, Tails and Daniel are descending the elevator*

Scott: Geez. I’m wondering how Kaguya managed to get all these people together. It’s definitely the crossovers… And I’m not going to miss this opportunity for recruitment either. Ah! Is that ‘Accelerator’ guy still here? I could get him to take us there ‘cause I actually don’t know the way. Or do you know the way?  
Daniel: Nah I just used the city as a pit stop off the Crossrail. Wait, Accelerator?

Scott: A funny character, he is. I was told he came out of Academy City and he has a strong sort of telekinesis power with the things he touches. He got into a fight with Dialga and they both destroyed my ground floor  
Daniel: You don’t mean Accelerator, the top ranked Level 5 esper in Academy City!! His ability is vector manipulation!

Scott: Oh, cool. What is that, something to do with Earth Physics?

*DING*  
*elevator door opens revealing Accelerator sitting on the couch watching TV*

Accelerator: (*laughing at something funny on the TV*) Hahahahaha! These Interdimensional Cable channels are totally out of this world…! Have I really come out of Academy City and into another dimension?

[TV]: (*on TV*) […] you better bet your bottom dollar that these two brothers know how to handle business IN: “ALIEN. INVASION. TOMATO, MONSTER MEXICAN ARMADA BROTHERS, who are just regular brothers, RUNNING IN A VAN FROM AN ASTEROID, AND ALL SORTS OF THINGS: The Movie”.

Accelerator: (*unrestrained laughter*) Hahahahaha, okay, I’m convinced!


	97. Chapter 116

Kaguya: He’s sneaked away! Did he go to all that trouble to avoid doing an introduction…?  
Yukari: I see no reason not to start moving as well

Kaguya: Alright! Seeing how eager and fired up we all are, I’ll start diving right into our first operation. We have all computers aimed at Hyperion’s moonbase on the moon. But before we blow up their base for good, we are going to go there and arrest everyone before they catch on and abandon ship to escape.

*Yukari creates a gap leading to Hyperion’s moonbase on the moon*

Kaguya: If you are combat ready and can hold your own in a fight, we welcome you to take part in operation ‘THE INVASION OF HYPERION’S MOONBASE ON THE MOON’! Me and Yukari are going, of course.

*Kryuger and SilverAsh immediately stand*

SilverAsh: *stands* It would be my pleasure to assist you in arresting these thugs responsible for sabotaging the success of my advertising company.  
Kryuger: *stands* Griffin will be there to support you. Umbrella lady, get another portal ready for my army of IDW tactical dolls coming in shortly. I’m fully expecting Hyperion to still have a sizeable portion of their robots standing by at their base; we’ll match any army they have.  
Yukari: I’m on it~

Kaguya: Excellent! And no pressure at all to anyone; we’ll go in and wrap this up quickly. Yukari will leave the portal to the moonbase open *points to the Hyperion Moonbase gap with her sleeve* in case there’s some wild emergency and we need backup. We are heading right into unknown enemy territory after all, but honestly, I don’t forsee any potential difficulties. The rest of you can enjoy the rest of your dinner! *disappears into the Hyperion Moonbase gap*

Yukari: And this portal *opens up a gap leading to Academy City* goes to Academy City where Scott is headed right now, so if anyone wants to either pester him or give him a hand with what he’s doing, or both, I leave the option up to you!

Laharl: *stands* FINALLY! Handsome Jack will get what’s coming to him for stealing my prinnies

Mio: I can’t really fight, so I’ll stay behind…  
G-Good luck everyone!

Morty: Look Rick! Do you think we could…  
Rick: WOO! The umbrella girl can make portals! This isn’t the end of our adventures yet, Morty!  
Morty: *stands* YEEE HAH! *runs towards the portal excitedly*  
Rick: Woah there friend, you might wanna slow down *grabs Morty’s shirt and stops him*

Morty: A-Aren’t we going to the moon?  
Rick: No, we’re going to Academy City. The most technologically advanced city on Earth  
Morty: Wh… But I want to go to the Moon…!  
Rick: We’re going to Academy City. This is very important to my research, Morty. If I can find what I need in Academy City to make another portal gun, we won’t need that plan even if they don’t manage to get back my portal gun from Handsome Jack  
Morty: (*annoyed*) You said we were going to the moon!

Rick: Why are you that obsessed with the moon? All of a sudden you’re acting like a 14 year old kid who wants to become an astronaut  
Morty: I AM a fourteen year old kid!

Rick: Which is why it’s too dangerous, Morty. You heard the Moon Princess, you gotta be combat ready. Are you combat ready?  
Morty: I sure as hell am combat ready!!  
Rick: *raises fists and narrows eyes* ARE YOU COMBAT READY, MORTY?  
Morty: *raises fists, prepared to fight* I CAN HOLD MY OWN IN A FIGHT, RICK!  
Rick: Fine, you little punk! If you can prove to me that you can hold your own in a fight against your ol’ grandpa, then maybe I WILL consider going to the moon, AFTER I’VE PUNCHED YOUR FRIGGIN’ LIGHTS OUT, HA  
Morty: YOU PROMISED, RICK! WE’VE BEEN PLANNING THIS TRIP FOR MONTHS, AND, AND… NOW WE’RE NOT EVEN GONNA GO TO THE MOON?!? YOUR PLANS MEAN NOTHING, RICK!  
Rick: I can do whatever the hell I want in this fanfic!  
Morty: YEAH, YOU DO THAT, THAT’S WHY THERE’S NO STRUCTURE, NO PLOT, NOONE UNDERSTANDS WHAT’S SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING, AND EVERYTHING’S ALWAYS MESSED UP!  
Rick: So what? What’s your point?  
Morty: YOU’RE LIKE A FANFIC WRITER WHO WRITES BY THE SEAT OF THEIR PANTS!  
Rick: (*offended*) You wanna have a go at me, Morty? COME ON! COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD  
Morty: (*screaming*) AAAAAARRRHHHHHH *running towards Rick to punch him*

*slow motion of Morty’s fist moving towards Rick’s face. Pan out and Rick (unaffected by the slow motion) simply kicks Morty in the groin*

Morty: *gets kicked in the groin and collapses* OUUhhhhhh…  
Rick: Come on, Morty. We’re going to Academy City

Morty: No, it’s…… Ouhhh… Not over, Rick… (*lying on the floor squirming and moaning in pain from being kicked in the groin*) Ouuuhhhhh…  
I’m… Combat…Ready…! *squirming, visibly in pain*  
Rick: You’ll need at least 50 more years before you surpass me, Morty, if I’m still not dead by then *dragging Morty along and enters the Academy City gap with his briefcase*

Dr Eggman: …  
Julietta: …  
Zoroark: Weeeell, those two have an interesting sorta character dynamic going on huh…


	98. Chapter 117

HAPPY 200 HITS

I JUST GOT 200 HITS

Since today my fic ISW The Inside Story of the World Project 8 has gotten 200 HITS and 5 KUDOS on AO3!!!!

OHHH YEAHHH

WHO AM I?? I'M JUST A CRACK WRITER!!

I CAN’T BELIEVE THERE ARE PEOPLE READING THIS!

As a special celebration (and something I shouldve already done since moving to AO3) THE AUTHOR PRESENTS:

** THE MAP OF ISW** **  
**

This is the hand drawn map I wrote in ISW Project 5, 3 books ago...

And THIS is the redrawn map version 2, that I wrote in ISW Project 8 the physical book (before I moved online) because more stuff and crossovers happened since Project 5.

It was Page 9, Chapter 4 of Project 8 in the physical book before I moved to online! 

I reference this map a lot while doing my writing. Maybe it would've been useful to have earlier!?!?

It's not finished, as you can see theres a bit of empty space at the bottom that I left for extra craziness, in case I had to draw in more locations that appeared before the book ended.

WHEN WILL THIS BOOK END? I DONT KNOW

Nevertheless, YOU PEOPLE DESERVE IT

I PROMISE TO DELIVER MORE RANDOMNESS, MORE INSANITY, AND MORE UNPREDICTABLE EVENTS THAT ARE ALSO FUNNY

THANKS FOR READING MY FIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

signed

~Ruchille ♥

signed

-theretardedrabbit


End file.
